


bruises

by imtuanshook



Category: GOT7
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Blind Character, Child Jungkook, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mental Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Rape Recovery, Romance, Self Harm, Service Dogs, Sexual Assault, Soft sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempts, abusive yugyeom, caring Jackson, domestic abuse recovery, jackson saves mark, side 2jae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 126
Words: 98,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtuanshook/pseuds/imtuanshook
Summary: in which jackson wang, a co-worker of kim yugyeom, falls abruptly in love with yugyeoms boyfriend after coming over to his house to assist him with work. although soon discovering the bruises that lather  the boys body.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so,   
> this was my first EVER markson fanfiction, and the second fanfiction i ever wrote all together.   
> yes this in my opinion is well-written, but it does have some mistakes and is still ongoing  
> meaning you will see how i developed as an author over the months that i have been writing this.  
> so i don't mind criticism but unless its in the later chapters because if its in the early chapters  
> then i likely already saw the problem :<   
> thank you and enjoy !
> 
> age changes: mark, 18 ; jackson, 22, yugyeom 24.

jackson's hand gently tapped against the door of the loft in front of him. yugyeom's shuffles filling the room before unchaining the door, peering out the small gap before opening it fully. 

"thank you" yugyeom hummed, jackson glancing around the roof as he entered, as had never visited the younger's home. "its not much" jackson's mouth dropping the moment the younger held up a thick stack of papers to his face. 

sighing as he took the papers in his hands, gazing back at yugyeom who had practically begged him to help finish the work whilst he had a last minute emergency. "i couldn't of done this at my house?" he groaned.

"i didn't have time to drop it off" yugyeom's hums filling the loft as jackson's eyes traveled down to his knuckles. "what happened?" his eyes immediately traveling back to the large stack of paper's in his arms. 

"burned myself whilst cooking" yugyeom chuckled, jackson shocked by his almost immediate response to the question. yugyeom glacing at his watch before mumbling a series of 'fucks', rushing towards the door. 

"i'm gonna be late" he whined, flinging his jacket on as he rushed out the loft. "oh and jackson-" yugyeom peering his head back through the door the moment jackson took a seat on the couch. "my boyfriend's asleep, try to be quiet" humming before hypocritically slamming the door shut. 

_'boyfriend?'_  jackson thought to himself, brushing it off the moment he looked back down at the papers in-front him, questioning as to why he even agreed to help his friend. he let out a small sigh before flipping through the pages, finding what looked like the shortest page to complete. 

he continued to work through the pages, the stack never seeming to end. he gazed around the loft for a moment, pulling himself up and through the hallway ahead of him. he twisted at a series of door nobs, peering into the rooms in an attempt to find a restroom. 

he twisted at the final nob, cursing to himself as he realized it was locked. "where does he even-" his self rant cut short as the door slowly cracked open, jackson jerking his head back the moment he realized the door had opened. 

a small pale hand crossing the door frame, the boy in front of him's face glistening in the sunlight from the window behind him as he tilted his head gently to the side. "i uh-" jackson choked, mentally slapping himself before attempting to continue his sentence, "have to pee?". the boy only nodding, opening the door fully before pointing across the room.

"thanks" jackson nearly stuttering, avoiding eye contact with the boy as he quickly brushed past him. pressing his back against the door the moment he closed it behind him. he sighed deeply, clenching his eyes shut forgetting about his needs to even use the restroom. 

jackson breathed deeply once more, pulling the door open as he rounded around it. his eyes immediately making contact with markings crossing the boys shoulder, his hoodie lightly dangling off his shoulder as he attempted to quickly shuffle his jeans on. as jackson's eyes had already crossed the large bruises laminating his thighs. 

_"where did you get those bruises from━?"_


	2. Chapter 2

"f━fell" the boy in-front of him stuttered, jackson's eyes trailing across his shoulders. "what happened to yugyeom's hand?" jackson said, clicking his tongue. he only seemed taken back by the question, jackson's eyes gazing back up at him. 

"did he cut himself on accident?" jackson humming through his lie, the boy ahead of him letting out a small yet questionable nod in agreement. jackson took a short step ahead of him, placing his hand on the hoodie sleeve before pulling it up. 

"the truth?" exposing the sheet of bruises crossing his pale skin. he only weakly attempted to pull his wrist from jackson's grip, having little to no success as jackson's grip tightened. he parted his lips, choking on his attempts to speak before the sound of the front door slamming filled the room. 

jackson released his grasp around his wrist, pushing him gently back on the bed. "pretend you're asleep" pulling a blanket slopply over the boy before rushing out the room. immediately bumping into yugyeom the moment he made his exit. 

"you're back" jackson hummed, attempting to pull himself together as the younger gazed back at him with a puzzling look, "yeah" he mumbled peering into the room behind him. "how did you get in there?" jackson's eyes searching the hall, his eyes meeting the keys placed on a table. 

"your keys? i had to pee" jackson's lies nearly exposed by the tone of his voice. "mhm" yugyeom pursing his lips before stepping behind jackson to close the door. "did you wake him up?" jackson only shaking his head in response, "nope, hes still asleep" the older attempting to lead yugyeom away from the room, making his way down the hall. 

yugyeom followed, stopping for a moment before looking back up at the older. "actually, i can just finish it don't worry about it" yugyeoms eyes connecting back with the stack of papers sitting on the table. 

"i was thinking i could stay the night" yugyeom returning his remark with a puzzling look, jackson cutting him off before he had any chance to protest. "the water at my apartment is broken" jackson chirped, taking his seat back on the couch as yugyeom took his place next to him. 

"fine but-" jackson cutting him off once more, "and can you uh, sleep with me?" yugyeom's mouth dropping the moment he made his remark. "i'm scared of sleeping alone?" jackson attempting to hold back his chuckles. 

"you live alone" yugyeom mumbled, flipping through the paper's in his hand. "my cat sleeps with me" jackson scattering out a series of papers out on the table in-front of him. "since when in the 3 years i've known you, had you been scared of sleeping alone?" 

"since when in the 3 years i've known you, had you had a boyfriend?" jackson chirped, slight boldness breaking through his voice. "didn't think it was important" yugyeom's hand tightly clinched around the pen in his hand. 

"then my fears aren't important either" jackson chirped, assuming his victory as yugyeom pulled himself up, guiding jackson to follow behind him. "enjoy the floor" yugyeom chuckled, making his way down the hallway before the once locked door. 

jackson waited behind him, peering into the room ahead of them the moment yugyeom opened the door. "mark~" he hummed, mark only appearing still asleep as yugyeom continued to hum, digging through a small closet before pulling out a series of blankets and pillows.

he tossed them in jackson's direction, his eyes gazing back down to the bandages around yugyeom's hand. "hows your hand?" yugyeom flipping off the light as he brushed back past the older, "its fine" he mumbled lightly. 

"you burned yourself, right?" yugyeom tensing at the question, only nodding his head before taking his place next to the boy on the bed. "should change the bandage, it'll get infected" jackson occasionally glancing over at the two whilst arranging his make-shift bed. 

"mhm, goodnight" yugyeom cutting off any further attempts at jackson's questions. "goodnight" jackson chirped, his eyes connecting with the boy faintly in yugeom's grasp, gently smiling back at him before closing his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

jackson pulled himself out of his make-shift bed, tip toeing towards the bathroom as he glanced back at the two still curled up in the bed behind him. he gently closed the bathroom door, attempting not to wake the two only to hear faint chatter the moment the door closed behind him. 

he pressed his ear to the door, listening to the hushed whispers of yugyeom. "mark if i find out you fucking let him in here" only light whimpers filled his demands, "did you have him lie for you? did he touch you?".

"n━no why would h━he?" - "you probably threw yourself at him" yugyeom hissed, "when he leaves you're━" yugyeoms words instantly cut off by the sound of the bathroom door opening. jackson only smiled back at the two, as if he hadn't heard a bit of their conversation. 

"can you take me to work?" jackson hummed, looking back at the older as he sat on the end of their bed. "my shift is an hour after yours" yugyeom brushing his head against the younger in his arms. 

"i don't wanna go alone, just hang around for a while" yugyeom rolled his eyes in response, unwrapping his arms from around his boyfriend and pulling himself out of bed. "since when are you so needy?" yugyeom groaned, rubbing his eyes before shuffling to the bathroom. jackson only relaxing the moment the door closed behind the older, glancing back at mark. 

"i'm gonna come back" jackson mumbled lightly, mark trembling under the blanket nodding slightly as he turned to face away from jackson. yugyeom quickly coming back through the door, still attempting to make his hair look presentable as he motioned for jackson to follow him. 

yugyeom tossed his keys into jackson's hands, "go to the car, i'll be right there" jackson bit his lip before reluctantly agreeing. closing the door behind him as he made his way through the small loft, attempting to find yugyeom's car in the parking lot. 

although mark was yugyeom's boyfriend, jackson tensed up at the thought of the two alone together. he continued to click at the small remote in his hand, yugyeoms foot steps following behind him the moment he approached the right car. 

"ready?" yugyeom chirped, jackson slightly jumping at his presence. "you okay?" yugyeom's hand brushed across jackson's, taking the keys from his hands. "just tired" jackson hummed, gazing back at the older's swollen lips. 

jackon's eyes traveled to the strands of hair intertwined between the older's fingers, forcing his gaze away as he opened the passenger door. yugyeom picked the strands off his hands, groaning as he entered the drivers side. 

"what do you expect me to do for an hour?" he hummed, starting the car. "i'm sure jinyoung can find something for you to do" jackson's eyes glued to the window, the vexation in his voice nearly breaking through. 

"because i really want to go to work early, just to do more work" yugyeom chuckled lightly, jackson forcing a small smile across his face. jackson continued light attempts at small talk, occasionally yawning to insinuate he was tired as an excuse for his coldness.

jackson let out one last yawn as they pulled into the parking lot of the small convenience store the two worked at, pulling himself out of the car the moment it stopped. "in a hurry?" yugyeom following close behind the younger, "just want to get the day over with" jackson forced out a small chuckle. 

"why are you here early?" jinyoung questioning the two the moment they entered the tiny store. "jackson made me" the older rolling his eyes, jinyoung pointing to a series of boxes that needed moving as yugyeom clicked his tongue before making his way towards them. 

jackson waited until the older was out of sight, hovering over the counter in front of him towards jinyoung. "did you know he has a boyfriend?" jackson whispered gently, glancing back to make sure he was still out of sight. 

"Yeah" jinyoung hummed, continuing to wash the counter beneath the two. "have you met him?" jackson asked, still hushing his tones. 

"once, he's quiet" jinyoung glancing up as yugyeom returned to the room. "why?" he called gently, 

"just curious" jackson hummed, forcing a smile across his face once more before re-approaching the older.


	4. Chapter 4

"i need this, and an hour break" jackson hummed, placing a cell phone on the counter in front of jinyoung. "an hour?" - "im hungry" he mumbled, clicking his tongue before placing the money on the counter. 

jinyoung rolled his eyes, "fine, just hurry up" he mumbled, tossing the phone into a bag and over the counter towards the blonde. "thank you" jackson forced out a tender tone, going back to the storage rooms in search of yugyeom.

"can i borrow your car?" jackson hummed, appearing behind the older moving boxes. "whats that for?" yugyeom gazed down at the bag in his hands, rummaging through his pocket in search of his keys. 

"cracked mine" jackson nearly lying through his teeth, taking the keys into his hand. "what do you want?" he hummed in an attempt to change the conversation, pulling the bag farther up his arm. "chinese" 

jackson dangled the keys within his hands before nodding lightly, shuffling his way out of the storage room and out the tiny store. once out of sight from the door, he pulled the small phone out of its package as he made his way through the parking lot. 

only putting the phone in his pocket to get into the car ahead of him, taking it out the moment he sat down as he searched for 'contacts', pattering his finger tips across the screen as he entered a series of numbers before placing it back in his pocket. 

sighing in relief as he was finally able to stop putting on a happy persona, knowing his coldness would fizzle away the moment he laid eyes on the boy who's name he couldn't even remember. mentally slapping himself as he attempted to remember his name, rethinking the overheard conversation between him and yugyeom. 

"i could always ask him to put his number in my phone" he mumbled to himself, only remembering the fact that he had bought the phone after he made the remark. "or just ask his name?" he continued mumbling, the tenderness in his tone peaking through every time the boy even crossed his mind. 

"what if he really did fall? what if yugyeom did burn his hand?" jackson scolded himself, thinking about how much of a fool he potentially could make of himself. "well" pulling the phone out of his pocket, glancing across the contact name.

"maybe i over react a bit━it hasn't kill me yet, has it?"pleased with his self pep talk as he forced himself out the car, vaguely remembering yugyeom's loft number as he approached the door ahead of them. 

'just say you forgot something jackson' repeating in his head as, gently knocking on the door as he found it would be rude to enter with yugyeom's keys. he heard slight shuffling behind the door, knocking again as the room fell silent. 

"hello?" he called gently, the sound of chains jingling, followed by a lock clicking as the door opened slightly. a pale hand only crossed the frame of the door, his finger tips only exposed by the large sweater covering his hands.

jackson bit his lip, any train of though he had instantly leaving him the moment his eyes crossed the boy ahead of him. "yes?" he said lightly, jackson nearly choking at the sound of his voice. he gazed back down at the phone in his hand, "can i, uh-come in?" a smile appearing across his face, although this one was not forced 

"t━that isn't a good i━idea" he attempted to close the door, jackson's hand cutting in between the frame as he pushed it back open. "please?" he hummed gently, mark only backing away from the door as he was in no position to protest. 

jackson gazed around the room, taking his place on the familiar couch as mark only continued to stand. "so" jackson said, clearing his throat. mark fully pulling the sleeves of his sweater over his hands, folding them within his lap. 

"the truth?"


	5. Chapter 5

jackson backed his hand up, bringing them back to his sides attempting to hide the clenching in his fist. "can i see?" jackson said softly, mark's hands instantly flinging behind his back. "you should go" he attempted to brush past jackson. 

without thinking he latched onto mark's wrist, a light whimper escaped him as jackson instantly regretted his choice the moment mark winced at his touch. "let me help" jackson cooed softly.  releasing the grasp on his wrist in attempts to pull up the sweater sleeve. 

"you don't even know m━me" mark weakly attempting to pull his arm from the older, "then let me know you" brushing his hand up the sleeve of his sweater. "you wouldn't of opened the door, if you didn't want to at least talk to me" jackon's grip pulling the younger into a spot next to him on the couch. 

mark rearranged the sleeves over his hands, folding them back in his hands once more as he avoided jackson's gaze. "w━why?" mark choked out, jackson's eyes still gazing back at his sleeves. 

"why?" he asked, pulling himself back into the conversation as he eyes couldn't help but travel back to the sleeves. "why are you helping me?" mark folding his legs into his lap, attempting to hold back the whimpers at the sudden movements of his jeans pressing against his bruise riddled thighs. 

"i'm worried" jackson hummed lightly, pulling himself closer to the younger. jackson's eyes traveled across the room, finally meeting a small stack of papers spread across the table with 'mark' written messily over one. 

"i heard what he said to you, when he thought i was in the bathroom" mark further avoiding eye contact with him after his remark, "and you don't get those bruises from falling, sweet heart". jackson's palm brushing across mark's hand, his finger tips slipping beneath the sleeve. 

he continued to gently pull the sleeve above his wrist, instantly exposing the large purple welts crossing his skin as if they were a disease. he quickly pulled his hand back, tugging down the collar of mark's pull over. revealing dark purple bruises lining his neck.

"fuck" jackson mumbled to himself, "i can't convince him to let me stay another night" jackson's mind already traveling back to the overheard conversation. knowing what would ensue the moment the two were alone, as yugyeom's day had already been bluntly irritating. 

although they were together, a small portion of jackson was fixed with jealousy and panic. "i got you this" his mind attempting to wander from the hatred mark would later endure, slipping the phone out his pocket. 

"hide it, use it when hes at work" his hand brushing across the younger's, jackson placing his palm across mark's hand, brushing his thumb across it gently. "i'll figure something out" he hummed, his nails trailing across mark's palm.

"i should go" glancing down at the time, as he barely had time to even get the food he claimed to be going out for. his finger tips trailing across the top of mark's hand as he pulled himself up. 

 "hide it somewhere smart, sweet heart" he cooed, mark pulling the sleeves over his hands once more. only his finger tips exposed as he waved lightly. 

"bye,  _sweetheart_ " jackson cooed once more, forcing himself out the door before any further attempts to stay took over him.


	6. Chapter 6

"and what has the oh so cold jackson wang smiling?" youngjae chirped from behind him, immediately receiving a glare from jackson. in which was cut short by another text across his screen, grabbing his attention. 

_'mark_


	7. Chapter 7

jackson placed his hand against the door, hesitant to knock for the moment. he stared down at his phone, the same message mark had sent the day before. although he knew he couldn't text when yugyeom was home, a small part of him was still upset.

he let out a small sigh, gently tapping his knuckles against the door almost instantly regretting it as the sounds that followed were only silence. he waited for a moment, bracing himself to turn around and leave as he heard the light jingle of chains, and a lock clicking. the same pale hand wrapped around the door frame, his hand once again masked by a sweater sleeve much to large for him as the door this time fully opened. 

mark glanced up, staring back at jackson silently. yet despite his attempts to hold it in, tears broke forth like a stream. jackson outstretched his arms, gently wrapping them around him as he closed the door with his foot.

his tears continued to tumble down, one after the other as he only pauses were the light whimpers escaping him at jackson's touch. his sobs slowly stifled, his sobs muffled into jackson's chest. as the sobs briefly stopped, jackson pulled away, tightening his grip around marks waist as he gazed back him.

his dark lashes brimmed with tears, his hands trembling across jackson's chest. he gazed past the tears swelled in his eyes, fixated on the rich hickory gazing back at him. the hickory stained with the colour of dark-cinnamon rolls attempting to break through. the gaze that engulfed him in warmth, as if he could melt at the heat of them.

suddenly and breathlessly mark broke their contact, brushing his head back into the older's chest. although he could assume what had happened, a small piece of confusion and curiosity settled in him. 

jackson could his lips unintentionally tremble across his neck, heavy sobs tearing from his throat as jacksons palm grazed his back in small attempts to comfort him. his sobs continued to muffle into the crook of jackson's neck, jackson's hand brushing through his hair as he gently intertwined his fingers into the roots. 

"hey" jackson whispered softly, mark pulling back as jackson gazed back at his molten swollen eyes, the hickory still shining threw despite being masked by the tears. jackson cuffed his cheek gently, his thumb wiping the tears that stained his cheeks.

his gaze never drifted apart from the warmth of mark's eyes, the tears unable to mask the beauty behind them. the glint in his eyes staring back at jackson, who could be infaucated with the delicate umber rimming his iris. despite the grief that filled him his eyes they still glowed with a beautiful caramel that could never seem to escape him

.jackson's head unknowingly tilted to side, his thumb brushing across mark's cheek who finally rested into his palm as the tears seized. jackson's avaliable hand wrapped around the younger's waist, his hand trailing under the sweater as mark winced in his grasp the moment his hand made contact with the bruise ridden skin. 

mark relaxed in his embrace, jackson's palm wrapping around the bones that perched out of his hip, a deep breathe escaping him as he pulled mark back into his arms. gently tightening his arms around him, as he didn't want to further hurt him. 

"i'm here now"


	8. Chapter 8

"you think i don't know you" jackson whispered softly, his arms wrapped around the fragile boy in his lap. marks head resting across jackson's chest. "and if thats the case, then just hear my plea" 

jackson jokingly cleared his throat, tightly wrapping his arms around mark's waist, taking care in not to make contact with the fresh bruises crossing his chest. "your name is mark" he breathed gently, "and you like sweaters, that are perhaps to big for you" mark let out a light giggle, a small smile appearing across his face for the first time. 

jackson gazed back at him, the moment their eyes made contact he felt as every ounce of breathe had disappeared from his lungs, as if he had fallen enchanted. his finger tips trailing across marks chest. carefully brushing across the ruptured purple welts spread across his skin. 

"i'm jackson" he hummed gently, mark's lips parting before he had the chance to speak. "and i━ just so happen to love, boys in sweaters that are perhaps to big for them" mark nearly melting in his embrace, jackson's hands delicately slipping beneath the large sweat shirt. 

"i don't know you" he breathed heavily across mark's neck, "but i want to" jackson's available traveled towards his sweat-shirt collar. gently pulling it down only to expose his perched collar bones, blooming purple welts across them. 

his pale skin barely recognizable under neath the bruises, distinguishable between the forced marks of affection lied across his collar bones, trailing to his neck. "did you want to?" jackson whispered softly, his finger tips trailed the hickey's roughly placed across his neck. 

mark hesitated, shaking his head as jackson's palm graced across his chest. gently lifting the sweat-shirt up to expose the blooming purple spread across his ribs. wincing at his touch, his hand trembling across the back of jackson's neck. 

"lets go" jackson breathed softly, pulling him up quickly. mark nearly collapsing under his own weight, wincing at the sudden movements. jackson guiding him to the previously locked door the two had met at, intertwining their fingers the moment he opened the door. 

jackson's eyes connected with the crimson stained sheets the moment they entered the room, jerking his head back who instantly whimpered at his movements.  _"where?"_  jackson asked sternly, the tenderness in his voice seizing to break through. 

he shook his head, jackson clinging onto his wrist, his hand finding its way beneath the sleeve. his finger tips tracing the lines crossing marks wrist. "mark" his soft whispers putting the younger on the brink of tears as he weakly attempt to escape jackson's grasp. 

"we're leaving" jackson hummed, wrapping his hand around mark's hand lightly. "l━leaving?" mark attempting to protest jackson's grip around his wrist. 

"i cant" he whimpered lightly, still attempting to pry jackson's hand off his wrist. "i see how you fake your affection" jackson breathed softly, "the cryptic way━ you hide it" mark's protests seizing, tears swelling in his eyes once more. 

yet even behind the tears attempting to mask the depth behind them, jackson lost himself for the moment━in his eyes. the eyes of deep hickory flecks married to light honey hues, staring back at him. despite all the years of weathering, torment, the strength in his eyes remained, the life remained. 

"i won't let you, do this to yourself, he'll kill you" jackson wrapped his arms around him tightly, nearly forgetting about the bruises for the moment as he lightened his grip. marks lips parted, attempting to choke out words before the sound of a door slamming pervaded the room.

 _"h━hide"_  he whimpered, weakly pushing jackson away from him and towards the closet before rushing himself out the room. 


	9. Chapter 9

"mark?" a stern voice bounced off the silent loft walls, the sound of marks shuffles through the hall way pervading the deep silence. a figure interrupted marks movements, instantly standing in front of him the moment he turned the hallway corner. 

"who were you talking to?" he asked, his fists clenched as his teeth gritted together madly. tears already began to form in his eyes, swelling across the deep hickory as he felt a sharp pain across his cheek. 

a soft smile escaping yugyeom the moment mark collapsed under his own weight. he bent down, painfully pulling mark up by his hair, "who were you fucking talking to?" his fingers intertwining at the back of his hair's roots, forcing his head back as he cried out loudly in pain. 

"n━no o━one" mark managed to choke out between his cries, the grip on his roots only tightening. "oh baby boy, i know you and i know exactly when you're lying" 

"not going to tell me? fine" mark whimpered, his lies obvious to the older as he attempted to hide beneath his sweater paws, yugyeom's fingers tangling deeper into his hair as he pulled the two into their bedroom. 

"pl━please dont" he whimpered, weakly trying to escape the grip on his hair as he flinched at the sound of the bedroom door swinging open, loudly banging against the wall as he threw the younger to the ground. 

"who, were you talking to?" yugyeom lightly hovering over him, only mark's light whimpers breaking the silence. his scalp burned at the sensation of being forced up onto the mattress behind him. 

mark's silence only continued, sobbing as yugyeom forced him up by his collar. pain settled into every fiber of his body as yugyeom pulled up his sweat-shirt forcefully. "these bruises, oh how they make you so beautiful" he hissed, his heavy breathes crossing the younger's neck.

"why don't i make you more beautiful?" he hissed, his finger tips tangled within marks hair as he forced their lips to collide, growling as mark shook his head in attempts to escape the older's grasp.

"n━ n━ no" was all he could manage to beg between his whimpers, breaking their kiss as yugyeom gripped his wrists tightly, forcing them over his head. "i'll make you beautiful" he hissed, trailing one hand onto mark's waist, as even one hand was enough to restrain the younger. 

his attempts at escaping yugyeom's grasp, only made him lust for him more. the tone of libido dyed the darkness of the room, the stained crimson across their sheets mixing with the sweat as his finger tips trailed across mark's waist. 

dark, scarlet bruises forming across his slim waist as his protests only worsened his situation. "stop resisting me, sweetheart" he breathed heavily, his palms sliding to mark's thighs who only cried at the pain of his touch.

"st━ sto-" yugyeom instantly cut him off by roughly connecting their lips, mark's sobs pressed against his lips, "so beautiful" he whispered, the lust practically dripping from his voice as his finger nails dug their way into the younger's wrist, his cries of pain continuing to infatuate the older. 

he placed soft kisses on the underside of marks jaw, his lips roughly trailing down his neck as fresh purple blossomed across the faintly faded marks. a moan of pain and pleasure escaping him, "please d━dont" mark managed to breathe out between his whimpers. 

"are you cheating on me, hm?" he hissed, another sting filling his cheek as the sobs only followed. "don't cry, this is your own fault" he whispered huskily, muffled cries pervaded their silence as he forced marks head into the sheets beneath them. 

only a loud banging of the closest door thrashing against the wall behind it, grabbing yugyeom's attention.


	10. Chapter 10

despite his attempts to remain silent, his knuckles stained white as his fist had been clenching to hard, his teeth gritted together madly as he threw open the small door. not thinking about the consequences of his actions, as yugyeom's head jerked back in his direction. 

the burning hard stare gazing back at yugyeom, jackson's eyes only narrow, rigid, and cold as the track marks formed around the reddening in his face. jackson's eyes traveled to mark's waist, connecting with the fresh purple welts forming across his hips, deepening over the faded. 

 _"you slut"_  yugyeom hissed, the stillness escaping jackson's eyes the moment yugyeom's palm connected mark's cheek. in the frozen flash, jackson's fist suddenly grazed his jawline. a brief instance of jackson stumbling back the moment blood pooled from yugyeom's mouth before he dived back across him. 

the cries, and pleading behind him only masked by his rage, the desire of hate overcoming him intoxicated with hatred. in yugyeom's attempts to dodge his fists, coming up with his own as a small bruise formed above jackson's eye, blood coating his knuckles. 

crimson leaked from jackson's nostrils, yugyeom's fist rapidly flying to the right, a red welt already rising across jackson's skin. mark sinking deeply into yugyeom's chest, cutting off any further confrontation between the two. 

his sobs muffled into the chest of the blood ridden other, who only smirked up at jackson the moment mark latched onto him. "you can leave now" yugyeom's chest rose and sank with each shallow breathe escaping him. 

"we━we can leave" marks sobs only interrupted by jackson's hand wrapping around his wrist, pulling him off the other as jackson gave him no room to protest. "n━n━no" was all he could manage to choke out between his desolate cries, attempting to free himself from jackson's grasp as he threw himself back in the direction of the other. 

yugyeom chuckled at his desperation, mark's arm violently trembling under the grasp of the older. the sheer force of his grief nearly pushing jackson to tears as he attempted to drag mark out the room. every ounce of strength the younger had left was put into fighting him, his nails digging into the door frame. 

"he'll kill you" jackson whispered softly, his available hand gently undoing marks weak grip around the door frame, "i cant go" marks gasping wails echoed of the loft walls, yugyeom only scoffing in response as he didn't even attempt to stop the two. 

"he was just u━upset" the rawness in his cries slipping through, as if there were still an open wound among him. his once stifle sobs overcome by a wave of grief, jackson finally managing to drag the younger from the bedroom door. 

yugyeom trailed behind the two, mark sinking into jackson's chest, his vision blurred by his dark lashes brimmed with tears. jackson wrapped one arm around mark's waist, attempting to stop him from looking back at yugyeom.

his attempts to no avail the moment they reached the front door, jackson's hand needed to twist at the nob. mark took his opportunity, his sobs seized the moment he flung himself in yugyeom's direction, gazing back at the other. 

yugyeom's lips parted, a small smirk plastering his face. 

 _"you were just a test, an experiment"_  the once stifled sobs replaced by his hysterical cries, his silent screams of desperation. 


	11. Chapter 11

_"mark"_  jackson cooed softly, being ignored as he had the entire car ride. only his continuous sobs pervaded the silence, jackson quickly shuffling towards the other side of the car to open the door for him, the moment they stopped.

he gently pulled the younger out, mark unable to sustain himself, nearly collapsing under his own weight. jackson's grasp around his waist was the only thing keeping him up, his finger tips curled around mark's waist. 

jackson only releasing the younger to unlock the door, his avaliable hand gently wrapping around his.  mark's hands were frailty, caution, trembling beneath the older's touch. 

jackson's hand brushed the door open lightly, taking care not to make any loud noises as he knew how shaken up mark already was. he guided the younger into the small apartment ahead of them, marks hands instantly clutching to the older's jacket. sobbing unceasingly as jackson rocked him back and forth in silence, the tears soaking into his chest. 

the pain came in waves, his minutes of sobbing broke apart by his short pauses at attempts to recover his breathe. he pulled back for the tiny lapse of a moment, attempting to choke out words before, collapsing back into the outstretched arms of grief ahead of him. 

no matter the tears brimming mark's dark lashes, jackson's attraction to him remained constant. "i'm here" he whispered softly, his arms wrapping around the younger tightly, mark nearly melting in his embrace. brick by brick his walls tumbling down. 

mark pulled back, his gentle gaze connecting with jacksons. despite the tears staining his hickory rich eyes, jackson nearly lost himself in his gaze. 

"i━i know everyone has their h━hardships, its clear to me that im not a━alone,

but how is they can j━just forget them? i d━dont understand at a━all" 

he choked out, all he could manage before his desolate sobs muffled in jackson's chest. he sank back into his embrace, he trembled beneath the older. waves of agony trailing down his cheeks, a light  _'shh'_  escaping jackson as he brushed his finger tips through the younger's hair. his screaming sobs were only interrupted by his needs to draw breathe.

"you don't love him" jackson whispered faintly, "you loved the security of him" his sobs stifled, his barely parted lips, combated with puffy eyes gazing back up at the older. 

"you're scared of change" he breathed lightly, his finger tips gently brushing through the younger's hair, replacing the roots of his hair with a comforting touch. he melted back into jackson's arms, the sense of security no longer one of fear. 

jackson's arms wrapped around the younger, his palms finding their way beneath the large sweater as they rested across mark's waist. he instantly cried out at the pain of the touch against his waist, jackson cursing himself the moment he realized he had pressed against the fresh welts blooming across mark's waist. 

"i'm gonna call my friend, he'll help, okay?" mark let out a small nod, melting into jackson's hand the moment he placed it across his cheek. he whimpered as jackson pulled away, clinging to the end of the older's hand. 

"come here" jackson chuckled softly, guiding the two towards his couch before pulling mark into his lap gently. he slipped the partially cracked phone out of his pocket, pattering his finger tips across the screen before pressing it to his ear. 

_"hello?"_

"i need your help, please" 

"i'm a little busy right now" a light giggle behind youngjaes voice, "just bring your hook-up with you i don't care" jackson hissed. 

"are you sure about that?" another giggle pervading through their conversation, _"i'm sure"_


	12. Chapter 12

jackson opened the door, expecting a greeting smile only to be welcomed to the two giggling figures in front of him. "seriously?" an uncharacteristic grin escaped jb, forcing his head down in an attempt to hide his laughter. 

"and what exactly were you two doing together?" jackson opened the door fully, allowing the cackling two to enter. "we were studying" youngjae chirped, "studying what?" youngjae parted his lips, fully prepared to answer the question before being cut off by jb almost instantly. 

"anatomy" jb's instant remark earning a sharp glare from jackson, only shaking his head as he was in no mood to argue with the two. "just stay here" jackson attempted to guide youngjae towards his bedroom, to no avail as the younger instantly latched onto jb's arm. 

"why can't he come?" youngjae tightened his grip around his presumed boyfriends arm. "don't do this" jackson attempted to pull them apart only to returned with a light growl. "you know what, fine whatever" he pulled the two by youngjae's arm, celebrating their victory until the moment the bedroom door opened in front of the two. 

"why is yugyeom's boyfriend here?" the grin disappearing from jb's face instantly, youngjae's eyes only filled with confusion. "yugyeom has a boyfriend?" 

"not anymore" the two taken back by jackson's remark, watching as he placed himself next to the frail younger on his bed. placing one arm around his waist, before gently pulling them together, quickly whispering something in his ear then gazing back up at the two. 

"i need you to look at him, i cant take him to a hospital" 

"i'm not a doctor jackson" youngjae sighed, already seeing the desperation in the olders eyes, releasing his grasp on jb as he made his way to the end of the bed frame. youngjae let out a small forced smile, kneeling down in front of the two.

he tugged softly at the end of mark's jeans, the younger's feet instantly kicking in protest. "he needs to see, sweetheart" jackson tightly wrapped his arms around the younger, taking marks tiny frame against his. 

"I'm right here" Jackson's tone spoke with velvet, the sound delicately wrapping its self around mark's ears. his finger tips curled around mark's waist, youngjae working on his jeans as he pushed them past his knees, the large sweat shirt still covering his thighs.

he attempted to pull the sweatshirt off, receiving a light whimper into jackson's chest. jackson unwrapped one arm from around the younger, allowing youngjae to fully pull the sweatshirt over his head, fully exposing his thighs and chest.

the bruises spread out like patches across his skin, bite marks littered the inside of his thighs, lining his collar bone. tender patches of cuts burned down his back, scratches pattered down his chest, the bruises blooming across his framed rib cage, trailing down thighs as the marks made from affection were distinguishable between the two. the cuts trailed to his waist, large bruises bloomed across his hips.

_his body was a canvas, a master piece of yugyeom's design._


	13. Chapter 13

"are they gone?" mark whispered softly, poking his head out the blankets the moment jackson came back into the room. "yes, their gone sweetheart" jackson took his place next to the younger on the bed, who almost instantly curled up in his arms. 

"s━so you don't get c━cold" mark whispered softly, pulling the blankets up and around jackson. in reality it was just a ploy for him to get closer to the older, allowing him to wrap one leg around him.

he nuzzled his face into jackson's chest, wincing into his embrace slightly when the bruises on his legs rubbed across jackson's jeans. 

"are you okay?" the coldness in jackson's tone subsided, as if simply just the warmth from the younger's eyes could instantly life his mood. he felt a small nod into his chest, brushing his finger tips through the blonde locks in front of him. 

"do you wanna talk about it?" an instant shake into his chest, "how about i talk?" jackson hummed, mark hesitant for a moment, nodding into the older's chest. jackson already knew the younger was on the verge of sobs, brushing one hand through his hair lightly.

mark brought his head up from jackson's chest, his lashes brimmed with tears, gazing up at the older. the hickory in his eyes, fleaks of honey beaming through gave jackson the sensation of warmth, as if he had been freezing his entire life.

jackson lost for himself for the moment, only snapping back into reality when he noticed the tears streaming down the younger's cheeks. "mark" he cooed softly, "lets get you out of that" he hummed, placing his palms on the hem of the sweater.

mark didn't protest, only raising his arms to allow jackson to pull the sweater off. despite the bruises, bite-marks littering his body, jackson was still in awe. "y━you hate me now, right?" mark instantly broke into sobs, bringing his knees to his chest.

"i don't hate you" jackson hummed, gently wrapping his palms around the younger's knees and bringing them back down. "now, why don't we find you one of my sweaters to wear?" the tenderness in his voice ever only seeming to peak through when it came to mark. 

jackson pulled him up, intertwining their fingers as he walked him to his closet. he picked through the hangers, attempting to find anything that wouldn't fall as far as to mark knees. 

"i wanna wear this" he tugged lightly at a hoodie ahead of them, jacksons last name written above the number '94'. jackson couldn't help but chuckle, taking it off the hanger before pulling it over mark's head, messily placing his hair across his face in the process. 

"mark" jackson cooed, "the boy who likes to wear things, much to large for him" the younger only let out a fake pout, the sleeve of his hoodie completely covering his hands. "jackson" 

"the boy whos" he lightly slapped the older's chest with his sweater paw, gazing up at him. "the boy who's nice" wrapping both his arms around the older, hugging him gently. 

"for you" he mumbled softly, his arms wrapping themselves around the younger's petite waist, taking care not to hurt him. "just for you" 


	14. Chapter 14

jackson awoke to a light whimpering into his chest, forcing his heavy lids open to see mark curled up next to him. his cries were lost beneath the thunder that rolled overhead, the untamed power reverberated and echoed across the small apartment, forcing another whimper out of the younger.

the older groaned, rolling his shoulder's back into his pillows before pulling himself up slightly. "whats wrong?" the still half-asleep jackson let out a small yawn, pulling mark up and into his lap.

before he had a chance to respond, his words were clipped by another oppressive boom. his hands clutched at jackson's shirt, curling his fists around the clothe beneath him. jackson rocked the trembling younger back and forth, tears soaking his chest.

a small lapse, a need for breathe allowed him to pull away, his lashes heavily brimmed with tears. jackson took the moment to cuff his cheek, brushing the tears gently with his thumb. mark only collapsing into his embrace, sobbing unceasingly.

jackson knew he was terrified, as everytime the thunder continued to roll he would flinch in the older's lap. "you know newyork?" he whispered soothingly, brushing the younger's blonde locks off his face. 

"that smile of yours, could light up the entire city after dark" he hummed, his hand brushing from mark's cheek up through his hair. "and even when tears swell in your eyes, you're beautiful" pulling the younger back against his chest. 

"even when you stutter over your words, you're beautiful" mark snuggled into his chest, jackson's arms squeezing a fraction tighter around him. "but beautiful, is such a lousy way to describe you" jackson cooed, mark's breathes slowed down, melting further into the older's embrace. 

"because, you are so much more then beautiful" -

"you are not to fat, nor are you to broken, 

you are not to weak, you are not annoying,

you are not a nuisance, you are not worthless,

you are not stupid, nor are you an experiment,

if anything, you are too beautiful" he finger tips gently intertwined into the roots of marks hair, "and i won't let anything hurt you, ever" he kissed the top of the younger's head, before resting his against him. 

he placed his hands on the younger's hips, sneakily bringing one hand to his side and tickling him lightly. "that was mean!" mark pouted, pulling back from the older as he couldn't help but let out a small giggle. 

"there's mark, the boy who likes sweaters who are much to large for him, and who's smile could light even the darkest city" the thunder seemed masked by the giggles pervading the room, a pouting mark collapsing back into the older's chest.

"so cheesy" he mumbled against jackson's chest, wrapping his legs around the older's waist. "so cute" jackson mumbled back, earning another giggle from the younger. 

"you're so sweet to me" he whispered, resting his head across jackson's shoulder. 

"just to you"


	15. Chapter 15

"mark?" jackson groaned, brushing his palm against the empty sheets beside him, forcing himself up the moment he noticed he was alone. he called out again, only silence emitting back. jackson panicked the moment realization set in, quickly pulling himself out and off the bed. 

his panic was short set when he heard a light whimper escape from the bathroom, noticing a struggling mark attempting to pull his jeans over his bruised thighs. "so this is your plan?" jackson mumbles softly. 

"you can't even put your jeans on" he hummed, leaning against the door frame. "whats your plan? to walk there?" mark only stared to the floor, jackson taking a place next to him on the edge of the tub. 

"mark" he whispered softly, pulling the jeans from his knees back down to his ankles, gently tossing them to the side. "mark, talk to me" wrapping one arm around his waist, only to be shoved away before abruptly erupting in tears.

"i'm so pathetic" he mumbled, attempting to force himself up, nearly collapsing under himself if not for jackson's arm quickly locked around him. "you're not pathetic" 

"you don't even know me!" mark, burying his face into his palms as if he was trying to belittle the intensity of his emotions. "i'm not a good person, i'm fat, i'm annoying, i'm always worried, i'm━" 

"who told you that?" jackson tightened his grip around marks waist, only the younger attempting to mask his whimpers pervading their stillness. "did a scale tell you that you're fat?" 

"scales don't tell you how enchanting you are, a scale doesn't tell you how beautiful your eyes are, often i would always look to the ground, or to the sky but when i have the bravery to look into your eyes; i fall in love every time" 

mark sunk back against his chest, a light sniffle escaping him. jackson paused for a moment, no word strong, yet gentle enough, no word was good enough to express the way he felt for him. 

the pain was evident on mark's face, the deep endless pool of hickory in his eyes, an endless ocean of grief. "does the scale tell you how strong you are? despite the world trying to tear you apart, the passion never left your eyes" 

"and does the scale tell you, how adorable you are when your legs brush against mine in the morning, does it tell you how beautiful you are when you talk about the things you love, does it tell you how adorable you are; when you mumble in your sleep because you can't get comfortable?" 

"does the scale, tell you how people fall in love with all the little things about you?" his pain nearly radiating into the other, gently pulling mark's hand into his lap, intertwining their fingers. jackson continued to rock him back and forth, nearly falling into the tub behind them, earning a light giggle from the younger.

"mark, the boy who's smile infatuates me, who wears my clothes that are far to big for him, and think's its funny to hit me with the sleeves when i'm not looking" jackson whispered softly, resting his head across mark's shoulder. "you're beautiful" 

"i'm a mess jackson" mark's choked cries emitting their silence, as if he was hard-wired to the pain, as if the despair could flow from his veins. "you're right"

_"you're love is a hurricane,_

_and i am in love, with the sound of the rain"_


	16. Chapter 16

"hey" jackson cooed softly, lightly shaking mark as he had been sleeping for hours, delicately resting in the older's arms. mark only replying by further burying his face into jackson's chest, letting out a slight whimper as jackson got up. 

"we have to get up, i can't miss another day of work" jackson said, mark immediately on the brink of tears as expected. "hey, hey, hey, its okay" jackson curling his arms back around him, "i'll take you with me, okay?"

mark shot up from his embrace, choking over his own words as his breathes became more rapid, shallow. his breathes already accelerating into gasps, the thoughts clustering, stumbling over one another, replaying each and every attack over and over.

he flinched when jackson reached out for him, rocking back and forth into the sheets beneath him. jackson pulled himself across the bed, taking a place next to him before wrapping one arm around his waist, delicately pulling him into his lap. 

his rocking only got faster, and faster jackson humming gently as he stroked his back, raveling his arms tightly around him. mark attempts to speak, his sentences fragmented, his thoughts jumping over one another. his words crowded, stumbling, as if he doesn't have enough time to say what he needs to, each and every fear tumbling out of him. 

jackson can barely make out a word he says, some words missing, some masked by his cries. the room only continued to spin, mark desperately shoving into the older's chest as he just wanted it all to stop, to slow down, to a pace he could cope with.

he curled tightly into jackson's arms, his only movements trembling, desperately wanting for his emotions to pass. his tears darkening jackson's shirt, jackon only humming continuously. his arms never unraveling from his waist, despite mark's whole body shaking, as if his bones were rattling in fear; his breathing slowed.

"i wont let anyone hurt you" jackson breathed, continuing to rock the two of them back and forth into the sheets beneath them. "i'll never let anyone hurt you" his sobs subsiding into faint cries, jackson's gentle hums emitting the silence. 

"hey" jackson whispered softly, mark looking up at him, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. his dark lashes brimmed with tears, fanning his skin as he gazed back down. their were words, important, that jackson couldn't bear to say out loud, yet none in that moment seemed good enough to capture his emotions. 

mark, still violently trembling in his arms, burying his face into jackson's face, as he hated the older seeing him cry. despite his thoughts, jackson adored even the smallest of things about the younger. 

"i'm sorry" mark breathlessly whimpered into his chest, jackson's hand continuing to stroke his back. jackson wrapped both arms around mark, pulling them gently into the pillows beneath them, hovering himself over the younger's much smaller stature. 

"why are you sorry?" jackson whipered, one hand brushing the tears streamed down mark's cheek. he parted his lips slightly, attempting to speak before being cut off my jacksons gentle hums. 

"i want you, to undress your pain, i want you to show me how much it hurts, so i can show you how much i desire, to make it stop" jackson brushed the messily placed hair from the younger's face, a small smile curling against his lips. 

"i━" before mark could begin his sentence, jackson closed the space between them, leaning in as he could no longer resist the the undying urge for him. silence of solace filling the small space between them, jackson inhaled the younger's soft giggle before sealing their lips with a gentle kiss, his lips flourishing against the younger's.

nothing in the moment could compare to the gentle quivering of jackson's heart, in awe at the precious smile pressed against his lips. jackson delicately cuffed his cheek, their kiss soft and simple, comparing to his delicate nature for the younger. 

mark rested, nearly melting into his embrace. his emotions igniting under the older's feather like touch, only ever feeling safe in the serenity that was jackson wang. jackson pulled away, his warm breathe crossing mark's cheek as he placed a light kiss to his cheek. 

jackson's hand never leaving their embrace, pulling himself up to bask in the beauty of the moment. breathless as he gazed at mark's cheeks, tainted with hues of brilliant shades of pink. jackson gently intertwined his hand with mark's, the younger letting out a shaky exhale. 

"i will never, let anyone hurt you again" jackson whispered softly, his slender fingers curling onto the younger's knuckles, brushing his thumb against his gently. despite the constant rush of the still spinning world, mark felt safe, in jackson's hand so tightly wound into his, only the fluttering of his heart masking the sensation of his once panic.


	17. Chapter 17

jackson could never seem to calm the flourish of butterflies that bloomed in his stomach every time he laid eyes on mark. only the soft sound of mark's timid footsteps following behind him as they made their way out the front door. their finger tips still intertwined, jackson keeping a tight grasp on his hand after locking the door and leading ahead to the parking lot. 

jackson's gentle hums emitted the silence of serenity between the pair, jackson stopping at the side of his car's passenger door. mark's lips sat slightly parted, the hues of honey peaking through the hickory as he gazed up at jackson. jackson bringing his available hand up to the younger's face, using his index finger to make one gentle sweep of mark's disheveled hair.

jackson gazed into the beauty that was mark, how his eyes twirled of cinnamon, engulfing him in a sensation of warmth. how his perched collar bones were exposed by the hoodie that was much to large for him, but he enjoyed wearing despite the bruises littering his collar bones. relishing in the soft curve of his nose, his beauty a landscape, so divine. 

jackson placed both hands on the collar of the large hoodie, pulling it back in a small attempt to partially cover his collar bones lined with dark red bruises. jackson leaned down, placing a soft kiss against the younger's forehead before opening the car door for him. 

he lightly wrapped his arm around mark's waist, assuring he was in his seat safely before wrapping around the front of the car to take his place in the drivers seat.mark letting out a breathless whine the moment jackson sat down, placing his hand across the center console. 

jackson unable to find the words to match his adoration, smiling as started the car, latching one hand onto the wheel and the other across marks hand. the younger's giggles softened the atmosphere, as if his gentle sounds were enough to calm even the grimmest of moods. 

they drove in silence, mark trembling under jackson's touch, the older soothingly brushing his thumb across his. timidly brushing his thumb up against jackson's as they arrived in the parking lot for the small store, jackson only releasing the younger's hand to rush around the car to open the door for him. 

he wrapped one arm around his waist delicately, helping him out the car. jackson pulled the collar of his hoodie up in a final attempt to cover as many of the bruises as possible. "he doesn't work today, its okay" jackson whispered, a tenderness in his tone seeping through as he intertwined their fingers. 

marks timid, and light footsteps trailed gently behind jackson, the olders large hoodie sleeves covering his hands, topping over jackson's palm. jackson released his hand to open the door, the store relatively empty as he wrapped his arm around the younger's waist to guide him through. 

jinyoung jerked his head to the pair the moment he heard the bell ring, jackson's much larger stature completely shielding the younger. "who's this?" jinyoung hummed gently, continuing to wipe down the counters as he gazed at the pair.

"sit here, sweetheart" jackson cooed, guiding mark to a small chair next to jinyoung's office before approaching his boss. mark brought his hands folded to his lap, jackson never letting him out of his sight as he occasionally glanced back at him. 

"is that your boyfriend?" jinyoung letting out a small chuckle, noticing the light smile curling around jackson's lips. "i want a different schedule then yugyeom, put me on everyday he doesn't work"

"i thought you two were friends?" jinyoungs gaze wandering to the younger seated a few feet behind them, hushing their tones. "if i tell you, you'll just tell me to call the cops and he can't deal with that right now" 

"tell me, and i'll give you your schedule, and let him stay with you while you work" jinyoung said, jackson puzzled by his sudden agreement, peering over his shoulder to glance back at the younger timidly trembling in his seat. 

"he was yugyeom's boyfriend" jackson whispered, a sigh escaping him. "yugyeom had a boyfriend?" jinyoung shocked at the fact he could even get a date, much less a stable boyfriend. 

"he was beating him jin, bad, and other things" jackson sighed, nearly on the brink of tears from having to say it. "he couldn't stay there, i can't leave him alone in my apartment" jinyoung nodding as he watched mark delicately play with his sweater sleeves. 

"how bad?" jinyoung visibly biting his cheek, already suspecting yugyeom of being capable of such a thing. "mark, come here" jackson called gently, mark shakily walking over to the pair, jackson taking him into his arms the moment he was in reach.

"he just needs to see so he can help, okay?" mark nodded lightly, sinking back into the older's chest, a light whimper escaping him as jackson's palms pulled up the hoodie gently. 

exposing the dark red bruises that framed his visible rib cage, faded hickeys formed down his stomach, masked by the tender red patches of scratch marks that crossed his stomach. jackson lightly pulled down the waist band of the sweatpants he had put mark in, that were obviously to large for him, covering his feet, although his only option as he couldn't wear jeans. 

mark winced into his chest, his palm grazing the purple blooming across his waist, masking his hipbones perched from his waist. jackson pulled the collar of the hoodie back down, his collar bones paired with his perched hip bones, littered with bruises and bite marks. the hickeys trailed to his neck, in which jinyoung had assumed were from jackson.

"he can stay, just have him help you stock" jinyoung hummed, breaking contact with the bruises. a sensation of guilt consuming him, as every memory of yugyeom's anger replaying in his mind, every moment he stormed out yelling. how he came to work with his knuckles wrapped and bruised, scratch marks on his neck, as jinyoung had always brushed them off. 

"who's working today?" jackson hummed, wrapping both arms around the younger, taking his tiny stature against his chest. "jb, youngjae, and you, do they know?" 

jackson letting out a slight nod, mark lightly jumping into the older's chest as the bell signaled someones entrance, grabbing jinyoung's attention. mark whimpering as he sunk into jackson's chest, whom quickly shielded him, leading him down aisles and out of sight.


	18. Chapter 18

jackson rushed into the aisles out of sight, followed by mark's light, timid footsteps as they rushed out of sight of jinyoung. mark sinking into his chest the moment they stopped, jackson's arms delicately wrapped around his waist in attempts to calm him down. 

"its okay" jackson hummed gently, one arm brushing through his hair gently, the other tightly wrapped around his thin waist, closing the space between them. "its just youngjae, he helped you, he isn't going to hurt you" 

mark pulled his face from the older's chest, gazing up at him. jackson could feel the way his pulse spiked when mark looked at him, how the world seemingly disappeared within his gaze. the fleaks of honey that twisted around the hickory, despite all the weathering from life, so much strength still remained. 

jackson was so engulfed in his presence he hadn't heard to constant sound of youngjae calling his name in search of him, seemingly melting under mark's tender touches, his gentle words. youngjae finally rounding the corner, finding the pair pressed against a shelf. a smile beamed across jackson's face, as if the two were lost in their own world.

"you're smiling" youngjae chirped, jacksons head instantly jerked in the younger's direction. "and you're annoying" jackson groaned, tightly hugging mark before releasing his embrace. mark wrapped around his arm the moment he pulled away, jackson's adoration for the younger expressed by the slightest curves at the corners of his lips. 

marks arm curled around his arm, hiding behind the older's larger stature as jackson led him ahead to his friend. youngjae's gaze caught on his exposed collarbones, attempting to wander his stare back to jackson whom only cut him a sharp glare.

"your clothes are way to big for him" youngjae chuckled, placing his arms over top each other across his chest, mark's hoodie sleeves toppled over his hands. "when will he be able to wear jeans?" youngjae hummed, leaning against the shelf in front of them. 

"maybe a week, their still dark" jackson taking mark back into his arms, noticing his hand visibly trembling around his arm. jackson's arms wrapped around his hips, letting his head rest on marks shoulder. the younger leaning back into him, jackson rocking his body slowly. seeping into their own world as they swayed together.

"take him to get clothes that fit, i'll stock for you" youngjae said, rounding the corner of the aisle yelling for jb. his shouting, although unintentional terrifying the younger. jackson threading his fingers through marks soft blonde hair, knowing how much loud noises naturally scared him.

"come here" jackson pulled away from their embrace, his index finger trailing marks jawline. jackson moving to cup mark's cheeks in his hands, a small sigh escaping him as the younger was still trembling beneath his touch.

jackson brushed the hair messily placed across mark's forehead out of his face, smiling before leaning down to kiss the younger. jacksons hands sliding to wrap around mark's hips, one hand threading through his blonde locks, using it as leverage to pull his tiny stature closer to his chest.

marks arms shakily wrapping around jackson's neck, mark's breathing soft against the older's lips, his hands nestled around jackson's neck. only in that moment does mark feel safe, jacksons arms so tightly wound around him, a soft whimper fed from his lips to the older.

only under jackson's touch does a garden flourish, blooming under his palms. jackson's hand gently placed against his hip, delicately curling his fingers as if mark was a fragile porcelain doll. mark's hand trembling around jackson's neck, jackson breaking their small kiss, in awe at the sight in front of him. 

jackson can only stare, mark's cheeks tinted with brilliant hues of pink, lips slightly parted as he gazed back at jackson, who was once more; lost in his eyes. "are you okay?" mark asks innocently. his hands still wrapped around the base of the older's neck, adorably tilting his head to the side, exposing his slender neck, jacksons hoodie unintentionally falling from his shoulder. 

the softness of his voice, delicacy of his skin, enough to melt jackson on the spot. "yes sweetheart, i'm fine" jackson cooed gently, mark's fingertips brushing the nape of his neck. "we'll get you something that fits" jackson chuckled lightly, the younger's dark lashes fanning his skin as he gazed down. 

"b━but i wanna wear this" jackson unable to resist placing a soft kiss against his forehead, "you can wear whatever you want, we just need to get a few things that fit, okay?" 

mark buried his face in the older's chest, nodding lightly as he reached down, intertwining their fingers. jackson led him through the aisles, the hoodie sleeve still delicately hanging from his shoulder. jackson not giving much thought to it as the store was relatively empty, leading him to the clothes section as jb and youngjae sneakily trailed behind.

"why arent you that cute with me?" youngjae whined, glancing back at jb behind him. "maybe because you stalked me?"jb hummed tautly, youngjae scrunching his nose in response. "oh please, you know you liked it" 

the pair watched as jackson flipped through clothes, gazing down at mark to ask if he liked it. youngjae cutting jb a mischievous glimpse before dashing ahead of him. "i can help!" youngjae proclaimed, mark jumping back into jackson's chest at his presence. 

jackson rolling his eyes, one arm wrapped around mark's waist as he continued to flip through clothes. "what about these?" youngjae hummed, tossing a pair of leggings in front of jackson's face. 

"hes tiny! and they won't hurt his thighs!" youngjae said, cutting off any attempts for jackson to protest, only taking them into his arms. "better then sweatpants" youngjae giggled, tossing a series of turtle necks, and sweaters into jackson's arms. 

"jae these are not his size" jackson said, immediately receiving youngjae's finger pressed against his lips. "shh, its cute. plus hes so tiny, we won't have much that will fit him" 

"hey mark, do you like this?" jb said, holding up a random shirt as a distraction for youngjae to swiftly toss something into jackson's arms. jackson instantly cutting the younger a sharp glare when he noticed to packs of knee high socks resting across his arm.

"oh come on, he'll look adorable, you're allowed to be attracted to him you know" youngjae giggled, mark resting his head back into jackson, oblivious to what was going on in front of him. jackson hid the packages under a sweater, youngjae letting out another giggle as the pair brushed past them. 

"why can't i be as cute as him?" youngjae whined once they were out of sight, leaning against the clothing racks. "you are cute" jb hummed, "just in your own, stalker, over obsessive and slightly mentally unstable kind of way" 

youngjae clicking his tongue in response, unable to disagree. "so are you gonna tell jackson what you told me?" youngjae mumbled, coldness pervading his tone. "you know he'd never talk to me again if i did" 

"if you don't tell him eventually, i will" youngjae murmured, making his way to the storage room as jb quickly trailed behind him. "when jackson goes to the police about it i'll tell him, i promise" 

"you saw what yugyeom did to mark, if he finds out i said anything you know he'll try to ruin both of us" jb mumbled, stumbling over his excuses. 

"exactly jb, you saw what he was doing to mark the entire time and did nothing" youngjae finally spat, fighting the temptation for more scolds to escape him. "you need to tell him"


	19. Chapter 19

time seemingly passed quickly with mark by jackson's side, although jackson always prayed for it to slow down. savoring every moment of his presence, minutes turned into hours as mark trailed behind jackson. helping him stock, folding clothes, accompanying his trips to the storage room. 

hours passed, few cars filling the empty parking lot, nearing the stores closing time. jinyoung's usual hums as he wiped down the counters in his daily routine emitting the silence, youngjae practically dragging through the aisles, looking for jackson. 

youngjae finally spotting the pair, rushing down the aisle, his shouting sending mark instantly into jackson's chest. "jae please stop being so loud" jackson mumbled, one arm wrapped around mark's shoulder as he continued to finish stocking the bottom shelves. 

"i'm sorry, its just that jb has something he needs to tell you" youngjae hummed, forcing a smile across his face, pushing jb ahead of him. "i, uh━" 

jb stumbling over his words, unable to choke out his sentence, guilt consuming him as he watched mark clutch onto jackson's shirt. "i was wondering if you guys wanted to go to dinner tomorrow?" 

youngjae's mouth dropping in response, shaking his head, going unnoticed by jackson as his attention was devoted to mark. his faint whispers emitting the silence, youngjae taking the opportunity to shove jb's arm.

"i'll text you in the morning" jackson smiled, his arm curling around marks shoulder, pulling the younger closer to him. youngjae latched onto jb's wrist, dragging him back down the aisle and out of sight. 

"i can't believe you" youngjae snorted, folding his arms together, leaning against the counter. "jae what am i suppose to tell him?" jb sighed, attempting to take the younger's hand into his, only to be quickly rejected.

"the truth! you tell him the truth!" jb looking of his shoulder, thankfully no attention had been drawn to their conversation. "jae you don't get it" 

"i don't get it?" youngjae scoffed, crossing his arms tightly around his chest. "you're right, i don't get how you could just watch someone get beat and not do anything about it" gluing his eyes to the floor as he didn't want to catch a glimpse of the glare jb was cutting him. 

"you have absolutely no clue what you're talking about jae" jb attempted to lean against the counter next to him, his advances being rejected once more. "yugyeom's parents are beyond rich, he works here because hes bored, he could destroy anyone he wanted, why can't you just understand where i'm coming from?" 

"i understand perfectly" youngjae jerking his head up, giving his full attention to the older. "i understand that if someone was being beaten and raped constantly in front of me, their safety would be more important then my fucking reputation" youngjae hissed, slapping the older's hand away. 

"you will tell him by the end of this week, or i'll tell him myself" youngjae unfolding his arms, pulling himself off the counter. "jae don't do this━" 

"or maybe jackson would like to know how you still talk to his ex-girlfriend?" youngjae angrily chirped, jerking his head back. "do you ever think there was a reason he cared so much about mark? a reason he understands him?" 

"no, of course not! you don't think of anyone but yourself!" youngjae yelled, luckily not gaining the attention of jackson, whom was in the storage room retrieving their bags. "how did you━" 

"you were stupid enough to leave your phone open" youngjae scoffing, collecting his bags from behind the counter. "you went through my phone?" jb said, angrily chasing after the younger.

"no, i went through your texts with her" youngjae chirped, tossing his bag over his shoulder. "you're telling me that she.." 

"and you say i don't know anything" youngjae rushing out the door, only the bells ringing emitting the silence between jb as he stood silent in the room. mark's soft giggles heard from the aisles behind him, jb's gaze meeting the bruises lining his shoulder, framing his collar bones, exposed by the hoodie sleeve delicately hanging from his shoulder. 

jackson's arm firmly wrapped around him, his finger tips curling at his shoulder, leading him up and through the aisles. "goodnight" jackson hummed, using his arm draped with bags to open the door. 

"no, no, no" jackson mumbled, stopping mark from opening the passenger door. quickly rushing over, his arm still draped with bags as he clicked the lock, making sure to keep one arm around the younger's waist as he got in his seat. 

jackson rounding the front of the car, placing the series of bags in the back seat. "and were all set, sweetheart" jackson cooed, gently closing the door behind him as he took his place in the drivers seat. 

jackson quickly started the car, resuming his position of one hand on the wheel, the other delicately placed over mark's hand on the center console. "i told you i wouldn't let anyone hurt you" jackson hummed softly, brushing his thumb against the younger's. 

"are you tired? or do you want to try on your clothes when we get home?" jackson although his gaze locked on the road, occasionally stealing glances at mark. mark only tightened his grip on the older's hand, his hand visibly trembling. 

"we'll sleep, sweetheart" jackson cooed gently, the tenderness of his voice only ever unintentionally seeping through in the presence of the younger. the delicacy of their finger tips intertwined, the younger's finger tips tracing jackson's knuckles. 

jackson unable to resist temptation to relish in the younger's adoration, watching as mark's lips slightly parted while he lightly bit the side of his cheek. his flushed cheeks paired with his disheveled hair messily topped across his face. the hoodie sleeves topping his palms as he sleepily pressed his hand against his pink hued cheeks, nearly falling asleep rested against the window. 

jackson wanting to tell him how beautiful was, yet beautiful was a lousy way to describe him, how no word was good enough, nor could compare to his beauty.


	20. Chapter 20

mark let out a light whimper, having woke up to the empty and cold bed-sheets beside him, having long been vacated. he shakily pulled himself out of bed, wincing at the pain shooting through his back as his feet met the hard wood floor. 

the large hoodie pooling over his thighs, his hair messily swept to the side. he lightly called out for the older, nearly on the brink of tears. his cries not going unanswered, jackson quickly shuffling to and through the bedroom door. 

"you're awake" jackson cooed gently, taking the whimpering younger into his arms. "keep your eyes closed, okay?" jackson took mark's tiny stature against his chest, walking behind the younger as he guided him to their living room. 

despite darkness consuming him, jackson's arms of serenity tightly wound around him. jackson stopped in what felt like the middle of the room, still directing the younger to keep his eyes shut. "stay right there darling, i won't let anything happen to you" jackson squeezing mark's hand in reassurance before releasing his grasp around him. 

marks chest swelling with anticipation as the gentle flicking of a light switch emitted the silence. "and open!" jackson quietly squealed, jumping across the room to take mark back into his arms. mark inhaling, slowly exhaling before opening his eyes. 

darkness consumed the room, the curtains closed as the only light were those emitting off the glow in-the-dark star stickers placed around the front door frame. jackson's failed attempts at holding back his chuckles, forcing giggles from the younger. 

"and now, the stars will always guide you home" jackson whispered gently, placing a soft kiss against the younger's cheek. jackson's eyes crinkled in mirth, gazing as mark turned to face him. gazing back at him with that smile, that one-of-a-kind smile, making jackson's heart flutter on sight. 

"are you hungry, sweetheart?" he cooed, feeling marks head gently shake into his chest. curling his arms around the younger's waist delicately. "then lets try on your clothes" jackson grinned eagerly, placing a kiss on top of mark's disheveled blond locks, guiding him back to their bedroom. 

jackson delicately placed mark on the edge of the bed, treating him as if he was an expensive, fragile porcelain doll. his index finger tracing the outline of his face, mark resting into his finger tips. "you, stay right here" 

jackson rummaged through the bags he had tossed in his closet the night before. pulling out a series of sweaters, hiding the socks beneath one of the large pull overs. a light groan threatening to escape him as the image plastered against his mind, attempting to shake the thought off as he tossed sweaters over his arm. 

mark outstretched his arms towards the older, jackson gently pulling the hoodie over his head. brushing the blonde strands of hair from his face before looking at the sweater options over his arm. 

"lets try this one" he chuckled, choosing the plain black one, tossing the rest to the side. he pulled the ebony sweater over him, instantly draping off both his shoulders. the sleeves curling around his palms, masking his hands as the collar of the sweater perfectly exposed his perched collar bones. 

the black perfectly contrasting against the pale skin beneath it, despite the bruises littering his shoulders, blooming across his collar bones and onto his neck; jackson sat in awe. jackson deeply exhaled, taking a moment to regain his composure as he glanced back at the piles behind him. 

"i got you something else" jackson hummed gently, uncovering the package from the sweaters, taking it into his hands to unwrap it. he took the black socks into hand, placing the white and peach colored ones on his desk. 

"feet, sweetheart" he cooed, mark pushing himself farther back on the bed, outstretching his legs toward the older. jackson unable to force his eyes shut, trailing the cotton sock over his foot, up to his knee and gentle ending above his knee. 

jackson took a deep breath, bringing the next sock over his foot, mentally cursing to himself as he brought it up to his knee. his palm grazing the younger's thigh. jackson took a step back, mark adorably, yet innocently tilting his head to the side in confusion. 

jackson, in the moment unable to choke out any words. only sat in adoration, how the sweater pooled so delicately over his thighs, curling just above his now thigh, the knee-high socks exposing just enough pale skin beneath them to make jackson's heart quiver. 

"god, you're adorable" jackson whispered softly, bringing himself back to the edge of the bed. jackson gently pushed him back onto the cream sheets beneath them, only helping to further contrast his pale skin. 

jackson admiring the pink hues tainting the younger's cheek, leaning in delicately against his lips. jackson nearly faltering feeling the soft brush of mark's lips against his own, how perfectly they fit into each other, as if they were made for each other.

self composure driving jackson to break their short-lived kiss, mark blinking up at him innocently as all jackson's finger tips gently gripped his thigh. "do you want to go to dinner with them tonight?" jackson cooed softly, his finger tips tracing the outline of the sock against mark's thigh. 

mark shook his head gently into the sheets beneath him, his hair messily falling across his face once more. jackson in love with the complete unintentionally display of beauty ahead of him, his finger tips brushing both of mark's exposed shoulders. 

"i'll invite them here, okay?" mark letting out a light nod, jackson sitting him back up on the end of the bed, tightly winding his arms around him. mark rested his head on jackson's shoulder, gazing through the open bedroom door, the stars plastered around the front door. 

jackson placed soft kisses against mark's neck, trailing tohis exposed collar bones before gently resting his face into the crook of the younger's neck. mark had always loved the beauty of stars, finding a galaxy within jackson.


	21. Chapter 21

jackson desperately wanted to stay rested between the warmth of their duvet, his arms wound tightly around mark curled into his chest. he glanced over at the clock, a light groan escaping him as he realized the time. 

his gaze wandering back to the younger peacefully rested against his chest. threading his fingers through mark's hair, brushing the messy blonde strands from his face. "we have to get up, darling" 

mark whined softly, tightening his arm around jackson's waist before pushing his face farther into the older's chest. "sweetheart, they'll be here in twenty-minutes we have to get up" jackson brought his palm to mark's cheek, whom in return immediately rested into the warmth of his hand. 

"don't wanna" the softness of his voice nearly melting jackson, a frown forming against his gentle features as jackson pulled him up and into his lap. a breathless whimper escaping the younger, sleepily resting onto jackson's shoulder.

jackson's finger tips curled around mark's exposed shoulders before letting his hands drop, lacing their hands together. "its only for a little while, and then we can go back to sleep" jackson said softly, squeezing mark's hand in reassurance. 

jackson gently motioned for the pair to get up, mark's feet gently pattering against the hard wood floor, jackson latching onto his wrist softly. "i think you're forgetting something?" jackson hummed, pulling him back as he blinked innocently. 

the sweater sleeve only falling farther from his shoulder as mark leaned in against jackson. his tiny hands covered by the sweater sleeves framing the older's face, gently pressing their lips together. mark feeding a giggle from his lips to jacksons, mark's hands cupping the older's face. 

jackson's cheeks left a blushing red, serenity consuming him as marks thumb gently brushed against his cheek. mark let out another giggle against his lips, jackson lightly groaning as he pulled away. 

"thought we had to hurry?" mark hummed innocently, jackson sighing in defeat, pulling himself off the bed to trail behind the younger. jackson's gaze caught on the few visible bruises that lined his thighs, threading his finger tips into marks. 

mark's timid footsteps following behind him, the older guiding him towards the large closet as he pondered his thoughts. he released his light grip, rummaging through the closet, tossing clothes to the side. 

"my friend left these here a while back, they might fit" jackson hummed, pulling out a small pair of shorts, obviously having been belonging to a women. mark let out a small nod, taking a seat back on the edge of the bed and extending his legs out. 

jackson's palm grazed the warmth of the cotton socks again mark's skin, bringing the shorts above his knees. his finger tips gliding against the pale skin perfectly contrasted beneath the black, directing mark to stand up to pull the hem around his hips. 

jackson took a small step back, watching as the sweater draped back to his thighs, the sweater masking the fact he was wearing shorts at all. "good enough" jackson mumbled to himself, lacing their fingers back together. 

the older leading him out the bedroom, the stars wrapped around the front door frame glowing perfectly. the only light from the room dimly shining from the tv, as it was already dark out. mark clung to jackson's arm, jackson unable to resist relishing in adoration, guiding him to flick the light switch on gently. 

"do you want to go out, or do you want to just order something and eat here?" jackson cooed, already knowing the answer. he pulled mark into his arms, sitting on the couch beneath them. "we'll eat here" he hummed, winding his arms around the younger. 

he rested his head on mark's shoulder, placing a soft kiss against his cheek before holding their hands up. "you have such small hands" jackson teased, mark resting back into his chest. 

"i do not" mark pouted lightly, holding his hand up against the other. his tiny, slender fingers no match for the older's large hands. "mhm, sure" jackson intertwining their finger tips, bringing their hands to his face, placing a gentle kiss against their crossed thumbs. 

mark rolled his shoulders back into jackson's chest, letting out a small yawn. jackson could only sit in awe, in adoration of each intricute detail. his admiration cut short by a not-so-gentle knock against the door.

mark sinking into jackson, his hand trembling beneath the other. "its just them, sweetheart" jackson cooed, gently placing mark on the cushion next to him. pulling himself up to answer the door, instantly greeting my youngjae forcing the older into a hug.

"where do you wanna eat?" youngjae chirped happily, jb trailing inside the small apartment behind him. "why don't we just order something?" jackson hummed, glancing over at mark curled into the couch. youngjae taking the hint, dragging jb to sit down. 

jb ignoring the constant buzzing of his phone from his pocket, seating himself across from mark, jackson rejoining the younger on the couch. youngjae took his place next to jb, cutting him a glare when able to go unnoticed by the pair. 

"i'll order it on my phone" jackson hummed, opening his arms for mark to curl himself into the older's chest. only opening his phone was mark was comfortably rested against him, flipping through his options. 

"what do you guys want?" jackson said, seemingly already knowing youngjae's answer. "put pinea━" jackson abruptly cutting the younger off. "yes jae, i'll get one with pineapple on it" 

marks tiny finger occasionally pattering across the screen, youngjae visibly nudging jb's arm. jb rolled his eyes, taking the buzzing phone from his pocket, swiping it to silent before tossing it against the table ahead of them. 

"are they healing?" jb said lightly, breaking the silence, gazing at the bruises lining mark's collarbones. jackson let out a small smile, only ever seeming to appear when he was in the presence of the younger. "they are" 

mark scrunched his nose adorably, pattering his finger tip across the screen in an attempt to help the confused jackson. jackson finally accomplished ordering the food, celebrating his victory, swaying mark in his arms. 

"you're smiling again" youngjae giggled, jackson seemingly oblivious to his constant grins when mark was in his arms. "you two are so cute" he hummed, watching as jb occasionally glanced at his phone. 

jackson attempted to speak, his sentences muffled by the sound of jb's phones sudden ringing. jb, in horror quickly reaching for it, only to be beat my jacksons arms extending towards the device. 

his finger tips curling within his palms once he read the name lit up against the screen.


	22. Chapter 22

"you're texting my fucking ex-girlfriend?" mark shot out of jackson's arms the moment he shouted, crawling towards the end of the couch. jackson had never felt so much rage, involuntarily pushing him past his breaking point, shoving jb into the chair beneath him against his will. 

"jackson please don't" youngjae interuptted by jackson's fist grazing the air ahead of him, forcing youngjae back into his seat. jackson's anger dragging him into compliance with his impulsive actions.

his rage built up like deep currents, feeling as if the ocean drew back, then crashed all at once. storming from in front of jb towards the couch, taking the phone into his hands. jackson glanced at the screen once more, a scoff escaping him as he chucked the phone towards the wall. 

"jackson your scar━" youngjae cut off once more by jacksons foot kicking the coffee table in front of them. "get out" 

"please just listen" youngjae clasped his hand around jb's wrist, pulling him out of the chair. "GET OUT!" jackson practically screamed, the pain like a vexing of his soul. shoving papers from on top of the coffee table to the ground, rage like a fire burning through his veins, lacing his spine. 

youngjae quickly shuffled to the door, dragging jb behind him, only the sound of the door slamming against its frame emitting the silence. every ounce of jackson's breathe dwelling in his lungs, acidity of hate residing against his stomach. 

he pulled himself from the couch, fighting temptation to look at mark. jackson's jaw clenched, muscles tightened, moving with his room with such a force enough to terrify the younger. jackson slammed the bedroom door behind him, his back rolling down it the moment he was alone. 

jackson was crying, sobbing against the door. rubbing his cheek furiously to rid himself of the tears streaming down his cheek. his bundles of anger evaporated, every part of his body consumed by grief. 

jackson let out a low whine from his throat when the door pressed against his back, to consumed by grief to protest the door opening. mark's tiny stature slipping through a crack in the door, jackson winding his arms tightly around his knees. bringing them to his chest before deeply burying his face.

marks hands shakily brought themselves to jacksons arms, unraveling them from his knees. bringing his knees back down from his chest, his palms lightly cupping the older's cheeks. jackson had never broke, nor snapped easily. despite that, in this moment every atom of his being screamed in unison. 

all of his grief, all of him falling apart in mark's light embrace. his wrecking sobs never softening, only becoming more desolate as mark gently brushed his cheek with his thumb. his emotions flowing from every pore, refusing to make eye contact with the younger delicately holding him in his arms. 

mark's hands dropped from jackson's cheeks, a breathless whine escaping jackson as the warmth of the younger had left him frozen. mark's arms delicately curling around jackson's shoulders, attempting to pull the muscular older up. 

jackson complied, allowing the much smaller younger to pull him up. jackson tumbling over word like apologies. words of remorse falling from his lips, remorse for showing his emotions, remorse for terrifying the younger whom was visibly trembling, remorse for his rage.

yet delicately all the words tumbling from his lips, fell onto forgiving ears. jackson's rough sobs subsided, occasional tears streaming down his cheeks. marks finger tips curled around jackson's hips, guiding him to sit on the bed. jackson gazing down at him before complying. 

jackson sat on the edge of the bed, his feet kicking up as he fell instantly to the sheets beneath him. mark crawled onto the bed next to him, the tears swelling in the corner of is eyes. watching how perfectly the sweater pooled over mark's thighs, how the knee-high socks brought up just high enough to expose the perfect amount of the pale skin beneath them. 

his tiny stature crawling on top of jackson, placing his thighs at each side of jackson's waist. straddling him as he gently brought his hand to brush the tears from the older's cheek. the world seemingly vanished with the warmth of mark hovering over him. 

the delicacy of his fingertips across jackson's cheek, the older melting into even the slightest of touch. "i━" the softness of mark's voice emitting the silence.

"i love you" he whispered, pulling his hand back. jackson waited for the 'but'; 'i love you but you've terrified me', 'but you're just like him', 'but you'll just hurt me', yet only mark's arms wrapped around his chest, unfolding his thighs and placing his entire frame on jackson. brushing his head into the older's chest, "i love you, no matter what" 

jackson couldn't hold back his sobs, bursting onto his cheeks as he tightly wound his arms around mark's waist. taking his tiny stature against him, the two softly rocking back and forth against the sheets beneath them.

only 'she' could bring the pain enough to break him, send him spiraling out of control against his will. yet only mark, could ease the pain, the vexation of his soul. mark gently humming as jackson's arms tightened around him, placing soft kisses against the fabric on his chest. 

jackson only released his grasp on the younger to pull the duvet over them, raveling his arms tightly around mark once more. jackson sunk back into the sheets, pressing mark's body tightly against him as he wanted to feel every inch of his warmth. 

mark gazed up at jackson, his dark lashes fanning his skin as he looked back down. jackson whined gently, forcing marks gaze back up. jackson losing himself in the deep pools of cinnamon, the honey in his eyes imprisoned between the fleaks of hickory. 

jackson hadn't even realized how he'd been freezing his entire life, until he had the bravery to look into mark's eyes, warmth engulfing him. raw emotion unable to mask the worry scintillating the hickory. 

mark let out a light whimper, pulling himself up jackson's body, placing a soft kiss against his cheek before burying his face into the crook of jackson's neck. he could hear the pounding heart beat of the older, everytime jackson's breathe became unsteady mark tightened his arms wound around the older's chest.

for each tear streaming down jackson's cheek, mark placed another gentle nuzzle into his neck, kissing his bare skin as he whispered soothing words. marks gentle grasp around him tightening in reassurance, holding him delicately. 

jackson was left wondering, how was it that two broken pieces, could hold each other together, so delicately.


	23. Chapter 23

jackson brushed his palm against the cold bed sheets beside him, nearly shooting up until realizing mark was still delicately curled into his chest. mark whimpered against his chest at his sudden movements. 

jackson lazily groaned, pulling the duvets to mark's shoulders. draping the blankets across his exposed shoulders, mark sleepily brushing his face farther into the older's chest. jackson glanced at the clock sat near their bed, numb to the sunlight filtering through the curtains; drifting back into his thoughts. 

he wound his arms tightly around mark's waist, the emptiness that was consuming jackson's stomach seemingly disappeared with the warmth of the younger in his arms. jackson unable to force his mind off the darkness consuming him. plagued with memories of her. 

her voice against his ears, her shouting echoing, bouncing between the walls. her words ingrained into his mind, her skin grazing his. her silhouette burned into the back of his eyelids, plaguing him with the consumption of her. 

jackson hadn't noticed the tears involuntary streaming down his cheeks, his lashes brimmed with heavy tears. he unsuccessfully attempted to stifle his sobs, his thoughts consuming him. he forced his eyes shut, warmth consuming his cheek.

marks sweater covered hands delicately wiping his cheeks, his hands dropping to the older's shoulders. marks finger tips curled around his shoulder blades, the softness of his hums unglueing each intricate detail framed in the older's mind. 

jackson now make efforts to steady his breathes, mark lightly hovering above him, worry gracing his features. "i'm okay" jackson said softly, bringing his hand up to brush the younger's cheek. yet mark spoke that language all to well, he knew 'i'm okay' translated to 'i'm pretending to be okay, for you'

mark melted into his hand, crawling off top the older and onto the edge of the bed. jackson quickly followed behind him, raveling his arms around mark's waist. "i never got the chance to ask" jackson hummed gently. 

"a━ask?" mark said softly, sinking back into the older's chest behind him, dangling his feet off the side of the bed. "mark, the boy who wears my sweater that are much to large for him" jackson threading his finger tips into mark's. 

"will you be my boyfriend?" squeezing mark's hand gently, the younger squeezing back in reassurance. "yes" he giggled lightly, resting into jackson's shoulder. jackson pulling the two back onto the sheets, pulling mark up to his chest. 

jackson stroked the blonde locks rested against his chest, the calmness of mark's breathes against his chest seeping into him. "i forgot to tell you something else, yesterday" jackson hummed against, receiving a puzzling gaze from the younger. 

"that i love you to" hearing light giggles into his chest, mark pulling himself up to sit in front of him. brilliant hues of pink flushing his cheeks, jackson unable to stop the chuckles from erupting. 

"you're adorable" he mumbled soothingly, jumping off the edge of the bed, guiding mark's hand to follow. jackson glancing at the clock the moment they stood up, nearly fainting on spot. "fuck' he murmured to himself, mark wincing under his sudden grip of his wrist.

jackson stumbled over instant apologies, his words always falling onto forgiving ears. "i have a meeting for work in ten minutes i meant to tell them i needed to cancel but━" jacksons choked explanation cut short. 

"its okay" mark said softly, the tenderness of his voice enough to make jackson's heart flutter. "you'll be okay alone?" worry seeping through the older's tone, his grasp dropping from mark's wrist to cup his cheeks. 

mark only nodded, resting his head into the older's hand. "i'll leave my phone with you" jackson's thumb brushing his cheek. "i want you to call jinyoung every 4 hours, okay?" jackson lacing his finger tips through the youngers hair, brushing the messily placed blonde strands from his face. 

jackson took another glimpse at the clock, rushing to his closet to get ready. mark trailing behind him, sitting on the edge of their bed as he watched the older struggle to quickly pull on his dress pants, throwing a button up white shirt over himself. rushing to button the shirt up, taking glances of himself in the mirror as he tucked the shirt beneath his jeans. 

he brushed his fingers through his hair, rolling it back in his best attempts to make himself look presentable. "my phones on the table, sweetheart" jackson cooed, despite his rush not forgetting to place a quick peck against mark's lips. 

"every 4 hours, okay? you should only have to call twice" jackson hummed, quickly placing another soft kiss against mark's cheek before rushing to the door. "i promise i'll be back the moment the meetings over" 

mark let out a gentle wave before jackson rushed out the door, the front door unintentionally slamming. mark only shakily stood up off the bed, his foot steps gentle pattering to the living room to retrieve jackson's phone. 

once the phone was in hand he trailed back to their bedroom, stopping ahead of the closet. he gently rummaged through jackson's clothes, pulling out the hoodie the older had let him wear before. mark wrapped both his arms around it, bringing to his chest before crawling back into the emptiness of the bed. 

he curled himself in the middle of the bed, pulling the duvets over himself as he nuzzled his face into the hoodie. relishing in the scent of the older, the black cherry cologne mixed with citrus. mark sleepily placed the phone on vibrate, snuggling back into the hoodie before letting himself drift back to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

jackson sat tapping his pen against the desk. although jinyoung had already confirmed mark's first call hours ago, jackson was still consumed by worry. the rambling of people through out the meeting was masked by his thoughts of the younger. 

each intricate detail in his mind now shadowed by mark, seemingly forgetting the consumption of her. he fought the urge to smile as he continued to trail through his thoughts, only nodding on occasion in agreement. 

his lips lightly curving at the thought of mark's eyes, how sleepily he rubbed them in the mornings when he'd first woken up. hues of hickory saturated by honey barely peaking through his drowsiness.

jackson bit into his partially cracked bottom lip. crossing one leg over his knee, resting back into his chair as continued to softly tap the pen. he listened to the scoldings of his boss, rambling on how the store was doing, plans for advancement. yet all their words entering one ear and out the other, as all jackson could keep on his mind was the delicacy of his boyfriend.

minutes turned into hours, jackson forgetting about the clock entirely as the meeting droned on. their tortuousness lecture cut short by the sound of the door creaking open, jinyoung peering through a small crack in the door. 

"i need jackson" forcing a smile across his lips, one of the men angrily gesturing for jackson to go. jackson pulled himself from the chair, tossing the pen back onto the table as he made his way out the room. 

"mhm?" jackson tiredly mumbled, his hand rubbing his cheeks in an attempt to wake himself up. "its been half an hour and mark still hasn't called" 

"but he called earlier?" the sleepiness seemingly leaving jackson the moment the younger's name was mentioned. "yes, but maybe he just fell asleep" jinyoung said, holding the phone call log up to show the call from jackson's phone, 4 hours and 30 minutes ago. 

"i'm going to check on him" jackson demanded, not giving jinyoung the slightest attempt at protest. "jackson, if you leave they'll kill you" jinyoung sighed, quickly trailing behind jackson as he rushed down the hall towards the parking garage. 

"atleast let me go with you, i can make up an excuse, say it was an emergency" jinyoung followed the younger all the way towards the garage, jackson fumbling through his keys. "this is an emergency" jackson growled lightly, finally taking the proper key to hand. 

jinyoung let out a deep exhale, rounding to jackson's passenger side of jackson's car. jackson quickly unlocked the door, burying the keys into his back pocket. he took his seat in the drivers side, out of instinct his hand almost going across the center console. 

worry pervading his features, uncharacteristically both his hands were firmly gripped around the wheel. jinyoung biting his cheek, his gaze wandered to jackson's hand resisting trembles against the wheel. 

"he could've just fallen asleep" jinyoung's light attempts of comfort emitting the silence, attempting to ignore the fact jackson was going well-over the speed limit. jackson quickly jerked the corner into their apartment complex, sloppily parking the car, jumping out the door before even coming to a complete stop. 

jinyoung struggled to keep up with him, not even sure if the younger had locked the car as quickly as he had rushed into the building. he fumbled through his keys once more, nearly falling over each step as he made his way up the stairs. 

jinyoung trailing behind him, calling out attempts to calm jackson down from behind him. his soothing attempts to no avail, jackson rounding each corner up the stairs, finally coming to their apartment door. 

jackson's stress, mixed with his worry already having him on the brink of tears. he clicked the lock, thrashing the door against the wall unintentionally. in which jinyoung gently closed behind them, his gaze wandering to the bright stars lining the door frame, emitting the darkness of the room. 

jackson's eyes traveled to the couch, to their small kitchen, before his eyes locked onto the bedroom door. the door already being slightly cracked, pushing it fully open as he continued to gently call out the younger's name. 

jackson's heart sank the moment he laid eyes on the emptiness of the bed, jinyoung unable to choke out any words. only watching as jackson's heavy foot steps crossed the room, his eyes locked on the phone laid across the bed, his hoodie bawled into the pillows, some of his other clothes sprawled across the bed.

the rooms darkness only pervading by the dim light shining through the crack of the bathroom door. jackson placed his hand lightly against the door, pushing it the rest of way open before nearly choking over his sobs. 

jinyoung trailed behind him, a metallic stench consuming him before he could even enter the room. jinyoung's eyes caught on the blood dripping from the counter before he had a chance to process the situation. jackson's shouting masked by a ringing, jinyoung shakily reaching for his phone placed in his back pocket. 

his eyes caught on a razor rested across the porcelain counter top, in its own pool of blood. his eyes involuntarily forcing themselves down, choking out explanations over the phone with the police.

blood staining jackson's pristine white shirt as he pulled the younger into his lap, continuing to scream at jinyoung, stumbling over his sobs. blood seeped through his clothes, jinyoung knowing the source of it being mark's wrists.

jinyoung curled his finger tips tightly around the phone, watching the shallow breathes escape mark. jackson quickly ripping a towel from a rail, pressing it against marks wrists rocking him back and forth gently. 

jinyoung was unable to deciver any of the words escaping jackson, a constant ringing in his ears only pervaded by the youngers choked sobs. stumbling over his apologies, although knowing mark couldn't hear him.

jackson tightly wound his arms around the younger's limp waist, jinyoung completely lost in the moment. blood dripping from the counter top to the floor, filling the pools of blood across the tiles. 

jinyoung stood in place, barely hearing the sound of the front door rushingly opened. paramedics pushing him out of place, ringing masking jackson's sobs as they pulled him away. the thick smell of blood pervading him, jinyoung storming out the room, emptying the contents of his stomach into the kitchen sink. 

jackson practically clinging onto one of the paramedics, leading him out of the apartment. only jackson's stumbled word like apologies emitting his ringing, jinyoung lost in the pace of paramedics rushing mark out of the apartment. 

he sank back against the sink, small trails of blood left out the door. jackson's muffled sobs distancing down the stairs.


	25. Chapter 25

jackson was right, mark's love was a hurricane. the thunder passing to jackson, whom cried with more violence then that of any storm. the thought of not knowing, the sensation of not being able to take action torturous for his soul.

he was more then crying, his wrecking sobs that of only of someone who a person drained of all hope. jinyoung had finally collected himself enough to be driven to the hospital, sat in the waiting room by jackson. the younger crying in such a desolate way even jinyoung couldn't bare to listen much longer.

his sobs only interrupted by his needs to draw breathe. his cries so raw that even the few sat in the room around them could feel the vexation of his soul. jackson's finger tips curled so far into his fists, he could feel the sweat trapped beneath them. 

jinyoung's palm placed gently against his shoulder, his thumb stroking the younger's back. despite his attempts jackson gave into the enormity of his grief, sobbing into his palms. melancholy pervading the air, hanging above him as if it was a storm cloud its self. 

jackson's palms rubbed his cheeks furiously, leaving the skin beneath him an irritated crimson red. leaving the tears to burn as they continued to stream down his cheeks, jackson drowning himself in the hell of his own tears.

anticpation consumed him, how he wanted nothing more for then mark to be okay. for them to go home, the younger curl into his chest per usual. choking out sobs at the thought, the thought of mark not being okay. 

jackson shook with grief, visibly trembling beneath jinyoung's palm. how desperately he wanted to tell jackson it would be okay, yet knowing he was foolish to do so. the pools of blood ingrained in his mind, blood seeping through jackson's shirt. how jackson so desperately had rocked the younger back and forth, stumbling over word like apologies despite mark not being able to hear him. 

jinyoung couldn't shake the thoughts. the razor rested across the porcelian sink in a pool of blood of its own, dripping to fill the space between the tile floor. the metalic stench that overcame him plaguing him, the source of the blood unrecognizable beneath mark's wrists. 

the thoughts of jackson's sobbing prayers, desperately holding a towel to his wrists. how jinyoung stood frozen, unable to force himself to move, to think. the ringing still sat firmly against his ears, only this time masked by jackson's stifled sobs. 

jackson's cries abruptly interrupted by a nurse slowly walking up to him. his gaze wandering to that of youngjae's mom, jackson unable to even choke out a 'hello' before erupting back into silent tears. 

she knelt down, her scrub skirt hemming beneath her knees. although nurses prefered to keep professional, she knew jackson; his family, how much jackson meant to her son. she gently brought his palm from his cheeks, placing her hand on top of his before a slight smile curled her lips. 

"hes okay" a choked chuckle escaped jackson the moment the words left her lips. his heavy breathes steadying, "he needed stitches, and a blood transfusion so he'll have to be here the next four days" 

jackson nodding, barely able to follow her words, tears still streaming down his burning cheeks. "his parents were notified, only his mother is coming" the words trailed off into jackson, still slowly nodding in agreement, unable to choke out words. 

"but" she exhaled lightly, "he was evaluated, and they haven't deemed him a danger to himself, they'll be keeping a watch on him the next few days" 

"we saw the bruises jackson" jinyoung biting into his cheek at the statement, jackson's nods continuing. "he won't tell us who, or what happened, but i have to urge you to report it" tenderness, yet worry seeping through her tone.

"i've already arranged for you to stay in" her words cut off by jackson pulling himself up and from the chair. "i want to stay with him" he hummed, brushing the tears brimming his dark lashes. "jackson there's no where to sleep" 

"then i'll sleep in the chair, just let me see him" jackson pleaded, youngjae's mother letting out a light nod. jinyoung sat in the waiting room, presumably giving jackson his space as the older women led jackson down the white halls. 

jackson trailed quickly behind her, nearly falling over himself in as much of a rush he was in. she stopped at the door ahead of them. jackson letting out a light exhale before she knocked against the wooden door, entering soon after. 

jacksons eyes instantly finding mark, perhaps his eyes eyes could always find the younger. he sat up against the hospital bed, his blonde locks rested against the pillow beneath him. his gaze stared onto his hands folded into his lap, white bandages wrapping both his thin wrists. 

the hospital gown perfectly hung off both his shoulders, the collar draped just beneath his collar bone to expose the bruises framing them. purple bruises lining the delicate skin of his neck, blooming across his shoulders. 

his dark lashes fanning his skin as all he could do was look down, the blanket pulled to his waist. his hands visibly trembling beneath one another. youngjae's mother left the pair, jackson filling the seat of the chair placed next to the bed. 

he wanted so desperately to speak, to stumble over his apologies, yet no words could match his desperation of how sorry he truly was. how desperately mark wanted to tell jackson the world was such a troublesome place, how he just wanted to end the pain.

yet neither of them had to say a word, jacksons palm unraveling mark's finger tips curled within themselves. gently placing his palm on top the younger's hand, his thumb grazing marks, his finger nail lightly trailing back and forth. their finger tips lacing together like ribbons, a perfect fit.

jackson wanted to pour every emotion from him, to tell mark how much he loved him, how much he cared. any words that count amount to his raw emotion, was suddenly lost the moment mark's gentle gaze fell into his. 

his eyes deep pools of cinnamon, that jackson found himself mesmerized in. his eyes captivating the older, fleaks of honey dancing, threading through the hickory. subtle golden flakes toward the center of his eyes. 

the white gown perfectly matched his porcliean skin, although making the dark red, paired with purple bruises only stand out more. although jackson never minded them, intoxicated by his beauty. 

"mark" jackson whispered soothingly, tears brimming the younger's dark lashes. "i love you" jackson breathed, deep exhales following. "i love you, like the moon loves the sea"

"and god how i've prayed you would come back to me" his hand gently squeezing the younger's. "i'll never leave your side, ever again" watching mark's lips part delicately. 

"nothing will take you away from me "


	26. Chapter 26

jackson brought his head from the bed, his arms crossed against mark's legs, his head resting against them. pain shot down his spine from the odd sleeping position, although he didn't mind. 

he brought his head up, rolling his shoulders back into the chair behind him. resting back into the chair, his gaze wandering to the still sleeping younger. his dark lashes fanning the skin beneath his eyes, blonde strands messily placed across his face. 

jackson brought his hand up, sweeping mark's disheveled hair to the side. only a light ticking of monitors emitting the silence, jackson laid back into his seat, resting his arms comfortably on the sides of the chair. 

marks hands resting against his sides, jackson brought his palm up to them, gently threading their fingers together. minutes passed, jackson content with just the younger's presence. mark occasionally sleepily brushing his cheek across the pillow beneath him, jackson's heart quivering on the spot.

jackson couldn't pinpoint the exact moment he fell in love with mark. perhaps it was when his slender finger tips curled around the door frame, or the first time jackson had seen the bruises lining his tiny stature. the first time a smile curled mark's lips, although still in the arms of his ex-boyfriend, the first time mark sobbed against his chest, or the first time he experienced the love of a hurricane. 

jackson seemingly consumed by his regret. how he had ignored the thunder, to drown in the rain. willingly blaming himself, tracing the younger's knuckles gently with his index finger. delicately tracing his finger tip up mark's wrist, lining the bandages. 

guilt voluntarily consuming him, biting deeply into his bottom lip, not even noticing the younger curl his finger tips around his hand. "jackson?" mark hiccuped softly, warmth spread out through jackson's body, his heart fluttering at the softness of his tone. 

jackson stumbled out of his chair to rest at marks side, rebrushing his bangs from his face. "i'm here, sweetheart" his palm gently cupping the younger's cheek, mark resting into the warmth of his hand. 

jackson's thumb delicately brushing his cheek, tears streaming across his finger tips. mark's gaze caught on the olders still blood stained shirt, as he had kept to his promise to never leave mark's side again. 

"i'm scared" mark hiccups quietly over his faint, shaky breathes. "what scares you?" jackson hummed gently, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. mark curled into the older's lap, jackson's finger tips threading through mark's blonde hair. 

"living" mark burrows his face into jackson's thigh, silently sobbing against his dress pants. "i know, darling" jackson hummed, gliding his finger tips through mark's hair. mark curled in his lap became their solace, jackson's soothing hums steadying the younger's breathe. 

"how can i live, not knowing what life is?" marks light hearted tone heavily contrasting his words, jackson bringing his hand back down to stroke the younger's cheek. jackson let out a light 'hm' his thumb delicately brushing mark's chin.

jackson sneaked his hand beneath the hospital blankets, sneakily placing his hand at mark's side. he slipped his hand between the gown dressing the younger, his nails lightly dancing up and down mark's side. eliciting giggles from the younger, a light squeal escaping him. 

mark easily being the most ticklish person jackson knew, or perhaps being the only one jackson cared to know. jackson rested his palm against mark's bruised hip, although going unnoticed as the bruise was nearly faded. 

"how do you do it?" mark whispered softly, mark wrapping one arm around the older's leg. "do what, my love?" jackson's finger tips gently curled around mark's hip, earning another giggle from the younger. 

"live" mark hiccuped between his giggles, jackson continuing to brush his sides. "well" jackson breathed, bringing himself fully on the bed. his palms curling around marks hips, pulling him between his legs to rest against his chest. 

jackson placed his hands back above the blanket, winding his arms around marks waist. taking care not to make contact with his wrists, or the iv placed farther up his arm. "someday's i live for your sleepy smiles" jackson cooes softly against his ear.

"and then they're the days, that i live for your legs to brush against mine in the morning" mark sinking back into the older's chest, wound in the arms of serenity. "someday's i live solely for you" 

"but now, i live for us" jackson said softly, mark letting out a choked sob. the younger stuttered over apologies, interrupted by jacksons arms tightening around his waist. "you have no reason to be sorry" jacksons head resting across the younger's exposed shoulder. 

"none of this is your fault" jackson hummed soothingly, rocking them back and forth. mark's shoulders, his whole body trembling beneath the older. jackson's light hums masking his sobs, mark melting into his chest. 

jackson knew, he knew how mark spent more time in his thoughts, instead of voicing his emotions to the world around him. placing one hand over the youngers, lacing his finger on top of mark's hand. 

jackson tethered the pieces together, fabricating each piece. he understood, how some days mark couldn't even trust himself, how desperately mark clung to life for him. he understood how desperately mark tried to hold his cracking love for yugyeom together, how he feared change.

most importantly, he knew that it wasn't marks walls that needed torn down. it was them needed rebuilt, each block delicately placed back up. how he didn't need someone to crash his walls, break them down to show his love for them. he needed someone to understand the fragility, to sit between the broken barriers with him. to rebuild, with him. 

he squeezed marks hand softly in reassurance, holding his hand with every intention to never let go. "mark" he breathed. 

"please talk to me, let me in" mark only nodding into jackson's chest, the older's thumb grazing his. "i'm tired" mark softly whispered back. 

"rest" jackson placed a gentle kiss against his cheek, still pulling the younger back into the pillows beneath him, knowing it wasn't the 'tired' he had meant. mark curled into the older's chest, each barrier, tumbling down.


	27. Chapter 27

days seemingly passed quickly, jackson reading old, cheesy love stories at the younger's bed side. feeding mark his hospital food, all while whispering sweet promises of all the things they would cook together once they were home. 

jackson savored each moment, each day. he savored; holding marks hand during his evaluations, savored the intricate details mark slowly released about himself, savored his presence, watching the bruises once blooming across his shoulders fade, a light purple only framing his collar bones. 

he savored it all up until this day, as he couldn't wait to savor each and individual moment at home. waking with mark still curled into his chest, jackson had crawled into the hospital bed, per marks pleads. the size of the bed the least of his concerns, as his tiny stature hardly took up any room, and he had planned to curl as far into jackson as possible. 

jackson let out a deep exhale, glimpsing to the window, light demanding entrance through the curtains. marks sleepy, steady breathes resting across his chest. a smile beaming across jackson's lips, pulling the warmth of the blankets to marks shoulders, rolling his shoulders back into the bed. 

jackson allowed himself to drift back to sleep, his arms tightly wound around the younger. although it had been hours, he was woken up to what felt like minutes of a gentle knock against the door. youngjaes mom entering soon after; her son quickly trailing behind. 

youngjae let out a small smile at the pair, mark still sleeping curled into jackson's chest. jackson brought his gaze up from mark's hair to meet the two, blinking his eyes away from youngjae. "hello" his mother gleamed softly, a clipboard in hand as she studied a series of machines next to their bedside. 

youngjae stood at the edge of the room, studying the delicacy of the pair. two ribbons intertwined in the perfect fit. jackson lightly shook mark, in small attempts to wake him up. mark let out a light whimper against jackson's chest, jackson tightening his arms around his boyfriend as he pulled him up. 

mark sleepily rolled over, turning to face the nurse ahead of him. "good morning" she hummed gently, mark blinking towards youngjae's direction. "you can go home today" she smiled, finishing her signatures against the paper work in hand.

"but first, i do need to speak to him, in private" a frown instantly crossing marks face, tightly curling himself back into jackson's chest. "only for a few minutes, jackson can stand in the hall, you'll be able to see him the entire time" 

mark letting out a slow nod, his finger tips laced with jackson's until the moment they had to pull apart. jackson pulling himself from the bed, making his way out the door as youngjae gently trailed behind him into the hall. 

he stood rested against the wall parallel to the small hospital room, in perfect view of mark who glanced over at him for constant reassurance. "are you okay?" youngjae said, worrying pervading his tone. 

"i'm fine" jackson quickly hummed back, folding his arms over top each other against his chest. "you know what i mean" youngjae sighed, resting against the wall next to him, their gazes both caught on mark. 

"you can't blame yourself" youngjae said lightly. "yes, i can" jackson clicked his tongue not giving the younger a chance to respond. "i can blame myself jae" 

"i can blame myself because its my fault, i left him alone, his life is more important then five fucking minutes of my time" an angry chuckle escaping the older. "hes worth more then being late to a meeting, it was me who was in a rush, it was me who made the decision to leave him alone" 

"and it was me leaving him in a house alone, with his thoughts when he just needed someone to be there for him" jackson's finger tips curling into his fists, nails digging into the skin beneath them at self hatred. "hes more then that" he whisperly mumbled to himself. 

youngjae made no attempts at protest, deciding it best not to argue with him. "are you still angry with me?" youngjae sighed, forcing his gaze down. "i know it doesn't make up for it, but please i did everything i could for him"

"they were going to throw him in a physch ward, i know he didn't need that, how much he needs you, and how much you need him" youngjae rambling to himself, stumbling over his words. jackson tilting his head in the youngers direction. 

"i want to be there for you, for both of you, you need help to, jackson" youngjaes heel gently tapping the ground beneath him. jacksons exhales interrupted by youngjae once more.

"i was going to tell you about jb and her, whatever fucked up thing they have going on" he sighed, biting into his cracked bottom lip as he stared back at jackson. "but you just looked so happy, i didn't want to take that away from you"

" i don't look happy, jae" jackson murmured, a puzzling look consuming the younger's features. "i am happy, and i wish them the best" jackson hummed, tilting his head back in the direction of mark. a smile curling his lips the moment his gaze caught his boyfriend. 

"i'm thankful, actually" youngjae leaning against jackson's shoulder, both watching his mother wrap up her conversation with mark. "if not what she put me through, i never would of met him" 

youngjae shocked at jackson's sudden forgiveness, perhaps mark's forgiving nature seeping into him. he had always held grudges, letting his anger and emotions swell within him, always allowing them to get the best of him. yet now, jackson could only bring his heavy foot steps into the room ahead of them. youngjae's gaze still watching him approach the younger. 

he watched his mother excuse herself from the room, although he kept leaned against the wall. watching jackson take his seat on the edge of mark's hospital bed, tracing the faded bruises framing his collarbones. the dark red that littered his shoulders, purple blooming across his slim neck. 

despite the marks plauging his flawless skin, jackson's hand was still brought up to mark's cheek, youngjae watching how mark immediately rested, melting into jackson's gentle embrace. 

"lets go home, sweetheart"


	28. Chapter 28

jinyoung sat in the curved lot waiting for the pair to come out after being checked out. despite jackson's protests jinyoung persisted in picking them up, jackson claiming he had done enough by cleaning their apartment and dropping off their clothes.

despite that, jinyoung still felt obligated to take them home. as it would likely be much more better then a taxi. he tapped his hands against the wheel, glancing over at the small bundle of flowers seated next to him. 

he brought his eyes back up, gazing at the crowds weaving in and out the doors. he instantly spotted the pair, perhaps being due to the perfect contrast of mark's blonde hair versus the depth of jackson's brown; or maybe being the fact his eyes naturally gravitated towards jackson's display of happiness. 

he rolled the window, gently waving his hand out to gather their attention. celebrating his small victory as he watched the pair walk up hand and hand to the car, jackson's 'wang' hoodie sleeves hemmed around mark's hands. 

jackson only releasing the younger's hand to open the back door for him. placing a hand above his head to make sure he was seated safely before sliding in next to him. "i got you guys these" jinyoung hummed, holding up the assorted pink and yellow bouquet tulips in hand. 

"thank you" jackson smiled, leaning forward to take them. gently placing them in the seat next to him before rewinding his arm back around mark's waist. "oh and youngjae said he would drop off the prescriptions after his mom gets off" 

jinyoung glancing at the mirror to see jackson's nod from the backseat, understandably all of jackson's attention going to the younger. mark sleepily rested across his shoulder, dozing off, his eyes only blinking when they encountered a small bump in the road.

jacskson resting on top of the younger's head, seemingly only allowing himself to drift off with mark curled into his chest. jinyoung didn't want to wake the two, pulling into the small apartment lot. 

"jackson" he hummed lightly, pulling into the closest spot near their building. jackson only returning him with a click of his tongue before pulling himself up. "were home, sweetheart" he cooed gently, rolling his shoulders back into the seat before opening the door. 

"i'll help you carry his stuff in" jinyoung not giving the obviously exhausted jackson a chance to protest. jackson delicately wrapping his arm around mark to help him out of the car, nearly collapsing under his own weight if not for jackson's arm around his stomach. 

jinyoung popped the trunk of the car. taking the small bags of mark's clothes and gifts jackson had bought him into hand. "your vacation has 2 more days, but if you decide to come to work let me know" 

jackson rummaging through his back pocket to pull out his keys, jinyoung trailing behind the pair as they made their way into the building. "oh, and i uh━" jinyoung momentarily stopping ahead of the stairs. "i fired yugyeom" 

jackson turned to him once up the stairs, a puzzling look masking his small grin. "you know, for not showing up to the meeting" jinyoung said, fighting the smile threatening to curl his lips. jackson only turning back to unlock the door, jinyoung's eyes immediately graviating to the decorative stars lighting the room around the door frame.

"goodnight" he hummed softly, placing the bags on the couch before making his way back to the door. he smiled at the pair, closing the door gently behind him. jackson exhaling before turning to mark, "come here" 

the younger practically falling into his chest, jackson's arms tightly wound around his waist. "do you want to eat, or lay down?" jackson cooed, resting his chin on mark's crown. "sleep" mark whispers softly against his chest. 

jackson laced their fingers together, jackson's heavy foot trailed by the younger's light and timid steps. jackson's eyes forced onto the small blood stains crossing the beige carpet, squeezing mark's hand unintentionally. 

he pushed the bedroom door open, lazily pulling the curtains together before walking back towards the younger seated on the edge of the bed. "you should change" he said, resting his hand against mark's cheek. 

"can i wear this?" mark gently gripping jackson's t-shirt, earning a small chuckle from the older. "baby, its dirty" mark pouting, jackson unable to resist the small part of his lips. 

"fine, fine" jackson playfully rolled his eyes, taking his hand back to grip the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head to toss it to mark's side. "you could wear jeans now" jackson hummed, kneeling to the floor, outstretching mark's legs. 

"but you're adorable in these" he chuckled, pulling the leggings delicately from his legs. tossing them to the side as he knew the younger refused to sleep in anything that wasn't jackson's. he took back to his feet, pulling the hoodie over mark's head. folding it before taking his t-shirt back to hand. 

he hummed soothingly, wrapping his hands around the shirts collar to pull it over mark's head. stepping back as the younger placed his arm's through the sleeves, unable to resist the smile curling his lips as the sleeves fell to mark's elbows. 

"perfect" he chuckled, his index gently tracing mark's collar bones, the collar of the shirt perfectly falling beneath them. pulling his finger back to cup the younger's cheek, only to be interrupted by gentle knocks against the front door. 

he let out a light sigh, shuffling to the door, glancing back at mark whom had already collapsed into the sheets beneath him. jackson didn't bother to check who it was, flinging the door open out of exhaustion. 

"here" youngjae chirped, placing a bag in front of jackson's chest. "the ones he needs to take everyday are labeled" jackson letting out slow, sleepy nods to the younger's rambling. drowsiness masking his words. 

"seconal is in there, its a sleeping pill" youngjae visibly biting his cheek. "keep it somewhere he can't get to it, he could━" 

"yeah, i know" jackson said, abruptly cutting him off as he no longer wanted to think about the possibilities of it. "thank you" a small yawn escaping him, youngjae smiling back at him. waving his goodbye before jackson gently closed the door. taking care not to make any loud noises. 

another yawn escaping him as he tossed the bag to the couch, making his way back to the bedroom. his gaze instantly locked onto mark, already asleep, curled beneath the duvets. jackson rolled his shoulders forward, in awe of the fact of sleeping in his own bed. 

he collapsed next to mark, pulling the blankets over him and one arm over the younger's waist. "goodnight, sweetheart" jackson whispered gently, brushing mark's messily placed bangs from across his forehead. softly pressing his lips to marks forehead before pulling the younger closer to his chest.


	29. Chapter 29

jackson groaned at the sudden loss of warmth next to him, jerking his head to the side to glance at the clock. he quickly pulled himself out of bed, tossing the duvets to the side once realizing it was barely 2am. 

he shuffled to the living room, mark exactly where he had expected him to be hovered over the couch. his finger tips curled around the pill bottle trembling in his hand, stifled sobs escaping him as he turned to jackson. 

"baby" jackson whispered softly, taking the pill bottle from his shaky hand, mark wincing as jackson's arm grazed his bandaged wrist. "fuck, i'm sorry" jackson exhaled, instantly winding his arms around marks waist. taking his tiny stature to his chest. 

mark stumbled over choked apologies against jackson's chest. jackson stroking his finger tips through the younger's blonde locks. his gentle hums masking the sobs. light 'shh's emitting their cloaked sadness. 

"lets go back to bed, sweetheart" jackson cooed, lacing their fingers together. "not tired" mark nearly stumbling over his words, tightly squeezing the older's hand. "i'll get you one of your pills, go lay down" jackson released his light grasp on mark's hand, placing a soft kiss against his cheek before pulling away. 

marks timid footsteps trailing to the bedroom. a small sigh escaping jackson as he picked the orange pill bottle from the floor. he twisted the cap, taking one pill into hand and a bottle of water. keeping the pill bottle in hand as he made his way back to the younger curled beneath the duvets. 

"here" jackson smiled, tossing the pill bottle into the nightstand drawer. he sat on the edge of the bed, bringing his legs up to lay next to the younger. mark sat up in front of him, jackson gently placing the pill into his palm. 

he pressed the pill against his lips, gulping down water gently before swallowing it. jackson's gaze locked on the bandages wrapping his wrists. despite that, still in awe at the way the tshirt sleeves draped across his elbows. the collar of the shirt perfectly falling beneath his collar bones, light bruises framing his collar bones.

jackson brought his hand up to mark's cheek, whom in return rested into his hand. jackson running his thumb against the sleepless bags beneath his eyes. "i'm sorry" mark said softly, tears already falling onto the older's thumb.

"you have no reason to be sorry, my love" jackson curling his finger tips around mark's cheek. "all i do is burden you" tears streaming down his cheeks, pulling away from the older's hand. 

jackson wrapped his arms around the younger, pulling him to his chest gently. "you never burden me, sweetheart" his palm stroking mark's back. rocking him back and forth, the younger only able to choke out fragmented sentences between his sobs. 

"i'm just s━scared" mark stuttered, his tears rolling onto jackson's bare chest. "i know you are" jackson cooed gently, tightly winding his arms around the younger's waist. marks silent sobs wrecking his body as he continued to tremble against jackson's chest.

"living is scary to think about" mark hiccuped softly, burying his face into the older's chest. his shallow breathes steadying the longer jackson rocked him back and forth. marks bandaged wrists wrapping jackson's waist shakily. 

jackson pulled back, smiling lovingly at mark's gaze, brushing his disheveled blonde strands from his face. cupping his cheek gently, pulling him forward to place a soft kiss against his forehead. "lets sleep, darling" 

mark resting into his hand, slowing nodding as jackson pulled the duvets over them. he pulled them down back into the sheets beneath them, mark instantly crawling to rest on top of him. jackson relishing in adoration of mark's tiny stature, how much shorter he was, marks feet not even able to touch jackson's ankles. 

marks gentle whimpers into the crook of his neck as he attempted to get comfortable. finally curling into jackson, his steady breathes crossing the older's neck. jackson pulled the duvets up to mark's shoulders, tucking them around him. 

"i love you" he whispered gently, mark sleepily whispering "i love you" back before placing a soft kiss against the crook of jackson's neck. jackson rested his head against mark's, tightly raveling his arms around his waist. pulling the large t-shirt up from draping mark's thighs, pulling it to his hips allowing jackson delicately brush his thumb against the younger's hip bones.

"goodnight, sweetheart" jackson whispered, knowing he wouldn't get a response from the already fast asleep younger curled into his neck. mark's breathing against his neck had become his solace, the younger so tightly wound in his arms of safety.


	30. Chapter 30

jackson quietly pulled the duvets to his side, only the light shuffling of jackson swinging his legs off the bed emitting the silence. rolling his shoulders back to rise to his feet, a soft hand wrapping his wrist before he could fully stand. 

"did i wake you up, sweetheart?" he whispered softly, sitting back onto the edge of the bed. mark shook his head gently into the blankets surfaced beneath his nose. jackson smiled lovingly, his index finger tracing the unsunken bags under mark's eyes.

"you should rest, you have an appointment later" jackson hummed gently, mark's dark lashes fanning his finger tip. "therapist" mark's voice was barely above a whisper, sinking into the sheets beneath him. 

"they're just trying to help, darling" jackson brushing his boyfriend's messy bangs from his face. "you need to eat before you take you medicine" mark shook his head in protests, to no avail as jackson pulled back the duvets. 

"please?" jackson exhaled, tenderness seeping through his tone. mark curled from the bed, forcing himself to sit on the end of the bed. he let out a soft whimper at the sudden pain through his wrists as he attempted to support himself up. 

jackson glanced out the window, the sky a constant shade of grey, the air outside already below freezing paired by the light snow on the ground. taking back to his feet to fully open the curtains, earning another light whimper from the younger.

"ccold" his soft voice pervading jackson's stillness, watching as the t-shirt sleeves fell across his elbows, shadowing the goosebumps crossing his arms. "cold? well we can't have my baby cold" jackson cooed, stepping to the closet. 

"do you wanna wear leggings or jeans?" he hummed, rummaging through the hangers, pulling a long sleeved shirt to hand. "leggings" a small chuckling escaping jackson, the sound of mark's legs swinging against the edge of the bed.

he slipped his hand into the dresser drawer, pulling the small pair of leggings into hand before crashing back down next to the younger. mark scrunched his nose as jackson gripped onto the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it up the bed. 

he rolled up the long sleeve before pulling it over his head, disheveling his hair in the process. jackson delicately assisted in helping him pull the sleeves over his arms, taking car to pull them over his wrists. the hem instantly curling over his finger tips, jackson sat in awe before pulling his hoodie from the dresser.

mark gently took it from his hands, wrapping his arms around it as he pressed it to his chest. "just put it on before we leave so you don't get a cold" jackson hummed softly, placing a quick kiss against his cheek. 

he pulled the leggings over mark's feet, the younger not making it easier by dangling his feet off the bed side. jackson pulled them to his knees, and over the light purple faded from his thighs. mark sleepily rubbing his eye, the hoodie still in his clutches as jackson helped him up. 

"do you want to go get grocery's after your appointment?" jackson hummed softly, lacing their finger tips together; the two ribbons of a perfect fit. mark nodded slowly, his attention much more diverted to the hoodie in his clutches. 

"baby?" jackson called gently, snapping his attention back towards the older as he was guided to the living room. "why do you like it so much?" jackson questioned lovingly, his gaze caught down on the hoodie. 

mark paused momentarily, his dark lashes fanning his skin as he pressed it closer to his chest. "you wore it the first time we met" a small giggle escaping the younger, releasing jackson's hand to pull the hoodie over his head. 

jackson's lips curling to a gentle smile, watching how the hoodie sleeves fell delicately over mark's hands. the black hoodie perfectly matching the black leggings, the hem of the hoodie draped to his thighs. although contrasting the pale skin beneath them, hanging just under his nearly flawless perched collar bones. 

"i'm so in love with you" jackson exhaled, pulling the younger into his arms. winding his arms tightly around mark's waist, the younger no longer wincing in his embrace. "funny" mark breathed against his chest, gently placing his hands on the older's hips.

"i'm so in love with you too"


	31. Chapter 31

"sweetheart, its just for thirty minutes and i'll be right here in the waiting room" jackson hummed softly, mark already whimpering into his chest outside the large building. jackson threaded his fingertips through his blonde locks, stroking his palm across his back. 

"their just trying to help, i promise" jackson cooed lovingly, bringing his arms to wrap mark's waist. "i'll be right here the entire time" mark's tears darkening jackson's white dress shirt, silent sob's into his chest. 

"baby, you don't even have to talk to them, okay?" jackson swayed them back in forth in front of the building. attracting the attention of a few entering the building, jackson tightly winding his arms around the younger. 

jackson kissed the top of head, only pulling away once mark's shallow breathes became steady. gently gripping his chin, pulling his head up. "i won't let anything happen to you, okay?" jackson brushed the messy blonde strands from his face. using his finger tips to wipe the tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. 

"it's okay" jackson continued gently humming, lacing their finger tips. "i'm gonna be right here the entire time"

jackson squeezed his hand in reassurance before opening the door. keeping one arm wrapped around his waist, entering after. mark rested his into jackson's chest, pulling the hoodie sleeves over his hands to clutch the hems as the older signed them in. 

jackson fixed a portion of his shirt that had come untucked, leading the younger to sit down. jackson pulled them to the couch, ignoring the few glances from the people sat among the room. 

jackson taking mark's shaky hand to his, intertwining their finger tips, brushing his thumb gently. "all you have to do is let her talk, and then she'll give you some new medication, okay?" jackson whispered soothingly, feeling the younger tremble underneath his hand as the door ahead of them opened. 

"mark?" a smile curled her lips, leaning against the doorframe for her to follow him. "i'll be here, sweetheart" jackson placed a quick kiss against his cheek before helping the younger up. mark shakily walked over to the women, glancing back at jackson before the door close.

he trailed behind the women, the stress consuming him in waves, nearly overwhelming as he readjusted the sleeves over his hands. she let out a small smile before knocking on the door ahead of them, twisting the nob once welcomed by a light 'come in'.

she opened the door, exposing the well lit room, two chairs sat around a small table. a couch against the wall ahead of them, one of the chairs occupied by a much larger, thin figure. mark's light, timid footsteps making their way into the room. flinching at the sound of the door closing behind him. 

"hi, mark" he said gently, extending his arm to the seat across from him. although mark opted for the couch, shakily walking to the farthest possible position. the figure rolled his shoulders into the chair, his leg crossed over his knee, a small notebook placed in his lap.

"i could tell you my name, but i don't think you would be able to pronounce it" he chuckled to himself in attempts to soothe mark's obvious anxiety. mark remained tense in, barely resting his back against the couch. 

"you can call me bam, or bambam" he said, his gaze immediately brought to the slightly sunken bags beneath mark's eyes. mark's lips only slightly parted, as if he wanted to speak yet couldn't force himself to. 

"is that your boyfriends?" he asked, another smile curling his lips as he gazed back up at mark. mark nodded, looking down at the hoodie sleeves covering his hands. his dark eyelashes fanning his skin as he forced his gaze back down, folding his hands in his lap.

"i spoke with him, he told me a lot about you" bam avoiding the topic of his past relationship, writing small notes into the notebook rested at his lap. "did you take your medication?" 

mark nodded, his thumb nail gently scratching his index finger beneath his hoodie sleeve. "and you have the sleeping pills they gave you?" mark nodding once more, although slightly relaxing into the pillow behind him. 

"and your boyfriend has been making sure you take all of your medications, right?" bambam seemingly asking him questions that he knew the answer to, in attempts to help him gain a bit of confidence. mark continues to nod his head, his nails only grazing his index finger. 

bambam lets out a visible frown when he gazes back at the pronounced bags under mark's eyes. although going unnoticed, mark gluing his eyes to his lap. "do you think you didn't sleep well because of being in a hospital" 

mark ponders on the question for a moment, shaking his head for the first time in their session. "do you want to tell me why you can't sleep?" bambam making even the slightest attempts to earn a word from mark. 

"t━thinking" mark's stuttered word barely that of a whisper, bambam still managing to make it out. fear practically eating at his organs, shallow breathes escaping him; although still light still going noticed. 

bambam's pen pattered across the notebook, a still anxious mark trembling restlessly into the couch beneath him. bambam brought his head back up, the alarm next to him indicating it had been half an hour. 

before he could pull himself out of the chair he noticed mark hyperventilating, tears swelling in his eyes, his gaze locked on the alarm. bambam cursed under his breathe, quickly jumping from his chair to the door. 

"jackson?" he called from the hall, a presumed receptionist guiding jackson in his direction. bambam able to distinguish his heavy shuffling towards the room. despite his emotions jackson made his best efforts to remain calm, peering around the door towards mark seated on the couch. 

"come here, sweetheart" bambam watched as mark rushed over to the older, nearly collapsing under the shakiness of his legs. every fiber of his being pressed against jackson, his pants slowly forming to shallow breathes, turning to steady the longer the older held him. 

"he'll be back next week" jackson hummed, placing his arm at mark's side to lace their fingers together. mark resting against the bottom of jackson's shoulder, jackson mouthing a small thank you to the therapist before closing the door behind him. 

"how was it, darling?" jackson whispered softly, leading ahead of the younger to sign them out, scheduling their next appointment. "scary" mark mumbled against jackson's shoulder. bambam resting against the door frame down the hall, watching the delicacy of the pair.


	32. Chapter 32

jackson pulled into the grocery store lot, his hand still over the center console, his fingers laced into marks. "we can get whatever you want, sweetheart" he said, a light whine escaping mark the moment jackson took his hand back to get out of the car. 

he quickly rounded the car, opening the door; his arm wrapping mark's thin waist. threading their finger tips together the moment mark pulled himself out of the seat. jackson hummed, ignoring the constant buzzing in his pocket. 

"who is it?" mark whispered softly, resting his head against jackson's shoulder as they walked. the older only shaking his head, "probably just jae" he lied. although he already knew the answer, not wanting to upset the younger. 

"i love you" mark whispers after a moment, looking up at the older adorably. "i love you too" jackson hummed, already consumed by guilt of lying to the younger about the texts. he knows its unfair, although not wanting to cause mark to have a panic attack in the middle of the store.

"do you like him? the therapist?" jackson asked gently, taking a basket into hand and pulling a slip of paper from his pocket. mark let out a soft breathe against jackson's shoulder, nodding against his jacket sleeve. 

"hes nice" mark hummed lightly, a small yawn escaping him mid sentence. "you're tired" jackson frowned, visibly biting into his cracked bottom lip. "i'm okay" mark gazing back up at the older, his dark lashes fanning his skin due to a series of sleepy blinks.

"i'll try to hurry" jackson unraveling their fingertips, winding one arm around his waist. mark took his place back resting on jackson's shoulder, occasionally nuzzling his face into the fabric of jackson's jacket.

"we could make a cake" mark whispers softly, jackson continuing to rub circles into the younger's back. "we can" jackson coos, smiling down lovingly at his boyfriend. "what kind do you wanna make?" 

mark ponders on the question for a moment, another series of sleepy blinks consuming him. "vanilla" a light yawn escaping him shortly after his words mumbled against jackson's shoulder. "alright, darling" he hums, mark sinking farther against his shoulder.

jackson led them through the isles, tossing things into the basket placed over his available arm. mark still sleepily resting against his shoulder, occasionally pointing to a few things of interest. jacksons gentle hums nearly drifting mark to sleep, only pulling his head up the moment jackson led them out the isle. 

"we'll buy this, then we can go home" jackson lacing their fingertips together, placing a soft kiss on the younger's cheek. mark's light, timid footsteps trailing behind his boyfriend, rubbing his eye with his hoodie sleeve covered hand. 

jackson lets out a small chuckle, taking care not to release his grasp on the younger's hand as he placed the boxes on the counter. only the faint dinging of the items being rung up keeping mark awake, jackson gently rocking their hands back and forth. 

jackson slid his card through the machine, the women handing him a receipt he shoved into one of the bags. taking the bags over his available arm, "baby, can you get my keys?" mark letting out a sleepy nod, pulling them from the older's pocket. 

mark gently pressed the button to unlock the doors, despite the bags in his jackson still managing to open the door for him. "i'm gonna put them in the trunk, okay?" jackson said softly, gently closing the door as he rounded to the back of the car.

he popped the trunk, peering around the car to ensure mark wasn't looking back at him. slipping his phone from his pocket as he placed the bags into the trunk. he sighed softly, swiping through the 20 missed calls, and series of texts filling his notifications. 

he quickly swiped to unlock the phone, scrolling through the texts from the unsaved number. he pattered his fingertips against the keyboard. 'i'll call you later' pressing send before turning the phone to silent. shoving it back in his pocket, taking his place in the drivers seat. 

mark already half asleep against the window, his hand rested across the center console waiting for jackson. jackson placed his palm over mark's hand, relishing in adoration of the sleeping younger.


	33. Chapter 33

"lay down, sweetheart" jackson cooed, unlocking the door. "i'll put these up, and then i'll be right there" mark let out a light whimper, although still trailing to the bedroom as he was to exhausted to protest. 

jackson waited until he heard the gentle sound of mark collapsing onto their bed. a sigh escaping him as he placed the groceries on the counter, slipping his phone from his pocket. he ignored the notifications, swiping through them to his recent calls.

he calls back the unknown number, glancing at the texts before taking the phone to his ear. holding it with his shoulder as he put the groceries up. "hello?" a faint feminine voice on the other end. 

"you're his mom?" jackson whispers softly, just enough for her to hear him. "yes" her voice cracks amidst her words, jackson peering the bedroom corner to ensure mark's still asleep. 

"the nurse i called, said he was staying with you" she stated, melancholy pervading her tone. "hes my boyfriend, he lives with me" jackson states, taking care to emphasize the word boyfriend.

"i thought he was━" jackson abreuantly cutting off her sentence. "you thought he was still living with that piece of shit?" jackson snapped, not thinking about the words before they escaped his lips. 

their was a momentary silence across the line, choked words crossing through. "his father?" the women finally questioned, confusion consuming her words. "no" jackson quickly mumbled, tossing more boxes into the pantry. 

"his father told me he was still living with him?" the women questioned, worry overlapping the confusion masking her tone. "why was he in a hospital in seoul?" she questioned once more, not giving jackson a chance to respond to her first question. 

jackson froze, taking the phone from his ear to glance back down at the number. her questions muffled until he placed the phone back against his ear. "mark was living with his at the time boyfriend, yugyeom" 

shaky breathes crossed the line, jackson only sat in silence. "boyfriend?" she asked, her voice cracking between the words. "yes, he lived in seoul" jackson breathed, attempting to steady his words. 

he heard the women angrily shout at someone to make a phone call, her shaky breathes pressed back against the phone. "i need to see him" she said softly, the vexation leaving her tone. "you didn't even know where he was, and now you need to see him?" jackson scoffed. 

"i would of never let that happen if i knew" she nearly stumbled over her words, as if she was holding back choked sobs. jackson's sighs, his deep breathes enough to demand an explanation from the women. 

she paused momentarily, a shaky breathe escaping her. "i lost custody of him, when i divorced his father" jackson still sat in stillness, leaning against the counter. 

"he wanted our daughter to marry the kim's son, the boy was a monster i couldn't let it happen" she managed to choke out between her shallow breathes, jackson pulling himself to peer around the bedroom door. 

"she was old enough to chose who to live with, mark wasn't" jackson's finger tips curling around the phone, gazing at the still sleeping younger rested under the duvets. "i called everyday, i begged his father to let me talk to him, he said he was to busy with studies" 

"how long?" jackson mumbled, leaning against the bedroom door frame. a faint 'what' only heard from the other side of the line. "how long was he suppose to be living with his dad?" jackson's tone unintentionally growing louder. 

"three years" she said softly, jackson erupting into scoffs. "you let him stay with that 'monster' for three years?" jacksons voice seething, taking care to use the word 'monster' she had previously used to describe yugyeom. 

"i didn't know!" jackson muffled the phone with his hands, her screams themselves nearly loud enough to wake mark. "when he turned eighteen he told me mark wanted nothing to do with me, he━"

"so your only against marrying your daughter for money? not your son?" jackson scoffed, in disbelief of the fact she couldn't of known. he ignored her attempts at an explanation, only taking in fragmentation's of her sentences. 

"his father, let him get beaten and raped for three years for money" jackson scoffed, his exhales masking her attempts at protests. "and you let it happen, you're no better then him" he continued, his words nearly waking the younger. 

"stay away from us" he hissed, taking the phone from his ear and ending it before she had a chance to reply. jackson turning it back to silent and tossing it to the table in expectence of a series of calls.

he leaned back against the bedroom door frame, gazing at mark curled beneath the duvets, one of jackson's hoodies tightly pressed to his chest. "three years" jackson mumbled to himself


	34. Chapter 34

jackson's unintentional heavy steps crossed the room to the bed, sitting on the edge before pulling the duvets over him. he pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor before lying on his back, not wanting to disturb the younger.

he rolled his shoulders back into the sheets, cracking his neck along the pillow beneath him. he closed his eyes, allowing his lashes to flutter against his skin before feeling the warmth of mark crawl on top of him. 

"did i wake you up, beautiful?" he whispered soothingly, threading his fingertips through marks messy blonde hair. marks soft breathing crossing his bare chest before the younger looked up at him adorably. 

"no" marks voice softening the room, his gentle tone enough to calm the older's seething anger. marks dark lash's fanning his skin as he gazed back down. placing a soft kiss against jackson's bare skin before resting back against his chest.

jackson sighs softly, winding his arms tightly around mark's now unbruised waist. his fingertips traced the flawless skin covering his boyfriend's hips, mark letting out a breathless giggle against his chest.

he traces his finger tips up and down mark's sides, earning another series of faint giggles against his skin. jackson placed his hands gently back onto mark's hips, pulling mark farther up his chest. 

"hi, sweetheart" jackson whispered, bringing his arms farther up marks back. the younger pressing his forehead against jackson's. "hello" mark whispered back playfully, bringing his sweater covered hands to cup jackson's cheeks. 

the softness of mark's breathe against jackson's lips to much to resist, jackson threading his fingertips through mark's hair. he intertwined his fingers at the roots, closing the distance between them as he gently pushed his head down. 

mark's lips fit so perfectly against his own, jackson lightly nipping at mark's bottom lip. earning a small giggle fed from his lips to the older's. jackson pulled back, earning a breathless whine from mark. 

he flipped mark to his back, gently hovering over the younger's tiny stature. he leans back down, reconnecting their lips. marks arms delicately wrapping around jackson's neck, threading his hands into the back of jackson's hair, pulling him even deeper into their kiss. 

jackson sneaked his hand beneath mark's hoodie before breaking the kiss, rolling the hoodie up to his chest. his kisses trailed down, latching his lips onto mark's flawless neck. lining down his delicate skin, taking care not to leave marks. 

mark's arms clasped around jackson's neck, gently fisting his brown locks. jackson's finger tips curled around mark's small hips, pressing his muscular chest against mark's much smaller stature. jackson's chest pressed against his, skin to skin as jackson had never felt so much closer to him before. 

jackson intoxicated by the breathy moans escaping the younger, jackson pulling himself up. "you're so beautiful" he whispered against mark's ear, nipping at his ear gently before pulling back to hover over him. 

he gazed down at mark, his hickory glazed eyes gazing back. jackson relishing in the adoration of marks flushed cheeks, tainted with pink hues. a shaky breathe escaping mark as jackson's hands found their way back beneath his hoodie. 

mark's hoodie sleeve covered hands rewrapping jackson's neck. jackson springing downwards to reconnect their lips, only to be interrupted by faint knocks against their front door. jackson sighed, pressing another soft kiss against mark's neck before pulling himself up. 

the younger whining at the loss of warmth, sliding under the duvets as he took jackson's shirt to his chest. letting the black cherry consume him as he watched jackson readjust his jeans before opening the door.

jackson didn't bother to look through as to who it was, rubbing the back of his neck as he swung the door open. a smaller women greeting him with a gentle 'hello' a large bouquet of flowers in hand. 

"i think you have the wrong apartment" he stated, lazily leaning against the door frame. the women looked at the clipboard in her other hand, scanning the papers. "mark?" she hummed, looking back up from the papers. 

jackson exhaled, taking the flowers to hand as she requested a signature. he sloppily sighed, instantly closing the door in her face. he tore out the small envelope put between the flowers, practically ripping it open. 

'i miss you, princess' was all the read across the small slip of paper, jackson instantly tossing it to the trash the moment he read it. wrapping a the flowers in one of the plastic grocery bags before tossing them in the trash soon after.

he placed another plastic bag over them, not having to look at them everytime he went to throw something away. his heavy footsteps trailed back to the bedroom, marks usually angelic features plagued with worry. 

"who was it?" he said softly, jackson collapsing onto the bed next to him. "it was youngjae" jackson hummed, his hums obviously seething with anger. "you're lying" mark let out a soft whimper, pulling the duvets over the older.

he snuggled his way into jackson's chest, placing a soft kiss against his skin. "its nothing, i promise" jackson hummed, wrapping one arm around mark to pull him closer to his chest. he kissed the top of marks head gently. 

"i saw" mark whimpered against his chest, his arm shakily wrapping jackson as jackson tightened his arm around the younger. "i'll call them tomorrow, and tell them to stop accepting deliveries here" 

jackson rubbed circles around his boyfriend's back, feeling the tears streaming onto his chest. "he can't hurt you, i'm always here" jackson hummed soothingly, "he just wants to scare you, sweetheart" 

"i'm tired" mark's voice barely that of a whisper. although jackson knew it wasn't that kind of tired, he still placed another kiss on his head. whispering a quick "rest"


	35. Chapter 35

jackson delicately uncurled mark from his chest, glancing over at the clock in the process. the older barely making out '6;12am' across it as he lazily rubbed his eye. he gently swung his legs over the edge of the bed, only taking to his feet after he had ensured mark was still asleep.

he pattered his unintentional heavy footsteps out the bedroom, closing the door gently behind him. taking his phone to hand from the table, ignoring the notifications spammed down the screen. 

he started his coffee, sighing before flipping through the notifications. all in which were from whom he had expected, choosing to ignore them and instead open his internet browser. tracing his fingertips along the screen until coming to the number he needed.

clicking it before taking the phone to his ear. "hello?" jackson called gently, greeted by the worker. "yeah, i was just wondering how i would go about putting a bolt on my door?" jackson questioned, pouring his coffee into a cup as he listened to the man's explanation. 

jackson nodding as he wrote down the information against a small slip of paper. bidding the worker a light 'thank you' before hanging up, pinning the paper to the fridge. he took a quick sip of his coffee before tapping his fingers back across the screen. 

taking the phone to his ear once more, placing the mug on the counter once he heard jinyoung's small 'hello?". "hey" jackson said softly, peering through a crack in the bedroom door to make sure mark was still asleep.

"you're off today, right?" jackson questioned, making his way back to the kitchen to retrieve his mug. "yeah, why?" jinyoung lazily said through the phone. "i was wondering, if you could come stay with mark for a few hours" 

"i have a few things to do, and wanna pick up a surprise for him" jackson said softly, taking another much needed sip from his mug. "are you sure, will he be okay?" a sense or worry pervading jinyoung's tone, his light shuffling heard through the line. 

"he's seen you before, you helped him. he'll be okay" jackson continued sipping from his mug to the presumed shuffling of jinyoung getting ready. "i'll only be gone two or three hours, and i'll give him his medication when he wakes up so you don't have to worry about it"

jinyoung processed all the directions and information thrown at him whilst he attempted to hurriedly get dressed. jackson gave him a light chuckle before hanging up the phone, taking one last sip from his coffee before moving back to their bedroom. 

"baby" he cooed softly, sitting on the edge of the bed next to mark. "you need to get up now, sweetheart" he brushed mark's messy bangs from his face, pulling the duvets back. mark let out a small whimper against the pillows, sleepily pulling himself up. 

the sweater sleeve he had been wearing falling delicately from his shoulder, putting jackson into question as if he truly wanted to go out. marks sweater covered hand rubbing his eye, his dark lashes fanning his skin as he blinked at jackson. 

"i have to go to a meeting" jackson lied, watching the near tears the younger was already in. "but jinyoung is gonna come stay with you for the few hours i have to be gone" jackson hummed, his thumb brushing mark's cheek. 

mark seeming comforted in the fact he wouldn't be alone, jackson gently wrapped his arms around his waist to pull him up and off the bed. mark let out a small yawn as his light footsteps trailed behind jackson to their closet. 

jackson rummaged through the clothes before pulling out a pair of mark's leggings, leaning down to slip them up and over his feet. a smile curling his lips as his gaze caught mark's flawless skin, placing a quick kiss against his cheek. 

jackson's fingertips laced with his boyfriend's, leading him to the kitchen. he took the coffee mug to his other hand, sipping it before placing it back down on top the microwave. "come here, darling" he called gently. 

he picked mark up, placing him on top of the counter next to the sink. "what do you want to eat?" he hummed, scanning through the cabinets. mark's sweater covered hand raising to point to the cereal, "feeling simplistic this morning?" jackson chuckled lightly. 

jackson poured it into a bowl, taking the milk to hand before placing it next to the younger. relishing in the adoration of mark swinging his legs back and forth from the counter top. his awe interrupted by jinyoung's gentle knocks against the door.

jackson flung the door open, continuing to bombard jinyoung with a list of directions, and to update him on mark every half hour. to which jinyoung nodded his head, attempting to take in all the information. 

jackson quickly put his coat on, rushing to the counter top to shower mark with kisses before mumbling a quick 'i love you' against his lips. "i'll be back soon, sweetheart"


	36. Chapter 36

jackson gazed at the bolt in a plastic bag he had placed in the passenger seat. missing the warmth of mark's hand across the center console, missing the younger entirely. a small sigh escaped his lips, picking his phone up as he approached the red light. 

a smile curled his lips, gazing down at the photo jinyoung had sent of mark earlier. tossing the phone back to the side as the light cycled. he slowed down, scanning the buildings on either side of the road in search of the address printed across his gps. 

his eyes finally met the large sign he was looking for, pulling into the lot ahead of him. "okay" he mumbled to himself, gripping the steering wheel before pulling himself out the car. he clicked the lock, wiping his hands on his jeans before entering the building. 

"hello" a femnine voice of the receptionist greeted him, jackson returning a small 'hello' before leaning his arms on the counter top. "i'm looking for a dog" he said, gazing at the room around him. 

"a rescue?" she questioned, tapping the information into her keyboard. jackson nodding his head in response, the women taking to her feet to guide jackson to room filled with kennels. she showed him a line of dogs, although none seeming to fit the part. 

"i was thinking, a bigger dog" jackson hummed, the women returning him with a small nod before leading him into another room. she attempted to sway him into a few dogs but one in the back corner grabbing his attention. 

"what about this one?" jackson called, making his way over to the back kennel. his eyes locked on the bright golden retriever resting in the kennel, although the dog not even noticing his presence. 

"oh" the women mumbled under her breathe. "hes not quite the best companion" she continued, attempting to direct jackson's attention back towards the other dogs. "hes been through a lot, bad owners and returned. hes a bit aggressive" 

"thats alright" jackson smiled, earning a puzzled look from the women. "i'll take him, please" jackson requested, his gaze still caught on the dog resting in the kennel. the women let out a breathy sigh before directing one of the workers to unlock the kennel. 

she lead jackson back to the main room whilst they leashed the dog. jackson humming as he filled out the necessary paper work. reading the information having been already filled out for him, the dog's name written across 'rocky'. 

"what makes you so interested in him?" the women asked gently, sliding more paper's jackson's way. jackon looked behind the glass door at the worker with the dog ready to greet him, "he just reminds me of someone" 

the women didn't get a chance to respond, jackson filling out the information as he slid the clipboard back to her. making his way to the door as the worker quickly rushed through, handing the leash to him. "good luck" he mumbled. 

"hi, rocky" jackson cooed, to everyone's surprise the dog gently rubbing against jackson's leg. the entire room in expectancy for the dog to bite him, jackson bidding them a gentle wave as he made his way out the double doors. 

jackson pondered on the thought of the dog, staring at his car. gripping the leash before opening the passenger door, "you can sit up front with me" jackson spoke softly. only earning a small bark in return as the dog jumped into the passenger seat. 

jackson tossed the bag of bolts into his seat before gently closing the door. rounding his way around the car to the drivers side. jackson took his place in his seat, rolling his shoulder's back into the seat before a small sigh escaped him. 

"i gotta make a phone call, don't tell mark" he chuckled to the dog, pulling out his phone as he pattered his finger tips against the screen. the same femine voice of mark's mother greeting him the moment he pressed the phone to his ear. 

jackson wasted no time getting straight to his voice, ignoring the women's constant questions. "i'll let you see mark, but" jackson said gently, rocky's bark interrupting his words. "but, if he doesn't wanna see you, you need to leave and you'd have to come to our apartment" jackson chuckling as he completed his sentence. 

"you could bring his siblings, excluding his father of course" jackson hummed, his mother showering him with 'thank you's' as she agreed. "is tonight okay?" she said softly, attempting to mask her excitement. 

jackson gave her the address, excusing himself to return to his driving. she continued to thank him up until saying her gentle goodbye. jackson hung up the phone, slipping the phone back into his pocket as he glanced over to the passenger seat.

"i think you and mark will get along" jackson chuckled, patting the dogs head a few times before gripping the steering wheel. "you'll love each other" he mumbles to himself, gazing at the dogs hickory rich eyes staring back at him.


	37. Chapter 37

jackson shushed the dog as they entered the apartment building. the landlord giving him a small smile as jackson had already cleared it with her, and she knew of his plans to make him into a service dog. 

he pulled the plastic bag further up his arm, taking the leash into the same hand as he rummaged through his pocket for his keys. already hearing marks faint giggles as he clicked the lock, taking the leash into his other hand.

jackson cracked the door, rocky pushing himself through soon after. a smile beaming from mark the moment he noticed the dog, jumping from the couch and over to jackson. both his arms quickly wrapping around the older, tightening his grip. as jackson could barely make out the 'i missed you so much' whispers against his chest.

marks attention was quickly diverted to the dog rubbing against his leg. giggling as he knelt down to pet him, jackson dropped the leash next to the younger. instanltly regretting his choice the moment the dog jumped on top of mark, puzzled at the fact of his giggles continuing as rocky showered him with dog kisses.

"i knew you'd like each other" jackson jokingly mumbled to himself. tossing the bag to the counter before gazing at jinyoung half asleep on the couch. "jinyoung" jackson hummed, hovering over the back of the couch.

"you can go home, you're tired" jackson hummed, his gaze caught on mark giggly playing with the dog. jinyoung pulled himself up from the couch, stumbling over apologies for nearly falling asleep whilst watching mark. 

jackson only conituing to thank him for coming on short notice, the sleepy older quickly attempting to gather himself. he waved a small goodbye to the pair, mark still laying across the hardwood floor cuddled with the dog.

"what about me, sweetheart?" jackson playfully frowned, mark's arms quickly unraveling the dog. jackson laying back on the couch beneath him, mark collapsing into his chest. jackson placed a kiss on his head before threading his finger tips through the messy blonde hair.

"how was your day my love" jackson cooed softly, rocky jumping on the couch to lay at their feet. the softness of mark's voice enough to make jackson's heart flutter, seemingly making him forget about the stress of his day.

the gentleness of his tone intoxicating the older, as he softly spoke about his day against jackson's chest. adorably rambling on about how much he missed the older, fragmented sentences about being bored for hours. 

"i have a few more surprises for you" jackson whispered, sitting himself up, pulling mark farther into his lap. mark wrapped his legs tightly around jackson's waist, resting his head on his shoulder. 

jackson unable to resist winding his arms around mark, pressing his tiny stature closer to his chest. "you're so pretty" jackson whispered softly against his ear, decorating mark's cheeks with brilliant pink hues. 

he placed a gentle kiss against mark's flushed cheeks, pulling away to sit in awe of his beauty. the same hickory, honey glazed eyes gazing back at him. engulfing jackson in the warmth of them, the rawness of his emotions fled through his eyes. 

jackson brushed his messy blonde bangs from his face, chuckling at mark's still pink tainted cheeks. "oh!" jackson whispered to himself, gently pulling mark off of him and guiding him to the kitchen. 

he laced their fingertips together, his available hand reaching for the bag. a frown curling marks lips when he noticed the bolt, jackson quickly trying to cover it. "i got you a new phone" jackson said gently, pulling it from the bag. 

"its one of the newer ones like mine, in case you get bored sweetheart" he leaned down to place another soft kiss against mark's forehead. "y━you didn't have to waste money on me" the younger taking the phone into hand, curling his hoodie covered fingertips around the screen. 

"baby" jackson breathed, squeezing his boyfriends hand in reassurance. "don't say that okay? its never a waste" his hand gently cupping his cheek. mark rested into his hand, nuzzling the tip of his nose against jackson's palm. 

he pressed his lips against jackson's finger tips, jackson's thumb brushing his cheek. "anything for my baby" mark nearly melting in his embrace. he would've collapsed under his own weight if not for jackson's arm quickly winding his waist. 

"and one more thing, sweetheart" he said softly, pressing marks tiny frame against his chest. rubbing circles on his back soothingly. "your mom has been calling me" jackson instantly felt mark sink into his chest, mark clutching onto his dress shirt. 

"i━i" mark whimpered against his chest, his breathes already becoming unsteady. "you don't have to see her if you don't want to sweetheart" jackson cooed softly. threading his fingertips through mark's hair, tightly pressing him to his chest.

the sweet cherry black scent of jackson consuming him, mark nuzzling farther into his boyfriend's chest. jackson's soft voice alone, mixed with the intoxicating scent enough to steady his shallow breathes. 

the soothing, tethering touch of jackson's finger tips lacing his. mark forgetting about the panic consuming him, only when wrapped so tightly in jackson's arms of serenity. jackson's patience never wore thin, adoring each moment with the younger. despite whether they were good or bad. 

loving him on even the worst of his days, swaying them back and forth in the kitchen until mark's breathes steadied. the younger gazing up at him with disheveled hair, light tears still streaming down his flushed cheeks. 

"i'll be with you the entire time, darling" he whispered softly, brushing the tears gently from mark's burning cheeks. continuing to sway them back an forth in the process, his palm curling around the younger's perched hipbone. 

mark let out a small nod into his hand, agreeing in silence as jackson's lips curled into a smile. as jackson always adored the thunder, the delicate sound of his rain.


	38. Chapter 38

"no, i did not order them and i'm not accepting them" jackson's voice angrily dicing through the phone. at the point where he had stopped answering the door to the flower deliveries. peaking around the bedroom door to ensure his yelling hadn't woken mark. 

jackson sighed at the women's explanation, "we have not ordered any flowers, stop accepting them from that card" instantly hanging up the phone. he tossed the phone to the couch, wandering back to the kitchen. 

although mark's mother had offered to take them to dinner, jackson insisted on staying in the apartment. checking on his attempts at making dinner, ensuring the door was still bolted and chained on his way by. 

his gaze wandered to the open bedroom door, mark having his daily nap curled in bed. this time rocky joining him, resting at his feet. jackson wanted nothing more then to join him, in awe of his pale skin perfectly contrasting the black duvets.

jackson's admiration cut short by his phone ringing. rushing to answer it before the loud tone could wake his boyfriend. the same feminine voice of mark's mother greeting him. "which apartment was yours again?" she hummed lightly, hushing the people in the background.

"two-zero-nine, and you're early" he said quietly, his mother choosing to ignore his last statement. giving him a quick 'thank you' before hanging up. he unbolted the door, unchaining it and trailing back to the kitchen. 

piles of flowers in the trash catching his gaze, jackson ripping a few paper towels off the roll to cover them. he continued to stir his attempts at dinner, checking his written recipes to clarify he had it right.

gentle knocks against the door grabbing his attention. "okay, okay, okay" jackson mumbled to himself, rubbing his hands on his dress pants before making his way to the door. catching a quick glance of himself in the mirror, ensuring his white button up was still neatly tucked beneath his pants. 

although he always wanted to look good for mark, still adding effort to impress his mother. he rolled his shoulders back, running his hand back through his hair one last time before unlocking the door.

jackson gently cracked the door, fully opening it to expose the four figures ahead of him. "you're his━" he said quietly, the taller woman finishing his sentence. "mother" a smile curling his lips. 

"and you're his father?" monotone pervading jackson's voice as he turned to face the man next to her. "oh no i━" the man turning to the taller woman. "i remarried" she hummed quietly, peering into the apartment behind jackson. 

"i see" another smile curling his lips at the statement. he opened the door the rest of the way, allowing them in. two taller figures trailed behind them, jackson presuming them as the woman's children.

he closed the door gently behind them, marks mom frowning as she noticed him bolting the door. "is that necessary?" she said quietly, seating herself on the couch. "hes been stalking us" jackson said quite bluntly. 

"he sends mark flowers twice a day, i've called every shop in the city but he finds a way" continuing his fragmented sentence as he trailed to the bedroom door. peering into ensure mark was still asleep, rocky rested at his feet. 

although the dogs slumber not lasting long the moment he noticed jackson. quickly jumping from mark's feet to follow jackson into the living room. marks mom letting out a laugh as the dog ran up to her. 

"this is rocky" jackson hummed, sitting in a chair across the family. "hes going to be mark's service dog" finishing his fragmented sentence interrupted by rocky's barking. jackson hushed him, pulling a treat from the table to toss next to him.

"mark's still asleep,i wasnt expecting to wake him for another ten minutes" jackson said with an apologetic tone. his mother cheerfully nodding back in agreement. "i was just so excited to see him" earning chuckles from the rest of her family. 

"oh!" she chirped, attempting to mask her excitement. "this is our son, and our daughter" the both of them letting out a small wave to their mothers introduction. unlike mark both of taller stature, and both appearing much older then him. 

she pointed to her husband next, whom seemed equally excited to meet his other step son for the first time. "i'm jackson" he hummed, introducing himself although the likely hood of them knowing his name already present. 

"how is he?" his mother breathed lightly, worry seeping through his tone. jackson rolled his shoulders back into the chair, visibly biting into his lip. "did the hospital tell you why he was there?" 

his mother nodding, already appearing to be on the brink of tears. "yes" she choked out, nearly stumbling over the single word. "hes doing a bit better" jackson hummed, a smile curling his lips at the thought of the younger. 

"his wrists are healing well" jackson seemingly lost at the thought of the younger, craving him every moment he wasn't next to him. "hes been taking his medication, and has sleeping pills for the bad nights" 

"but, i have them where he can't get to them" he continued, soothing their worry. "i think its better if you don't mention it to him" jackson stated softly, gazing back at the bedroom door. 

"and please don't ask him about yugyeom" jackson said breathly, earning slow nods from the family ahead of him. "the boy belongs in prison" her husband mumbled, jackson assuming they knew just how bad yugyeom was.

"we'll report it whenever hes ready" jackson hummed, smiling as his thoughts trailed back to the younger. his mothers attempts to speak cut short by the sound of mark erupting into screaming sobs. 

jackson nearly tripping over himself with the quickness he jumped from the chair. rushing to the bedroom, mark perched over the edge of the bed. the duvets partially covering him, trembling onto the bed sheets beneath him. 

his shallow breathes falling into jackson's dress shirt the moment he sat down. his fingertips curled into fists, clutching the shirt. jackson only humming softly against his ear, taking mark's smaller stature against his chest.

"it was just a nightmare, sweetheart" jackson hand't bothered to ask what was wrong, as he already knew the answer. mark's chest still swelled with fear, his sobs only subsiding for his need to draw breathe. 

jackson rocked them into the duvets beneath them. "breathe, sweetheart" jackson whsipered softly, rubbing circles onto his boyfriend's back. the pair visible to the family seated in the living room. fear overwhelming marks already exhausted body, weakly trembling against jackson's chest.

his breathes still unsteady, jackson tightly wrapping his arms around mark's waist. pulling him completely into his lap as he continued to rock them. because only then did mark feel safe, so tightly wound in jackson's arms of serenity. nearly forgetting about the fear that had consumed him.

"im right here, my love" he whispered, gently brushing mark's messy bangs from his face. mark nearly melting into jackson's hand, his shallow breathes slowly steadying. "i'll always be right here, okay?" he hummed gently. 

"i'm sorry" marks soft voice barely that of a whisper against jackson's chest. the older only pulling mark up out of his lap. savoring the tethering touch of their fingers lacing together, jackson in awe at the adorable messiness of the younger.

his blonde hair still disheveled across his face, depsite jackson's best efforts to fix it. jackson's much to large hoodie delicately falling from mark's shoulder, the collar lining just beneath his collar bones.

jackson took to his feet, pulling mark back to his chest. leaning down to gently press his lips against marks. intertwined in the perfect fit, adoring every moment of marks tiny stature pressed against his chest. 

"they're waiting for us, sweetheart" jackson cooed softly against mark's ear, the younger gently nodding into his chest. jackson squeezed mark's hand in reassurance before leading him from the room.


	39. Chapter 39

mark's light, timid foot steps masked by that of jackson's heavy steps trailing into their living room. marks stomach swirling with both anticipation and fear, jackson pulling them to sit in a chair ahead of his family. 

"that's your stepdad" jackson whispered softly, pulling mark to sit in his lap. "and thats your step brother" he continued, winding his arms tightly around mark's waist. his mom broke the silence with a gentle exhale.

"you're so..thin" she breathed, her words barely able to be made out by the pair. "you were always so small, but now" she said, finally voicing the thoughts that had been floating through her mind. 

tears nearly threatening to form in her eyes, at the thought of mark being so small yet managing to lose even more weight. her eyes traveled to his expose collarbones, perched from his neck as jackson's hoodie lined beneath them.

wandering down to the leggings that covered his legs, despite being sat down a small gap still visible between his thighs. "everyone always says those are so comfortable, your sister has so many" her words cracking mid sentence. a small chuckle still able to escape her. 

mark nodded against jackson's chest, sinking further back into him. "hes actually gained a few pounds, he was ninety-three when we first met" jackson said, brushing his thumb soothingly against mark's waist.

"now hes ninety-seven" jackson proudly giving mark a quick kiss on his cheek. earning a small giggle from the younger sinking farther into his lap. "jackson's taking good care of you" she said softly, watching as mark pulled the sleeves of jackson's hoodie over his hands. although the collar falling just beneath his collarbones, exposing them perched out.

"i'm sorry that i couldn't" her words nearly choked mid sentence. tears threatening to form from the corners of her hickory orbs. her eyes resembling mark's, the chocolate engulfed by tears.

mark let out a small nod, sinking further into jackson's chest. "if you want to report him, we'll pay for your lawyer" his step-dad said softly, briefly interrupting mark's mothers obvious state of grief.

"whenever he's ready" jackson hummed, rubbing circles along his boyfriend's back. his mother and step father nodding understandably in unison. jackson continued to answer the bombardment of questions thrown at him. 

as to whether mark was medicated, how he was feeling, how he was healing. jackson kept his arms tightly wound around mark's waist as he answered them. the conversation masked by the younger's thoughts. 

his shaky breaths against jackson, the older noticing how his breathing slowly became unsteady. "are you two doing well on your own?" mark only making out fragments of his sentence. jackson only nodding, lacing his fingers into mark's. 

"us three" jackson jokingly correcting her, gazing down at rocky rested at their feet. "i'm okay" mark said softly, resting back into jackson's chest. "he takes care of me" the softness of mark's voice, enough to make jackson melt on spot. 

jackson soothingly brushing his thumb against mark's, exhaling at mark's breathed pause. "he loves me, and i love him" mark said giggly, jackson gently swaying them in their seat. 

a smile curling his mothers lips, going on as to how adorable the two were. continuing her assortment of questions, even earning a small 'slow down' from her husband at one-point. although jackson's patience never wearing thin, answering each individual one. 

"maybe you two could come stay with us for christmas?" she hummed, jackson momentarily pondering at the question before nodding. "of course" he said, nearly forgetting how the holiday was only three weeks away. 

months seemingly passed with mark by his side, admiring his boyfriend as he continued to sway them. the conversation between the family muffled, jackson sat in awe of mark's flawless skin. the dark hues of purple now faded from porcelain skin.

he rolled his shoulders back into the chair, lightly pulling mark further back into the seat with him. his boyfriend's giggles towards his mom enough to make jackson's heart flutter, rocking them back and forth into the seat.

although now it was mark soothingly brushing jackson's thumb. jackson letting out a faint chuckle, intoxicated by the softness of mark's voice. barely noticing mark's mother speaking to him until mark squeezed his hand in reassurance. 

"hm?" jackson said, apologizing for not hearing her the first time. "would you two be available to have dinner with us next week?" a smile curling her lips. holding back her chuckles at jackson's obvious admiration for his boyfriend. 

jackson nodded, his gaze wandering back to mark. his mother stumbled over her words, only being reminded hours later of their shortage of time by her husband. she pulled herself from her seat, mark standing up shakily at the loss of contact from jackson. 

"i'll text you both" his mother smiled, wrapping her arms in a tight hug around mark. mark involuntary flinching under her, although still shakily bringing his hands to hug back gently. jackson settled from a handshake, hating skin-ship with anyone that wasn't mark. 

he unbolted the door, simultaneously opening it as he waved his goodbyes. their daughter remaining oddly quiet as they made their exit, jackson still breathing a sigh of relief as he closed the door. locking and bolting it before turning back to rest against the door. 

"baby, i'm so tired" jackson said, exhaling against his breathed pause. marks fingertips lacing into jackson's, two ribbons intertwined in their perfect fit. jackson barely making it to the couch before he collapsed partially due to exhaustion. 

mark pulling a blanket from the back of the couch over them, curling into jackson's chest. jackson winding his arms tightly around mark's waist, feeling a soft kiss against the underside of his jaw before allowing himself to drift to sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

jackson groggily awoke to the sound of his phone going off next to him. surprisingly not waking mark, the younger still curled into his chest. jackson gently pulled himself up, assuring he hadn't woken mark in the process. 

he picked up his phone, curling his fingertips around the screen at the light that illuminated his eyes from the still open curtains. "yes?" he said sleepily, only noticing it was jinyoung when he heard his faint chuckles from the other side of the line. 

"i know your shift isn't for another two hours, but i have some news i wanna tell you" jackson let out a soft exhale. glancing over the back of the couch to the luminous digital clock on the oven. "i'll wake mark up and get ready" he said softly, confirming the time on the clock as he reluctantly agreed.

quickly taking the phone from his ear to hang it up, tossing it back to the table. "sweetheart" he cooed gently, winding his arms tightly around mark's waist. although only making the situation harder himself as mark gazed up from jackson's chest adorably. 

his blonde hair messily falling across his face, nuzzling the tip of his nose against jackson's chest. "we have to go in early" jackson sighed, threading his fingertips into marks disheveled blonde locks. 

"come on, lets get you dressed" jackson exhaled, wanting nothing more then for mark to curl back into his chest. although still pulling the younger up, sneakily tracing his fingertips along mark's thighs.

earning small, sleepy giggles from his boyfriend. marks light and timid footsteps trailing to their bathroom to escape jackson's ticklish attack. "what do you wanna wear today, my love?" jackson's heavy footsteps followed behind him. 

mark plopped down onto the edge of their messy bed, scrunching his nose slightly. "how about this?" jackson said gently, pulling one of mark's larger sweaters out from the closet. mark's gentle nods causing jackson's heart to flutter per usual. 

jackson pulled one of his pairs of leggings from the drawer, motioning for mark to extend his legs. jackson pulled the leggings over his feet, up to his knees, admiring the flawless skin before pulling them over his thighs to his hips. 

smiling at the fact he no longer winced when putting on his clothes. jackson delicately gripped the hem of mark's hoodie, pulling it over his head. pulling the large sweater over his head, stepping back as mark put his arms through the sleeves.

the peach cream sweater lightly contrasting his blonde hair, pooling over his thighs. the sleeves involuntarily going over mark's hands, the hems curling over his fingertips. jackson hurriedly pulled his jeans on, searching for his work shirt and name tag. 

occasionally glancing back at mark dangling his feet from the edge of the bed, giggling at jackson's struggles. jackson celebrating his small victory as he clipped the name tag to his shirt, trailing to the living room to retrieve his keys. 

marks light footsteps following close behind, the younger giving rocky one last pet before following jackson out the door. "i'm sleepy" mark said softly, resting his head against jackson's chest as they walked. 

the older tightly winding one arm around his waist until they came to their card. jackson, per usual rushing to open the door for mark, helping the younger in. before he could round the car to get to the drivers seat his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

jackson pressed accept, reading mark's mother's contact name across the screen. although only silence emitting back as he pressed the phone to his ear. he waited a few moments, only to be hung up on in response. 

he brushed it aside, rounding the car to take his seat next to mark. mark half asleep against the passenger seat, although his hand still resting across the center console waiting for jackson. jackson started the car, soothingly threading his fingertips through marks. 

feeling another sereis of buzzes in his pocket before having the chance to grip the wheel. he pulled his phone out once more, glancing at the texts reading the screen from marks mother. 

'my daughter had my phone, she must have accidentally called you. sorry!'


	41. Chapter 41

"i know your tired sweetheart, but its only a couple hours" jackson said softly, squeezing mark's hand in reassurance. only earning a sleepy whimper from his boyfriend as he unthreaded their fingertips, quickly rounding the car to the passenger side. 

opening the door, mark barely taking to his feet. nearly collapsing under his own weight if not for jackson's arm quickly wound around his stomach. "and how is it, someone so adorable ended up in my arms?" he chuckled lightly. 

mark giggly sinking into his chest, resting against his shoulder. "i'm never gonna let you go" jackson whispered softly before locking the door, leading them to the store. jinyoung greeting them the moment they walked in. 

"is he okay?" worry pervading jinyoung's tone as he gazed at mark. jackson only chuckling before guiding mark to sit on one of the armchairs in jinyoung's office. "he just doesn't do mornings" 

"i'll be right back, sweetheart" jackson cooed softly, closing the office door behind him. "so?" jackson said, rolling his shoulders back as he rested his arms on the check-out-counter.

"well" a small smile curling jinyoung's lips, pulling his phone from his pocket to hand. "i'm moving" he said bluntly, a puzzling look gracing jackson's features. "you're moving?" jackson said, almost in disbelief. 

"yeah" jinyoung chuckled, pulling a photo of an western looking house up on his phone. "you're leaving the country?" jackson's voice consumed by confusion, taking the phone to hand. looking up to see jinyoung's small nod. 

jinyoung exhaling on his short breathed pause. "i was thinking that" exhaling once more, "i would leave the store to you" jackson nearly dropping the phone if not for his fingers curled around it.

jackson questioning as to which if he had heard the statement right. "jinyoung, do you know how much this store is worth?" a sigh of confusion leaping from jackson's lips. "you two deserve it" jinyoung said softly, gazing at the closed office door.

"maybe helping run the store will help him, and you can be your own both, pick your off days" jinyoung stretching his arms as the words escaped him. jackson still sat against the counter in shock.

"when do you leave?" jacksons gazed wandered back down to jinyoung's phone in hand. "a week, but there's a meeting tomorrow to talk about transferring it to you" jackson nodding, tracing his fingertips along the phone. 

"and mark can come, he'll just have to sit in the waiting room" jinyoung hummed softly, noticing jackson's anxiety. "you've worked here forever, you know everything, jax you'll do fine" jinyoung soothingly rubbing jackson's shoulder.

"i'll miss you" jackson finally admitted, stumbling over his choked words. "i'm always a call away, i'll need to get use to the time zones anyways" jinyoung chuckled. taking his phone back to hand to slip in his pocket. 

"you think it'll help him?" jackson hushing his tone, pulling his arms from the counter. "its a lot of responsibility for you, and him" jinyoung gazing at the office door. "but i think it'll help him move on in the end" 

the image of porcelain stained tile still ingrained into jinyoung's head as he gazed at the door. jackson's continuous series of questions snapping him back into reality. jackson rambling as to how to run the store, who to hire and who to fire.

although jinyoung reassuring him not to fire jb out of spite. jackson reluctantly agreeing, jinyoung not having to give jackson much more information as he already knew the ins-and-outs of the store.

despite his knowledge still double checking, triple checking the right answers with jinyoung. jinyoung's patience never wore thin, taking care to soothe jackson's worry on such a large responsibility. 

their conversation cut short by the buzzing in jackson's pocket. "its marks mom, hold on" jackson mumbled, excusing himself to an empty aisle as he pressed the 'accept' button. 

"hello?" he said, pressing the phone to his ear. shockingly earning a hello back from the same feminine voice of mark's mother. the women starting small talk as to how mark was, whether or not he was sleeping well or eating enough.

"where do you work again?" she asked from the other side of the line softly. "i actually just got promoted today, i'm going to own one of the stores in a chain" jackson said proudly, although a soft exhale escaping him.

"jackson, sweetie" mark's mom said, although her words somewhat mumbled. "what?" jackson's tone pervading a light confusion. "oh not you, my daughter just asked who i was talking to after she heard about your promotion" 

"ah" jackson said, gazing up at jinyoung wiping down counters. "will you be celebrating?" she asked. "i have a meeting tomorrow with the company, then maybe taking mark to dinner" he hummed into the phone line.

hearing the muffled voice of an unfamiliar tone across the line. "sorry, sorry, my daughter has so many questions, has always been interested in business" his mom chuckled. excusing herself from the conversation before bidding jackson a gentle goodbye.


	42. Chapter 42

"jackson?" youngjae called gently, light footsteps approaching jackson from behind. jackson slipping his phone back into his pocket before jerking his head back. "yes?" he said, attempting to hide the puzzled gracing his features. 

"wheres mark? is he okay?" youngjae's footsteps continuing forward until standing next to jackson. "hes taking a nap in jinyoung's office" despite jackson's confusion, a smile curling his lips every time he thought of the younger. 

youngjae momentarily pondering on his thoughts, following jackson back to the front counter. "hes been taking his medicine?" youngjae asked, his gaze wandering to jinyoung still wiping down the counters. jackson nodding as he made his way to the storage room. 

"he's doing alot better" jackson hummed, pushing open the storage room door. "and what about you?" youngjae said softly, worry perceiving him. "i'm fine, why?" jackson taking a box to hand, passing it to youngjae before picking up another one. 

"you know what i mean" youngjae's persistence seeping through his tone. "jae, really i'm fine" jackson turning briefly to smile back at him, making their way down the aisles. "i'm over it, for a while i thought i needed her, but i don't" jackson hummed. 

"all she ever did was put me down, i'm glad you convinced me to leave her" he continued down the aisle, youngjae trailing quickly behind. "well, i'm glad you listened" a smile curling youngjae's lips. 

"if jb wants to be with her, let him" jackson placing the box down next to him as he began to stock shelves. youngjae taking the spot next to him, visibly biting into his bottom lip. "actually, about jb"

youngjae's fragmented sentence cut short by jinyoung calling for jackson. "can you finish this for me?" jackson asked, pulling himself up as youngjae nodded. quickly rounding the aisle corner to see mark waiting for him by the counter. 

"good morning sweetheart" jackson said softly, wrapping his arms tightly around mark. "sleep well?" pulling back to thread their fingers together. "sleepy" mark yawning mid-word, his sweater covered hand rubbing his eye adorably. 

jackson chuckling as he led back to the storage room. taking another box to hand, marks timid footsteps followed behind. "jinyoung is going to be moving" jackson hummed, guiding mark to sit down by the aisle as they stocked the shelf.

"hes leaving the store to me" jackson hummed, mark squeezing himself under jackson's arm to rest again his chest. "but we have a meeting to go to tomorrow" mark adorably gazing up at him. 

"don't worry sweetheart you're coming with me, you'll just have to wait in the waiting room" jackson said, placing a quick kiss on mark's forehead before continuing to stock. mark sleepily nodding into his chest. 

jackson winding one arm around his boyfriend, pulling him into his lap. "have i ever told you how much i love you?" jackson cooed, stocking the shelf with his available hand. mark letting out a muffled giggle against his chest. 

jackson's heart fluttered at the gentleness of his laugh. "i love you to" mark said softly, gazing up at jackson. jackson looking into the soft hickory eyes gazing up at him, fleaks of honey seeping through. 

the rawness of mark's emotions sought through his gaze. jackson seeing everything he loved the most. intoxicated by the warmth that engulfed him, mark's gaze seemingly enough to make him feel whole.

although months had passed of them being together, jackson still feeling butterflies from his gaze. swirls of cinnamon seeping warmth into him, as if he had been freezing his entire life up until this moment. 

the thought of his ex-girlfriend completely freed from his mind. jackson leaning down to gently connect his lips with marks. marks lips fitting together so perfectly against his own, as if they were meant for each other. 

their fingertips threading each other, two ribbons intertwined in their perfect fit. as mark's thumb gently brushed jackson's, jackson knew this was meant to be.


	43. Chapter 43

"come on sweetheart" jackson said softly, pulling mark up as he glanced out one of the windows. the streets only lit dimly by the street lights and shop signs. "i'll clock us out, then we can go home" 

jackson squeezing mark's hand in reassurance, leading him back to the front counter. youngjae yawning mid wave as he waved them goodnight. only the gentle sound of the bell signaling they had opened the door emitting the streets silence. 

jackson knowing the tiring effects mark's medication had on him. allowing the younger to rest against his chest as they walked to their car, jackson only releasing mark to open the passenger door for him. 

jackson rounding the car, quietly slipping in the drivers side as he assumed mark was nearly asleep. jackson resting his hand across the center console, mark's finger tips sleepily laced with his. 

jackson indulged in their solace, the younger's fingertips intertwined with his had become his serenity. driving in silence, mark only lightly whimpering when they came to the parking lots bumpy pavement. 

jackson pulling into his parking spot slowly, assuring not to further disturb mark. gently opening and closing the door as he walked around the front of the car. "you can go to sleep once were inside sweetheart" he cooed softly, helping mark out of the car.

mark resting against his shoulder, whispering sleepy fragmented sentences to jackson. all of which jackson was unable to make out, although chuckling non-the-less at marks adorableness. 

"i love you" mark whispered gently, the three words still making jackson's heart quiver. "i love you" jackson whispered back, leading his boyfriend up the apartment stairs. jackson never to fond of adding 'to', towards the end of his 'i love you's. 

the word seeming as if he felt obligated to say it. in which couldn't be more far from the truth, wanting to tell mark each and everyday how much he loved and treasured him. jackson ignoring the quick buzz in his pocket. 

unlocking the front door, as mark sleepily rubbed his eye. jackson glancing at the clock that lit up above the stove, sighing as it was nearly eleven pm. he tossed his keys to the table, mark already half way to the bedroom before jackson could catch up. 

jackson chuckling as he watched mark lazily slip off his leggings, tossing them to the side of the bed. jackson picking them up and placing them in the laundry basket before collapsing in the bed next to mark. 

jackson pulling himself to sit up on the bed, rummaging through the night stand drawers. taking an orange pill bottle to hand, expertly unscrewing the cap. "here, angel" he said softly, taking the water bottle on the night stand and handing it to mark along with his medication for the night. 

mark pouting as he placed the pills on his tongue, gulping down the water before handing the bottle back to jackson. placing the water bottle back on the nightstand, laying back on his side to face mark.

although laying on his side didn't last long, mark quickly pushing to him to lay in his back. partially crawling on top of him, curling into his chest. soon mark's sleepy whimpers only emitting the silence, jackson threading his fingertips through his boyfriend's block locks. 

jackson nearly falling asleep with mark tightly curled in his arms. the light calling-buzzing of his phone waking him back up. he gently slipped the phone from his jean pocket, reading the contact of mark's mom lighting up the screen. 

"hello?" he said groggily, although an unfamiliar feminine voice answering back. "hello, my mom was just wondering the address your meeting will be at? she wants to have dinner afterwords" 

"this is her daughter by the way" jackson puzzled by the fact the twenty-two year old women couldn't call from her own phone. although still slowly saying the address, listening to her daughter jot it down. 

"thank you, we'll see you tomorrow for dinner" she said softly, jackson taking his phone from his ear to hang it up. tossing it to the nightstand before rolling his shoulders back into the sheets. tightly winding his arms around mark, pressing his boyfriend's tiny stature closer to his chest. 

"goodnight, sweetheart"


	44. Chapter 44

jackson awoke to his shoulder gently shaking, groggily opening his eyes. "your meeting" mark said softly, shaking him again. jackson rolled to his side, glancing at the clock next to him. the numbers lit across the screen indicating he only had an hour to get there and get ready. 

"shit, shit, shit" jackson swinging his legs over the edge, spring out of bed. mark giggly laying back down, puling the duvets over him. rocky jumping on the bed to take jackson's available spot. 

jackson hurriedly scanning his closet, settling for his dark-blue suit. mark giggly watching as jackson struggled to pull on his dress pants in a hurry. standing in front of the mirror, tossing his shirt back in which mark quickly caught. 

pressing the shirt to his chest, intoxicated by the sweet black cherry scent of the older. jackson quickly pulling his arms through the sleeves of his dress shirt, buttoning it up at a quick pace. threading his fingertips through his own hair, swaying it back and to the side. 

jackson cuffed his dress shirt sleeves, pulling on his suit jacket. quickly taking one of his ties around his neck, mark still sat back against the pillows, rocky resting in his lap. jackson finally turning back to face the bed, mark adorably tilting his head to the side.

"how do i look?" jackson asked nervously, mark softly exhaling against his breathed pause. swinging his legs off the edge of the bed, his gentle footsteps approaching jackson. placing two hands on jackson's chest, gazing up at him adorably. 

"you put..your button in the wrong hole.." mark giggled, undoing the buttons to thread them through their proper place. jackson watching as his boyfriend's thin fingers worked on the buttons, finally patting his chest gently once he finished.

"you look amazing" he whispered softly against jackson's chest. jackson's handle gently gripping mark's chin, bringing his gaze up. jackson closing the distance between them, although his lips slightly rougher then mark's. 

mark allowing himself to melt in the sensation of jackson. jackson's emotions getting the best of him as he deepened the kiss, jackson's arms snaking around mark's waist. pressing marks tiny stature against his chest.

after seemingly an eternity jackson broke their kiss, smiling against mark's lips. "i love you to" mark giggled, jackson pressing their foreheads together. one hand still tightly wound around marks waist, whilst the other found its way to thread through his hair. 

jackson allowing the light lavender scent to overtake him, mixing with the delicate black cherry of his previously used shirt. jacksons fingertips laced with blonde strands, bringing his hand to brush mark's cheek. 

jackson leaning in to pamper mark's lips with quick kisses. bringing his hands down to the younger's sides. catching mark off guard as he snuck his palms under the sweater, tracing his fingertips along mark's sides. 

"nooo" mark whined, falling deeper into jackson's chest, his giggles muffled against jackson's dress shirt. marks dark lashes fanning his skin he gazed down, attempting to wiggle free from jackson's grasp. 

jackson finally breaking contact with his sides, pulling back with a grin plastered across his face. "lets get you dressed" he hummed softly, guiding mark to sit on the end of the bed. he pulled another pair of leggings from his drawer. 

slipping them over marks legs with ease, flawless porcelain skin lied beneath them. "do you wanna wear that sweater or change?" jackson said, pulling himself up and to his feet, dusting his suit off.

"this one" mark whispered softly, his voice barely that of a whisper. the sleeves far over his hands, the younger lightly smacking jackson's arm with them. "baby, you need to take your medicine then you can beat me up all you want" 

mark purposely pouting, jackson nearly melting on spot. his heart fluttering at the sight of the softness of mark. although still pulling the younger up and from the bed, guiding him to the kitchen. 

jackson expertly unscrewing the cap, taking each pill to hand. placing them gently in marks palm, handing him the bottle of water kept on the counter for this exact purpose. mark gave another frown before swallowing them, gulping down the water. 

"thank you, sweetheart" jackson brushing marks still messy blonde hair from his face. chuckling to himself as he tightly wound his arms around marks waist. pulling marks smaller frame to his chest, tightening his grip around him. 

"we have to gooo~" mark whined against jackson's chest, although only earning chuckles in response. "i said i'd never let you go, remember?" jackson said jokingly before unwrapping himself from mark. 

threading his fingertips through the youngers to guide him out the apartment door, locking the door and making their way down the stairs. although jacksons gaze still caught on mark. admiring the slight part in his lips, how his dark lashes curled beautifully, the messy blonde strands crossing his face. 

mark was a drug, and jackson had no intentions of rehabilitation


	45. Chapter 45

jackson sighed against his breathed pause, stopping the car in the building parking lot. another sigh of anxiety leaping from his mouth as he turned off the car, mark squeezing his hand gently in reassurance. 

"you'll do fine" mark said softly, the gentleness of his voice seemingly rebuilding jackson's confidence. mark's thumb brushing jackson's one last time before jackson pulled himself out the car. rounding the front quickly to open the passenger door for mark.

helping the younger from the car, threading his fingers into marks the moment he stepped out the car. mark delicately brushing jackson's thumb, leaning against his arm as they walked into the large building. passing the alleyway that sat next to the building.

jackson opened one of the double set glass doors, entering after mark. his arm still tightly wound around his boyfriend's waist. confirming his meeting with the women at the front desk, sneakily asking her to keep an eye on mark.

she gave him a small nod, jackson leading mark to sit in one of the arm chairs while he waited. "i'll be gone for a few hours, okay?" mark pouting, although nodding in agreement. he curled himself into the chair, jackson pulling marks phone from his other pocket.

"you can text me but my phone has to stay on silent so i dont know when i'll see it" gently placing the phone in mark's lap. jackson pulling his phone from his pocket to assure it was on silent.

"i love you" jackson whispered softly, placing a quick kiss on marks forehead before rushing down the hallway. jinyoung greeting him by the door, telling jackson to put his phone away the moment he took it out.

"you need to make a good impression" jinyoung hummed, taking jacksons phone from his hand and placing it on the table ahead of them. instructing him to sit as his superiors entered. jackson giving them their usual handshakes. 

12 people seated around the table, some owners of other stores and some owners of the chain. all in which saying their goodbyes to jinyoung, along with jinyoung praising how wonderful jackson would do. how he had the ability to do perhaps a better job then jinyoung had.

jackson attempted to keep his thoughts on the conversation, occasionally chirping in when asked a question. after finishing their small talk as to where and when jinyoung would move they went onto the next topic.

spending hours directing jackson on business plans. instructing him as to which parts of the store he himself would be managing, what he had control over. skipping the formal part of the stores introduction, as jackson already knew the layout from working there so long.

"we assume you'll be keeping all the employees?" one women said, clicking her pen against the table. "of course" jackson hummed, although pondering on the question momentarily. jackson gazed outside, his own thoughts masking their conversation.

his thoughts continuing to get him through the hours that passed. the rambles as to which not to do, and what could be done better. an occasional inside joke thrown into the mix, earning small chuckles around the table.

jackson brought his attention back to the table, the hours droning on as the meeting continued. each individual shop-owner giving their own statement as to what they believe could be improved, jackson tuning them out involuntarily. 

only the sound of the clicking of the presentation emitting his thoughts, his gaze caught on the window. his meeting still having another two hours, although it was already dark. jackson taking a quick peak of the luminous numbers that lit up his phone screen. 

informing him it was nearly ten pm. jackson visibly exhaling, sinking back into his chair at the thought of two more hours of rambling. the graphs nearly ingrained into his mind, statistics burned into the back of his eyes.

rolling his shoulders back, nearly losing his composure and closing his eyes if not for jinyoung smacking his leg under the table. forcing him to bring his attention back to the graphs on the presentation ahead of him. 

gazing at his phone thinking as to which how bored mark must of been. which he was. the younger awaking from his nap in the seat, the effects of his medication making him nearly fall asleep again. 

although glancing at his phone, whining to himself as he realized jackson still had two more hours in his meeting. pulling his sweater sleeves back over his hands, poking one finger out to patter against the screen.

'i miss you' he typed against the screen, sending it to jackson along with other short sweet texts. giggling to himself at his phone screen as he sent them. looking up from his phone to see most of the other people had left, leaving only him and the women at the front desk. 

whom seemed to only be chatting on her self phone, complaining about the length of the last meeting. mark let out a soft exhale on his breathed pause, putting his phone back into his lap as he sunk into the chair. 

nearly falling asleep if not for the light buzzing of his phone. the younger ecstatically picking it up only to realize it was not jackson. an unfamiliar lit the screen, although mark still worriedly answering it. 

"hello?" he said softly, his sisters voice returning back through the other line. "mark, its me" she hummed, "mom's phone died so she couldn't call" humming to finish her fragmented sentence. 

"i know were early, but we wanted to spend some time with you" she said, only silence emitting her voice. strangely no noise on the other side of the line, although mark still giving her a small 'okay' in return.

"but mom's kind of lost, could you just stand outside so we can find you? we'll sit inside" mark gazed back at the receptionist still distracted by the chatter of her phone. turning back to the door. "o━okay"

she gave him a 'thank you' before he pulled the phone from his ear. quietly pulling himself up from his seat. cold winds welcoming him the moment he slipped through one of the doors. the street only lit dimly by the street lights, the streets nearly completely empty. 

mark walked around the corner of the building out of sight of the women from the front desk. approaching the alley way as he looked for his mothers car, a firm grip wrapping his wrist, the other covering his mouth as the grip tugged him into the alley way

"hello, princess"


	46. Chapter 46

"finally" jackson mumbled to himself, closing his notebook as he waited for the rest of the business men to leave the room. yawning as he glanced over at jinyoung. the older tossing his phone to his lap, chuckling at the constant vibrations as soon as jackson hit the button to take it off silent. 

"looks like someone really missed you" jinyoung said jokingly, pulling himself up from his seat. jackson chuckling along till he read the dozens of notifications lit across his screen. his breathes unsteady as he jumped from his seat, running past jinyoung without a word.

jinyoung calling out jackson's name, only catching up with him once they were out of the building and in the parking lot. "jackson what is━" jinyoungs cut off by jackson stumbling over words. 

his sentences fragmented, interrupted by his needs to draw breathe. although jinyoung not able to make out a word the younger was saying, attempting to calm him down. "jackson, you need to slow down" 

"h━hospital" all jackson was able to choke out, stuttering over the words escaping his trembling lips. jinyoung's mind resorted back to the crimson stained porcelain, the metallic stench.

"you can't drive like this, i'll take you" jinyoung not giving jackson a chance to protest, practically dragging him to his car. jackson barely in his seat belt, stumbling over himself. his grief vexing into self hatred. 

the car ride to the hospital ridden in silence, only jacksons cursed mumbles emitting the stillness. "why do i always fucking leave him", "hes worth more then this stupid fucking meeting" jackson slamming his fist down into his leg, dropping his head into his hands.

"what if he got hit by a fucking car, what if someone hurt him" jinyoung only gently hushing the younger. pulling into the hospital lot, guiding jackson to go inside whilst he found a parking spot. 

jacksons hands clawing into his hair as he rushed into the main hospital. shakily making out marks name to the women at the counter. although youngjae's mother already waiting for him at the corner, motioning for the nurse it was alright for him to come. 

"is he okay?" jackson stumbling over his questions, youngjae's mom exhaling heavily. stopping ahead of one of the larger hospital rooms, the window blinds closed. "jackson" she said softly, folding her fingertips together at her waist. 

"he was raped jackson" jackson chokingly chuckling, heavy breathes escaping us. "jackson he will not talk to us, he won't talk to the police" jacksons knuckles going white from his fingertips curled into fists. 

"now is not the time to be fucking out of control jackson he needs you" she snapped, jackson sharply exhaling ahead of her. "let me see him" jackson mumbled, "please get him to talk" 

she twisted the nob gently, jackson slipping through the door the moment it cracked. one chair sat alone waiting for jackson, the other two taken by his mother and step father on the other side of the bed. 

marks gaze not shifting, still staring down to his lap. his arm forcibly extended towards his parents, an iv in his inner, upper arm. a constellation of tears brimming his dark lashes. jackson remaining quiet, only gaining the attention of his parents as he set down. 

"sweetheart" jackson whispered softly, bringing his hand up to brush mark's cheek. the younger surprisingly not flinching, as he had resisted even his mother touching his hand. mark resting into his hand, jackson's thumb brushing the tears streaming down his cheek. 

"i'm not mad at you" all angry seemingly leaving jackson's tone, as if the gentleness of mark's presence enough to soothe his rage. jackson bringing his hand to brush mark's messily placed bangs from his face.

mark's gaze brought up to jackson, his eyes clouded with emptiness. "let me see, sweetheart" jackson cooed softly, hearing the broken sobs from his mother across the bed. jackson assuming she hadn't seen yet.

jackson lifted the blanket that had been up to mark's neck, pulling it down slowly. exposing the dark red bruises blooming across his collarbones. violet hues, mixed with bite marks littering down his neck, trailing to his shoulders. 

jackson breathily exhaling as he pulled the blanket back up. "sweetheart" jackson whispered softly, threading his fingertips through marks under the blanket. "you need to tell them what happened, alright?" brushing his thumb gently against marks. 

tears swelling in his eyes once more, jackson releasing his hand to brush them from his cheeks. "they'll open the blinds, and i'll be right out there the entire time" jackson gazing back at him. despite the cloudiness, fleaks of honey still seeping through. 

"he'll never leave us alone if you don't talk to them" jackson not needing to ask whom it had been. the rawness of mark's emotions seeping through his eyes, telling the older all. mark let out a gentle nod, chokingly whimpering. 

jackson brushing the hair from mark's face, placing a soft kiss against his forehead. "tell the truth, sweetheart" he whispered against his ear, mark whimpering as he pulled away. 

jackson glancing back as he followed mark's mother and step-father from the room, two presumed detectives entering shortly after. jackson stood against the wall, in perfect view of the window of the large room.

jackson folding his arms over one another, his foot crossed over top the other. his mother still weeping into her husbands arm, unable to continue to gaze through the window. "how did you find out?" jacksons voice barely that of a whisper. 

his step-dad turning to face him, grief gracing his features. "two people walking by said they heard screaming, tried to chase him down but were more worried about mark because━" choking over his words.

"because?" jackson sharply exhaling, gazing up at mark's step-dad who seemed unable to force the words from his mouth. "because, when they found him, yugyeom was branding his arm" 

jackson's gaze locking onto the bandage wrapping just under mark's elbow. "what is it?" jackson managing to choke out, marks gaze sorrowfully glancing over at him as he sobbingly spoke to the detectives. 

"its a 'y'"


	47. Chapter 47

jackson waited anxiously outside the door, his chest swelling with both fear and anxiety as he tapped his foot to a pace. mark's mothers sobs now stifled into her husbands chest as nearly half an hour had passed. 

jackson's eyes glued to the man taking notes as mark spoke to one of the women. folding his arms over one another, deep exhales escaping him. his foot seizing to tap as he noticed the women pull herself up from the seat. 

whispering against the mans ear, the tall figure soon making his way from the room. exhaling on his breathed pause as he closed the door behind him. his fist pressed against his lips as he coughed to break the silence. 

"would you have any idea where your daughter is?" he said deeply, earning a small gasp from marks mother. "what does she have anything to do with this?" nearly stumbling over her words. her husband whispering against her ear, presumably telling her to tell the truth. 

she pondered on the thought momentarily, bringing her gaze up to the detective. "she had gotten a phone call recently, she wouldn't tell me who it was and had been acting a bit strange" 

"strange?" the detective taking his pen back to hand, jackson still watching through the window. his gaze locked onto mark. "she had been checking my phone, going through our things" his mother continuing her fragmented sentence. light gasps escaping her as she came to realization of the situation. 

jackson watching as the women bid mark a gentle goodbye. pulling herself up from her seat to make her way towards the door. marks gentle gaze wandering through the window, jackson's heart quivering just by the sight of his eyes.

the women closing the door behind her, nodding as she brought her gaze up. "he'll have to testify" she said clearing her throat. his mother taking the news shockingly well, nodding along with her husband. although jackson still sat pressed against the wall, his knuckles gone white from his palms curled into fists.

their conversation masked by the thoughts running through his head, muffling their voices completely. jackson only snapping back into reality once approached by youngjae's mom, jerking his head in her direction.

"as for how long we think he should stay━" youngjae's moms words abruptly cut off my jacksons light scoff. "i'm taking him home in the morning" 

"jackson" she sighed against her breathed pause. "i can take care of him, i've changed his bandages before" jacksons arms still folded over one another, bringing his gaze back to the window. 

"the burns" she sighed once more, although jacksons gaze still caught forward. "the brand" he corrected her, cursing beneath his breathe. "his arms have light burns, but i'll give you a creme for them" 

"you'll need to change the bandages on his arm twice a day" she instructed him, avoiding the word 'brand'. jackson nodded, taking all the information in, his mind clouded with self hatred.

"clean them twice a day, then rebandage them" she continued giving him instructions, writing them down on her own slip of paper. she promptly finished the last sentence against the sheet of paper, pushing it into jacksons suit pocket. 

"could you show us the cafeteria please?" his step-father said politely, youngjae's mother giving them a gentle nod. holding her arm out to guide them down the hall, jackson making his way into the room once the three were out of sight.

he closed the door gently behind him, marks empty gaze looking back at him. "sweetheart" he whispered, seating himself next to the bed. he brought his hand up to marks, placing his palm over marks lightly curled fist against his blanket. 

"i'm taking you home in the morning" his voice barely that of a whisper. nearly choking over his words if he raised his tone. his thumb gently brushing marks. "jackson" mark said softly, the soothing effect of his tone still consuming jackson's stomach with butterflies. 

"y━you always said the stars would guide me home, but they only shine at n━night" tears forming in the corner of his eyes. his dark lashes fanning his skin as he brought his gaze back down. 

jackson letting out a soft exhale before pulling his chair closer to the bed. "you don't need the stars, my love" he cooed, brushing the messily placed blonde strands from his boyfriend's face. "because i'm here to guide you home"

"and i said, i'd never let you go" jackson's thumb clearing the tears streaming down mark's flushed cheeks. "and i never did" a small smile curling his lips, the pad of his thumb grazing the brilliant hues of pink.

"rest, sweetheart" he said softly, bringing the blankets up to mark's shoulders. tucking them around him gently before clearing the rest of the hair from his face. placing a soft kiss against his forehead, watching mark's eyes flutter shut. 

jackson bringing his hand to cover marks. brushing his boyfriend's thumb as he watched mark curl into the sheets, whimpering at the movements of the iv in his arm. despite that still drifting to sleep under jackson's presence. 

jackson continuing to brush his thumb, as he knew he had no intention; of ever letting go.


	48. Chapter 48

jackson awoke before his boyfriend, glancing at the luminous clock that lit his bedside. seven-am lighting up across the screen. he slipped his phone from his pocket, exhaling softly as he gazed at his still sleeping boyfriend.

he pattered his fingertips across the screen, finding youngjaes contact name before starting a new text. 'if your at the hospital, could you come to mark's room?' he typed quickly. still adding the 'if' at the start although knowing youngjae was likely at the hospital. 

jackson lightly tapping his foot against his chair, rolling his shoulders back as the door opened. youngjae, not so much to his surprise entering. "hey" he said softly, attempting not to disturb mark. 

jackson greeting him with the small smile he was able to force out. "so jinyoung left the store to you?" he hummed, taking a seat next to jackson. "actually, uh about that" jackson pulling himself up further into his seat, earning youngjae's attention.

"i was thinking we could split it?" he said, laying his idea fully on the table. "if i'm alone, i won't have a lot of time for him" jacksons gaze wandering to mark peacefully sleeping. "and you've worked so hard, we both have, i think its fair if we split it" 

youngjae shocked by his offer, as he had never expected a promotion from the store. much less half owner ship of it, astonished at the fact jackson would offer him such a high position. "so?" jackson chuckles, snapping the younger back into reality.

"you're serious?" youngjae giggling under his breathe. his enthusiasm growing as jackson nodded. "we'll be completely equal" jackson hummed, bringing his attention back to mark. "of course, my baby will likely stay in the office" 

"of course" youngjae chuckled, lighting the mood. marks eyes fluttering open, sleepily gazing up at jackson. jackson silently cursing to himself, attempting to ignore the wide spread bruises that trailed across marks neck. 

thankfully the rest of them masked by the blanket, jackson gulping at the thought of having to face them. "you wanted to sign him out, right?" youngjae hummed, attempting to grab jackson's attention. 

"can i?" jackson said, brushing mark's cheek gently. the younger melting into his embrace, nuzzling his cheek against jackson's palm. "they want him to stay, but nothing obligates him to" youngjae hummed, knowing it would be better for mark to be with the older. 

youngjae ringed for the nurses, jackson presuming mark had troubles walking as they brought a wheel chair with them. jackson ready to call for a taxi before youngjae quickly informed him that he had already texted jinyoung.

"jae hes so busy with moving he can't" jackson argued him, youngjae hushing his protests. "he has people doing it for him, plus he offered when i said you were signing him out" youngjae helping to unfold the wheelchair. 

removing the iv's, jackson forcing his gaze away at marks small whimpers. the nurse instructing for youngjae and jackson to leave whilst they helped him change. one nurse closing the window blinds, closing off their view. 

jackson impatiently tapping his foot on the floor. youngjae softly exhaling when noticing jackson's patience wearing thin. only a few moments passing by before the nurse cut jackson a glare as she wheeled mark out in a wheel chair.

presumably angry with him for checking mark out the hospital before suggested. jackson ignoring her sharp glares as he studied mark. the younger wearing presumed donated clothes as the ones he had come to the hospital in were 'evidence'. the thin sweater still falling to his thighs as he sat in the wheelchair, only being able to wear sweatpants over his thighs decorated with bruises. 

his hands folded in his lap, keeping his gaze down. jackson gently shoving the nurse away so he could be the one wheeling mark. earning mumbled curses from the women as she moved out his way. 

jackson followed her down the elevator, soothingly humming to mark the entire time. he signed them out, the nurse leaving their side once they made it to the main floor. only leaving the pair with youngjae along, youngjae leading them outside to find jinyoung.

the eldest waiting for them near the circular parking, leaning against the door as he waved for them. "here i'll put in the trunk" youngjae hummed, jackson helping mark from the chair and into the car, guiding him to the middle back seat.

youngjae folding the wheelchair, popping the trunk as he placed it over top jinyoung's few boxes in the back. jackson soon following to sit next to mark, buckling the younger in as he earned a small whimper the moment the buckle connected his waist.

youngjae bidding them a small goodbye, waving to jinyoung as he made his way back to the hospital. jackson threading his fingertips through marks, his boyfriend gently resting against his shoulder. 

marks whimpers muffled against jackson's dress shirt. jackson only continuing to brush their thumbs together, humming delicately against his ear.


	49. Chapter 49

jackson sighed to himself, not wanting to wake mark sleeping on his shoulder. earning small whimpers into his dress shirt sleeve as they pulled into the parking lot. jinyoung quickly jumping from the drivers side as he popped the trunk. 

unfolding the wheelchair out, wheeling it to the back door side. "come on, sweetheart" jackson cooed, marks cloudly eyes gazing up at him, his dark lashes fluttering against his skin. jackson placed a soft kiss against his forehead before pulling himself from the seat. 

guiding mark to follow after him, helping to pick him up and exhaling at each whimper that escaped his boyfriend. "thank you" he hummed to jinyoung, the older opening the apartment complex door for him. 

the woman who worked the apartment buildings frowning as she watched jackson wheel mark in. jackson soothingly humming as jinyoung waved his goodbye, leaving the pair alone as jackson wheeled him to the building elevator. 

jackson remained silent as the elevator stopped, only light chatter behind the other apartment doors emitting their silence. jackson rummaging through his pocket to find the keys, unlocking the door as he heard rocky's small barks. 

their dog instantly rushing to mark's side, the younger ready to burst into sobs. "come here" jackson's voice nearly cracking between words. opening his arms to pick mark up, despite the pain mark wrapping his legs around jackson's waist. 

resting his head against jackson's shoulder, stifling his sobs into the dress shirt. "you know i wouldn't let you stay there" jackson whispered against mark's ear before gently placing him on their bed. 

"baby, i have to change this, okay?" jacskson said softly, gently grazing his fingertips along marks arm. mark whimpering even at the softest of touch. despite the pain, still whimpering at the lose of contact with jackson when he pulled away.

jacksons patience with his boyfriend never worn the least bit thin. making his way to the closet to pull out marks favorite hoodie of his. watching a small smile grace marks features as he turned around.

"you don't have to tell me anything, sweetheart" jackson said softly, gripping the hem of marks sweater and pulling it over his head. "i just want you to know, how much i love you" he hummed, guiding the hoodie over marks head, scented with black cherry.

taking care not to touch his bandages as he guided his arms through the hoodie sleeves. "i love you so much" jacksons voice quivering. standing between marks legs on the edge of the bed, dropping to his knees as he threaded his fingertips through mark's hand. 

"and nothing will ever make me stop loving you" jackson gently tightening his grip around mark's hand. "none of this is your fault" he hummed, watching the tears brim mark's dark lashes. 

"none of it, was ever you fault" jackson fragmenting his sentence, tears threatening to form in his own eyes. "all you need do to is testify, and this is the last time the monster will ever hurt you" 

"i'll be there with you the entire time, just look at me sweetheart" he hummed. marks shoulders relaxing at the thought of jackson being with him the whole time, although still slightly tense. "i'll never leave your side again, alright?"

"nothing will make me leave you" jacksons voice barely that of a whisper, pulling the sweatpants from marks waist. fully exposing the damage done to his thighs. his inner thighs decorated with finger print like bruises.

patches of scabbing scratch marks trailing down his thighs. the hoodie he was wearing covering the extent of damages done to his waist. jackson's heart cracking at the sight of each bruises, watching light tears stream from mark's cheek.

"please don't leave me" mark said softly, choking over his whimpers. jackson bringing his hand up to graze his boyfriend's cheeks. leaving them a flushed crimson with hues of sorrowful pink as he wiped the tears from them.

"i will never, leave you" jackson hummed, squeezing marks hand in reassurance. "not even death, could take you away from me" jacksons thumb brushing against marks. his gentle hums continuing to soothe his boyfriend.

"i will love you in this life, and onto my next" keeping a hand on his boyfriend as he joined him sat on the edge of the bed. "if maybe i'm not graced with you in my next life then i will love you on and on" 

"if not in my next life, then i will love you onto another" mark melting into jacksons embrace as he sat next to him. "i will love you, on and on and on. until death just simply gives up on us"


	50. Chapter 50

jackson sat upright against the bed headboard, one hand threaded through mark's fingertips as he slept. the other scrolling through his phone, attempting to organize things at the store with youngjae via text. 

jackson jumping as he felt marks movements shift. the younger now trembling in his lap, whimpering into his lap. "hey" he cooed softly, earning no response back. jackson satting his phone to the side, presuming mark was having a nightmare. 

jackson pulled his boyfriend into his lap, glancing at the time lit across his phone. the numbers barely reading three pm, marks sobs stifled into his chest. "i'm here" jackson whispered softly, wrapping both arms around the younger. 

marks chest swelled with obscure fear, his breathes becoming unsteady. feeling the panic and fear begin to cluster in his abdomen. his rapid, shallow breathes continuing into jackson's chest, slowly replaced by choked sobs.

his only movements that of his trembling against jackson, his tears darkening the olders shirt. jackson threaded his fingertips through marks hair. humming gently and rocking them side to side. 

mark consumed by the sensation of the room spinning around him as he replayed the attack in his head. his sobs only interrupted by his need to draw his shallow breathes. jackson continuing to run his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, swaying them into the sheets beneath them. 

"i'm right here" jackson whispered against his ear. "and i'm never letting go" placing a soft kiss against the top of his head. marks sobs stifling as he wrapped both arms around jackson. nuzzling his way farther into his boyfriend's chest. 

jackson placing quick kisses along marks head, taking care not to tighten his grasp around mark's bruises. "i'll always be here sweetheart" jackson said gently, mark pulling away. gazing up at jackson adorably, fully opening his eyes to the softening sun outside their window. 

he gazed at the clouds, brilliant white lining against the blues. contrasting the pink hues consuming his cheeks, the curtains lazily pulled over the window. "i need to change your bandages, sweetheart" 

mark frowning, jackson placing a kiss against his forehead before pulling the younger from his lap. swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, taking to his feet. opening his arms to carry mark to their bathroom, the younger gladly accepting. 

mark's legs wrapped the older's waist despite the pain, whimpering against jacksons shoulder. "i know baby" he cooed against his boyfriend's ear, kicking the bathroom door open gently with his foot. 

sitting mark down on the edge of the porcelain tub, another whimper escaping mark as his bare thighs made contact with the cold porcelain. jackson rummaged through the draws, pulling out a small pair of medical scissors, gauze and bandages. 

"close your eyes, love" he whispered pulling the hoodie over makrs head gently. mark doing as instructed, turning his head away from his branded arm. jackson softly exhaling before cutting the bandage off, taking care not to hurt his boyfriend.

jackson looked at the small 'y' formed into his skin, jackson taking back to his feet to wet a wash clothe. simultaneously pulling the cream youngjae's mom had given him from the drawer. kneeling back down in front of mark, tears already forming in his eyes from the pain. 

he gently pressed the wash clothe against the wound, earning a yelp from his boyfriend. jacksons eyes wandering down marks thin arms, looking at the cuts and bruises covering his wrists. light burn marks trailing all down both of his arms. 

bite marks and dark red hickeys littering both his collarbones and the insides of his thighs. tender red patches of burns spread all across his arms, worsening near his wrists. scratches and bruises pattered down his thin sides, cuts spread across his waist. 

his ribs framed by bruises and deep scratch marks. jackson stumbling over aplogies as tears streamed down marks face whilst the older applied cream to the brand. quickly fastening his pace, gently placing a gauze over the wound and wrapped a bandage around his arm. 

taping it in place with medical tape, continuing to apply the creme to the burns lining his boyfriends wrists. humming gently to mark in attempts to ease the pain, mark trembling beneath his touch.

jackson wrapping the deep cuts around marks thighs, some jagged and others over top each other. mark gripping the end of the tub, crying out in pain as jackson taped down the final bandage. 

jackson taking a step back, fully studying the extent of the damage done to his boyfriend. the dark purple blooming across his neck, trailing roughly across his collar bones and shoulders. lines of dark red down his chest.

the cuts piled on top each other, followed by pattered patches of scratch marks. mark's body was once again a canvas, his body a masterpiece of the man's design, that jackson had tried to desperately to save him from.


	51. Chapter 51

jackson held his arms back out towards mark, the younger rewinding himself around jackson. the bandages wrapping his thighs grazing jackson's waist, earning a light whimper from him. jackson carrying them through their bedroom, and towards the living room.

he placed mark gently on the couch next to rocky, the dog curling up next to mark the moment he was sat down. "i'm gonna get you something to eat while i make a few phone calls, sweet heart" 

mark whining at the lose of contact with jackson, bringing his palm to pet the dog in his lap. jackson shuffling back to the bedroom to retrieve his phone. making his way to the kitchen once the phone was in hand. 

mark sleepily turning his head to watch jackson cook. the older pulling a few boxes from the cabinets, looking over his options. "what would you like, my love?" he called gently. 

"cereal" marks voice barely that of a whisper. although jackson expertly understanding, pulling the box of cereal from the cabinet along with a bowl. pouring the cereal in, then the milk before tossing a spoon in. 

"i have a surprise for you, sweetheart" jackson said, sitting next to mark as he placed the bowl in his lap. mark adorably tilting his head to the side, playing with the spoon as he swirled it around in the bowl. 

"well, when we were busy the past few weeks i had someone training rocky" he hummed. taking care not to mention the recent past few days. "and hes ready to become a service dog" jackson reaching across to pet rocky's head. 

a small smile curling marks lips for the first time in days. "i just have to get him registered and he'll come with us when we" jackson pausing after his sentence. chewing on his bottom lip nervously, "we'll talk about it later, dear" he finished. 

mark nodding, taking another bite of his cereal as he continued to pet rocky. jackson slipped his phone out of his pocket, sliding through phone numbers in his contacts. listening to mark delicately play with his food after taking a few bites. 

not protesting as the younger placed the half full bowl on the coffee table. sleepily resting against rocky. jackson waited a few minutes, assuring mark was asleep before shuffling to their bedroom.

he gently closed the door behind him before dialing the number in his phone. going through a sereis of robotic answering machines before coming to a person. requesting the dectetive that had spoken to mark earlier.

"hello?" the feminine voice called from the other side of the line. "hey, you were the detective who interviewed my boyfriend after his attack and i just had a few questions" he said quietly, taking care not to wake mark.

the women gave him permission to go on, jackson quietly clearing his throat. "would a service dog be allowed to be with him in the court room". the women went on to explain how in most cases emotional support dogs were not allowed, but in mark's case they would make an expectation. 

"make sure he has his vest, and registration" she continued to explain, jackson nodding along chiming in with a quick 'yes' to assure he was listening. jackson gave her a small 'thank you' before hanging up the phone. 

placing it back to his ear as he clicked youngjae's contact name. "hello~" youngjae chirply greeted the older. jackson chuckling to himself before answering back. "i'm gonna need you to run the store while mark has to testify" 

"oh?" youngjae said, a puzzling sound gracing his tone. "i figured we'd just close for the day, they asked me to testify" jackson pausing momentarily, pondering on the words that youngjae had said. 

"what?" he asked quietly. "i thought you knew" youngjaes tone shifting to a much less chirpy one. "knew what?" jackson peering around the bedroom door corner to assure mark was still asleep. 

"mark told them about the abuse" youngjae admitted, a pause fragmenting his sentence. "they asked me if i knew anything, and i told them the truth" jackson softly exhaling against youngjae's words.

"they're going to incorporate it into the case, and try him for everything"


	52. Chapter 52

"fuck" jackson cursed to himself after he hung up the phone. his chest swelling with both anticipation and panic. chewing nervously on his bottom lip, knowing mark would be overwhelmed with simply testifying about the assault. 

rocky would barely be able enough to get him through testifying about the assault, much less talking about the constant abuse. the younger having constant nightmares, relieving the situations in their entirety likely would be to overwhelming for him. 

jackson himself overwhelmed as he thought about how fast pace the case was moving. how likely it would be in the next week or two that mark would have to testify. jackson took a deep exhale, attempting to regain his composure. 

he gently opened the bedroom door, making his way back to the living room. glancing at the luminous clock that lit the oven. reading just past eight pm. he took to the cabinets to pull out marks medications, taking them all to hand. along with the bottle of water set aside on the counter for just this purpose. 

"sweetheart" he whispered, gently sitting down next to the younger. "you can sleep after you take this" he said, placing the pills in marks palm. knowing a combination of exhaustion and the medication would put him to sleep quickly. 

mark both sleepily, and adorably extended his arms out for jackson to pick him up. jackson smiling as he obligated, marks legs tightly wrapping his waist. nearly falling asleep on his shoulder alone, whining as jackson laid him down on their bed.

mark's hickory rich eyes gazing back at jackson. the older taking his place to lay next to his boyfriend. pulling the duvets over them as he laid on his side facing mark. mark usually pushing him to his back by now, to rest on his chest. although the younger just gazing at him

his eyes stained with the color of hot chocolate, hues of honey seeping through. the warmth of his eyes engulfing jackson, seemingly enough to make him forget each challenge and problem in life. 

all in that moment that mattered was the deep pools of dark-cinnamon swirled with honey into his eyes. saccharine chocolate imprisoned between the honey, consuming jackson with the sensation of warmth on a winter night. 

"i love you" jackson whispered, bringing his hand up to brush the hair from marks face. "i love you so much" jackson said, not giving his boyfriend a chance to respond between sentences. watching as marks brown-mahogany orbs scintillated with an adorable intent. 

the rawness of his emotions foreseen by his eyes, jackson able to tell exactly how he felt. his eyes still glowing with the same playfulness and beauty that could never seem to escape him. non-the-less his eyes still enough to captivate jackson.

"i love you" mark yawning mid sentence, sleepily pushing jackson to his back. whimpering as his bandages grazed jacksons jeans, still curling into his chest non-the-less. jackson tightly winding his arms around mark, avoiding the known bruises.

savoring each moment he could hold the younger. treasuring his moments, holding his entire world seemingly in his arms. jackson coming to the realization as to what would he even begin to do without mark. 

although jackson now coming into question, whether mark was truly his hurricane. or if jackson was the storm, and mark, being the lighthouse; his guide.


	53. Chapter 53

jackson groggily used one hand to rub his eye. glancing over at the clock, just barely reading past ten am. the older shocked he had managed to sleep that much, mark still tightly curled into his chest. 

jackson avoiding eye contact with the bruises that bloomed across marks body. gently slipping from underneath him. taking to his feet as he made his way towards the closet, pulling out marks clothes for the day.

taking a pair of his leggings from the drawer, knowing they wouldn't hurt him to much. the older pondering on the thought of as to which sweater or hoodie to dress mark in. glancing back at his boyfriend adorably curled beneath the duvets. 

jackson pulling one of marks large striped sweaters from the hanger. placing the clothes over his arm as he walked back to the bed. "sweetheart" he said softly, sitting next to his lover on the bed. 

mark let out a soft whine in response, curling deeper into the duvets. "just gotta get dressed and take your medication, my love" jackson said soothingly. mark's dark lashes fanning his skin as his eyes fluttered open. gazing up adorably at the older.

jackson letting out a soft exhale before pulling mark up and into his lap. placing a soft kiss against mark's blonde locks. mark scooted to the edge of the bed once jackson released him, the older taking the clothes back to hand. 

jackson pulling the striped, black sweater over mark's head first. the turtle neck collar hiding his bruised neck. the hem of the sweater falling across his thighs, mark playing with the sleeves pulled over his hands. 

the older chuckling at marks adorableness, kneeling down to put on his leggings. mark extending his legs out, whimpering as the clothe made contact with a few of the bruises areas on his legs.

jacksons heart cracking at the sound of mark whimpering as he pulled the leggings over his thighs. a sigh of relief escaping jackson as he pulled them over his hips. jackson taking the few morning pill bottles from the night stand drawer.

watching as mark dangled his feet back and forth off the edge of the bed. jackson expertly unscrewing the caps, and taking the water bottle on their night stand to hand. kept there for its sole purpose.

marks thin fingertips curling around the water bottle as jackson handed it to him. placing the pills gently in his palm, a small smile curling jacksons lips as he assured mark had taken them. placing the water bottle back on the night stand.

"breakfast, sweetheart" jackson holding out his arms, mark routinely wrapping his legs tightly around jacksons waist. rocky trailing out the room behind them as jackson carried mark to the kitchen, the younger resting against his shoulder.

jackson placing a soft kiss against marks blonde locks before sitting him down on the counter top. mark dangling his feet back and forth, watching mark pull two bowls from the cabinet. not even having to ask as to what mark would want to eat.

pulling the cereal from the next cabinet. mark's soft gaze watching the entire time, his sweater covered hands gripping the counter gently. jackson filling rocky's food and water dishes before grabbing their bowls, placing them on the coffee table and making his way back to mark. 

mark rewinding himself tightly around jackson as the older picked him up. whining when jackson tried to place him down on the couch. "my little koala" jackson chuckled, mark finally releasing his tight grasp to sit down on the couch. 

jackson placing the bowl in marks lap, mark swirling the food around a bit before taking a bite. mark only eating a bit of his food before placing it back on the coffee table ahead of him. jackson, still eating proud of his boyfriend for eating a bit of food non-the-less.

jackson continued to nibble on his food, mark curling into his side, the older wrapping one arm around him. jackson, so caught up in his thoughts. overwhelmed by the thought of mark becoming overwhelmed. 

wishing he could take it all for his boyfriend, the fear and anxiety. jacksons chest swelled with anticipation and fear. although feeling the softness of marks breathes against his shoulder seemingly snapping him back into reality. 

jackson so consumed by his thoughts he hadn't realized mark fallen back asleep against his shoulder. chuckling quietly to himself, mark peacefully resting against his shoulder. his shallow, steady breathes seemingly enough to keep jackson sane. 

he pulled one of the blankets from the back of their sofa, placing his bowl on the coffee table. rewinding his arm back around mark's waist, pulling his tiny stature closer as he placed the blanket on top the two of them. 

the older soon coming to realize, his entire world was pressed up against his chest.


	54. Chapter 54

jackson awoke to youngjae knocking on the door for the third time. unwinding his arm from around his boyfriend, yawning as he unbolted the door. jackson hushing youngjae before he could say a word, glancing back at mark still sleeping on the sofa.

youngjae nodded, following jackson in as he gently closed the door. jackson motioning for him to follow him to their bedroom, youngjae frowning as he glanced at mark. jackson let youngjae enter first, following in soon after.

"i'm worried" youngjae admitted the moment jackson gently closed the door behind them. "i am to" jackson already knowing what the younger was referring to. the older letting out a soft exhale. 

"i don't think he can handle that jackson, can you even handle it?" youngjae pacing back and forth ahead of the bed. jackson pondering on his words, putting himself into question as to even if he himself could relive it. 

"their saying his sister was the one who tricked him" jacksons tone quickly shifting towards sorrow. "i'm the one who made him talk to his mom again, it would of never happened if━" jacksons words abruptly cut off by youngjae's arms wrapping him in a tight hug.

"its not your fault" youngjae's voice nearly cracking mid sentence. "you saw everything, you saw him hitting him, once you tell them that, and everything else he'll go away for the rest of his life" youngjae's anxiety seeping through his tone. 

"do you know who else they asked?" jackson hummed, hugging youngjae back slightly before pulling away. much rather having mark wrapped in his arms, youngjae only shaking his head. "no clue" 

"actually" youngjae clearing his throat. before having the chance to continue his sentence mark gently calling jackson's name. "hold on, sweetheart" jackson called back, youngjae letting out a soft sigh. 

youngjae followed jackson out the room, mark shooting up to rush towards jackson. although softly crying out as pain shot through his legs. nearly collapsing if not for jacksons arms winding quickly around him. 

"i just had to talk to youngjae, i'm here now" tightly wrapping his arms around his lover. marks sweater covered hands wrapping jacksons waist, burying his face into his boyfriends chest. "i knew those leggings would be useful" youngjae chuckled. 

"he loves them, and i kinda do to" jackson admitted, gazing up from marks blonde locks. "and hello rocky~" youngjae chirped, rushing to pet the dog rested in one of the arm chairs. "we're taking him to get registered soon" 

youngjae consumed by the dogs adorableness, although watching as rocky still stayed alert of mark. the dogs top priority was the younger, although resting into youngjae slightly once noticing mark was safe. 

"just need to get his vest, and papers and he'll be all set" jackson threading his fingertips through marks messily placed blonde hair. mark hummed gently against jackson's chest before gazing up at him adorably. 

"can we get a leash with little bones on it?" mark asked softly, the gentleness of his voice sending jackson's heart into flutters. "of course, my love" jackson placing a quick kiss on marks head before pressing him back against his chest. 

youngjae rambling on and on about how adorable their dog was, although giving rocky his space to pay attention to mark. youngjae pulling out a few toys he had brought for the dog from his bag, and playing with the dog before making his leave. 

jackson guiding mark to sit back down on the couch, making his way over to bolt the door back and lock it. jackson glanced out the window, brilliant hues of white lining the soft blue, snow fallen all against the ground. 

"baby" jackson called softly. "after all this is over, we can put up a christmas tree" jackson hummed. sensing marks anxiety as he watched rocky gently nudge marks foot before hopping up into his lap. 

jackson watching the small smile that curled mark's lips, knowing it made situations easier for him when he had something to look forward to. rocky relaxing slightly, jackson breathing a small sigh of relief.


	55. Chapter 55

jackson parked the car in the pet store parking lot, smiling as rocky tilted his head in marks lap. jackson gazing at the service dog vest that the dog now wore, that they had picked up earlier. "what if they don't have it?" mark asked softly, a whimper feeding through his lips.

"i'm sure they'll have the bone leash, sweetheart" jackson soothing marks anxiety, rocky nudging his hand slightly to earn his attention. the dog able to calm him down, mark adjusting his turtle neck before jackson quickly jumped from the drivers side.

jackson rounding the front of the car to open the passenger car door for his boyfriend. mark holding onto rocky's bland black leash. rocky soon following after mark stepped out the car, keeping close to his side. 

jackson opened the pet store door for him, guiding mark to enter first. greeted by the large cages filled with kittens, rocky trained to remain calm around the animals. helping mark not to get to overwhelmed. 

jackson glanced at the christmas decorations that lit the store. "we can get a collar as well, sweetheart" jackson said softly, soothing his boyfriends anxiety about the multiple people filling the store.

jackson threaded his fingertips through marks, guiding him towards one of the aisles. jackson barely noticing a pair of women who worked at the store talking. his eyes meeting that of his ex-girlfriend's figure for just a moment.

he took a soft exhale, ignoring the pair as he tightened his grip on marks hand. mark keeping rocky on his other side, gazing at leashes. "bones, bones, bones" jackson hummed, attempting to forget her face.

jackson watched as one of the women broke away from the pair. his gaze wandering back to mark before he could notice his ex-girlfriend staring at him.the women whom had broken away, presumably told to go pretend to go help jackson to assure it was him.

"hello, can i help you find anything?" the feminine voice of the worker said. earning both the attention of mark and jackson. mark answering before jackson had a chance to. "i━i want a collar and leash with bones on them"

the woman smiled, his ex girlfriend still staring from towards the end of the aisle. she directed them towards another aisle, his ex girlfriend whom also worked at the store sneakily following. 

"we have red, and black" she chirped, holding up a red and black dog leash with small dog shaped bones printed on them. "which one do you want, my love?" jackson emphasizing the 'my love'. 

mark pursed his lips slightly, rocky nudging his leg gently to soothe him. he took the red one to hand, the woman handing him a matching collar. "thank you" mark said quietly, jackson squeezing his hand in reassurance as they made their way to the counter.

jackson picking up another bag of treats on the way, avoiding the counter his ex girlfriend had placed herself at. the woman that had helped them quickly rushing to check them out, smiling at mark.

jackson placing the items on the counter, avoiding eye contact anywhere elsewhere then marks gaze or the counter. "you're so adorable" the woman giggled. 

"thank you" marks barely that of a whisper, although the woman still smiling non-the-less. jacksons gaze breaking away to his ex-girlfriend, watching as she pattered her fingertips across her phone.

soon after a light buzzing in his pocket, jackson ignoring it as he took the bag of items to hand. rocky happily walking next to mark, keeping close attention to him. before they could make their way from the counter hearing someone gently call for them

"can i pet your dog?" his ex-girlfriend asked towards mark, spitefully knowing he was a service dog due to his vest. "actually" jackson's teeth clenching between his words. "hes a service━"

"y━you can pet h━him" mark said sweetly despite his stuttering. the younger obviously terrified and overwhelmed by the amount of people in the store. his ex-girlfriend taken back by marks offer. 

she gently made her way over to them, her eyes meeting mark and jackson's fingertips tightly intertwined. two ribbons intertwined in their perfect fit.

his ex-girlfriend shocked by marks sweetness, his sweater covered hands tightly gripping both jackson's hand and the leash. she gently brought her palm to pet rocky's head, the dog nuzzling against her quickly before going back to mark's side.

"thank you" she said, forcing a smile across her face. both regret and sorrow consuming her as she noticed jackson's happiness. rocky nudging against mark's leg, soothing the possibilities of mark's panic attacks.

jackson's teeth seized to clench as the softness of his boyfriend's voice soothed him. squeezing his hand once more before leading him out the store, completely leaving any feelings for his ex-girlfriend along with it.


	56. Chapter 56

a week had seemingly passed by. a week of jackson soothing the youngers nightmares, jackson's sleepless nights to calm his panic attacks. a week of absolute terror and fear for his boyfriend. 

jackson making his best attempts to prep mark for the trial, although having little to no success. his lover bursting into sobs when attempting to talk about it with jackson in privacy. jackson terrified as to how he would manage to do it in court, with yugyeom in his sights. 

jackson softly exhaled, glancing at mark tightly curled into the couch. a blanket pulled over him, whilst rocky rested at his feet. a combination of exhaustion and sleep deprivation keeping mark asleep as jackson pulled brushed the hair from his face.

jackson pulling himself from next to the younger. taking his phone from the coffee table as he made his way to the kitchen, flipping through his notifications. multiple texts from marks mother, along with texts from his ex-girlfriend in which he had blocked and refused to open. 

he dialed mark's mothers number, turning the volume down as he walked to their bedroom. gently closing the door behind him, the feminine voice on the other side of the line greeting him. 

"hey" jackson quietly, hushing his tone. "my daughter agreed to testify against yugyeom" jackson hearing a gulp from the other side of the line. "she claims she did it to make yugyeom love her"

"mark isn't ready" jackson sighing against his breathed pause. taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "we've barely talked about it, he has panic attacks just thinking about it" jackson continuing his fragmented sentence. 

"i'm bringing rocky, but i don't think he'll be enough" jackson consumed by the stress of the situation. tapping his foot to a quick pace, "jackson, if you keep this up you won't even be able to testify yourself" 

jackson pondering on her words, so consumed by mark he had forgotten his own testimony. "mark needs you, if you're calm, he'll be calm" she said softly. jackson nodding along to her words, momentarily taking himself back from the situation. 

he thanked her, listening to her rambles as to how he needed to stop stressing himself so much. the women herself consumed by worry, a bit seeping through her tone as she tried to console jackson. 

"i have to go check on him" jackson sighed, using it as an excuse to escape her scolding. he took the phone from his ear, ending the call as he said his gentle goodbye. exhaling as he pulled himself from the bed.

cracking the bedroom door, peering around the bedroom door to assure mark was asleep. only to be welcomed by the emptiness of the couch, jackson quickly opening the door the rest of the way. 

rushing to the kitchen where mark stood, his fingertips curled around a pill bottle. his arms shakily struggling to open it, the younger gazing over at jackson with tears swelled in his eyes.

"i━i" mark stuttering across his words, attempting to hold back his sobs. jackson quickly rushing to his side, taking the sleeping pills to hand. "sweetheart.." jackson whispered softly, tossing the bottle to the counter and wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend.

"i━i just g━got scared" mark stuttered softly against jackson's chest. the older threading his fingertips through mark's hair. "i━i cant" his sobs breaking forth, his tears darkening jackson's shirt. 

"i know, i know angel" jackson cooed, swaying them back and forth. "but once you do this, he can never hurt you again" tightening his arms around his boyfriend. "i promise, he'll never hurt you again" 

marks sobs stifled against jackson's chest, burying his face further into the dress shirt. "one day, we won't need the bolt, and you won't need these" jackson whispered against his ear, gazing at the sleeping pills. 

"but that can only happen if you do this, my love" he hummed, continuing to sway mark back and forth. "you're so strong, i know you can do it" jackson soothingly whispering against his ear. rocky at marks feet the entire time, whining lightly. 

"after this is all over, we'll go get a tree and we'll decorate the apartment" jackson pulling back from his lover. gazing at marks hickory rich eyes, his dark lashes brimmed with heavy tears. jackson bringing his hand up to brush the tears from mark's flushed cheeks. 

"rocky will be with you the entire time, just keep your eyes on me" jackson hummed. marks lips slightly parting to speak, although the younger only nodding." jackson placing a soft kiss against marks cheek. 

"i know you can do this" jackson whispered, cuffing marks cheek gently. "you're the strongest person i know" slowly leaning in against the younger. jackson nearly forgetting to breathe as he closes the gap between them, pressing his lips against mark's.

silence becoming their solace. marks lips against his flourish gardens, flowers only blooming under the younger's touch. jackson deepening the kiss, marks hand shakily resting at the back of jackson's neck. 

marks lips elegant in their nature, jacksons other hand lacing his finger tips through marks. two ribbons intertwined in their perfect fit. a hum feeding through his lips to marks, pressing his lips back against the youngers gently. 

mark's lips fitting so delicately and perfectly against his own. as if their sole purpose was for this moment. as if they were meant to be there, jackson found no discourse with it. his serenity had become the younger, his entire presence enough to soothe his stress. 

jackson broke their kiss, gently pressing his forehead against mark's as the younger adorably gazed up at him. jackson left to wonder, how such a broken piece, could seemingly keep him from falling apart.


	57. Chapter 57

jackson adored the younger, adored every piece of him. knowing no matter how far he reached out, mark would always be there. finding both comfort, and serenity at that fact. glancing at mark eating his cereal on the couch, rocky resting next to him.

the clock above the stove lit just past ten pm. jackson softly exhaling as he finished the dishes, drying them with a clothe. glancing back as his boyfriend once more, whom was still slowly eating his food.

jackson proud of him for eating at all, a small smile curling his lips as he watched his boyfriend. jackson took a breathed sigh, hanging the clothe back up and drying his hands. slipping his phone from his pocket to look at the many texts from marks mom. 

a text from youngjae about needing to call him catching his eye. although figuring he would see him in court tomorrow, choosing to ignore it. he continued to flip through the texts from mark's mother, reading the information as to that he needed to repeat back to mark. 

jackson himself nervous about his testimony, still having no time to worry for himself as he consumed himself with mark. having spent the entire weeks avoiding the topic, now having to come face to face with it.

exhaling once more, snapping back into reality as he heard marks gentle call. the younger singling he was done with his food, although less then half missing from what jackson had originally put in there.

jackson smiling non-the-less, making his way to the living room to pick the bowl up from the coffee table. cleaning, and rinsing it out as he placed it with the others to dry. glancing back at his boyfriend seated in the middle of the couch with rocky in his lap.

taking another breathed pause before walking back to the living room. taking a seat gently next to mark, the younger resting on his shoulder in return. "sweetheart" jackson said softly, winding one arm around his boyfriend. 

"i just need to tell you a few things, and then we don't have to talk about it anymore" feeling a small nod into his shoulder. "tomorrow" jackson sighed, already feeling mark sink deeper against his chest.

"if you need water, or a break, just tell them okay?" jacksons voice barely that of a whisper. his voice nearly cracking in desperation not to continue his sentence. "if they ask you something you don't know, you don't have to have an answer" 

"and if you get scared, you can ask for a break, but rocky will be with you the entire time" jackson continuing to whisper. "don't look at him, look at us, youngjae, your mom, and your step dad, and i will be there the whole time" 

mark nodding against jacksons shoulder. jackson feeling the younger tremble beneath his soft grasp. "he can't hurt you, my love" jackson leaning in to place a soft kiss against his boyfriend's cheek. 

"and once you do this, he'll never be able to hurt you again" mark burying his face deeply into jackson's chest. jackson threading his fingertips through mark's hand. "you'll only have to go back to your therapist once a week" 

the doctors requesting mark did talk therapy, although jackson had quickly refused. knowing his boyfriend was nearly overwhelmed just by seeing one therapist. jackson softly exhaling as he held his boyfriend's hand in his own, giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"lets get you ready for bed, sweetheart" jackson unraveling himself from mark, taking to his feet. holding his arms routinely out, a smile still curling his lips as he picked mark up. the younger wrapping his legs around jackson's waist despite the pain, resting his head against jackson's shoulder.

the older chuckling as mark refused to let go when he attempted to sat him down on the bed. "and how does my little koala expect me to get him ready for bed, if he won't let go?" mark letting out a breathy whine as he released his tight grasp around jackson. 

mark dangling his feet off the edge of the bed, watching as jackson rummaged through the closet. pulling out one of his hoodies for his lover to sleep in, although keeping his 'wang' hoodie to the side for his boyfriend to wear tomorrow.

jackson gripping the hem of marks sweater, gently pulling it over his head. tossing it to the basket at the side of their bed, and pulling the hoodie over his head. helping guide his arms through the sleeves gently, avoiding the known bruised areas.

a frown curling jackson's lips as his eyes met the bandage wrapping marks arm, pulling the sleeve gently over it. jackson attempting to wander his eyes from the sleeved area, pulling marks leggings off gently. although still earning a small whimper from his boyfriend. 

rocky trailing into the room soon after jackson slipped his shirt off. jumping onto the bed to take his spot at the end of marks feet. jackson slipping beneath the duvets, laying on his side to face his boyfriend. 

"i love you" jackson whispered, placing a quick kiss on his boyfriends forehead. chuckling at the blonde strands messily fallen across his face. mark remaining silent, only pushing his boyfriend gently to lay on his back.

crawling on top of jackson, placing a soft kiss against his bare skin before curling into his chest. "i love you" mark said softly, the gentleness of his voice fluttering jacksons heart as the older pulled the duvets over them.


	58. Chapter 58

jackson quickly shot up the moment he heard mark screams. the younger's only movements trembles, violently shaking against jackson. mark sobbing as jackson takes his tiny frame against his chest. 

the older fully sitting himself up, pulling mark closely against him. mark choking out fragments of words, his mind exploding into motions his lips weren't able to keep up with. talking as if he doesn't have enough time to say what he needs to.

although he doesn't need to say a word at all, jackson already knowing it was likely a nightmare. mark half sleepily stumbling over his words. some of his sentences fragmented, his thoughts jumping from one to the other to the next. 

all of his fears tumbling from his lips, his thin fingers white-knuckled from clutching onto the duvets. jackson gently humming as he continues to stroke his back. mark still stumbling over his choked sobs and attempts at words.

his head a carousel of fear, spinning out of control, each thought pushing and shoving against the next. "i'm right here" jackson whispers softly, mark still whimpering against his chest. the younger's sobs as if a ghostly hypodermic adrenaline has just pierced his heart.

all of his fears unloading in an instant from his lips, his breathes unsteady, shallow against jackson's chest. his sobs only interrupted by the need to draw his shallow breathes, finally gazing up at jackson as he breathes heavily. 

he has that look in his eyes, the one jackson knows all to well. his hickory eyes clouded with sorrow, the rawness of his emotions and fears seeping through the fleaks of honey. jackson, if able to look close enough at the clouds that scintillated his hickory-mahogany orbs. can see each and individual emotion hes feeling.

"i━im so d━defeated" mark stutterly whispered. his voice barely even that of a whisper, although jackson understanding his words. jackson gazing down at his dark lashes brimmed with heavy tears. 

his cheeks consumed by brilliant hues of pink, jackson bringing his hand up to brush the tears from them. glancing over at the clock in the process, reading nearly one am. "i━i just want it t━to end" 

"i know, my love" jackson cooes softly, rocking his boyfriend back and forth. jacksons eyes still caught on mark's. despite the tears swelled in them, his eyes still possessing both a beauty and strength. cloaked with a light that could never seem to escape him. 

his hickory rich eyes, stained with swirls of pools of cinnamon, seizing the depth of his hundreds of untold stories. jackson brushing the tears from his cheeks once more, placing a soft kiss against his flushed cheek. 

"they're just nightmares sweetheart" he says gently, marks sobs stifling. "i━i cant do it" mark whimpered, heavily panting before bursting forth into sobs once more. already his heart rate accelerating, replaying the attack over in his head.

jackson, horrified at the thought of him having to relive each moment. reliving the moments with a man he had so desperately tried to save him from.

marks limbs trembling, that of his only movements. his brain racing in the most unhelpful way, all his weeks of preparation crumbling beneath him. his mind handing him previous thoughts, previous memories of yugyeom. 

a metallic stench consuming him, replaying each moment he had attempted to end his life under yugyeom's rule. the memories of failing, and suffering worse at yugyeom's hands. his eyes dictating fear as he buried his face into jackson's bare chest.

the older threading his fingertips through marks blonde locks, tears now streaming down his chest. jackson tightly winding one arm around his boyfriend, rocking them back and forth into the sheets. 

"after tomorrow, it'll all be over" jackson whispered softly. the older attempting to soothe both his boyfriend's worry, and his own. remembering the high dollar lawyer marks mom had paid for, remembering the strength of their case.

although all their strength lying on marks testimony, and the younger unable to even talk about the situation without sobbing. jacskson rocked them back and forth, looking for anything for mark to latch onto to get him through tomorrow.

"baby" he said softly, the gentleness of his voice earning marks attention. the younger gazing up at him, tears consuming the softness of his gaze. "after the trial, we'll go to the zoo together, okay?"

jackson resorting to completely changing the subject, marks head tilting to the side adorably before he nodded. "and then my little koala, can see koalas" jackson brushing the messily placed blonde strands from his boyfriend's face.

"but first, you have to sleep my love" mark nodding once more, his tears seizing to stream from his cheeks. "do you want your pills?" earning another soft nod from mark. jackson making sure to keep one hand on his boyfriend, leaning over to the night stand to pull the sleeping pills from the drawer.

expertly unscrewing the cap, and taking the water bottle for this sole purpose from the nightstand. placing the pill gently into marks hand, tossing the bottle back into the nightstand drawer.

jackson laid his boyfriend back down after assuring he had took the medication. resting on his back as mark crawled gently on top of him. collapsing against jackson's chest from pure exhaustion.

only then did he feel safe, so tightly wrapped in the arms of jackson. his serenity, finally allowing himself to drift to sleep under the warmth of jackson's arms wound around him.


	59. Chapter 59

jackson took a breathed pause, gripping the steering wheel one last time before releasing his grasp. glancing over at his boyfriend seated in the passenger seating. jackson, having already explained to detectives and his lawyers that mark wouldn't be dressed exactly in court appropriate clothing. 

jackson having dressed him in his 'wang' hoodie mark was so fond of. in small attempts to make him more comfortable. rocky a strong component of making sure marks testimony was to go well, marks favorite leash in hand as rocky sat in his lap.

mark gently checking to assure rocky's service dog vest was on properly before gazing over at jackson. a bit of dog fur resting on his leggings, although jackson knowing no one would mind as he had spoken to nearly everyone. 

jackson glanced at himself in the mirror above him quickly. fixing the collar of his suit and readjusting his simplistic black tie. his white dress shirt perfectly contrasting the black suit resting above it. slicking his hair back with his fingertips once last time before closing the mirror.

jackson watched marks hand shakily rise to pet rockys head gently. "lets go, my love" jackson said softly, gazing at the court parking lot ahead of them. he pulled himself from his seat, rounding the front of the car to open the passenger door for his boyfriend. 

rocky jumping out first, keeping close to marks side as jackson helped his boyfriend from the car. jackson brushing the dog fur from his leggings, threading his fingertips through marks bangs to brush them from his face. 

"we'll do fine" jackson whispered softly, lacing his fingertips through marks available hand. two ribbons intertwined in their perfect fit.

jackson quickly pulling his phone out to inform marks mother they had arrived. turning the phone to silent as they neared the court house. gently guiding mark up the steps, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

watching as mark attempted to steady his breathes. nearly becoming overwhelmed by the people surrounding the area if not for both rocky and jackson at his sides. jackson squeezing his hand in reassurance as he guided them through the court house.

searching for their designated room, marks mom spotting them on the way. "mark" she called gently, the pair turning around to face her, along side her husband. "how are you baby" she said, unwinding herself from her husband to approach mark.

resisting her urge to hug her son, watching his service dog nudge gently at his leg. mark nodded lightly, jackson greeting her in return. making small talk as she lead them to the room, jackson taking a breathed sigh before entering. 

although being cut off by an loud call behind them. a woman, accompanied by a tall man resembling yugyeom's height yelling at them. "why are you lying to ruin our sons name?" she scolded in marks direction. 

the younger immediately sinking against jackson's chest. jackson, presuming they were yugyeom's parents turning around to lead mark into the room. choosing to ignore their constant comments behind them.

jackson gazed at the connected seats filled with people, spotting youngjae in the small crowds. his eyes meeting that of jb seated next to him, jackson having no time to question as to why he was there. gently being pulled to the other seats by marks mother, her husband sliding down the seat then marks mother. 

seating mark in the middle of his mother and jackson, rocking resting at his feet. jackson attempting to keep marks from the two tables ahead of them, containing a lawyer each as they presumably waited for the judge and yugyeom.

yugyeom's lawyer sat in her crisp suit, her glasses, half folded bouncing up and down on her knee as she impatiently tapped her foot. her black hair neatly pinned into a bun, her two inch heel's clicking striking the wooden floor emitting the court rooms small chatter.

her face showing no emotion what so ever, the only movements of her face were her large gold hoop earings swinging back and forth. an occasional slow blinking of her visibly heavy lids. the woman having a reputation to keep, as yugyeom's parents had pay high dollar for her. 

jackson turning to look at marks lawyer, whom he had spoken to a few times on the phone. the lawyer seeming to come from a monochromatic world; his skin nearly the color of dirty snow. behind his thin, black rimmed glasses were his clouded empty eyes. 

the thought of how humanity could have ever been behind his eyes. although the remembering how marks mom had reassured him that he was one of the best. jackson visibly gulping as he looked around the room, mark resting against his shoulder.

the older attempting to keep his composure for the younger, although terrified himself. still questioning as why jb was seated with youngjae, as to why he was here in the first place. perhaps emotional support for youngjae having to testify. 

jacksons intrusive thoughts abruptly cut off by the sound of a door opening, and an officer bringing yugyeom in to sit with his lawyer. jackson tightly winding one arm around his boyfriend, guiding mark to look away. 

yugyeom briefly turning around, his gaze meeting that of jackson seated three rows behind him. a smirk curling his lips as his eyes met jackson's.


	60. Chapter 60

jacksons anxiety was at its peak, steadying his breathes as the judge took his seat. jackson glancing over at the jury getting comfortable in their own seats. yugyeom's lawyer leaned over whispering to him until the judge grabbed everyone's attention.

stating the seriousness of the case, and continuing on to his usual rambles as to the court. stating yugyeom had pleaded not guilty to his list of charges, and acknowledging the presence of the jury.

the judge ended his rambling, handing the floor off to mark's prosecuting attorney. the man stood up, adjusting his suit as he made his way from his table. the lawyer glancing down at his paperwork spread across his table once last time.

the man considering his options as to how to approach his statement. he was a passionate man, appearing to be no older then thirty. fervent determination and strength showing its self in the court room as he began to lay out his statement. 

the lawyer surveying the room as he spoke, laying out the facts as to what would be presented. identifying some of his key witnesses and evidence, walking past the jury as he finished his statement. 

a feud seeming to spark between the two well-known lawyers as the man took his seat. the woman in her crisp suit, placing her half folded glasses on the table. her large golden hooped earings moving along with her as she positioned herself in her seat. 

the woman choosing to save her opening statement for when her side of the trial begins. folding her legs over one another as she glanced at yugyeom. jackson noticing the reassuring look she had given him. 

jacksons gaze and intrusive thoughts cut short by marks lawyer, the prosecuting attorney calling him as his first witness. jackson momentarily stopping before realizing he was being called to the stand, mark letting out a soft whine as jackson unwrapped his arm from around him.

"sh, sh its okay" jackson said softly, his voice heard from those around him. jackson adjusting his suit as he made his way from the mahogany bench. attempting to steady his breathes as he walked between the benches, all eyes focused on him. 

mark sinking against his mothers shoulder, a faint whimper escaping him. jackson took his seat on the stand next to the judge. folding his hands in his lap as he gazed at the prosecuting attorney approaching him. 

the oath he took was simple, routinely being practiced by the older. his tone during the oath perhaps having more emotion then his testimony its self would. the words knowingly tumbled from his mouth. 

jackson sitting in silence as mark's attorney glanced at his paperwork. questioning as to how he would approach the witness. making his choice as he approached jackson, a light smile gracing his features.

"you and mr.tuan are dating, correct?" marks attorney said monotonously. jackson letting out a quick, simplistic "yes" as he nods. "and how long have you and him been together?" the attorney continuing his fragmented question. 

"roughly four months" jackson smiles at the thought of the younger, continuing to nod. "and in these four months did you ever see yugyeom hurt mark?" the lawyers words flowing from his lips. as if he had routinely practiced them, pacing in front of both jackson and the jury. 

"i did, on multiple occasions" jackson said, loudening his tone. "could you please state one of those occasions?" the lawyer asked, stopping back ahead of the stand. 

"i had come over to yugyeom's house, and seen mark covered in bruises, and yugyeom's knuckles bandaged" jackson said abruptly. feeling yugyeom's glare from ahead of him, although jackson avoiding eye contact. 

"did mark say yugyeom had hit him?" the lawyer tilting his head slightly to the side. jackson questioning, but trusting the lawyers methods. "no, he said he fell" jackson returned his question. 

"at any point, did you ever see kim yugyeom hit mark tuan?" the lawyer turning to face the jury. "yes" jackson said quickly. the lawyer asking for an example once more as he paced ahead of the jury. 

"i was visiting mark after he had broke down in front of me, and yugyeom came home early" jacksons voice nearly cracking at remembrance of the situation. "and what did you do?" the lawyer asked, walking back to the stand.

"i hid in the closest, and watched yugyeom beat, and attempt to rape him" jackson softly exhaling on his breathed pause. keeping his gaze locked on mark. "at any point did you hear mark say no?" 

"yes, multiple times" jackson hearing light gasps amoungst the courtroom. "and then what did you do?" the lawyer questioned, studying the jury. "i defended mark, and i made him leave with me" 

"how did you defend mark, did you feel as if his life was in danger?" the lawyer emphasising his last sentence gazing back at the jury. "i fought back yugyeom for him, as he had come at me" jackson not hushing his tone.

"yes, i did feel as if his life was in danger, to answer your question" jackson finished. earning another series of small gasps from the large crowd seated ahead of him. "nothing further" the man said, taking his seat back at his table.

jackson watching as the crisp suit dressed woman stood up from her seat. ready to cross-examine him, and begin her opening statement.


	61. Chapter 61

"you and mr.tuan have been together for four months, yes?" the woman said, approaching the stand. "when did your official relationship begin?" she continued her fragmented sentence. 

"just before the attack, so nearly a month ago" jackson keeping his gaze on the heavy oak court room doors. daylight dwindling just behind them, although the storm in the courtroom yet to erupt. 

"so mark tuan had never officially terminated his relationship with kim yugyeom?" she said questionably. her two inch heels jostling against the hard wood court room floor. "well" jackson clearing his throat mid-sentence. 

"it could be said that yugyeom ended their relationship" the woman furrowing her eyebrows at jacksons remark. "how so?" she said, her determination showing itself bashfully in the court-room through her tone.

"he made a remark, about mark just being a basic test, and experiment" jackson finished his sentence. the woman nodding slowly as she made her way back to her seat. "nothing further" she said hushing her tone, folding her hands at her lap. 

the judge confirming jackson could take his seat. jackson letting out a soft sigh, hoping for his success as he stepped down from the stand. making his way back down the rows of benches, earning a glare from yugyeom on the way back to his seat.

mark curling into his arm the moment he sat down, jackson quietly humming to him. rocky continuing to nudge at marks leg, as he had during jacksons entire testimony. jackson attempting to soothe marks possibilities of a panic attack as the prosecution called youngjae to the stand. 

youngjae briefly whispered something to jb before pulling himself from his seat. brushing himself past the people seated next to him on the benches, fixing his tie on his way down the aisle. 

youngjae stepping up to the stand as mark's lawyer approached him. power, and determination in the prosecutions heavy steps towards the stand. "you worked with kim yugyeom, correct?"

"i did" youngjae said briefly. mark whimpering against jackson's chest, earning the attention of his mother with a worried look. "why did you quit working with mr.kim?" the attorney pacing back in front of the jury, earning their attention. 

"he was fired" youngjae chewing on his bottom lip. "do you know why he was fired?" the knowledgeable attorney quickly asked. "i presume because our at the time boss had found out about the abuse"

"you're referring to kim yugyeom abusing mark tuan, correct?" the lawyer quickly asked, turning to face the jury. "yes" youngjae said briefly. 

"were you aware kim yugyeom had abused mark in the past?" the attorney pacing slowly back to stand ahead of the stand. holding his hands behind his back as he approached the stand. 

"i wasn't aware yugyeom even had a boyfriend until jackson called me over to look at mark one night" youngjae said confidently. "what were you looking at mark for?" the younger standing ahead of the stand. 

"my mother is a nurse, i'm studying nursing as well and he wanted me to look at marks wounds" youngjae nodding along to the pace of his foot tapping the stand. "wounds?" the lawyer's determination seeping through his tone. 

"he was covered in new, and old bruises" youngjae's voice nearly cracking. although keeping his composure as he continued his sentence. "he had scratch marks, cuts and bite marks everywhere" 

youngjaes words earning gasps from one side of the court room, along with a few from the jury. some of the jury members eyes gazing at mark, some of the bruises along side his neck exposed by his hoodie. 

"nothing further" the man said, taking his seat at the table. passing the floor to the woman, her golden hoops moving along with her as she pulled herself from her seat. "at any point, did mark tuan say kim yugyeom had hit him?" she said confidently. 

"no, mark was crying so much he could barely speak, jackson told me" youngjae folding his hands at his lap. "so just to confirm, mark never said kim yugyeom had hit him?" 

"no, but jackson saw" youngjae said brifly, although earning a small smirk from the woman as she turned to face the jury. "who is to say, jackson was the one who had hit mark?" 

"excuse me?" youngjae scoffed. "is it possible jackson had hit mark for denying his advances?" the woman pacing ahead of the jury, mimicking the prosecutions motions earlier. "how dare you" youngjae scoffed once more. 

"nothing further" the woman said, pacing back to seat herself next to yugyeom. youngjaes eyes widened as he stepped down from the stand, glaring at the woman. 

marks attorney adjusted his tie as he stood up, glancing at his papers to call his next wtiness. 

"i'm jae-bum"


	62. Chapter 62

"what the fuck" jackson mumbled under his breathe, marks mother glaring at his mumbled curses. yugyeom visibly sank in his seat as jb stood up from next to youngjae, brushing past the people to make his way to the stand. 

jb letting out a deep sigh as he took his seat on the stand. jackson furrowing his eyebrows at youngjae, although youngjaes far attempts at an explanation cut short by marks lawyer stepping from his seat.

"you are a former friend and co-worker of kim yugyeom, yes?" the man said, glancing at the defense seated behind him. "former, yes" jb said bluntly, rolling his shoulders back. 

"would you say you two were close?" the lawyer looking back at yugyeom, the man in question. jb pondering on the thought momentarily before nodding. "i would say so, yes" 

"you also work with jackson?" the attorneys gaze wandering back to the jury. pacing ahead of the stand. "yes, i do, hes my new boss" jb nodding along to his words. "what would you say your relationship with jackson is?" 

although a quick 'objection' flying from the defenses lips before jb had a chance to respond to the question. "sustained, the jury will disregard" the judge said clearly his throat, folding his hands back on the top of his wooden counter. 

"let me rephrase" marks lawyer placing his hands behind as he walked in motions ahead of the jury. "would you say you were close enough with jackson, to know of the abuse after jackson and mark initiated a relationship?"

jb softly exhaling against his breathed pause. "no, i would not say i was close with him" jb admitted. "did you ever see kim yugyeom hit mark tuan?" the lawyer finally spat from his lips with confidence.

yugyeoms eyes widening as jb took a brief pause in his seat. "yes" jb said quickly. "i did" he continued to admit. "you fucking knew?" jackson screamed before jumping from his seat, mark latching onto his arm. 

the judge quickly demanding jackson sit down. threatening him with contempt of court as marks mother forced him to sit down. anger steaming from the older, his eyes narrowed as he waited for jb's next words.

"when did you see, the defendant kim yugyeom, hit mark tuan?" marks lawyer asked. "on multiple occasions, whilst i was at his house" jb exhaling after his words, glancing back at jackson. 

"could you please give the jury some examples?" yugyeom sinking further into his seat. his attorney glancing over at him with a puzzled look gracing her features, her large golden hoop earrings movie along side her.

"he hit him for the way he dressed, called him a slut" jb's words earning gasps from all around the court room. a brief smile curling marks attorneys lips at his success. "he threatened him with knives, and lighters" 

"he threw things at him, tormented him, beat him" the lawyer nodding at jb's words, signaling for him to go on. "sometimes when mark couldn't walk, he would get angrier at him and hit him more" jb attempting to keep his composure in his seat.

jackson scoffing at each sentence that left jb's mouth. consumed by both grief for his boyfriend and a burning anger for the man seated in the stand. "he enjoyed hurting mark, and he made a mockery of it" 

"how would you say he made a mockery of it?" the lawyer said. both knowingly, and confidently as he glanced at the tv on a rolling stand placed in the corner of the court room. 

"because" jb sighing against his breathed pause. earning the entire rooms attention, youngjae nodding at him in desperation for him to tell the truth. jb glancing at the anger seeping through jackson's glare before he opened his mouth to continue his sentence.

the words seemingly flowing from his lips, earning gasps and confusion from the jury and entire court room. yugyeom fully sunken into his seat. 

"because, he recorded it and sent it to me on multiple occasions"


	63. Chapter 63

"objection!" quickly flying from the womans lips as her two inch heels jostled against the hard wood floor. flying up from her seat to no avail, "overruled" the judge said, motioning for the officer to wheel the tv over. 

"we'll see one of the tapes" the judge said, putting on his glasses as he brought his gaze up to the tv. jb nodding in his seat, gazing at yugyeom with his mouth nearly dropped from his jaw. 

"don't look sweetheart" jackson said quietly, wrapping his arm tightly around his boyfriend. mark's mothers husband shielding her eyes as they played the video. jackson unable to force his eyes away.

mark violently shaking against jackson, flinching at each scream that came from the video. many of the jury members mouths dropped in disbelief, gasps escaping them at each 'no' that mark had begged and pleaded with yugyeom. 

rocky whining at marks feet, placing his paw on marks knee. brushing himself against marks leg as mark continued to sob against jacksons chest. jackson stroking his boyfriend's back, attempting to keep his composure in his seat as he watched yugyeom violently beat the younger on the screen.

youngjae glancing over at jackson, whom in return narrowed his eyes at youngjae. youngjae mouthing 'im sorry' to the older before returning his attention to his hands folded at his lap. even youngjae himself flinching at each scream that escaped the tv.

marks lawyer pausing the video before it went to far, already having conveyed his point. "that is kim yugyeoms voice, and face in the video, yes?" he said clearing his throat. "yes" jb nodded, chewing on his bottom lip. 

"and that is in fact, mark tuan in the video?" he continued, pacing in front of the distraught jury. some members shaking their head in yugyeom's direction, others keeping their heads down as they pondered in their thoughts.

"yes, it is mark" jb said, his voice nearly cracking as his eyes met mark sobbing against jacksons chest. jackson so consumed by attempting to soothe mark not noticing jb's gaze locked onto them. 

jackson gently rocking mark to the best of his ability, humming against his ear as the prosecution continued his argument. "and in this video mark clearly said no" the lawyer stated to the jury. 

"in this video, the defendant kim yugyeom is ruthlessly beating his boyfriend" he continues before pacing back to jb. "roughly, when did this video take place?" the lawyer smirking to himself at his plan master minded within his head.

"four months ago, just before mark left him" jb exhaling as he admitted. jacksons eyes widening towards the stand, anger seeping through his eyes. "so kim yugyeom was abusing mark at the time of him leaving with jackson?" 

"yes, he was" jb said, the judge confirming the date of the video with an officer. marks sobs muffled against jacksons dress shirt, his tears darkening the fabric. tears streaming down marks mothers face, as well as a few from the jury.

"in this video, do you believe kim yugyeom had the intent to kill mark tuan?" the attorney asked bluntly. a soft sigh escaping the defenses table, yugyeom shaking his head. "yes, i believe that yugyeom would have eventually killed mark" 

"nothing further, your honor" the attorney said, smirking as he sat down. yugyeom's lawyer glancing at the papers on her table, admitting her defeat as she allowed the words to escape her lips. 

"no questions, your honor" she said mumbly. her two inch hears jostling and tapping across the hard wood floor anxiously. sinking further into her seat as marks lawyer called his next witness to the stand.


	64. Chapter 64

"you're the sister of mark tuan?" the attorney said as marks sister took her seat in the stand. "yes" she mumbled. "i'm sorry, could you speak louder please?" the attorney purposely tormenting the woman on the stand. 

"yes, i'm his sister" she spoke loudly, half the room scoffing at the use of the word sister. jackson still attempting to soothe mark trembling in his arms, stroking his back gently. 

"baby i'm right here" he whispered softly against his blonde locks. jackson gazing back at front of the court room, even a bit of sorrow in the judges eyes. "on the night of the attack, did you speak to mark?" 

"yes" she said, gazing down at her hands folded in her lap. "what did you talk about?" the lawyer not pacing around the room, instead standing dead ahead of the stand. marks sister taking a breathed sigh before gazing at yugyeom, then her family.

mark violently shaking against jackson's chest, sobbing against his dress shirt. "i told mark that we were coming to meet him early" she said quieting her tone near the end of the sentence. "we?" the lawyer adding question to his tone.

"our family" she answered quickly and briefly. "and were you?" the lawyer holding back his smirk as he already knew the answer. "no, we were not" the woman visibly gulping in her seat. 

"what did you tell mark on the phone?" jackson exhaling as he had no clue what was yet to come. "i told him to go outside, and stand there so we could find the building easier" 

"did someone ask you to do this?" the lawyer remaining in his spot ahead of the stand. "yes, yugyeom told me he wanted to see mark" she said hushing her tone, avoiding eye contact with the room. 

"how did yugyeom know where mark would be?" the lawyer asked, turning to face the jury. "jackson had told my mom, and i had been checking her phone because yugyeom was asking me about mark" 

"and you were relaying this information back to the defendant?" the lawyer now pacing ahead of the jury. "yes, i was" she said, clawing at her own skin in hand as she gazed at the beauty that was kim yugyeom. 

the older relaxed into his seat, her eyes meeting his smirk for just a moment. "did you know kim yugyeom would hurt mark?" the lawyer asked marks sister, the woman in question. 

"yes" the jury both nodding and gasping along to her words. "yugyeom told me that if i helped him get back at mark, he'd love me" the jury gasping at the pure manipulation of the situation. the woman on the stand obviously obsessed, or mentally incapable of understanding her situation. 

"get back at mark?" the lawyer questioned. "for leaving him, for lying" she blurted out, hands still folded in her lap. "lying? what are you saying mark lied about?" the lawyer just as puzzled as the rest of the courtroom.

"yugyeom would never hurt mark" she said softly, swaying in her seat. "i'm sorry, but we clearly just saw he did" a puzzling look gracing the lawyers monotone features. "no, yugyeom isn't like that" 

"i'm sorry but━" before the lawyer could finish his sentence the woman erupted from her seat. "YOU'RE LYING" she screamed bluntly, studying the room around her. "YOU'RE ALL LYING" she screamed once more, the judge demanding she sit down to no avail. 

yugyeom's parents distraught at the other side of the court room. even yugyeom's father eyes filled with sorrow as he gazed across the room, watching mark violently tremble against jackson. 

jackson nearly in tears himself, not even thinking about marks testimony at this point. only caring for his lovers well being, but unable to interrupt the trial as he could only demand a break when mark was testifying.

the woman violently fought the officers attempting to restrain her, pulling her from the stand. she kicked, clawed and even occasionally bit at them. the officers finally able to put her in handcuffs all whilst attempting to drag her from the court room. 

"yugyeom, i love you" she blurted out between her resistance against the officers. a smirk curling yugyeom's lips as he sat up in his seat, tapping his fingertips against the table. he leaned in further against the table, gazing completely at her. 

"you're not him"


	65. Chapter 65

the court room seized to quiet, light chatter amoungst the benches as they drug his sister from the room. all whilst she was screaming the entire time, proclaiming her love for the man who only rested back into his seat. 

rolling his shoulders back into his seat, knowing he had happily not only destroyed the relationship of two siblings. but also left with the thought of how he destroyed two people in the process, smirking at the thought.

jackson having both arms wrapped around his boyfriend, rocky whining at his feet as mark broke down. both the dog, and jackson attempting to soothe mark, marks mother holding back choked tears.

"they should've let him testify first, how could he knowingly put him through this" she said, bringing her hand to touch marks back. although the younger flinching farther into jackson, loudly sobbing.

having earned the attention of the entire room, yugyeom's mother regretting her previous words to the boy. the jury sorrowfully gazing at mark, knowing he was the last witness. some people in the room chattering lightly, attempting to draw attention away from him till he calmed down.

jackson humming softly against his ear, rocking them back and forth into the seat. marks breathes unsteady against jackson's chest, shallow. both panic and fear forming like a cluster of spark plugs in his chest. 

the same carousel of fear he so desperately tried to escape, spinning once more out of control in his head. his thoughts tumbling over one another, although jackson's touch, gentle words enough to soothe the younger's mind.

slowly, but surely relaxing him, rocky resting and brushing against marks leg. both jb and youngjae seated across the room, desperately wanting to apologize to the younger. although remaining in their seat, the lawyer standing up from his table once mark seemed to calm down a bit. 

"mark" he said clearing his throat, guilt consuming him from forcing him to testify. mark whimpered against jackson's chest, yugyeom clearly savoring the moment as he gazed back from his chair. 

mark let out a soft whine against jacksons chest before pulling away. breathing heavily, his perfectly curled dark lashes brimmed with heavy tears. jackson brought his hand up to brush the tears streaming down his cheeks, whispering softly against marks ear. 

"just do this one last time, my love" he whispered, mark nodding before jackson helped him up. mark shakily made his way from his seat, hoodie sleeves pulled over his hands. tightly gripping rockys leash, trembling as he made his way down the aisle. 

the court room falling silent as mark gently pulled himself up to the stand. rocky sitting next to him, wagging his tail lightly. marks lawyer clearing his throat, skipping the formalities as to the domestic abuse that had occurred.

although unprofessional, choosing not to ask the obvious, preventing mark from further torment. mark did as instructed, keeping his gaze locked on jackson, visibly trembling in his seat.

the lawyer asked mark a small series of questions, required questions as to whether he knew the defendant, where he knew the defendant from, what had happened in their previous relationship. 

all of which mark had barely stuttered out one word to answer. if not for the strength of the other testimonies, the case having the possibility of failing by marks current testimony. 

"when your sister told you to go outside, what do you remember next?" the lawyer said clearing his throat. pacing ahead of the jury with his arms folded behind his back. "h━he grabbed me" mark stuttered out, on the verge of sobs again.

his hickory rich eyes scintillated with fear. a panic gleaming his eyes only going noticed by the umber that rimmed his iris. "and by he, your referring to kim yugyeom?" the lawyer asked, obligated to clarify. 

"y━yes" mark stumbling over his words, the lawyer pacing back ahead of him. "and then what happened?" mark nearly bursting into sobs at the thought of it. the thoughts all coming at once, drowning him in a sea of confusion; leaving him just barely breathing. 

"h━he pulled me to the a━alley" mark continuing to drown his own thoughts. the thoughts racing through his brain at an unhelpful speed. his lips not able to keep up with his words if he made the slightest attempt to speak. 

"did you fight him?" the lawyer pacing in front of his own table. "i scratched him" mark said quietly, although going understood by the jury. heads turning to see the scratch going down yugyeom's neck. 

mark keeping his gaze down, although yugyeom's lips curled into a smile. savoring each moment of marks suffering, each moment of him being tormented on the stand. "what did he do after you scratched him?" 

"he ki━kiissed me and" marks voice giving out mid-sentence. "and he told me" rocky nudging at mark gently. attempting to soothe his possible attempts of breaking down, mark softly attempting to choke the words out.

"he told me i'd always be h━his" mark said softly, gazing up at jackson. the older doing his best to mouth for mark to go on. pleading with himself that all the prepping he had done with the younger would come through.

"and that" mark folding the hoodie sleeves over his hands. feeling the soft fabric beneath him before he continued. "h━he wouldnt let j━jackson steal me from h━him"


	66. Chapter 66

"and then" mark says quietly, gazing down at the ground. "he" was all he could manage to choke out, pointing gently to the bandaged portion of his arm under his hoodie sleeve. "he branded you?" 

mark nodded, before letting out a soft 'yes'. the lawyer kept his questions brief. although the women in the crisp suit having other ideas, tapping her pen on her table as she looked to turn the jury in her favor.

she waited until the lawyer had confirmed with mark that yugyeom was the one that had sexually assaulted him. his lawyer avoiding certain words, attempting to make it easier for mark to testify. 

the younger doing well, only stuttering on few sentences, or when yugyeom's name appeared. doing as instructed, keeping his eyes locked on jackson as he spoke. the lawyer keeping his questions brief, a bit of sweat dripping his monochromatic worldly skin.

mark taking brief pauses in between each question. each question containing more information as to the attack. the beating, branding, then onto the assault its self. mark confirming things that had happened, affirming yugyeoms list of charges.

the lawyer confirming a few more things before letting out a light 'nothing further'. taking his place back in his seat, folding one leg over the other. his hands folded back in his lap as he sat back, rolling his shoulders back comfortably. 

the woman in her crisp suit taking to her feet. her two inch heels jostling against the hardwood court room floor. the clicking of her heels following her to take her place ahead of the stand, having glanced at the paperwork one last time.

"you've been hospitalized, correct mark?" the woman said. earning a quick and swift 'objection' from marks lawyer, the man claiming irrelevance. the judge nodding in agreement, sustaining the objection and demanding the jury disregard the statement. 

"let me rephrase" she said, clearing her throat as she glanced down at the paperwork in hand. "a few months ago, you attempted suicide" she stated. the juries gasps cut off by the continuation of her sentence. 

"some would say you attempted to kill yourself because of yugyeom?" she asked rhetorically. tears swelling in marks eyes, desperately looking to jackson for help. "who is to say, you did this out of guilt?" 

"g━guilt?" mark stuttered out softly. rocking nudging against his leg, the dog attempting to soothe marks fear. "is it possible, you attempted to kill yourself out of guilt for lying about the abuse?" 

marks eyes widened, taken back by the accusation. "he isn't fucking lying" jackson abruptly jumping from his seat. immediately being threatened once more with contempt, being pulled down by marks mother. 

"your honor this has nothing to do with the case" marks lawyer angrily blurted out. taking attention away from jackson's outburst. the judge once again asking the jury to disregard, although the damage already having been done. 

"and who is to say, you hadn't consented to making that video with yugyeom?" tears already streaming down marks cheeks. the service dog now lightly barking up at mark. "you consented to making that video" she smirked.

"you agreed to meet with yugyeom" she continued, pacing ahead of the jury. mimicking the earlier moves of marks lawyer. "and you consented to having sex with him" the jury gazing at the bruises covering marks neck. 

"the scratch seemingly could be a sign of getting to rough?" she proclaimed, jackson seething in his seat. his foot angrily tapping to the pace of the woman walking, mark nearly in sobs at the stand. 

"you consented to the video, you consented to him being rough with you" she said, re approaching the stand. mark shaking his head, attempting to choke out words between the thoughts jumbled in his mind. 

"you consented to meeting with him, and you consented to having sex with him in that alley" she yelled, fully placing herself in front of the stand, blocking marks view of jackson. "regret is not rape, mark" 

mark bursting into sobs, collapsing in the stand. "nothing further, your honor" she said, smirking as she took her place back in her seat. adjusting her half folded moon glasses on her knee. the jury worriedly looking at mark still sobbing in the stand. 

marks lawyer quickly jumping from his seat. jackson seeing the emotion behind his clouded grey eyes, helping mark down from the stand and leading him to sit down next to jackson. mark nearly collapsing if not for the lawyers arm wrapping his back to help him stand. 

"its okay, its okay" jackson cooed the moment mark fell into his arms. the younger tightly curling into his chest, rock pawing at marks leg as he rested at marks feet. jackson wrapping both arms around his boyfriend, rocking him back and forth into the seat. 

the attorney cutting the woman sat in her crisp suit a glare. making his way back down to his table, adjusting his black rimmed glasses as he glanced at his paper work. mark still sobbing against jacksons chest, darkening his white dress shirt. 

jackson doing his best to soothe the younger, whispering and humming against his ear. promising as to how it would all be over soon. reminding him of all their grand plans, getting a christmas tree, decorating the apartment and seeing the koalas. 

jackson continued to hum quietly, the entire rooms gaze caught on the pair. both the jury, and jb sorrowfully gazing at mark. marks desolate sobs muffled into jackson's chest; that of a hurricane.

"your honor" marks lawyer clearing his throat. drawing the attention away from the pair, the rooms attention now focused on him. "i have a last minute witness"


	67. Chapter 67

a puzzled look graced jacksons features as he heard the large oak wood doors of the court room open. although to consumed by marks trembling against him, barely further investigating. only jerking his head back up when he heard heavy footsteps enter the room. 

jackson consumed by mark sobbing against his chest, rocky still nudging at marks leg. both attempting to soothe him, jackson humming and whispering all the while the court room chattered amoungst themselves as to whom had entered the room.

the attorney calling bambam to the stand, earning a confused look from yugyeom's attorney. jackson, assuming he was there to talk about marks therapy. although both the lawyer, and bambam having another idea.

bambam taking his seat on the stand, hands professionally folded at the desk. yugyeom's head dropping into his hands, gazing up at bambam from his seat. "do you have any patients of yours, previous or current, sitting in the room?" marks lawyer said, pacing to the stand. 

"yes" bambam said briefly. "two of them" he continued his fragmented sentence. "could you please identify them?" the lawyer glancing at the woman sat in her crisp suit. the woman glancing back, a glance of nearly admitting defeat. 

"mark tuan, and kim yugyeom" bambam said, earning the most puzzled look from jackson. "and whom did you treat first?" the lawyer questioned, adjusting his thin black rimmed glasses. 

"i treated yugyeom a few years ago" yugyeom once again sinking against his seat. bambam pondering on his thoughts as he waited for the lawyers next question. "from what information your able to disclose, what do you think about yugyeom?" 

"his parents sent him to me knowing what he was, and what he was doing to his boyfriend" bambam admitted. perhaps releasing to much information, as he had at first declined to testify due to privacy issues. 

although last minute changing his mind. "yugyeom had full knowledge of what he was doing, showed no mental incapacity" bambam continued, fragmenting his sentence with a gentle sigh. "in fact, on multiple occasions he bragged to me about what he was doing"

"i reported it, although nothing ever came of it, presumably being because he was from such a wealthy family" bambam ending his sentence with a sting. "so your saying, multiple people knew of the abuse?" his lawyer continued, watching the jury nod along to his words.

"yes" bambam said simplistically. "and do you believe, kim yugyeom would be capable of the attack, and sexual assault hes accused of?" bambam momentarily pondering on the question before allowing the words to escape his lips.

"i think hes capable of that, and more" bambam avoiding eye contact with anyone in the room. keeping his gaze locked on the large oak wood court room doors. "on multiple occasions he told me of how he nearly beat mark to death, but refused to take him to a hospital"

mark violently trembling against his boyfriend. jackson soothingly humming against his ear, attempting to block out their words. "and why did he refuse to do so?" the lawyer questioned, although knowledgeable. 

"he said" bambam clearing his throat mid-sentence. "that mark was his, and no one else was allowed to touch what was his, not even a doctor" softly exhaling after finishing his sentence. putting his own job, and reputation on the line knowing the wealth and fame of yugyeom's family. 

bambam visibly gulping at the thought, although continuing anyways. "to answer your question, i do believe kim yugyeom, is in truth a monster" bambam admitted. the jury seemingly accepting the fact, sealing yugyeom's fate.

mark sobbed into jacksons dress shirt. jackson managing to hum, and whisper over a few of their sentences. fragmenting their words, although still affecting mark all the same, mark sobbing uncontrollably into jacksons chest.

his constant desolate cries earning the attention, and sympathy of the jury. many members teary eyed themselves just by having to listen to some of the evidence and testimonies. bambam took his step down from the stand after having completed his testimony. 

walking to seat himself next to jackson, pulling a clothe from his pocket. "here" he said quietly, jackson using it to wipe the tears from marks cheek. bambam rolling his shoulders back into the bench as marks lawyer rested his case.

standing to make his closing argument. asking the jury to think as to which if it was their sister, their brother, their family member. what they would want the jury to do then, restating his evidence and pleading with them to make the quote on quote right decision. 

yugyeom's closing argument rather bland. only stating the possibility as to half of what was said being true, asking them to question what had been said. perhaps admitting defeat in her words as she adjusted her moon glasses.

taking back to her seat as the judge instructed the jury. the judge reading his usual instructions to the jury, then reading the laws that apply to this case, the jury members nearly prepared to reach their verdict. 

although non-the-less still choosing a foreman to lead their discussion before going to their room to debate. youngjae and jb desperately wanting to jump from their seats to console mark, as well as his mother and step-father

although all to no avail, the judge instructing everyone to remain quiet. making an exception for only mark, as jackson continued to rock him back and forth, humming gently. it didn't take the jury members to come to their decision, seemingly only twenty-minutes passing by. 

passing a piece of paper to the judge, the judge scanning it before handing it back to the court clerk as he nodded. the court clerk passing the paper back to the jury foreman. "solicitation in the second degree, how do you find?" the judge said clearing his throat, reading the first charge.

"we find the defendant, kim yugyeom, not guilty"


	68. Chapter 68

"rape, in the first degree, how do you find?" the judge continued to read from yugyeom's list of charges. "we find the defendant kim yugyeom, guilty" jackson breathing a sigh of relief as he threaded his fingertips through marks. 

two ribbons intertwined in their perfect fit, squeezing his boyfriend's hand in reassurance as the judge continued to read. "sexual battery, in the first degree, how do you find?" he read from the list. 

"we find the defendant kim yugyeom, guilty" the foreman said, earning another sigh of relief from many spread across the room. "domestic violence, in the first degree, how do you find?" the judge reading yugyeom's last charge, placing his glasses back down.

"we find the defendant kim yugyeom, guilty" the foreman finally read. the judge thanking the jury for their service, although not releasing them just yet. "mr.wang" the judge said clearling his throat. 

"if there is anything you would like to say to the defendant, you may say it now" he said, although unprofessional still allowing jackson to do so. jackson unraveled himself from mark, exhaling as he took to his feet. 

jackson made his way down the aisle, standing in front of yugyeom as the court room fell silent. "while you were on the ground, breaking things" jackson said, his voice nearly cracking mid sentence. "i was there, picking up the pieces" 

"i didn't save mark" jackson said quietly, although going heard by the room. "he saved me" he managed to choke out, tears swelling in his eyes. "and now i'm going to do what you couldn't" 

"i'm going to fix what you broke, i'm going to take care of him, i'm going to protect" jackson exhaling against his breathed pause. "i'm going to love him" he chuckled to himself in between his tears. 

"i'm going to really love him, i'm going to do everything you couldn't" jackson said, finishing his sentence as he was ready to make his way back to his seat. although cut off by yugyeom's sudden words.

"those bruises, they make him beautiful" yugyeom smirked, "you can't deny that i made him beautiful" a grin plastered against his face despite his demise. "the pieces of me, are in the pieces of him"

"and no matter what you do, they always will be, and he'll always be mine" the officers dragging yugyeom from the room in handcuffs as he finished his sentence. jackson brushing the tears streaming lightly down his cheeks as he took his seat back next to mark.

wrapping both arms around his boyfriend. "you did it, sweetheart" he hummed against his lovers ear. "its over, its all over" he whispered, tightly hugging mark. the judge dismissing the jury, and going on to talk about a sentencing date before releasing the court. 

jackson stood up from his seat, gently pulling mark up. rocky gently rubbing against marks leg as the dog remained by his side. "lets go home, sweetheart"


	69. Chapter 69

jackson laced his fingertips through marks, surrounded by people the moment they stood up. brushing past all of them, fighting through the crowd as they escaped through the oak wood doors. 

although only to be welcomed by a series of reporters, all in which jackson refused to comment on. shielding his boyfriend from them, and guiding rocky to follow along side them. jackson ignored all the reporters attempts, fighting past them as they made their way from the court house. 

guiding his boyfriend down the steps, some of the reporters turning to marks mother and her husband for comments. all of which going ignored as they trailed quickly behind jackson. youngjae and jb sneaking their way past the reporters to follow close behind jackson. 

"meet me at our apartment, he can't be around this" jackson called back to the pairs following him. his glance catching that of youngjae and jb, although calling it to them non-the-less. all of them branching off to their own cars. 

jackson opened the passenger door, gently guiding mark into the passenger seat. rocky, thinking he was a lapdog quickly jumping into marks lap. soothing mark as his sobs stifled, jackson quickly rounding the front of the car.

jackson took a soft exhale, taking his place in the drivers seat. gazing over to see marks hand resting over the center console, waiting for him. jackson threaded his fingertips through marks. 

marks hand fitting so perfectly into his own, as if it was made to be there. jackson squeezed marks hand in reassurance as he started the car, pulling out the court parking lot. brushing his thumb against marks the entire time.

riding in silence, although their serenity. jackson humming as they drove, an occasional cry, or whimper escaping his boyfriend. jackson thinking to himself, pondering on his thoughts. marks hand tightly wound into his own.

making a promise to himself, to keep to everything he said he would do today. to continue to pick up the pieces, to love mark, to protect and care for him. jackson knew that glass had sometimes cut, and the couple had, had their broken moments.

although the garden that flourished under marks touch. the flowers that bloomed, and gardens that flourished. as those gardens and flowers, came to wither and fade. jacksons love for his boyfriend, had always remained the same; growing stronger day by day.

he fell in love with the small things about mark. the way moonlight perfectly illuminated his angelic features when the curtains were lazily pulled together. the way mark always needed his hand on the bottom when they held hands.

or perhaps the way he enjoyed cereal so much, the way he always said he wanted to make the cake then taking a nap. the way he pushed jackson to lay on his back so he could rest on jackson's chest. 

the way his blonde hair perfectly fell across his face. his heavy, sunken and sleepless eyes still the most beautiful thing jackson had even laid eyes on. his blonde messy hair disheveled across his face still serenity to the older. 

jackson enjoyed the smallest things about the younger, the delicacy and strength to him. but mostly importantly did jackson love, his eyes. the hickory combined with sweet pools of cinnamon seizing thousands of until stories. 

the beautiful fleaks of honey that were seeping through his hickory rich eyes. jackson adored his eyes, he adored every inch of him. he adored him for the good, the bad and everything in between, savoring each moment with the younger.

jackson snapped out of his thoughts at they pulled into the apartment parking lot. watching the two cars pull in behind them as jackson softly exhaled, parking the car.. although this time, marks thumbs soothingly brushing his.


	70. Chapter 70

"come on, sweetheart" jackson said softly, stroking his boyfriend's thumb one last time. jackson quickly pulling himself from the drivers seat, rounding the car to open the passenger door for mark.

rocky jumping out first, staying at marks side as the other two cars following them parked next to jackson. marks mother cutting a sharp glare to jb the moment he stepped out the car, youngjae trailing closely behind him.

"i━" jb said quietly to jackson, although being cut off. "just come in side" jackson said, winding one arm around marks waist. marks mother and step father following close behind as jackson guided them to his apartment. 

jackson not releasing his delicate grasp on his lover as they made their way up the stairs. rummaging through his dress pants pocket to pull out his keys. taking the leash off rocky as they entered the apartment, the dog happily jumping on the couch.

the black cherry scent, paired with sweet lavender consuming the pairs as they entered. youngjae guiding jb to sit in one of the three arm chairs that rounded the coffee table, sitting next to him. 

marks mother, alongside her husband sitting on the couch next to the dog. rocky in returning resting his head against marks mothers leg. the woman chuckling at the dogs sweetness, although rocky keeping a close watch on mark.

jackson hummed as he went to the kitchen, sitting mark on top the counter as he made tea. the groups silence only being pervaded by jackson's humming. he placed the cups on a small tray, carrying it into the living room and sitting it down on the coffee table. 

"it's marks favorite" he chuckled, going back to the kitchen to retrieve the love of his life. sitting in the arm chair next to youngjae, pulling mark into his lap. jackson relaxed back into his seat, rolling his shoulders back. 

"i was going to tell you" youngjae said quietly, keeping his gaze at the ground. jackson taking one of the cups to hand, putting it gently in mark's grasp. "its alright" he hummed, "we just want to move on" 

marks mother, and her husband still sat in silence. "we'll be at the store tomorrow" jackson said, shocking the group, mark sipping on his tea. "you should both rest" youngjae chirped, hushing his tone. 

"like i said, we want to move on" jackson brushing the blonde strands messily placed from his boyfriend's forehead. earning a giggle from mark, the younger curling against his chest. "can you order a couch for the office?" jackson asked, shifting the topic. 

he gave youngjae a small list as to what to buy, the younger putting them into his phone as jackson spoke. marks mother going onto speak of how proud of jackson she was, still offering her help if they ever needed it.

the woman rambling on for what seemed like hours, although only half an hour passing. mark, somehow seemingly falling asleep against jacksons chest in between the conversation. jackson only noticing when he felt mark snuggle closer against his suit. 

"i'm going to go lay him down" jackson whispered, gently taking the cup from his boyfriends small grasp. passing it to youngjae to put on the coffee table, picking his boyfriend up bridal style as he carried him from the room.

mark only whimpering against his chest as the sudden loss of warmth. jackson placing him delicately on the bed, treating him as if he was that of an expensive porcelain doll. tucking mark beneath the duvets, brushing the hair from his face once more.

placing a soft kiss against his forehead before quietly shuffling from the room. wanting nothing more then to rest with his boyfriend, craving the sensation of mark curled deeply into his chest. although still flicking the light switch off, and rejoining the group in the living room.

jb softly sighing as he saw jackson. "i'm sorry" he said bluntly, another exhale escaping him. "i should of never talked to her in the first place, i ruined our friendship" he said, chewing into his bottom cracked lip.

"you didn't ruin our friendship, you helped mark" jackson said quietly, cleaning up the cups from the table. "you didn't say anything because you were scared, i get it" he continued. 

"i'm not firing you, and were still friends" jackson chuckled, shocking both youngjae and jb. "shes my past, and hes my future" jackson hummed, picking up the tray.


	71. Chapter 71

jackson said his goodbyes to the group. gazing at the curtains lazily pulled together. moonlight illuminating his face as he closed the door behind everyone. his gazing meeting the bolt, only locking the door as he smiled to himself.

he flicked off the living room light switch, making his way quietly back to their bedroom. mark, still curled into the bedsheets facing away from jackson, the older sliding off his suit jacket. hanging it up, tossing his white button up to the side and slipping off his dress pants.

collapsing into the bed next to mark, resting on his back, nearly drifting to sleep until he felt mark crawl on top of him. "you left me all alone" mark whispered, placing a soft kiss against jackson's bare chest.

"i'm sorry, my love" jackson said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. "the sheets are so cold without you" marks lips grazing jackson's skin. his dark, perfectly curled lashes fluttering against jackson's chest. 

mark gazed up adorably at the older. jackson feeling as if every ounce of his breathe was taken from his lungs, vanishing into the air with the midnight smoke. everytime marks lips grazed his chest, feeling like the world had stopped; leaving the two to wander together.

his universe ending, and beginning with mark. the younger delicately resting against jackson's chest, drifting to sleep as jackson threaded his fingertips through his boyfriend's hair. 

even when jackson was simply in his boyfriends presence, its as if space and time are at their finest points imaginable. time collapsing into one tiny speck, mark fitting so perfectly against his chest, as they were made for each other.

jackson tightening his arms around his boyfriend, listening to his gentle breathing against his chest. "god, i'm so in love with you" jackson whispered, forgetting mark was nearly asleep. 

a small giggle across his chest, mark adorably looking up at him once more. a slight trickle of breathe escaping from marks slightly parted lips. jackson bringing the tip of his index finger to trace marks lips.

mark placing a soft kiss against jackson's finger as he sleepily pouts. the urge to kiss mark growing, to wrap them up and quilt against each other so tightly. his boyfriend's beautiful hickory rich eyes gazing back at him

the fleeks of honey seeping through the color of the earth after torrential rains. a glistening warmth scintillating marks eyes, only going noticed by the honey that rimmed his iris. his cheeks painted with brilliant hues of pink. 

"i love you, so much more" mark's voice barely that of a whisper. although jackson understanding all the same. jackson gazing intently at each divot in his lips, as if his lips could seemingly paint out and map the ease to jackson's stress.

jackson drowning himself beneath marks feather liked touches against his skin. the softness of his lips pressed against jacksons index finger. placing gentle kisses all down his finger, giggles feeding through his lips. 

jackson knew, as mark softly rested back against his chest that mark was the source of his humanity. the source of his sanity, and the source of his entire being. mark was the foundation of his life, the younger's love his rock.

and jackson knew, that in this moment. this foundation was where he wanted to build his home. because his home was not four walls, nor was it a hard wooden floor. it was the presence of his boyfriend, curled tightly into his chest.

it was marks soft breathes against his chest, gentle whimpers feeding through his lips as he slept. his four walls were mark, jackson standing and marveling in the perfection that was him. 

"goodnight, my love" he whispered to his already sleeping boyfriend. kissing marks head gently, tightening his grip around him as the moonlight perfectly illuminated marks face. jackson able to seemingly see, and feel everything.

he felt the gentle flutters of marks dark lashes against his chest, hyperaware of every nerve in his body. only allowing himself to drift to sleep, with the younger so tightly curled against his chest.


	72. Chapter 72

"goodmorning" jackson said quietly the moment mark looked up from his chest. "how did you sleep, sweetheart?" jackson whispered, threading his fingertips through his boyfriend's hair. "warm" mark whispered against jackson's chest.

mark sleepily blinked up at the older. jackson focused on his eyes, darting back and forth as the sunlight peering through the curtains shined against them. the deep, earthy brown gazing up at him. 

mark adorably tilting his head to the side, noticing jackson lost in his gaze. although going unnoticed by the older, whom was still completed intoxicated by marks gentle eyes. 

his dark hickory eyes, once held secrets. swirls of cinnamon cradling those secrets, because its essential to keep him safe. the color of roots fleaking across his eyes, roots once holding onto those secrets beneath his dark, liquidy eyes,

although, one by one those secrets flowed from him. jackson of course accepting each and every one of them. because even as the beauty that was their relationship, the garden that mark was. even as his flowers, came to wither and fade. jackson's love for him, always remained the same.

marks hickory-mahogany orbs scintillated with an adoring glint. only going noticed by the soil like color that rimmed his iris, his eyes glowing with a humor and playfulness as he pulled himself further up jackson's chest.

quickly placing a soft kiss against jackson's lips. pulling back as he giggled, earning the older's attention. jackson going for another kiss, although being rejected by mark as he giggled. "you have work" mark whispered, placing two hands on jackson's chest as the older pouted.

mark giggling as he crawled off top jackson, although not getting far before jackson rolled their positions. jackson hovering over every inch of marks body, pressing his chest against marks tiny stature. 

"we can be late" jackson whispers softly, leaning in against mark. the two now face to face, breathe to breathe, jackson never having felt so close to his boyfriend. the older leaning in, gently kissing marks lips. 

marks voice wavering as he attempted to form words, shaky breathes escaping him. feeding a soft giggle through his lips to jackson's, the older pulling back to gaze at his boyfriend. staring momentarily, marveling in his beauty. 

jackson unable to resist the part in marks lips any longer. jackson bringing one hand to wrap marks head, pulling him into another kiss. although this one filled with much more confidence, and passion. 

mark arching into him slightly, jackson's other hand working around his waist. jackson feeling each crevasse, each line along his boyfriend's perfect physique. mark feeding out soft moans against jackson's lips, driving the older mad. 

jackson breaking their kiss, threading his fingertips through marks messy blonde hair. knowing once he kissed marks neck, the younger would crumble. mark feeling jackson's hot breathes against his neck, the tender brushing of jackson's lips. 

jackson latching onto marks now flawless, unbruised skin. after a few delicate touches of jacksons warm lips against his skin, mark arching farther into his boyfriend. jacksons kisses against his neck becoming harder, more urgent.

jacksons hand sliding around his boyfriend's waist, pulling marks tiny stature closer against him. a wave of pure pleasure running through jackson's entire body as marks intoxicating lavender-pine scent consumed him. 

marks finger tips threading through jackson's hair, pulling him closer against his skin. jackson working his lips softly up marks neck, placing quick kisses on the way. jackson in awe at the unintentional display of seduction beneath him.

kissing marks earlobe first, softly although with just the right amount of passion. working his way back down marks next, the younger letting out a mix of whimpers and soft moans in anticipation. 

jackson's hand sneaking their way up marks sweater. his lips grazing marks neck as they made their way down to his collarbones. placing lingering kisses against his neck before dropping to his collarbones perfectly perched from his neck. 

jackson working his hands up and down marks sides, mark arching into him. jackson's lips meeting the dip in his collarbones, earning a small moan of pleasure from his boyfriend. with his kisses came the smooth touch of his palms along marks hips. 

his bare chest pressed against mark, his boyfriend's body poised under him, containing just the right amount of tension and relaxation. jackson working his hands up marks chest, earning soft moans, music to his ears as he nipped at the flawless porcelain skin beneath him. 

marks skin perfectly contrasting the black duvets beneath them. jackson rolling his hips forward, working his hands farther up. all the while of listening to the desperate moans of his lover, jacksons muscular frame completely pressed against marks smaller stature.

marks fingertips tightly threaded into jackson's hair, silently begging for more as he gripped his hair tightly. jackson, fully prepared to deliver as he smirked against marks skin, nipping as he pulled away. 

gently gripping the hem of marks sweater to pull it off, although being cut off by the sound of knocking against the door.


	73. Chapter 73

jackson groaned against marks neck before pulling himself away. placing one last kiss against marks ear. mark feeding a small whimper through his lips, attempting to pull jackson back. 

"i'll be right back, sweetheart" jackson whispered, mark whimpering at the sudden loss of warmth. jackson sloppily pulling on his jeans as he took to his feet, not bothering to put a shirt on. 

chuckling as he heard marks light and timid footsteps follow behind him. the large black sweater falling perfectly down to his thighs, although mark getting distracted by rocky on the way to the door. 

jackson unlocking it, and swinging the door open as he scratched his head. nearly slamming the door back closed once he gazed at his ex-girlfriend standing in the doorway, accompanied by jb. "jackson wait" jb said preventing the door from being closed.

"i'm a little busy" jackson growled. "who is it?" mark hummed softly, jackson nearly panicking. attempting to slam the door once more, although before he got the chance to marks arms wrapping around his bare chest.

marks black sweater delicately falling off one of his shoulders as he wrapped himself around jackson. marks blonde hair messily placed across his face, an obvious string of fresh hickeys lining his neck. 

his lips slightly parted, standing on his tiptoes as he peered around jacksons shoulder. "so you two are?" his ex-girlfriend said quietly, not finishing her sentence. "what do you want?" jackson said bluntly, ready to slam the door in both their faces.

"jackson she just wants to apologize" jb sighed, exhaling once more against his breathed pause. "you two ended on bad terms, she just wants to say shes sorry" he continued. jackson scoffing as he wrapped his arms around mark, pulling him in front of him gently. 

"then say it, and fuck off" jacksons eyes growing darker by the minute. although soothed by the softness of marks skin beneath his finger tips. "jackson don't act like this" jb sighed once more. 

"i'm not fucking acting like anything, i'm busy" jackson scoffing bluntly. although mark standing on his tiptoes to place gentle kisses along jackson's neck, seemingly calming him down. mark facing the older, resting his head against jacksons bare shoulder.

"can we go back to bed?" mark said softly against his skin. soothing jacksons seething anger, placing soft kisses against jacksons chest. "please?" he whispered, the gentleness of his voice sending jackson's heart into undeniable quivers. 

"i'll be at work later, i'll talk to you then" jackson standing with his boyfriend half dressed in his arms. jackson not even saying a simple goodbye as he slammed the door in their faces, his boyfriend flinching against him.

"i'm sorry, sweetheart" jackson said gently. the tenderness seeping through his voice, only when in the presence of his lover. jackson wasting no time in picking mark up, his boyfriend's legs wrapping delicately around his waist.

locking the door in the process, placing soft kisses against marks hair as he made his way to their bedroom. mark gazing up at him, leaning in to connect their lips as they made their way through the door frame. 

"i have to shower, baby" jackson sighed, although earning a few soft kisses against his neck. "take me with you" mark whispered softly, pouting adorably at his boyfriend. 

mark blinking up at his boyfriend innocently, a smile curling jackson's lips. carrying his boyfriend to the bathroom, kicking the door open with his foot. he placed mark on the counter, the younger whining in doing so. 

jackson starting their shower, occasionally glancing back at his boyfriend dangling his legs back and forth. jackson simultaneously slipping his boxers and jeans off, mark still waiting patiently for him.

jackson making his way across the room, gripping the hem of his boyfriend's sweater. quickly stripping him as he pulled mark back down from the counter. steam already rolling against the glass of the shower door, jackson leading mark through the door as the bathroom became misty.

layers of water vapor clinging to both their skins like a coat. marks angelic features graced with a small smile as he gazed up at his boyfriend. jackson letting the water run rivets down his spine, mark taking a tentative step towards his lover.

his finger tips softly gracing jacksons shoulder blades, curling around them gently. standing on his tiptoes to place a quick kiss against jackson's lips, jackson involuntarily shivering at his contact. 

jackson chuckling as he took one of the bottles to hand, applying the foaming substance through his boyfriend's hair. "you're so pretty" jackson hummed, mark scrunching his nose adorably in response. 

jackson avoiding eye contact with the brand crossing marks arm, exhaling softly. luckily going unnoticed by mark, his dark lashes fanning his skin as closed his eyes. mark attempting to help jackson wash his hair, although to short to reach.

"i wanna help" mark whined softly against jacksons bare skin. jackson unable to resist the adorableness of marks soft whines against his skin, chuckling as he leaned down. mark giggling happily, threading his finger tips through jacksons hair to lather the shampoo. 

"all done!" he giggled proudly, jackson rinsing the shampoo from his hair as he chuckled. moving onto pick up marks usual lavender body wash, although being stopped in the process.

"i━i wanna use yours" marks words adorably flowing from his lips. jackson nodding as he brushed his boyfriends cheek with his fingertips. "of course, my love"

jackson lathering the black cherry along his boyfriend, mark in return spreading it across jackson's skin. mark happily giggling the rest of their shower, going onto talk about how much he loved the black cherry scent. 

adoring over jackson the entire time, whining as jackson took a towel from the rack and wrapped it around his boyfriend. "i love you" jackson whispered, drying his boyfriend's hair. 

"i love you more" mark feeding another giggle through his lips, blowing kisses at jacksons hands. "i'll let you win, just because i love you" jackson chuckled, marks gaze adorably looking back at him. jackson seemingly knowing in that moment, that gaze was what he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.


	74. Chapter 74

jackson chuckled to himself as he watched mark pick through the closet in attempts to figure out what to wear. scrolling through his phone in hand, chewing into his bottom lip as his ex-girlfriend sent him another text.

usually going ignored, although this time jackson clicking on it due to mark not being able to see. 'i still love you, i want to see you' lit up across the screen. jackson biting into his cracked bottom lip, luckily going unnoticed by his boyfriend.

jackson pattering his fingertips across the screen, glancing up at his boyfriend occasionally. 'we'll talk later' he sent, mark still rummaging through the closet. "who are you talking to?" mark asked softly from across the room, tilting his head adorably towards jackson. 

"just youngjae, sweetheart" jackson cooed back, chuckling as his boyfriend resumed searching for clothes. jackson biting into his bottom lip once more as another text came through, quickly turning his phone to silent. 

marks attention still focused on the clothes in hand. choosing as to which one of jackson's hoodies he wanted to wear. jackson glancing back down at the screen, 'when can i see you?' 

'mark just got done with court, he needs me, i'll see you another day' jackson pattered his fingertips across the screen. 'isn't he needy?' she texted back, jackson not wanting to hurt her feelings, as a small part of him still cared for her. 

'sometimes i guess' he admitted, although no truth to his words. 'it must suck being with someone so needy but won't let you be with them' jackson knowing exactly what she meant as the text came through. 

'i could help you, you know' jackson visibly gulping at the text. thankfully going unnoticed by mark, trying on hoodies in front of the mirror. 'just think about it, okay?' she quickly sent.

'okay' jackson's fingertips pattered against the barely lit screen. mark glancing over at the fact he had turned his phone to silent. although brushing it off as just not wanting to disturb him. mark giggled back at jackson as he wiggled through one of his hoodies.

"this one?" mark said softly, gazing back at jackson through his messily placed blonde bangs. the hoodie sleeves pulled over his hands into sweater paws, gently swaying them up and down. "it looks wonderful, sweetheart" jackson said, slipping his phone back into his pocket. 

mark curled up against his boyfriend rested on the bed. jackson softly exhaling as he glanced at the luminous clock that lit their bedside. "we should get going, hes waiting for us" jackson whispered against his boyfriend's ear.

his lover letting out a soft whine as jackson helped to pull him up. leaning down to place a quick kiss against his lips before lacing his fingertips through his. jackson leading him gently from the bedroom, nearly making it passed the coffee table before he slightly tripped over the rug. 

his phone, along with his keys slipping from his pocket in the process. jackson mumbling curses as he caught his keys, attempting to catch his phone to no avail. mark gently leaning down to pick the phone up, the screen facing down until his thin fingers curled around it.

briefly turning it towards his face as he held it out to hand it to jackson. only pulling it back when he noticed a series of texts begin to light up against the screen. jackson silently praying the texts weren't from his ex-girlfriend, pleading with himself. 

although his prayers going unanswered, already seeing the tears form in his boyfriend's eyes. the thought of not having a code on his phone just now passing through his mind, it all happening so quickly as jackson mumbled another series of curses beneath his breathe.

"sweetheart" jackson said softly, bringing his hand up to brush marks cheek. "s━sweetheart?" mark stuttered, backing away from jackson. losing his shaky grip on the phone, dropping back to the floor.

although this time falling with a perfect view of the screen. the contact name of his ex-girlfriend never having been changed, jackson simply forgetting. 'my sweetheart' lighting up against the screen.

along side all the other texts she had sent jackson, most of them containing sexual advances and negative things about mark. although one text specifically having caught marks eye, that to which jackson had agreed to him being 'needy'.

jackson knew mark better then anyone, loved him more then anyone, although his infrequent failures to suppress his empathy for his ex-girlfriend having torn into mark now like only a lover can. 

he watched marks once angelic features slip into that of hurt, and then into sorrow. marks voice softly raising through their sacred silence, "t━this is what you t━think of me?" choking over his stumbled attempts at words.

one thought, one glance at the texts stirring a hurricane of harsh emotions. as if his own pandora box had opened, each word lit up across the screen sent full-speed to shatter his heart. jackson attempted to explain himself, taking a tentative step towards mark. 

mark further backing away from him, shaking his head as his cheeks filled with a hue of that just below crimson. tears streaming down his flushed cheeks, shaking his head all the while of backing away from jackson. 

the hurt was like a spider web, intricate yet strong. marks distorted view losing focus beneath his tears, mark sobbing as he cast his gaze at the ground. "w━why?" marks voice sounding more painful then anything jackson had ever heard from his boyfriend. 

his strength crumbling beneath jackson, having poured everything into the older. his sadness was hallow, jackson not knowing what was worse; the pain to his tone, or the obvious ocean of tears his boyfriend was holding back. 

all of marks emotions pushed from his being as he choked over sobs. jackson always compared marks love to that of a hurricane, and he was right. as the tears streamed down his cheeks, he cried with more violence, yet softness then any gale. 

torture to jackson's soul as mark silently broke in front of him. "sweetheart, please" jacksons voice nearly cracking mid-sentence. "s━sweetheart" mark managed to choke out, violently shaking, trembling visibly beneath the hoodie. 

"h━how m━many s━sweethearts do you have?" he cried out, as if every atom of his being was screaming out. "what am i━i?" the softness of marks voice sending jackson's heart into quivers. "n━number eighteen? twenty two? a━am i━i j━just an━another on your l━list?" 

jackson shook his head quicker then he ever had, taking another few tentative steps towards his boyfriend. "it never meant anything when i said it to her" jacksons voice cracking mid sentence. "god, i love you more then anything i wasn't thinking" 

"i just didn't want to hurt her feelings, it was a mistake" jackson on the verge of tears himself. marks sobbing, hiccuping as he cried were jacksons little kicks of guilt as his boyfriend backed away from him. 

mark sobbing into the hoodie sleeves pulled over his hands. their sobbing silence only emitting by the light of jackson's fight lighting up. the same contact reading against the screen, although this time calling.

jackson watching mark crumble, slip to his knees as his sobs got louder. jackson attempting to console him to no avail, mark refusing his touch. jackson picking up the phone, her contact name lit against the screen as he answered the phone.


	75. Chapter 75

mark was crying, he was sobbing, every fiber of his being consumed by grief. shaking overriding his body as a whole. mark ridding himself of the tears from his cheeks, rubbing his cheeks furiously with his hoodie sleeve, leaving his cheeks a flushed crimson. 

refusing jacksons touch, sobbing as he rocked back and forth gently. jackson finally pressing the phone to his ear, hearing the feminine voice of his ex-girlfriend the moment he did so. "so when can i see you?" 

"if you ever" jackson exhaling deeply as he fragmented his sentence. "call my fucking boyfriend needy again" finishing his fragmented sentencing. "you have no idea what hes been through, you're nothing but a self entitled bitch and i should've never even felt bad about hurting your feelings" 

jackson quickly hung up the phone, consumed by a seething rage combated by guilt. dropping to his knees to face his boyfriend. marks cries so raw even jacksons eyes nearly filled with tears, emotional pain flowing from his every pore. 

still refusing jacksons touch, sobbing as he attempted to scoot back from his lover. "i'll never put anyone above you again, my love" jackson bringing his hand up to marks cheek. although mark, perhaps from a combination of exhaustion and sadness sinking into jacksons embrace.

chokingly sobbing as jackson pulled him into his arms, resting into jackson as the world turned into the blur. the world seemingly a carousel of thoughts around him, questioning jacksons every move as his paranoia rose. 

"it was a mistake, i just didn't want her upset" jackson choking over his own words, his voice nearly giving out. mark clinging onto jackson like a life-line, words tumbling from his lips, attempting to form sentences as he stumbled over his sobs. 

it hit jackson, then and all at once. feeling as if someone had drawn back the oceans and sent them crashing against him. "i don't care about her anymore, i promise" jackson said softly as mark let out a stuttering sob. 

"i don't care about her anymore" jackson continued, refusing to weave himself anymore beautiful lies as to needing his ex in his life. "how could i be so blind, how could i not realize all i ever needed right in front of me?" jackson now allowing the tears to stream down his cheeks. 

"i love you, i love you more then anything" jackson pulling mark further into his lap. tightly winding both arms around his waist. "you're all i need, its just us from now on" jackson kissing marks cheek gently. 

"just us sweetheart, just us" he cooed, rocking mark back and forth gently. his own tears streaming down his cheeks, although mark still sobbing with much more power. "i don't need anyone else, except you" 

mark nodding, loosening his mind. feeling it unraveling, threads of each happy memory he could recall seemingly flooding his carousel of fears. his hands still unsteady, his only movements that of his skin trembling against jackson. 

feeling each emotion hit in waves, the word needy rushing through his thoughts at a piercing speed. his eyes losing all sight behind the tears blurring his vision, jackson tightening his grasp around him, gently humming in his ear. 

"i will never care for, or love anyone that isn't you" jackson promised. marks emotions seeping into him, mark hiccuping between his sobs against jacksons chest. jackson pulling away briefly, mark's perfectly curled dark lashes brimmed with heavy tears.

blinking up at him as jackson brushed the tears from his cheeks. his cheeks filled with brilliant hues of pink, mark gently resting into jackson's hand. "work can wait, my love" jackson whispered, picking his boyfriend up gently. 

marks legs wasting no time wrapping jacksons waist, still trembling against the older. jackson humming gently in his ear, marks sobs stifling against jackson's shoulder. jackson leaning over, mark still in his arms as he expertly pulling the duvets back with one hand.

laying himself down, mark crawled up on top of him, still wrapped around him. "i'm sorry, sweetheart" jackson said softly, the nickname still sending flutters through marks heart although piercing it all the same.

"a━am i r━really needy?" mark softly hiccuped against jackson's chest. "of course not, my love" jackson threading his fingertips through marks blonde locks. "i love my little koala" he continued, placing a soft kiss against his forehead. 

mark rested against jackson's chest, stuttering out sobs as jackson attempted to soothe him. mark eventually drifting to sleep in his grasp, jackson slipping his phone from his pocket quietly as mark slept.


	76. Chapter 76

jackson flipped through the spam of texts his ex-girlfriend had sent. ignoring them all, not even glancing as he clicked on her contact, quickly removing her contact name. chewing into his bottom lip as he gazed down at his boyfriend curled in his chest.

mark let out a soft, sleepy whimper against jackson's clothed chest. jackson glancing at the button that lit his phone, then turning his head back down to his boyfriend. pondering between the two for a moment, exhaling against his breathed thought pause.

he took his thumb against the screen, momentarily pausing before he pattered his fingertips against the screen. a series of texts lighting his screen, all in which included his ex-girlfriend swearing to secrecy. 

jackson sighed to himself, chewing into his bottom cracked lip. gently moving mark from off top of him, earning a sleepy whine in response. although luckily the younger not waking in the process, glancing at more texts that lit his phone.

jackson read the messages, pattering his fingertips across the phone before slipping his phone into his pocket. taking to his feet and glancing at the luminous clock that lit their bedside. marks still flushed cheeks a constant reminder as to what he had done. 

he noticed the time, exhaling as he walked to the bedside. jacksons heartache like a great orchestra, although quiet earlier, allowing him to function. now rising to its crescendo, a mixture of regret and guilt consuming him. 

"its time to wake up, sweetheart" his voice nearly cracking mid-sentence. gently shaking his boyfriend. mark sleepily whimpering, jackson bringing his hand up to brush the messily placed blonde strands from his boyfriend's face.

mark resting into his palm as he let out another soft whine. jackson strived to be the man his conscience wanted him to be, marks grief taunting him with his failures. jackson knowing he didn't have to go back to work until tomorrow.

although another idea coming to mind as he watched marks perfectly curled eyelashes sleepily flutter against his skin. jackson couldn't even check the time without facing regret, his ideas foregrounding themselves in his mind, demanding to be examined.

"how about, i call youngjae and he comes and stays with you while i go check on the store?" jackson forcing a smile to curl his lips. mark whining, his tone alone showing he wanted jackson to stay. 

jackson thinking back to his phone, glancing at his boyfriend. "i'll only be gone an hour, my love" jackson says softly. "let me get you dressed, then you can go back to sleep" placing a quick kiss against marks cheek as he pulled him gently from the bed. 

taking to the closet, pulling out a few items before re approaching the bedside. jackson gripping the hem of the hoodie, pulling it over his head. pulling the thick, wollen sweater over his boyfriend's head. 

feeling sparks of static dance across his skin as he fully pulled the sweater down. a soft, and adorable yawn escaping mark whilst the older attempted to pull his leggings over his feet. "after i get back, do you wanna decorate the apartment?" 

mark happily nodding, swinging his legs as jackson rose to face him. mark adorably tilting his head to the side before jackson leaned in further against him. reaching his hand to lace together with marks, two ribbons interlocked in their perfect fit. his lips brushing marks, allowing the minty scent to intoxicate him.

kissing his boyfriend tentatively, passionately and then tenderly. his other hand raising to cup marks cheek gently, mark relaxing into him as jackson kissed him with passion, love, and affection all intertwined into one. 

"you're so beautiful" jackson whispers, pulling back as he rests his forehead against his lovers. mark wrinkling his nose in protest, jackson chuckling against his lips. "i'm sorry, sweetheart" he said once more, stumbling over his apologies. 

his words falling onto forgiving ears as mark nodded gently. jackson pulling his phone from his pocket to call youngjae, the younger agreeing to come over for the hour to stay with mark. jackson gazed back as mark as he spoke on the phone, intoxicated by marks presence alone.

each and everytime he looked at the younger, falling more in love with him. the feeling growing deeper, more complete, bewitching him. mark sleepily resting back into the duvets, curling into jackson's hoodie. 

gazing up adorably at jackson, nearly tempting the older to crawl back into bed with his boyfriend. chewing into his bottom lip at the thought of his phone, mark falling asleep in between the minutes of waiting for youngjae. 

jackson placing a gentle kiss against his boyfriend's forehead before exiting the room, greeting youngjae at the door. watching youngjae take his place in the living room, rocky making his way to the bedroom to lay with mark. 

jackson breathing a sigh of relief as he exited the apartment, slipping his phone from his pocket as his finger tips pattered against the lit screen.


	77. Chapter 77

jackson quietly slipped through the door, accidentally having spent an extra hour out. youngjae gazing up from his phone, indicating mark had fallen back asleep whilst waiting for him. "you told him i went to the store, right?" jackson said gently as he entered the living room.

"isn't that where you went?" a puzzling look gracing youngjaes features. "uh, yeah i was just making sure you told him" jackson nearly stuttering over his words as he bluntly lied. "mhm" youngjae hummed to himself, glancing down at his phone. 

pattering his fingertips against the screen, 'did jackson come by the store?' typing it into jb's contact message. jb quickly responding with a 'no' as youngjae suspiciously looked up at jackson. 

youngjae preparing to ask as to why jackson had lied to him, although before having the chance mark peering around the door. the thick woolen sweater hanging just beneath his thighs, delicately placed off his shoulder as gazed at jackson.

rushing to hug him, falling against jacksons chest as jackson wrapped both arms around him. although his usual black cherry scent tainted by another smell, mark still allowing it to intoxicate him as jackson tightened his arms around him. 

"i missed you, sweetheart" jackson said softly, youngjae taking to his feet as he noticed a small package in jackson's back pocket. his suspicion only growing. "come here, koala" jackson cooed, waving his goodbye to youngjae as he picked up his boyfriend.

marks legs wrapped jacksons waist, resting his head against jackson's shoulder before jackson dropped him on their bed. jackson quickly slipping the item from his back pocket, holding it behind his back as he slipped off his shirt. 

going unnoticed by mark as he set the shirt, along with the item hidden inside on their night stand. "i missed you" jackson said softly, laying down next to mark as the younger wasted no time crawling on top of jackson. 

"am i clingy?" mark says suddenly, taking jackson back momentarily. knowing it was his fault that this was in marks trail of thoughts, a combination of guilt and regret consuming him as the words escaped his boyfriend.

"no baby, you're not clingy" jackson whispers, placing a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. "you're not needy either, my love" tightly winding his arms around mark's waist. feeling gentle breathes against his chest, mark gently nodding against his skin. 

"you're none of what she said" jackson's tone hued with regrets of sorrow. "b━but you" mark whimpered quietly against jacksons chest. "baby, i didn't mean it" mark nodding once more. as jackson and yugyeom were all he had ever known, the only ones there to define love. 

trusting each word jackson said, simply because it was jackson who said it. every fiber of his being invested into the other, intertwined with his soul. placing a soft kiss against jackson's bare chest before curling further into the older. 

jackson rested his larger hands across marks hips, gently pulling mark closer to him. treating mark with the delicacy of a porcelain doll. "do you want to decorate the apartment, my love?" jackson says softly, threading one hand through his boyfriend's hair. 

mark letting out a sleepy 'mhm', jackson presuming his tiredness an affect of his medication. continuing to stroke his fingers through the messy blonde locks beneath him. hearing a gentle buzzing of his phone in his back pocket as he visibly gulped. 

going unnoticed by his boyfriend, who only looked up adorably at him. jackson chuckling as he relished in adoration, mark resting back against his chest. once having done so, jacksons gaze instantly wandering to his shirt with the item inside as he exhaled softly.


	78. Chapter 78

mark let out a soft whine as jackson pulled them up. jackson readjusting his jeans around his waist as he took to his feet, mark kicking off his leggings as he let out a series of gentle whimpers. 

"and what would you like for christmas, my love?" jackson said sweetly, although already knowing the exact answer. mark scrunching his nose as he pretended to think, "you, and cereal" he softly said. 

"you have me" jackson chuckled, "and you have plenty of cereal, don't worry". mark letting out a gentle huff as his light footsteps trailed behind jackson to their living room. jackson holding his hand back, in which in return mark happily latched on to. 

their fingertips lacing together as he pulled mark by one of the small storage closets. "my parents gave these to me, but i never really used them" he chuckled, pulling out a few boxes. mark pouting as he couldn't hold jackson's hand, gazing at the assortment of lights and decorations in the boxes. 

mark sleepily rubbed his eye as jackson placed the last box on the floor. "tired, baby?" jackson cooed, taking mark back into his arms. jacksons brown hair falling across his face, dominating his narrow face as he chuckled. 

mark knelt down to the boxes, picking a few lights from the assortment. struggling to hold them all as he placed them on the couch, followed by a soft giggle. "help me" he whined, pointing to wanting to wrap the door frame in lights.

jackson chuckling once more as he picked up mark, holding him just high enough to reach the top of the door. "mhm, mhm" mark said softly, leaning back to examine the lights resting at the top of the frame.

squeaking as jackson put him down, relishing in adoration for the younger. "where else do you wanna put lights, sweetheart?" jackson asked gently, mark adorably pondering on his thoughts. his light footsteps trailing to the bedroom as he pointed to the top of the bed frame.

jackson obligating as he assisted his boyfriend in wrapping the frame with lights, resting them on the top. mark let the lights drop to the sides of the bed, leaning over the edge of the bed to assure it looked good. 

"and here" mark asked quietly, pointing to the top of the closet. jackson gently picking up mark, holding him up once more to place the lights. mark wiggling lightly in jacksons grasp, giggling as he finished the lights. 

"does it look nice?" mark asked softly as jackson put him down, although jackson's gaze caught on the much more beautiful sight in front of him. "of course" mark gazing up at jackson before resting against his chest.

jackson winding his arms around marks waist, pulling his tiny stature against his muscular frame. "we need to put up our little tree, sweetheart" jackson threading his fingertips through marks hair.

"baby tree" mark giggled against his chest before pulling away. his blonde strands messily falling across his face as his light footsteps trailed back to the boxes. pulling the small tree from its box, making room on the coffee table to place it in the middle.

jackson sat on the couch, watching how adorable mark looked hanging ornaments off the small branches. resting his head in his hand, rocky at marks side. "all done!" mark chirped, taking his seat next to jackson as he laid his head in jackson's lap. 

jackson stroking his fingertips through marks messy blonde hair, nearly enough to put his boyfriend to sleep. "i'm sleepy" mark whispered softly, a yawn adorably escaping him mid-sentence. 

"can't have my baby sleepy" jackson cooed, sitting mark up and extending his arms. in which mark graciously accepted, winding his legs tightly around jackson's waist, resting against his shoulder as jackson carried him to their bedroom. 

placing mark delicately on the bed, mark resting his cheek against the cool velvet pillows beneath him. jackson pulling the duvets over him, mark's soft gaze irresistible as jackson quickly crawled into bed next to him.

"christmas is in a few days" jackson whispered, brushing the blonde strands from marks face. "have you decided what you wanted?" he asked, mark shaking his head into the silken mattress. 

"you" mark said softly, jackson chuckling at his still same remark. "to be with you, forever" mark yawned adorably at the end of his sentence, moving jacksons arm to wrap him as he curled against jacksons chest. 

"me to, my love" jackson whispered, brushing his fingertips through marks hair. feeling marks shallow breathes across his chest, indicating he had fallen asleep. jackson allowing warmth and darkness to envelope him. 

only succumbing to sleep once he gazed at the shirt resting on his nightstand, a smile curling his lips as mark nuzzled further into his chest. "goodnight, sweetheart"


	79. Chapter 79

jackson awoke before his boyfriend. mark curled tightly against jacksons chest, jackson finding comfort in his lovers shallow breathes. savoring a few more moments of mark curled into him before unraveling himself from his boyfriend. 

jackson swinging his legs over the bed, taking to his feet before feeling a small hand wrap his wrist. "its cold without you" mark whispered sleepily, jackson glancing over at his phone rested on the night stand. 

"i have to go check on the store, my love" jackson said softly, placing a gentle kiss against his lovers cheek. mark whimpered as he pressed his cheek against the cold, velvet pillows beneath him. 

curling into the silken mattress, jackson tightly bringing the duvets over his lover. mark unable to resist the warmth enveloping him as he drifted back to sleep. jackson waiting until mark had completely fallen back asleep before taking to his feet.

jackson checking the notifications lit across his phone, 'what time are you coming?' from an unsaved number. glancing at the luminious clock that lit their bedside as he mumbled curses to himself remembering the time. 

quickly calling youngjae to stay with mark, in with youngjae suspiciously agreed. jackson quickly pulling over his jeans, messily buttoning up his shirt. attempting to look well-dressed as he slicked back his hair, assuring mark was asleep as he snuck out the room

laying marks usual medications on the counter top for youngjae to give him once he woke up. slipping his phone back into his pocket as it continued to buzz, plugging in the christmas lights mark had hung up. 

the decorations dimly lighting the room as jackson flicked the light switch off. peering around the bedroom door frame to assure mark was still asleep. rocky having jumped to rest at marks feet as he slept, mark curled into one of jacksons hoodies. 

jackson softly exhaling as he awaited for youngjae to arrive, the younger's knocks snapping him back into reality. jackson quickly picked up his item from the nightstand, rushing out the room and to answer the door. 

"thanks for coming" jackson hummed, youngjae nodding as jb stood next to him. "just don't wake him up, he'll wake up on his own" jackson instructed, guiding jb and youngjae to step inside. 

"his medication is on the counter, i'll be back in a few hours" youngjae continued to nod, not questioning him. jacksons usual blackcherry scent intoxicating the room, picking his keys up from the coffee table as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

'i'm here' lit up across the screen, jackson mumbling curses under his breathe. "fuck, i need to hurry" he said, shoving his phone back into his pocket. waving his quick goodbye to youngjae as he rushed from the room. 

forgetting to even lock the door as he was in such a hurry. youngjae softly exhaling as he stood to lock the door, jb seating himself on the couch. "whats wrong?" jb asked quietly, extending his arms out to youngjae.

youngjae frowning as he sat next to jb, resting against his chest. "i think" youngjae said, exhaling against his breathed pause. "i think jackson's cheating on mark"


	80. Chapter 80

"you have to tell him" jb mumbled, after having hours of fighting with youngjae. in which mark had surprisingly slept through, likely due to exhaustion from his medication. "oh says you" youngjae scoffed, crossing his arms.

"jackson will be back soon, that isn't fair to him" jb angrily mumbled. "you're really one to talk about fair" youngjae scoffed, not wanting to hurt marks feelings. "oh so we should just let him cheat on mark?" 

"and if hes not? then i look like an asshole" youngjae whispered quietly. "and if he is? then you look like an asshole for not saying anything" jb hushing his tone as he heard the light twisting of the door knob. 

jackson placing something in his back pocket as he walked through the door, smiling at the pair curled on the couch. "hes still asleep?" jackson asked quietly, jb biting into his bottom cracked lip as he nodded.

although mark having woken up from his pleasant nap to the sound of the door closing. his heart having instantly picked up in his chest as he missed jackson. his light footsteps rushing from the room, tackling jackson as he rested against his chest.

"i missed you" mark whimpered, jackson chuckling as he hugged mark back. "i missed you to, sweetheart" jackson cooed, swaying mark back and forth. the blackcherry scent pervaded by a light strawberry, although mark to consumed in jackson's warmth to notice.

although not going unnoticed by jb and youngjae, jb scoffing quietly as he smelled the scent. youngjae slapping his shoulder as he heard jb scoff, a puzzling look gracing jacksons features. mark melting into jacksons embrace, nuzzling his nose against jackson's chest. 

"whats wrong?" he asked turning to jb, stroking his boyfriend's back. "tell him youngjae" jb scoffed, mark barely awake as he snuggled closer to jackson. "tell me what?" jackson's dexterous fingers rubbing circles along marks back.

only silence answering back, youngjae completely taken back by jb's comment. "sleepy" mark whimpered against jacksons chest, oblivious to the conversation going on behind them. "just a minute baby" jackson whispered, threading one hand through marks hair. 

"tell, me what?" jackson emphasizing his words, as if they had harmed mark in some way. "did you forget to give him his medication or something?" jackson asked, youngjae quickly shaking his head in response.

"no, no its not tha━" youngjaes words cut off by another one of jb's routinely scoffs. "mark, jackson is cheating on you" jb said bluntly, folding his arms over one another. marks head quickly shooting up, jb rolling his shoulders back into the couch.

"wh━what?" mark whimpered, tears swelling in his eyes at the sentence. "he lied about where he was going last time, didn't go to work and didn't go this time" jb continued, cracking his neck. 

mark already hiccuping as tears began to stream down his cheeks. "baby, no, no, no" jackson cooed, taking his boyfriend back tightly into his arms. "thats not what it is at all" jackson said, brushing his hand against marks back before pulling away.

"christmas is tomorrow, and i wanted to wait" jackson softly exhaling against his breathed pause. sorrow shadowing marks usually angelic features as his only movements were that of his trembling against jackson. 

jackson took a small wrapped box from his pocket, placing it in marks trembling hands. "open it" jackson whispered. mark nodding, his fingers shakily uncurling the ribbon. mark giving jackson a confused look once he opened the box.

"wwhats this?" he hiccuped. "keys" jackson smiled. "their your keys" he whispered, taking them from the box as he placed them in marks hand. "i bought a house, in both our names" jacksons voice nearly cracking in his sentence. 

jb and youngjaes mouths dropping in response, completely taken back by the situation. "i met with her today to make it official, its ours" mark stutterly attempted to make words, to no avail as tears continued to stream down his cheeks. 

attempting to rest against jacksons chest, although jackson quickly pulling away. jackson slipping another item from his pocket. kneeling in front of mark as he opened the small box, exposing an expensive ring.

"mark, marry me"


	81. Chapter 81

"after what i did, i realized i could never live without you" jackson whispered. "i need you" exhaling against his breathed pause. "i need you like the moon needs the sea, and every day i've thanked god that you came to me" 

jacksons chest swelling with both anticipation and obscure fear. it was not marks beautifully fleaked hickory eyes that he had fallen in love with at first, nor was it his pomegranate pink lips. jackson's heart beating erratically as he gazed at exactly what had made him fall in love with mark. 

a smiling curling marks lips, that smile. it was upon that smile on his face, that jackson lost himself in. all his negativity cleansed, all the stress in his world seemingly disappearing we he saw that smile. 

jackson knew marks eyes could see right through him. despite that mark looked passed his mistakes, his eyes did not dwell on anger, nor deceit, nor selfishness. mark looked pass each flaw, seeing jackson for who he truly was, loving him for who he truly was.

jacksons emotions blended with marks in the most delicate way, mark hiccuping as he nodded. "y━yes" mark managed to stutter out as jackson took to his feet. mark instantly falling against his chest, tightly wrapping his arms around jackson.

in jacksons embrace the world stopped still on its axis. there was no time, there was no fear, only then was marks mind at peace. so tightly wrapped in jacksons arms of serenity, feeling his body press into jacksons warmth.

marks whole universe began and ended with jackson, space and time becoming the finest point imaginable. time its self collapsing into a tiny speck, jackson holding back his sobs as he tightened his arms around his fiance. 

even the slighest trickle of breathe expelling from marks lips sending flutters through jackson's heart. every fiber of jacksons being intertwined with mark, their souls laced together into one. "i love you so much" jackson nearly stumbling over his words. 

"i love you so, so, so much" he continued, the rest of his words plastering themselves against his throat. refusing to dispel into the palpable air. no words were enough to express his love for the younger, his compassion. 

jackson pulled away, gently holding out marks hand as he pulled the ring from the box. the expensive ring grazing across marks ring finger with supple ease. jackson leans in, hearing marks soft exhales as he gently presses their lips together.

their lips fitting together so perfectly, as if they were made for each other. jackson smiling against marks lips, the world around them seemingly disappearing around them "i love you so fucking much" jackson whispered. 

"i love you" mark falling against jacksons's chest, youngjaes mouth still dropped as he gazed at the pair. jb shrugging as youngjae cut him a sharp glare, "when did you?" youngjae asked quietly. 

"i got the ring the first time you watched him" jackson chuckled, threading his fingertips through marks hair. "the house smells like strawberrys, you'll love it" jackson said softly to his lover. mark still sobbing against his chest. 

youngjae shaking his head in jb's direction. mark gazing up adorably at jackson with his trademark hickory eyes. his eyes saying more then words every could, honey saturating through along which each of his emotions. 

burning napalm skies combated with the warmth of swirling cinnamon gazing up at jackson. jackson brushing the messily placed blonde strands from his face, the softness of marks gaze still connected to him.

"congratulations" youngjae hummed, earning jacksons attention as he broke eye contact with his lover. "and uh, sorry" youngjae continued, scratching the back of his head. "its alright" jackson chuckled, bringing both his hands to cuff marks cheeks.

"i don't know if i could of made it another day without him being all mine" jackson said softly, brushing the tears from marks cheeks. "forever" jackson said quietly to his fiance. "forever" mark whispered before resting his head back against jackson's chest sleepily.


	82. Chapter 82

jacksons thoughts perfectly displayed his array of emotions. youngjae and jb already having made their leave, jackson curled into bed with his lover. although this time mark having fell asleep on his side, jackson laying in awe as he watched the peacefulness of his lover.

jacksons tentative hands rose to brush marks cheek as he slept. his fingertips running circles along to pronounced bags beneath marks eyes, the softness of marks skin still enough to soothe the older. 

nervous breathes of anxiety leaping from jacksons mouth, overshadowing marks shallow breathes. the world seemingly dissipated into a quiet backspace whenever in mark's presence, the sound of marks soft breathing into the duvets enough to calm jacksons nerves. 

jacksons breathe hitched as marks eyes fluttered open, mark placing his hand over jacksons. "i woke you up" jackson whispered softly, a small frown curling his lips. "i forgive you" mark said softly, placing a kiss against jackson's hand.

jackson glanced over at the clock that lit their bedside. having read just past three in the morning. "do you want your pills?" jackson asked, still brushing his thumb against marks cheek. the younger shaking his head gently into the silken mattress. "whats your favorite color?" mark asked both sleepily and softly. 

jackson was taken back by the moment, admiring the perfect boy laid out in front of him. his love for mark was vicious, breaking many hearts in his life, and his own. although refusing to settle for a shade, that was not marks soul. 

jackson could not pinpoint the exact color, but god would he know it. just the sight of it, would give him deja vu as if it had always been the story to find him. the shade is the color, the color of his hurricane, the color of the boy in large sweaters who could still make his heart quiver.

it is the shade of his intoxicating lavender scent, it is the shade of mark indulging him in his scent. it is the shade of his hugs, jackson so tightly wrapped in marks arms of serenity. the shade of marks voice gently soothing him to sleep.

it is the shade of mark greeting him in the morning, it is the shade of his warm smile that melts jacksons heart everytime. it is the beauty of his eyes, the beauty of his soul. it is his soul intertwined with jackson, it is the rawness of his love. 

it is the shade on the back of jacksons eyelids, burned and ingrained. the shade that he will see everytime he blinks, and everytime he dreams. the shade he will see eternally when his body fails and his soul leaves this earth. 

jackson would break his own heart, just to find the wonderful hues of him. to paint his world with the color of mark, so that mark might one day understand why he is his favorite color. 

"you" jackson says softly, "and it will always be you" jackson whispers brushing the messily placed blonde strands from marks face. "i would search the ends of this earth, to find the lovely hues of you" 

"i'm so in love with you" jackson whispered, "god, i love you so much". he chuckled between his fragmented sentences, in awe at the beauty of his lover. "i love you to, my stars" marks voice barely that of a whisper. 

"goodnight, my moon" jackson placing a kiss against his forehead. mark crawling up on his chest, curling and snuggling against jacksons bare skin, placing a soft kiss against his skin. "goodnight, my stars"


	83. Chapter 83

jacksons eyes fluttered open long before marks had, twirling his fiances hair as he awaited him to wake up. smiling as he looked at the ring around marks finger, marks fingers bore that of innocence, soft and delicate.

his fingertips were the missing puzzle piece to jacksons, his tiny palm and thin fingers a ribbon intertwined in their perfect fit when with jackson. although his hands, decorated with scars. they weren't visible, only each individual scar visible to jackson as he knew the tales behind them.

mark awoke to jacksons arms tightly wound around his waist, jackson pulling marks tiny stature against his muscular frame. "good morning, my love" jackson said softly, running one hand through his lovers messy blonde hair. 

his hickory rich eyes adorably gazing up at jackson, the sunlight perfectly reflecting the honey seeping through. "goodmorning" mark said sleepily against jacksons bare chest. rocky wasting no time in jumping to marks feet once he knew the pair was awake.

jackson brushed his thumb along side marks cheek bones, mark letting out a soft yawn. "did you sleep well, sweetheart?" jackson cooed, earning a small nod into his bare skin. jackson picked up his phone from the nightstand, only to earn grabby hands from mark. "gimme" mark said adorably, jackson obligating as he passed his phone over to his lover.

mark used jacksons phone more then his own, instantly clicking to jacksons blocked contacts. both jackson's parents, alongside his ex-girlfriend's number in the section, mark giggling as he handed the phone back to jackson. 

jackson pondered on his thoughts momentarily before allowing words to flow from his lips. "lets get married" he said bluntly. mark let a soft giggle feed through his lips and onto jacksons chest, "we already are" he said, placing a soft kiss against jacksons skin.

"today, lets get married today" jackson threaded his fingertips through marks hair, stroking them through the messy blonde locks. "today?" mark tilted his head adorably to the side, a puzzled look gracing his angelic features. 

"yes, today" jackson chuckled, stroking his fiances hair. "i have the wedding bands, we can go to the courthouse" mark shivered at the word, pressing farther against jacksons chest. mark thought about it, pondering on his thoughts before nodding against jacksons chest.

jackson allowed a smile to curl his lips, wrapping both his arms tightly around his lover. "lets get you dressed" jackson said, knowing fullwell mark was capable of dressing himself. although having a bit to much fun choosing his fiances outfits for him. 

jackson swung his legs off the bed, taking to his feet as his heavy footsteps made their way across the room. "and what should my beautiful fiance where to his wedding day?" jackson cooed, gazing back at mark still curled into the duvets.

"hoodie" mark said softly, knowing exactly what he met. "you wore it the first day we met, and now i'll wear it the first day were married" mark whispered into the silken mattress beneath him. 

a smile involuntarily curling his lips, pulling the hoodie from its hanger along with marks usual pair of leggings. mark outstretched his legs off the edge of the bed, jackson pulling the leggings over his flawless skin with ease.

"sit up, baby" jackson whispered, his fiance letting out a small yawn before obligating. jackson pulling off his lovers usual large t-shirt sleeping attire. in which the t-shirt usually having been one of jacksons,

he pulled the large hoodie over marks hair, further messing up his hair in the process. mark sliding his arms through the large sleeves, the hoodie draped to his thighs, the sleeves falling well over his hands. 

jackson glanced at the large mirror that stood in their room, slicking his hair back whilst pulling on a pair of dress pants. mark did a little dance with his shoulders as he watched jackson get dressed, the older working on the buttons of his white top. 

"how do i look?" jackson asked, turning to face his fiance as mark clapped. "perfect" mark giggled as his light footsteps trailed off the bed. standing on his tiptoes to place a soft kiss on jackson's cheek. 

jackson winding both his arms around marks thin waist, his lover in return wrapping his arms around jacksons neck. jackson gently connected their lips for a brief moment before pulling away, "lets go get married"


	84. Chapter 84

"but i wanted a big wedding" youngjae whined as jb continued driving to the courthouse. "jae, you're not even the one getting married" he scolded, keeping his eyes ahead on the road. "besides, theres nothing wrong with a courthouse wedding"

"i guess your right, it isn't like them to get all dressed up" youngjae pouted, folding his arms over one another as jb pulled into the court house lot. youngjae ecstatically jumping from the car the moment the vehicle stopped.

the pair dressed in clothing just a step above casual, jb sporting his usual white button up. whilst youngjae had settled for a black polo. youngjae holding onto the end of jb's fingertips as he led him up the large set court house steps. 

the courthouse hallway had much more personality then the rest of the building, dark marble floors paired by wooden-like walls. doors lining either side of the broad, straight hallway. jb's eyes instantly picking out jackson and mark seated in the chairs as they awaited the judge. 

only a few other couples seated around them, some dressed in gowns and tuxes. whilst others had dressed down and casually, jbs eyes catching a glimpse of jackson, dressed in his usual long-sleeved white button up, tucked just beneath his dress pants.

his hands twinged in sweat, jackson was nervous, incredibly so. his heart beating erratically as mark gently squeezed his hand in reassurance, rocky letting out a soft whimper as he curled at marks feet.

jacksons eyebrows frowned in worry and impatience, although jb still sat admiring the pair. knowing their marriage was inevitable the moment he had met mark, the moment he had seen jacksons love for the younger.

they were the center of each others universe, two ribbons intertwined in a perfect fit. jb taking a seat next to the pair, although just before having the chance to speak marks mother appearing in the hallway. 

instantly pointing out the pair as a smile curled her lips, rushing to the group. pulling jackson into a hug as he chuckled, mark sufficing for a small wave as he hated skin ship with anyone that wasn't his soon to be husband.

"you two look adorable" she cooed, sitting across the hall from them. "and so do you two, such a cute couple!" she continued, turning her attention to youngjae and jb. youngjaes cheeks instantly consumed by crimson, completely flustered by the comment.

"w━were not" youngjae managed to stutter out between his embarrassment. unknowingly throwing heart-eyes at jb as he glanced to the older for help, although only earning a chuckle in return.

"you caught us~" jb teased, knowing it would further fluster the younger boy seated next to him. the judge calling the next couple, just before jackson and mark. jackson visibily gulping, tapping his foot to a pace as mark placed a gentle kiss against his shoulder in attempts to soothe his lover

jb continued to tease youngjae for his embarrassment, cheeks filled with hues of scarlet as he covered his face. mark letting out a soft giggle as he watched the pair, jb poking at youngjaes cheek as the younger shied away from him.

the couple dressed in the gown and tux happily exiting the court room, hand in hand as warm smiles plastered against their lips. jackson inwardly gulping as the words left the clerks mouth, "next".


	85. Chapter 85

jackson gently threaded his fingertips through marks as they stood ahead of the small judges stand. marks mother anxiously attempting to fix her hair as she sat in the mahogany perched benches. her husband along side her, youngjae and jb held hand in hand ahead of them. 

"you know" mark said softly, gazing up at his fiance. "my mom always told me, to look to the stars and it would all be okay" he admitted, words his mother had told him in his times of self doubt, self desperation. 

"and now every time, i look to you" his voice barely that of a whisper. "every single time i look to you, i know its true" gently resting his head against jacksons chest, fighting back the tears swelling in his eyes. 

jackson pulled away, a smile curling his lips as he placed the wedding band on his now husbands ring finger. focusing on his eyes, those hickory rich darts that had captivated him the first moment he laid eyes on them. 

"i use to think walking was a chore, that i couldn't go on walking anymore" jackson breathed, a shaky exhale escaping him. "and then i met you" he smiled, "and suddenly, nothing was a chore anymore" 

"mark" jackson silently chuckled, "the boy in sweaters much to large for him, and the boy whos smile infatuates me" bringing a tentative hand to brush his husbands cheek. "i use to beg, beg for a sign, a reason not to die" 

"a chance to prove my worth, and then you came" the judge smiling as asked if jackson took the boy as his husband, in which jackson swiftly responded. "i do" the same smile that could light up new york itself curling marks lips, the smile jackson fell in love with. 

"i do" mark whispered softly, "i always searched for places to cry" mark admitted, "asking why these tears wouldn't stop falling from my eyes". jackson brushing the tears already streaming his husbands cheek. 

marks glassy, liquidy eyes held on so tightly to his love for jackson. the rawness of his emotions seep through his eyes, exposing every and each thought that raced his carousel of fears. "i said i'd never let you go, i never did, and i never will" jackson chuckling a bit, in awe at the thought of spending his life with the younger. 

"why am i so in love with you?" jackson rhetorically questioned. "maybe its that smile" he admitted, brushing his thumb along his husbands cheek. "or maybe its those damn eyes" he chuckled, tracing the youngers jaw. 

"or maybe its just the fact, that i am just completely and utterly in love with you" mark melted into his husbands soft embrace. marks mom tearing up within the mahogany benches, crying on her husbands shoulder. 

jacksons ocean eyes scintillated with a loving intent, gleaming with his adoration for his husband. "i love you, so, so, so much" jackson hummed gently, the judge grinning as he pronounced them married. 

because after all the trials, the challenges they faced in this room, jackson had finally made a happy memory of it. planning to make the happiest to come as he gazed at the love of his life lovingly nuzzling his nose against his hand. 

"lets go home, sweetheart" jackson requested, placing a soft kiss against his husbands forehead. mark nodding gently as they thanked the judge, making their way from the room hand and hand, rocky following at their side.


	86. Chapter 86

jackson and mark agreed to a celebration dinner the next night, the pair exhausted as they walked through their door. mark wrapped tightly around his husbands arm, drifting to sleep by jacksons touch alone.

"baby were almost there" jackson chuckled, taking his lover into his arms as he continued to make his way to their bedroom. mark collapsing onto the bed the moment they entered the room. 

jackson stripping the boy of his leggings, knowing how much his husband hated wearing pants to bed. mark jutting out his bottom lip as he extended his arms towards jackson, making grabby hands as he silently pleaded for jackson to lay with him. 

jackson quickly obligating, slipping off his shirt as he pulled the fluffy duvets over his lover, joining him at his side. nothing could compare to the gentle fluttering of jacksons heart when marks skin grazes his. the younger gently pushing jackson to his back, crawling on top of him. 

"mark tuan wang" mark says softly against his breathed pause, outlining jacksons bare chest with his index finger. jackson closing the remaining space between them as he wound his arms tightly around marks thin waist.

pressing his tiny stature to his chest, placing a gentle kiss against the crown of marks head. "its beautiful, just like you" jackson hums, placing another kiss against his husbands head as he rolls his shoulders back into the silken mattress.

marks milky skin was flawless, free from even the slighest of bruises. because no longer was his body a canvas, a masterpiece of yugyeoms design. jackson was his canvas, whilst mark was the colors in the paintwork.

despite the wintry onslaughts his color never withered. they remained vibrant through out the strongest of storms, his colors lifting jackson from his monochrome existence. his color was unchipped, unburnt, unvandalized perfection.

jacksons body was a canvas, a master piece of marks design. a masterpiece of their memories, their intricate woodwork. a master piece of everything they had been through, although always remaining together; hand in hand.

because jackson could not exist without mark, and mark would not exist without jackson. marks fiery love bringing a new warmth to jackson that he had never known. steadying jacksons heart in the way he had so desperately needed for so long.

and while some ran from the burning inferno that was jacksons love, mark found the beauty in it. because only a hurricane could soothe the seething flames of his inferno, only a hurricane could drown each and every one of thoughts of self-doubt.

"you need to take your medication, sweetheart" jackson cooes, earning a soft whine from his husband. "i'll get it for you" he hums, unraveling himself from his lover, another whine escaping mark in the process.

rocky wasting no time in taking jacksons spot on the bed as the man made his way from the room. jackson chuckling as he took to the kitchen, not even noticing his phone lit up across the coffee table. 

brushing past the couch as he expertly unscrewed the medication bottles. taking the total of six pills to his palm, having a bottle of water at the nightstand for this very purpose. although between marks gentle calls for his husband to come back to bed, a text catching jacksons eye.

a text of that lit up across the screen on top the coffee table. 'please talk to me' lit the luminous screen, jackson visibly gulping at the unknowns numbers words.


	87. Chapter 87

jackson returned to the bedroom, the text still on his mind as rounded the bedroom corner. pushing open the bedroom door the rest of the way to discover his husband perched on the bedside corner, silent sobs wrecking his body as he trembled. 

"oh god, sweetheart" jackson quickly rushed to his side, clutching the medication in hand. taking seat on the edge of the bed next to his husband, wrapping one arm around the trembling boys waist as he pulled him closer.

"baby, whats wrong?" jackson asked softly, ridding mark of the tears streaming his cheeks. "i━i━i" mark hiccups quietly, burrowing his face into jacksons chest. marks shallow breathes shaky, clutching onto his sweater covered hands. 

"e━everything" mark stutters out a sob, clutching onto jackson for dear life. his only movements that of his trembling against the older. "what if you don't love me anymore? what if you stop loving me? what if━"

mark is swiftly cut off by a silent chuckle escaping jackson, his glassy eyes gazing up at the older. "my love" jackson begins, "my love for you is vicious" he says softly. "and i refuse to settle for anything, that is not the exact shade of your soul"

"your love" jackson says softly, curling his fingertips gently around his husbands hip. "your love is a hurricane and god am i in love with the sound of the rain" he says very softly, as mark stutters out a sob. 

"and with each jibe of the wind, i fall very much more in love with you" jackson allowed his hand to drop from marks waist, lacing their finger tips with one another. "i would travel the ends of this earth, just to find the lovely hues of you"

mark snifles a bit, his sobs stifling as he gazes down at his arm. particularly his gaze caught on his wrist, his watery-hickory eyes gazing back up at jackson. although jackson knew it was coming, he could never seem to stop the pain.

in this very moment marks eyes look even more sorrowful, but he can't avoid his gaze. mark pulled up his sleeve gently, revealing the scars that lathered his tiny wrist. jackson shouldn't cry, but he can't seem to hold it in.

as if the oceans had drawn back, and crashed all at once. now knowing why mark insisted on dressing himself, why the boy sometimes woke up earlier in the mornings then jackson, why he always needed a restroom break in the morning.

"sweetheart.." jacksons voice cracking before he can finish his sentence, unable to stop the tears furiously flowing his cheeks. "i'm so sorry" jackson should of known, he should've known how mark becoming a bit more independent could of only been for the worse.

"i'm so so sorry" he says, wrapping both arms around his husband, gazing at the barely healed cuts that lined his lovers wrist. all his self-doubt combated at once, how he had devoted to much time into the engagement ring, the house, how he had completely forgotten to give mark his attention in the process. 

how many times jinyoung had fallen asleep watching him, how many times youngjae paid more attention to his phone. he should've seen mark struggling, but even in the deepest pits of words, he could never see how he truly felt. 

because never did anyone look between the lines, never did anyone see the struggle, the hurt that was truthfully going on. never did jackson pay attention to why rocky always nudged at mark at even the random times, why he whined even when mark appeared to be happy.

jackson brought a tentative hand to trace the scars that lathered his husbands wrists. some weeks old, some fairly fresh. a jibe to jackson all the more when he noticed the scars couldn't be older then when he had started disappearing for the house. 

jackson gently traced his finger tips along the scars, taking care not to touch the fresh ones. he had stopped dressing mark, he had stopped taking care of mark, and he knew it killed his husband inside. 

he was so caught up in his everyday life, in making everything for mark perfect that he had forgotten to care for the boy in the end. now jackson knew truthfully, that the road to hell was paid with good intentions.

"sweetheart" jackson lets out a shaky exhale. "i love you so much" he begins, "i'll take off work this week, i'll━" jackson is swiftly cut off by a soft sob escaping his husband. "y━you hate me n━now"

"no, no, no" jackson tightly wrapping his arms around his husband, taking his tiny frame against his own. "mark i love you, i love you more then i love myself" jackson admitted, never having felt love so strongly nestled in his chest.

jackson held his sobbing husband firmly in his arms, stroking his fingertips through out marks strawberry blonde locks. "you have so much more then my heart" jackson breathes softly, "you have my breathe, caught in my lungs"

"you have each bone in my body"

"you have each muscle that aches when i am not with you"

"you have everything, every single thing that keeps me alive because you are what keeps me alive" mark softly stutters out a sob against jacksons chest, pulling the sweater sleeve back over his scarred wrist. 

"i will never love another, that is not you" jackson promises, "i will never leave you, my love" he concludes. in this moment marks pain became so much more prominent to the other, all he had failed to recognize up until this moment.

he could see the sunken dark circles beneath marks eyes that had returned, the silent plea for help quivering upon his bottom lip. jackson wanted nothing more then to wrap his arms around the boy, console him although he knew it brought no just. 

the both of them swept with exhaustion, marks shaky, shallow breathes crossing jacksons chest. "lets make a promise" jackson says softly, pulling away from his trembling husband. "you and me, lets just be honest" jackson holds up his pinky gently, mark giggling softly through his sobs at his lovers cheesiness. 

mark gently intertwines his pinky through out his husbands, pressing his thumb against jacksons to seal their sworn deal. jackson had so many questions, so many more words to say yet none seemed good enough.

no word could profess his sorrow, his apologies to the boy. although the size of the king, silken mattress was generous to the pair they couldn't seem to break apart. "lets get you dressed for bed, sweetheart" jackson says, marks trembles subsiding, as he knew from now on, jackson would always be there; to take care of him.


	88. Chapter 88

jackson awoke to his hands locked together through out his husbands, their legs intertwined. finding comfort in the fact he had woken before mark, knowing his lover was safe in his arms, and not adding to the scars that lather his tiny wrists. 

what jackson would give to take his husbands pain away, making monsters out of his own thoughts. jackson brushed his thumb along side his husbands hand, marks dark lashes fluttering against jacksons collarbones. 

"goodmorning, beautiful" jackson hums quietly, brushing the messily strawberry blond strands from his husbands face. jackson glances at his phone now rested upon their bedside, softly exhaling before allowing words to escape his lips.

"baby i know nows not a good time but━" jackson was cut off by his husbands dark lashes blinking up at him, curled perfectly. mark both sleepily, and adorably tilting his head to the side, a puzzled look gracing his angelic features.

"i got a text" jackson begins, marks lips instantly curling to a frown the moment the words left jackson. "i don't know who it is, they asked me to talk to them" jackson admits, although finding solace in the fact he had told his husband the truth.

"i should've told you last night but.." jacksons gaze caught on marks wrist, as he had dressed the boy in one of his t-shirts. the sleeves themselves fell to marks elbows, as it was much to large for him. although exposing the scars, and fresh markings that lathered his wrists. 

mark gently nodded against jacksons chest, nuzzling his nose against his husbands bare skin. "c━can i see?" jackson taking the phone to hand, gently holding it at his lap so it was visible to mark, scrolling through his texts.

pattering his fingertips along the screen, adjusting the phone in his hand to make it easier for his husband to see. pointing gently to the text from the unknown number, mark exhaling a small sigh of relief at the fact jackson having kept his promise to being honest.

"do you wanna call it?" jackson asks bluntly, knowing the likely hood of his ex-girlfriend answering. mark ponders on the thought momentarily, gently nodding in response. "but first your medication" jackson hums, instantly earning a frown from his husband.

jackson places a soft kiss against marks forehead, unraveling himself from his lover as he takes to his feet. mark letting out a soft yawn as he joins jackson, his light steps trailing behind his husband, gently hanging onto the end of jacksons finger tips. 

mark waits patiently as jackson takes to the cup board, pulling out a series of pill bottles, expertly unscrewing the caps to all of them. gently placing them in his husbands hand, and passing him the water bottle that was kept on the counter for this exact purpose. 

mark gulps them down, proving to jackson he had actually taken the medication, rocky jumping from the couch to sit at their side. "you'll always love me right?" mark asks softly, a slightly incredulous look gracing jacksons features. 

"of course" mark lets out a shaky exhale as rocky nudges at his leg, jackson squeezing his husbands hand in reassurance. "even if.." mark unable to find the words to complete his fragmented sentence, gazing at the scars that lather his wrists. 

"your scars do not define you, my love" jackson breathes, tightening his grip on his husbands hand. jackson bringing a tentative hand to his husbands cheek, tracing the pronounced bags beneath marks eyes. 

"you are not your weight, you are not your scars, you are not your struggles"

"you are mark, the boy in sweaters a bit to large for him" jackson briefly smiling as he brushes the messy strawberry blonde locks from marks face. "you are the boy with a smile so bright, it could light the entire town of new york city" 

"i did not fall in love with your scars, i did not fall in love with your bruises" 

"i fell in love with the way you stumbled in the mornings when you woke up"

"i fell in love with the way your eyes, the way they glisten in the morning sun"

"i fell in love with the way your fingertips perfectly interlace mine" 

"i fell in love with the way you steal my clothes, although you have plenty of your own"

"i fell in love with the softness of your touch, the gentleness of your voice"

"i fell in love with the way you hold me, the way you held me when i was at my darkest"

"i fell in love with all the little things about you my love, all these things you hate about yourself, i love them more then anything, because i love you" and mark waited, he waited for the 'but' because in love their was always a 'but'. 

although jacksons arms just came around him, and softly whispered. "no matter what".


	89. Chapter 89

jackson gently rocked mark and forth until he calmed down, swaying him as his breathes reverted back to normal. mark stifling a sob as he buried his face into jacksons bare chest, his tears staining the olders muscular frame.

jackson stroked his fingertips through out his husbands hair, "why don't we start packing later?" he smiles. attempting to soothe the youngers thoughts, doing so as mark lets out a soft giggle against his chest.

"b━ but" mark doing his usual koala around jackson, refusing to release his grip. his gaze wandering back to the bedroom before blinking his attention back towards jackson. "do you wanna call them now?" jackson hums, brushing his thumb against his husbands cheek.

mark shyly nods, jealously partaking in his decision. jackson silently chuckles a bit, allowing his hands to drop from marks tense shoulders to his waist. lacing their fingertips together, two ribbons intertwined in their perfect fit.

jackson led his lover back towards their bedroom, exhaustion causing mark to collapse back onto their silken mattress. jackson quickly slipping on a morning t-shirt before joining mark, the younger wasting no time curling into his chest the moment he did. 

jackson resting one arm around marks shoulder, whilst the other took the phone to hand. jackson softly exhaling, unlocking the phone as he had already taken off the password. pattering his finger tips through out the screen until reaching his destination. 

mark nuzzles his nose against the collar of jacksons t-shirt, snuggling tightly into his chest. his gentle breathes crossing jacksons chest, soothing the older in the best possible way. "w━what if" mark says quietly. 

"then i'll block her, my love" jackson cooes, kissing the crown of marks head as the younger feeds out a soft giggle. wrapping one arm around jacksons waist, kicking a leg over his as he ravels himself completely around his husband.

although jackson savoring each moment of it, as he adored his little koala. "i want nothing to do with her, i am yours as you are mine" jackson hums, placing another kiss along marks hair line. "all, all mine" mark mumbles across jacksons chest, jackson relishing in adoration of his husband. 

both jealously and hurt was prominent in marks tone, his tone its self practically demanding an answer. both anticipation and obscure fear swelling in marks chest as he awaited for jackson to press the call button, the older swiping to find the text.

marks breathes reverting to shallow as he waited, jackson finally coming across the text. his large fingertips pattering the screen. mark let out a shaky exhale, jackson tightening his grip in reassurance as he pressed 'call' .

a gentle ringing resonating the surrounding silence, only marks shaky breathes pervading it. jackson breathing a sigh of relief as they didn't answer, although his celebration cut short by the number swiftly calling back. 

jackson bringing his shaky thumb to hit 'answer', pressing the phone to his ear as he put it on speaker for mark to listen in. the feminine voice of jacksons mother greeting him, sending shivers through out his spine.


	90. Chapter 90

jackson hung up the phone the moment he heard his mothers voice, marks angelic features shadowed with worry. "w━who was it?" mark questioned softly, jackson only exhaling deeply in response. 

"my mother" jackson says, a hue of sorrow pervading his tone. jackson chews into his cracked bottom lip, knowing better then to bother mark with his problems. after all he was going through enough, jackson still overwhelmed of the fact mark had been harming himself.

"we'll talk about it later, my love" jackson forcing a smile, mark knowing better then to believe the false hood to it. mark nodded, not wanting to push to much at his husband. mark gently wraps himself back around jackson, attempting to comfort his lover. 

jackosn knew mark didn't need this right now, he needed love, comfort, not the stress of jacksons parents. although the older nearly exploding upon the situation, "its just.." jackson breathes. 

"they kicked me out" only jacksons words resonating the surrounding silence. mark sat quietly at his chest, brushing his thumb along side jacksons hip in solace. self destruction had never felt so close for jackson, all his thoughts dissipating into one another.

"they didn't accept me, and when they finally found out they wanted me out" mark curling tightly against jackson. placing gentle kisses against his clothed chest, the olders chest rising and falling heavily. 

"i've had them blocked for the past few years, they never really made any attempts to talk to me" jackson admitted, a tear threatening to stream his cheek. "i just.." jackson says briefly, although never continuing his fragmented sentences. 

"give her a chance" mark says softly, wiggling up beneath jacksons grasp, resting on his broad shoulder. jackson knew at heart, he should. how hypocritical of him would it be for him to pressure mark into speaking to his mother, whilst refusing to speak to his?

jackson furiously rubs his cheeks, ridding himself of the tears although leaving them flushed with brilliant hues of crimson. "j━jackie" mark whimpers, his dark lashes brimming with heavy tears as jackson cried. 

"no baby i'm fine" jackson hums, mark sniffling a bit as the tears stream his cheeks. "shh baby, i'm okay" jackson sits up, taking the boy into his arms as he gently sways him, rocking him back and forth into the silken mattress.

gently humming in his ear all the while. mark stuttering out sobs as he felt horrible for jacksons tears. "i have you sweetheart, and thats all i need" jackson whispers very softly as mark cries. not taking into account the known sensitiveness of his husband.

"i'll, we'll talk to her baby, we will" jackson promises, holding his tears back as he knew it would only further upset his lover. jackson brings a tentative hand to his husbands cheek, brushing the tears away as he traces his thumb along side marks cheek bones.

"we'll talk to her baby" jackson reassures him, mark softly stuttering out word like apologies, although falling onto always forgiving ears. jackson by now use to the boys random fits, panic attacks. 

loving mark for each of his moments, including the bad. only then did mark feel safe, so tightly wrapped in jacksons arms of serenity. silence becoming their solace, only jacksons gentle humming resonating the surrounding silence. 

jackson continuing to rock his husband back and forth, until he hears the gentle ringing of his phone. catching a glimpse of the same unknown number lit across the screen, jackson softly exhaling as mark gave him a reassuring nod, jackson taking the phone to hand.

"hello?"


	91. Chapter 91

"baby, i'll be back" jackson says softly, excusing himself to the living room in privacy. although having promised to be honest with his lover, mark understanding due to the tension of the situation with jacksons parents. 

jackson keeping the phone in hand as he makes his way to the living room, stepping outside the apartment enteirly. although keeping a close eye on mark as he left the door open, ensuring he never left his spot on their bed. 

"hello" jackson says briefly, gazing back at his husband still seated on their bed. his gaze never leaving his husband, his mothers voice finally resonating the surrounding silence. "hey" she chuckles a bit. 

"who was that you were talking to? your wife?" his mother excitedly questions, although jacksons deep exhales only answering back. "actually, hes my husband" jackson says quietly, watching marks feet dangle off the edge of the bed. 

"i see" his mother says, jackson not sure of what her response would be, tension lining the air. "i need to talk to you" his mother says softly, although jackson unable to prepare himself for the words that were about to escape his mothers lips. 

━ 

mark sat patiently at the edge of the bed, his husband still in sight as he spoke on the phone. jackson abruptly turning around, only his back in vision. mark getting concerned as his husband paced back and forth along the hallways. 

shakily taking to his feet, terrified of jacksons reaction as he had practically snooped in on their conversation. although only worried for his husband, peering around the bedroom door corner, jacksons back still turned as he tapped his foot. 

mark heard a choked sob escape jackson, the older bringing his hand to his face. furiously rubbing his cheek, ridding himself of the tears that stained them. attempting to hold back his sobs, marks light, timid footsteps making their way through out the living room. 

the younger attempting not to listen in on their conversation, although all he heard were the stifled sobs of his lover. mark gulping, terrified as he had disobeyed jackson, although knowing his husband was on the understanding side. 

"j━jackie" mark manages to stutter out, jackson jerking his head back, tears streaming his cheeks. "i..i have to go" jackson says softly to the woman on the other line, his lashes brimmed with heavy tears, fanning his skin. 

jackson hung up the phone, sniffling as he rubbed his cheek once more, nearly collapsing in marks arms. his sobbing desolate enough to brim marks dark lashes with tears, wrapping his arms around jacksons muscular frame.

"jackie whats wrong" mark asks softly, tightening his grasp around his lover, jackson barely able to make it to the couch as he sobs. mark practically carrying him there, collapsing back onto the sofa beneath them, jackson curling at marks lap. 

"j━jackie" mark stutters, his tiny frame unable to support the olders much larger stature. "talk to me" mark says, sorrow combated with worry pervading his tone. only jacksons desolate sobs resonated the surrounding silence, attempting to get a hold of himself.

"my..my dads gone"


	92. Chapter 92

mark wraps his arms tightly around his husband, taking on his intense body weight. whimpering as his wrist grazes the rough materiel of jacksons dress shirt, rubbing into his barely healed wounds. 

"god.." jackson breathes, a fraction of him feeling terrible for pushing his grief onto his husband. whilst the other relished in self doubt, self hatred for the way he had treated his parents, for the way he refused to speak to them. 

"everyone makes mistakes right?" jackson babbles, mumbling on and on of word like sentences. although indistinguishable by mark, word like apologies beginning to tumble from jacksons lips, falling onto forgiving ears.

mark attempts to rock his husband back and forth, jacksons head pressed against his chest. gently humming, wrapping his arms tightly around his lover. "i should've been there" jackson mumbles against his chest.

"i should've fucking been there" self hatred consuming him, doubting his every action. doubting his every move, every choice he had made up until now. although self doubt had always been the art of counting other blessings, instead of his own. 

"mark, mark what am i gonna do?" jackson stumbles over his words, sobbing unceasingly into his husbands chest. mark continuing to stroke the olders hair, swaying them back and forth just as jackson had done for him in the past. 

mark remains silent, unsure of an answer for jackson. he only continued to gently hum along jacksons ear, doing every little thing the older had done for him. "i━i" mark softly stutters out, overwhelmed by the situation although wanting to comfort the older, not quite knowing how. 

jackson finally discovers the bravery to gaze up at his husband, thanking god he did the moment he met those loving eyes. those deep pools of mahogany-cinnamon swirls seizing the depth of seemingly all jacksons worries. 

imprisoned sweetness of saccharine chocolate enveloping him in warmth, raw emotion seeped through his glassy eyes. "what are we gonna do?" jackson asks softly, grief pervading his sorrowful tone.

"i don't know" mark whispers, his voice barely that of a whisper although jackson understands all the same. mark brushing jacksons tousled dark brown hair from his face, the older sitting up as mark placed a soft kiss against his forehead. 

mark lovingly brushing the tears from his husbands face, his glassy eyes meeting jacksons ocean eyes. tears brimming both their dark lashes, mark bringing a tentative hand to cuff jacksons cheek, the older in turn melting into his husbands gentle embrace.

"we..we should see her..right?" jackson still taking in the situation, not fully grasping the concept yet. although mark letting out a nod, gently brushing his thumb along side his husbands crimson flushed cheek.

and just like that, jackson bursts into tears again. his emotions even confusing himself, unable to get a grip on himself as he falls back against marks chest. although as always, falling onto forgiveness. mark taking the mans larger stature to his chest, humming softly as he stroked his back. 

"mark i don't know what to do, what do i do?" jackson mumbles against his lovers chest. m

mark unable to make out half the olders fragmented sentence, only humming in response as he continued to rub circles along his husbands back. 

"shh" mark hums, swaying his husband back and forth into the sofa. "it'll all be okay" mark gently pulling away from his husband. bringing two hands to cuff jacksons tear ridden cheeks, "we'll be okay" he says, reassuring jackson as he lovingly gazes back at the older.

jackson mummers something going unnoticed by his husband, as mark is more consumed with jacksons tears. although just before jackson can allow more words to escape his lips, the buzzing of his phone resonates the surrounding silence.


	93. Chapter 93

"hello?" jackson sniffled as he answered the phone. the sorrowful, feminine tone of his mother answering back. mark sat patiently next to jackson, stroking his thumb alongside the olders as he listened in on the muffled phone call. 

jackson could say a million words to his mother, although all the same in sentiment and cadence. although jackson had grieved over and over, the drugs having slowly picked and pieced away at his father.

his grief surged with an expelled breath, managing to get a hold of himself whilst he spoke to his mother. jackson couldn't stomach it anymore, as if he was just a breath away. his breathing reaching higher peaking points, never sufficiently soothed by his deep inhales. 

his hand violently shook beneath his husbands, mark attempting to soothe him as jackson could barley let out an 'mhm'. all pretence of quiet coping in this moment was lost, tears streaming jacksons cheek as he choked out a muffled sob. 

sheer nothingness nearly intoxicated jacksons soul. the grief rolling through his body in waves, furiously wiping his cheek to rid himself of the tears. "yeah" he mummers, the muffled sound of his mother continuing to speak.

every movement jackson made was more crisp then usual, almost robotic. "we'll be there soon" jackson says softly, his hand shakily ending the call as he practically tossed his phone to the side. 

jacksons heart was barren, desolate. all emotion seemingly escaping him as a way to cope with his grief. although once having felt the softness, the loving touches of his husbands thumb against his. 

waves of wretchedness threatened to intoxicate his mind, combated by self doubt, self hatred. blaming himself entirely for the situation, blaming himself for never being there, for abandoning his mother because of his fathers choices.

because in the end, nothing overcame the need for drugs to his father. not family, nor even his need for breath, completely over taking his life. "its hard to constantly think of the same things" jackson manages to choke out.

"you've always been so kind to me, sweetheart" jackson breathes, tightening his grip on his husbands hand. "and i've only ever fucking failed you" self hatred, self doubt the poison to his mind.

mark flinches at his husbands sudden raise of tone, although still leaning against his shoulder non-the-less. jackson gazed at the scars, the fresh marks that lathered his husbands wrist, taunting him, feeding his hatred. 

"i can't protect you, i can't do anything right" jackson stumbles over his words. speaking as if he doesn't have enough time to say what he needs to, only able to get out word like, fragmented sentences. 

jacksons words that of horror to mark, eyes widening as the words escaped him. " i couldn't fucking help him, i can't fucking do anything━" jackson is swiftly cut off by his husband cutting him off, cupping both his cheeks. 

quickly leaning in to place a soft, gentle kiss against his lips. marks lips fit so perfectly into his own, seemingly as if they were built to be there. jackson deepens the kiss, salty tears still streaming his cheeks.

bringing a tentative hand to hug the back of his husbands neck, nearly forgetting to breath as mark pulls away. resting their foreheads against each other, mark softly breathing against his lips. "i━its just unnecessary to think so m━much"

"you saved me" mark says very softly, nearly stuttering out a sob as his thumb brushes the tears from jacksons cheek. although, jackson himself knew he didn't save mark, he never saved mark. 

mark saved him.


	94. Chapter 94

jackson wasn't sure, if there was even a cure for what he was feeling. hating himself, everything absolutely absurd. although his thoughts soothed by his lover, silence their solace as mark held jackson so tightly in his arms of serenity.

"we should get ready" jackson said briefly, a sniffle escaping him mid sentence as he wiped his eyes. "yeah, yeah lets get ready" jackson begins, taking to his feet as he extends his arm out to help his lover up.

gazing at the scars that lathered his wrist, chewing into his cracked bottom lip. jackson overcome by a sudden need to take care of the boy, to lather him in his love, shower him in adoration. 

perhaps a coping mechanism to deal with his grief, although threading his fingertips through out marks all the same. marks scars were a reminder, a constant reminder to jackson as to how he had failed his husband.

only further driving his sorrow, further driving his self hatred. taunting him, sat lathering his husbands arms as a constant reminder of his failures. jackson let out a deep exhale as he took his husband into his arms, a melancholy storm cloud hung over jackson, brewing.

jackson tightly wraps his arms around marks thin waist, hugging him. letting another choked sob escape him, burying his face into marks messy strawberry blonde locks. marks small arms wrapping jacksons muscular frame, snuggling against his chest in attempts to soothe his husband. 

"jackie.." mark says softly, unsure of how to truly comfort his lover. also jackson pulling away, rubbing his cheek to rid himself of the tears streaming them. "lets get dressed, my love" jackson says, taking a soft exhale against his breathed pause. 

mark nods against jacksons chest, pulling away and threading his fingertips through out jacksons. the older leading him back towards their bedroom, motioning for mark to take seat on the edge of the bed. 

"what would you like to wear, darling?" although grieving, never losing his affection for the boy. mark ponders on the thought for a moment, dangling his legs over the edge of the bed as he lets out a gentle shrug. 

jackson rummages through their shared closet, a few tears escaping him as he flicked through the hangers. choosing one of his larger, black sweat shirts for mark to wear. pairing it with his husbands usual choice of leggings, taking both the clothing items to hand.

"legs, baby" jackson cooes, drowning his husband in adoration as a small way of coping. nearly forgetting his sorrow at how beautiful mark looked in this moment, unable to avoid his gaze. marks saccharine hickory eyes enveloping him in warmth, seemingly pervading his hateful thoughts. 

jackson gently pull the leggings over marks flawless porcelain skin, up until he reaches the boys upper thighs. a few scars lathering his slender thighs, although no where near the amount on his wrists. 

jackson avoided eye-contact with the scars, gently pulling the leggings over them with care. moving onto pull the t-shirt mark had worn to bed over his head, his gaze once again meeting that of the taunting scars that sat on the boys wrists.

jackson let out a shaky exhale, mark worriedly tilting his head to the side as jackson began to sob at marks lap. mark bringing a tentative hand to brush jacksons cheek, his thumb brushing the tears.

"jackie, its okay" his voice barely that of a whisper, another shaky exhale escaping jackson as he nodded. ridding himself of his tears, taking to his feet to pull the large, black sweat shirt over marks head.

the sleeves themselves falling over his hands, the collar falling just beneath his perched collarbones. the hem pooling his legging-covered thighs, black on black perfectly contrasting his milky complexion. 

jackson quickly dressed himself, not bothering to catch a glimpse in the mirror as he buttoned up his white dress shirt. mark sat quietly on the edge of the bed, gently tapping his dangling feet against the bed frame.

jackson wore his heart on his sleeve, and mark could easily understand. his light footsteps taking to his feet, making his way to the older dressing himself. mark gazing up lovingly at jackson, helping him button the white top. 

silence their solace, marks hands of serenity completing the last button as jackson pulled on a pair of dress pants. "rocky, come here baby" jackson lightly shouts across the apartment, the dog quickly rushing into the room. 

jackson taking the dogs service vest to hand, putting it on him before adjusting his leash. jackson nearly forgot about his grief as he became so consumed in the life of his small family, passing the leash to mark as he put his wallet and keys in his back pocket. 

"lets go, sweetheart" jackson threading his fingertips through marks, two ribbons intertwined in their usual perfect fit. only then was jacksons grief completely soothed, hand in hand with his loving husband of serenity.


	95. Chapter 95

jackson softly exhaled as he parked the car in his mothers driveway. marks hand still held over the center console, intertwined with jacksons as he squeezed his hand in reassurance. rocky letting out a soft whine from the backseat as jackson chuckled. 

"lets go" jackson hums gently, still a bit teary eyed as he opens the drivers side door, taking to his feet. quickly rounding the front of the car to open the door for his lover, lacing their fingertips together the moment mark stepped from the car.

rocky joining them at their side, jumping from the backseat. jackson seeing the gentle wave of the silken curtains behind the window as they make their way down the stone path. ivy and ferns grew through the crevices of the old winding stone path, which led directly to the colossal structure.

jackson brought a tentative curled fist to knock upon the door, hearing a gentle hushing just before someone scatters to the door. a tall woman, matching that of jacksons height answering the door. her eyes widening as a soft gasp escapes her. 

jackson crunches his bottom lip, gazing back at the woman momentarily. the woman not overly old, an occasional chocolaty brown strand peaked through the lifeless grey main that limply framed her aging face.

her crowned eyes permanently harbored a disdainful glare, shadowing their beautifully unique shade of sapphire. matching her sons ocean eyes, her frumpy cheeks telling a tale of sorrow. her thin lips curling into a small smile as she saw her son. 

"jackson" she begins, opening the door for the two to enter. rocky trailing close behind as the dog sits at marks feet the moment they make their way into the living room. the room was a grand space to say the least, paired next to the large set dining room.

two tall, silver lined candles commanded attention atop the large mahogany table that took up a vast majority of the dining room. perfectly varnished shrines set atop next to the candles, the white linen curtains paired the table cloth, both devoid of dust.

the woman clears her throat, her feminine voice breaking the still air. teary eyed as she attempts to choke out words. "jackson" she repeats as jackson takes a tentative step forward, unraveling himself from his husband as he takes his mother into his arms.

the woman sniffling slightly as she wraps her arms around her son. jackson humming a soft tune as he hugs her. her eyes catching the chairs arranged around the bespoke fireplace, which leap a flame. 

"your father loved that chair" she said very softly as she stutters out a sob. gazing at the winged chair that sat in the middle of the three. jackson reminiscences on the thought of his father, most of his memories that of unpleasant ones. 

the woman sniffles as she takes a tentative step back, ridding herself of the tears that streamed her cheeks. "its been four years and you haven't changed a bit" she chuckled, jackson having truly lost track of time of how long ago he had cut contact with the both of his parents. 

"and.." she begins, a puzzled look gracing jacksons features. "a while after you left, well.." she crunches at her cracked lips. just before the woman can finish her sentence a small figure peers around the dining room corner. 

around his shoulders a silken baby blue quilt, worn partially as a cape. his smile igniting confusion within jackson. jackson furrowing his eyebrows as he jerks his head back towards his mother. 

his brows creased as the small boy rounds the corner, "mommy" he begins. the child couldn't have been much older then three, jackson managing to connect the dots as to the time he had left. 

suddenly overcome by guilt as he watches the small boy make his way towards their mother. the woman visibly holding back a sob, her dark lashes brimmed with heavy tears. "mommy, when is daddy coming home?"


	96. Chapter 96

"mom?" jackson says softly. his voice cracking as he gazes down at the small boy with a silken plush quilt wrapping his shoulders. the boy presumably his brother as jackson turns to mark with widened eyes. 

"j━jackson" his mother stutters softly. "this is your brother, jungkook" she gulps as the small child blinks his attention back up at jackson. jackson freezes, pondering on the thought momentarily before it registers in his head.

"kookie go back to your room" his mother says very softly. a puzzled look gracing the small childs features just before he nods. tightening his grip on the plush silken quilt wrapped around his shoulders as he runs back to his room.

his mother waits until the small boy is out of sight before breaking down into sobs. nearly collapsing under her own weight if not for jacksons arms quickly wrapped around her. the woman attempts to choke out stuttered apologies, although to no avail as shes unable to form words.

although all falling onto forgiving ears, his mother not having to explain to jackson for him to understand. "how long after i left?" jackson asks softly as he consoles his mother. "five months" his mother said, having counted the days without her other son in her life.

jackson nods as he tightly hugs his mother, "t━the funeral" his mother says softly. "kook can't go through it, theres no way, he can't, he just" his mother panicking at the thought of her youngest son attending the funeral as jackson can only nod along. 

although her thoughts soothed once she notices mark standing behind jackson. "you" she says softly. "w━will you take him to my sisters house?" she requests, wouldve having asked jackson if she didn't need him for emotional support at the funeral. 

"ma he can't━" jacksons words cut off by mark softly intervening, and agreeing. "i'll ask my mom to drive us there" mark smiles warmly, his hickory eyes enveloping jackson in warmth as he gazes back at his loving husband. 

"sweetheart are you sure?" jackson asked worriedly, the funeral being tomorrow and mark barely able to be without jackson for a few minutes. mark only nods in return as he watches jacksons mother breathing revert to normal, her panic soothed. 

"thank you so much" she says, ridding herself of the tears that streamed her wrinkled cheeks. "kookie baby" his mother shouts softly as they hear the gentle pattering of footsteps. the child reappearing in the doorway, peering fearfully around the corner. 

his mother kneeling down as she gently pats her knee for him to come to her, offering to pick him up. the boy rushing into her arms, picking him up as she stood back up. "this is your brother jackson, and his husband, mark" she smiles. 

"why don't you tell them how old you are baby?" she chuckles a bit through her tears, the boy holds up three fingers as he smiles. "three!" he exclaims. jackson laughing at the boys adorableness, a fraction of him consumed by both guilt and regret. 

"mark and his mommy are gonna take you to aunt jessies tomorrow" she says, rocking the boy back and forth in her arms as mark nods. the pair continue to chatter with each other until jackson realizes the time, nearly the time for mark to take his medication. 

"we should really get going.." jackson says softly as he threads his fingertips through out marks. "i'll see you tomorrow mom" jackson placing a gentle kiss on his mothers cheek. hugging her tightly with one arm just before smiling at his little brother. 

"and mark will see you tomorrow to" he smiles as he tickles his little brothers stomach a bit. the small boy giggling as he smiles at mark. "youre really pretty!" he says, jackson confused until he realizes the boy was talking to mark. 

mark taken back by the comment, saying 'thank you' very quietly and shyly as his cheeks become consumed with brilliant hues of pink. "can i pet your puppy?" the boy asks, although his mother urging him to wait until tomorrow.

jackson hugs his mother one last time before she escorts them from the house, jungkook waving his goodbyes to the pair as he was more then ecstatic then get to spend more time with mark. 

"are you sure you'll be okay sweetheart?" jackson asks worriedly as he opens the passenger door for him. rocky jumping into marks lap soon after, nudging gently at his wrist. "i'll be okay" mark smiles, a lie.


	97. Chapter 97

jackson awoke the next morning with a sunken feeling to his chest. having still been grieving the death of his father, although needing to be strong for his mother. mark already having called his mother last night, the woman agreeing to drop jungkook off at his aunts. 

jackson waking up before mark, with only an hour to spare to get ready before they had to leave. his husband sleeping in one of jacksons old t shirts, quite to large for him although loving it all the same. curled tightly into jacksons chest, jackson feeling almost bad for waking him up. 

"sweetheart, we have to go soon" jackson whispers as he gently shakes his husband. mark letting out a soft whine against jacksons bare chest, snuggling closer into his side. "baby you know i wanna sleep to but.." jackson cut off by mark placing a soft kiss against his chest. 

"fine" mark whines, "your mom will be here soon" jackson chuckles as he sits up, mark still curled at his side. placing soft kisses against his husbands bare chest, letting his lips linger across jacksons sun-kissed skin. 

jackson wanting nothing more then to remain in bed with his lover, although still swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. taking to his feet as he rolled his shoulders back, taking to the closet to find clothes for his lover.

"what would you like to wear today, beautiful?" jackson asks, gazing back at his husband adorably curled beneath the duvets. "you pick" mark mumbles into the silken mattress, in truth still half asleep. 

jackson takes to a simple style, pulling out one of marks many pairs of leggings. whilst taking one of his hoodies to hand, marks favorite hoodie in particular. "i wish you could come with me" jackson says a bit sorrowfully, mark sitting up as jackson takes seat back on the edge of the bed. 

mark gently cuffs jacksons cheek, scooting closer to him until hes close enough to place a soft kiss upon jacksons cheek. letting their breaths mingle for a moment before pulling away, "it'll be okay" mark reassures him. 

not hearing the obvious sadness in marks voice, as he was to consumed with grief. jackson not noticing marks hickory-mahogany orbs scintillating with an unknown intent, although still enveloping jackson in warmth as he met his gaze. 

"i just worry about you" jackson admits, threading his fingertips through marks. mark brushing his thumb soothingly against jacksons, "i'll be okay" he lies, still reassuring jackson non-the-less. jackson sighs softly, mark leaning against his shoulder. 

"i'll text you every chance i get" jackson promises, although mark only letting out a soft understanding smile. "its okay jackie" he says very softly, pampering jackson with another set of kisses on his cheek. 

"lets get you dressed, my love" jackson hums, taking back to his feet. stripping mark of the large t-shirt he had worn to bed, and pulling his favorite hoodie of jacksons over his head. kneeling down to outstretch his husbands legs. 

pulling the soft silken leggings over his feet, and to his knees. sorrow consuming him when his gaze met the scars that lathered marks thighs, some cuts new, some old. although the new ones not being more then a week or so old. 

jackson brings his gaze up to meet marks eyes, staring at him as if their home. "i'm okay jackie" mark says very softly, tears forming in the corners of jacksons eyes at the thought of losing his husband, the thought of him harming himself. 

"i'm so in love with you" jackson says as he takes to his feet, mark still sat on the edge of the bed. "i love you so much" jackson leans in, closing the gap between him and his husband as his marks lips tenderly brush across his own. 

deepening the kiss, bringing both hands to cup marks cheeks. brushing his thumb across his lovers prominent cheek bones, nibbling at his bottom lip. although their kiss short lived as marks mother knocks on the door, jackson placing one last peck on marks lips just before letting a soft sigh escape him.

just before he can walk away he feels a small hand gently wrap his wrist, "im in love with you to" mark whispers very softly, his voice barely that of a whisper although jackson understanding all the same. 

mark releases his soft grasp upon jacksons wrist to allow him to answer the door, jackson welcoming marks mother in. "alright, sweetheart" jackson sighs as he reenters the bedroom, followed by marks mother. 

mark takes to his feet, shakily walking up to jackson as jackson instantly takes his husband into his arms. "i'll see you the second we get done" jackson says, kissing marks forehead before pulling him tightly against his chest.

"i love you" jackson whispers, mark nodding against his lovers chest. "i love you so much" jackson continues, "i love you so much more" mark whispers back as stands on his tiptoes to place a gentle kiss against jacksons cheek, bidding him goodbye.


	98. Chapter 98

jackson pattered his fingertips across the screen after the funeral, dialing marks cellphone number although getting no answer after the second attempt. sighing as he was already on his way home and presumed mark was still with his mother, dialing her number. 

"hello?" jackson said as the feminine voice of marks mother greeted him on the other side of the line. "yes?" she asks, confusion pervading her tone. "can you bring mark home now? he isn't answering his phone" jackson chuckles as he assumed mark was just having to much fun with his mother.

marks mother pauses momentarily before stuttering out a few words. "i━i dropped him off an hour ago, and kook at your aunts he said you were...home..early.." she says as she pieces her fragmented words together. jackson freezes on the spot, nearly dropping his phone. 

gulping as he hangs up the phone, as he shakily takes to his feet from the car. approaching the apartment building as rocky jumps out the car with him, mark having reassured jackson he would be fine without the dog for one day.

jackson takes a shaky exhale as he takes the dogs leash to hand, making his way into the apartment building. his dress shoes jostling the hardwood floor, resonating the surrounding silence as he rushes up the stairs.

rummaging messily through his pockets to get his keys, barely unlocking the door as he notices the bedroom door closed. attempting to steady his breathing as he didn't want to worry mark if he was on the other side of the door.

jackson growing increasingly worried, gently turning the nob as hes welcomed by the darkness of the bedroom. only the bathroom door ajar, light flooding through the small crack. jackson walks towards it cautiously and slowly, afraid of whats on the other side. 

a familar metallic stench hitting jackson before he can even fully open the door. his stomach churns, even before he can fully bring his gaze up hes greeted by what can only be crimson dripping the side of the once pristine porcelain tub, dripping towards the tile. 

"m━m━mark" jackson whispers, his voice so shaky that his words wobble. marks small body submerged the porcelain tub, overflowing with a mixture of crimson and water. his dark lashes fluttered shut, a razor discarded on the once pristine white tile, in a pool of blood of its own. 

dozens of scars were dug into his body, older ones, newer ones and then the fresh ones that lathered his thin wrists. still puffy, and dyed scarlet. jackson is sure if he goes closer he'll see the source of the blood is his husbands wrists, but he can't bring himself to. 

although just before jackson can take a tentative step back he notices marks very shallow breathing. noticing the cuts couldn't be more then a few mintues old, jackson releasing an already barking rocky to rush to marks side as he pulls him from the tub. 

taking the boy into his lap as he panics, jackson horrified as he rips the towel off the railing to wrap around marks wrists in a small attempt to stop the bleeding. "baby its gonna be okay" jackson whispers as he takes his phone to hand, although knowing all to well mark is unconscious. 

when the operator picks up jackson finds himself unable to choke out sentences, unable to explain the situation. "b━bathtub.. blood.." is all jackson can mange to choke out in wobbly fragmented wording. 

jackson aching to say more, although rendered incapable as he notices marks breathing growing shallower. "h━hes d━dying" jackson whispers into the phone, the operator attempting to instruct jackson on how to ease and stop the bleeding. 

jackson shakily follows instructions, the woman directing him to first apply pressure to marks wounds, the cuts deeply engraved into his wrists. next having him elevate mark to sit against his chest, elevating him in another small attempt to slow down the bleeding.

"please don't leave me" jackson manages to say between his stuttered sobs. "mark please don't fucking leave me" jackson sobs, rocking his husband back and forth as blood begins to seep through the towel. jackson shockingly stuttering out another cry, desperately attempting to stop the bleeding. 

having only shakily told the woman his address a few minutes ago, praying the ambulance got here sooner. only hearing the door slamming open after he wraps another towel around his husbands wrists, sobbing as he continues to rock mark back and forth.

"i need you please i need you don't go, please don't go" jackson whispers as paramedics rush into the room, dragging mark out of jacksons tight grasp. "mark don't fucking go" jackson screams this time as one of the paramedics hold him back. 

multiple paramedics attempting to tend to his wounds as they rush him from the room, whilst another attempts to console jacksons screaming. "mark please" jackson screams once more as he hears the door slam shut, the paramedics having arrived in a matter of minutes. 

the pain was screaming, a ringing in jacksons ears as he couldn't even manage to make out what the paramedic was saying to him. all he could keep his eyes locked onto were the puddles of crimson that pooled around him, staining the once pristine white tile. 

"please don't leave me" jackson whispers softly.


	99. Chapter 99

jackson sat sobbing in the hospital waiting room, the paramedics having taken him along to the hospital. as he was in no condition to drive, youngjae and his mother attempting to console jackson as they waited on an update for marks condition. 

jacksons grief surged with each and every expelled breath, always reaching higher peaks. tears spill from his helpless eyes, his pain seeping through, the sky was weeping to along side him. his cries lost beneath the thunder rolling overhead the malevolent sky. The untamed power reverberated and echoed through out the hospital.

all pretense of quiet coping was gone, jackson sinking into his seat as he sobbed. "i can't lose him to, i can't lose him" jackson says as the first crack of lightning rents the still janurary air. thunder tumbling through the darkened ominous charcoal clouds. 

the weight of the world felt as if it was resting upon his shoulders, because his whole world could be gone. his entire world, was mark. the grief coming in waves, threatening to consume him entirely, still grieving the death of his father, now possibly losing his husband.

jackson felt all of the screaming pain, ringing loud in his brain as an impetuous rumbling permeating the still air. the sky weeping alongside him as the rain slams down in sheets, jacksons howls of misery worsening at the thought of it. 

the sheer thought of losing his everything, having done this time and time again he had one of marks favorite cardigans in hand. clutching onto it like a lifeline, the beautiful lavender scent of his husband intoxicating him. 

rocking back and forth in his seat with the cardigan pressed to his face, ignoring the attempted consoling of youngjae and his mother. the sudden downpour of rain resonated the silence of the hospital, only a few others seated in the waiting room with them.

their eyes wet from the sound of jacksons unceasing sobbing alone. his sobs never stifled as he made no attempts to hide his grief, breaking down entirely as tears flowed from his every pore. jackson knew why mark did it, each and every time. 

he knew every story behind marks cuts, tracing marks scars back to yugyeom, the ones tearing through his heart. the man haunted him, haunted marks thoughts, his entire being. jackson couldn't help but blame himself for those scars, how he should've been there for mark. 

how he should've taken him with him to the funeral, how he should've been able to see marks sorrow although was blinded by grief. how he should've known mark wasn't okay, how mark lied for him, how he knew "i'm okay" now translated to "i'm trying to be okay for you" as mark was all to selfless. 

his thoughts a disease, jackson knowing all to well. how mark found refuge in his lies of being okay, how no one knew what went up in marks head, how their was a new kind of poison and it continued to spread. because how could one seemingly run from their own mind?

jackson knew mark needed help, he needed his full attention yet jackson neglected him. "we were gonna move into the new house, we were gonna have a family, we were gonna━" jackson stuttering out word like fragmented sentences. 

although cut off by more then one nurse approaching them, along side a doctor. one of the nurses teary eyed a bit as she trailed quietly behind the doctor, whom in was search of jackson. jackson stuttering out a sob as he gazed up from the cardigan in hand. 

"mister wang?" the female doctor called softly. jackson lets out a cry as he shakes his head, awaiting the news as youngjae and his mother attempt to assist him in standing. "if he had cut any deeper, he would of lost function of his hand" the woman says as jacksons eyes widen. 

"he'll need to rest his arm for about two months, but he will also need to return to his psychiatrist" the woman directs as jackson stutters out almost a chuckle. "hes been evaluated and they determined it would be best for him to remain under your care" 

"but he is alive"


	100. Chapter 100

"he'll be on suicide watch for the next 72' hours" the nurse guiding jackson towards mark room said softly. "please keep your phone off when in the room with him, if you need to make a call or text go outside the room" 

jackson nods to her words, knowing he would have limited time with mark as his mother was already on the way. this time youngjaes mom wasn't able to get mark out of suicide watch, perhaps it being where he needed to be.

only now did jackson truly understood how mark felt, because now jackson was consumed with the thought of what would he truly do without mark? of course his first thought was not going on without him, how the desire consumed him, because if mark was no more, neither was jackson. 

and that was exactly how his husband felt, trapped with his thoughts. because instead marks thoughts were not "how am i going to live without him?" they were "how am i going to live?". jackson knew mark was all to selfless, how well he hid his silent screams for help.

the nurse stopped ahead of marks room, giving jackson a reassuring smile before opening the door. jackson stepping into a familar scene of mark lay across the bed in his hospital gown. although the stitches that lather his wrists far more prominent this time. 

marks gaze was locked down into his lap, even when the nurse and jackson entered the room. his dark lashes brimmed with heavy tears, streaming his flushed cheeks as he had never stopped crying. petrified of the hospital, and petrified without jackson. 

"sweetheart" jackson says very softly. mark jerking his head upright, nearly yanking his iv out with him. the nurse leaves them, jackson still standing in the doorway as he stares back at his husband, marks eyes widened. 

jackson never ran so fast to his husbands side. rushing to the edge of the hospital, falling on his knees as tears begin to stream his cheeks once more. begging for forgiveness from mark, begging for him to never leave him. 

"i am in love with you" jackson whispers. "you heard me" jackson continues. "i am in love with you" he whispers once more. bringing his gaze up from the edge of the bed, his eyes meeting marks soft mahogany orbs. 

"i know that 'i love you' is just a shout into the void, i know that oblivion is ineveitable, and i know that the world is doomed and one day we will all perish but god mark i am in love with you" 

"i know that one day all our labors will turn to dust, and i know that one day the sun will swallow the only world we ever had but you are my world, i am in love with you" marks eyes widen in response, his iris rimmed with a beautiful hickory ring. 

glassy eyes growing watery, "i traced him back to the scars, the one tearing at your heart" jackson whispers as he brings a tentative hand to brush marks cheek. "but today is the day he will no longer tear at your heart"

"because mark i am in love with you" jackson rises from his knees, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "nothing will take you away from me, i will love you in this life as i will love you into the next, and i will love you on and on until death simply gives up on us" 

jackson brings a hand to cup marks cheek, his husband melting into his gentle embrace. "i'm sorry" mark whispers very soflty, his voice barely that of a whisper. "i━i w━wasnt thinking" mark stifles a sob, "sweetheart, don't say that""

"none of this was ever your fault" marks lips trembled, shoulders tensed and heaved with emotion. a lone tear streamed down his cheek, many more to follow. "i am in love with you" jackson whispers once more. "i'm in love with you to" mark whispers back, threading one hand through out jacksons fingertips. 

and suddenly, mark knew that maybe, just maybe it would all be okay.


	101. Chapter 101

"mark i love you" jackson whispers once more, mark visibly on the verge of tears. streaming his cheeks as he desperately attempted to choke them back. "i love you, i love you so much" jackson repeats. 

mark waited for the 'but' yet jacksons arms only came around him and softly whispered, "i love you no matter what". and just like that, mark felt like someone had drawn back the oceans and crashed them forth all at once. 

jackson puling away to wipe the tears streaming his husbands cheek, pulling marks hand up in the process. "you're gonna get better, we're gonna get better, together" holding up their rings together, and then lacing their fingertips within one another. 

"jackie" mark whispers very softly. "i━im s━sorry" he manages to stutter out between his choked sobs. jackson only chuckles a bit, tears threatening to break forth. "they say till death do us part" jackson begins.

"but i say" he continues, squeezing his husbands hand in reassurance. "i will love you in this life as i will love you into the next" jackson continues. "and if i am not graced with you in the next life, i will love you on and on, until death just simply gives up on us" 

"because not even death will take you away from me" jackson finishes as marks glassy eyes swell tears. "i love you mark, i'll always love you" jackson says softly, brushing the tears from marks cheek once more. 

mark nearly ripping his iv out with how fast he jumps into jacksons arms, the older attempting to relax him a bit. mark sobs against his husbands chest, jackson rubbing circles alongside his back. 

"i love you so much" jackson whispers, mark attempting to stutter out word like sentences, to no avail. "i━im so scared" mark managed to stutter out against jacksons chest. and jackson knew all to well how scared mark truly was.

he knew how mark wasn't in control, how terrified mark was of himself. how mark was terrified of his capabilities, terrified of what he could do to himself. "i know sweetheart" jackson whispers softly. "i'll never leave you again" jackson promised.

having every intention to keep that promise, knowing mark couldn't do this on his own. jackson, bringing his ring finger up instead of his pinky to marks, "i promise" he whispered. mark giggled a bit through his tears, wrapping his ring finger around jacksons. 

jackson placing a soft kiss against marks forehead, leaning mark back into the bed. "rest sweetheart, i'm right here" he says as marks eyes flutter shut from exhaustion. "rest easy, my love" jackson says as he places another kiss upon marks forehead before sitting down. 

mark quickly drifting to sleep, only then did he feel safe in jacksons presence of serenity. jackson gently heard the door creak open, marks mother peering around the door. jackson motioning his hand for her to come in, a frown curling his lips as he gazed back at mark.

"j━jackson" she stutters a bit, "the nurse said someone needs to talk to you, now"


	102. Chapter 102

"i'm not leaving mark" jackson whispers back, clutching onto his sleeping husbands hand. "jackson━" she says, although cut off by jacksons protests once more. "i'm . not . leaving . him" jackson emphasizing each word on its own. 

marks mother sighs before motioning for one of the nurses to come in, trailed by a woman familiar to mark. although mark far to drifted to sleep to notice the group make their way into the room, "jackson we know now isn't a good time but they have no where else to turn to" marks mother speaks softly. 

an incredulous look gracing jacksons chiseled to perfection features. gazing behind the nurse to find a woman, jacksons aunt trailing behind the nurse. his eyes widen as he notices jungkook in the womans arms, "y━your mom" the woman stutters. 

jackson nods, crunching into his bottom lip as he brings his gaze down. clutching onto marks hand as mark sleeps, nearly waking him up. "jackson please" marks mother says very quietly, "she can't take him, he has no one else" she says, as jacksons mother never returned to pick jungkook up. 

jackson nods as he stares at the ground, accepting the news that his mothers whereabouts were practically unknown. and that they now wanted jungkook to be under his care, knowing mark was in no condition to take care of a child, much less himself.

"i need to talk to mark" jackson whispers, his voice barely that of a whisper and barely going heard by the room. the nurses, and marks mother alongside jacksons aunt rushing out of the room with jungkook in hand. leaving the pair alone. 

jackson remains still momentarily, leaning over to gently shake at marks arm. "sweetheart, sweetheart wake up" he whispers. marks dark lashes fluttering open, tilting his head to the side as mark can see the worry swelled in jacksons eyes.

mark sleepily blinks his attention towards jackson, jackson taking a shaky exhale. "my mom" he begins, "she left jungkook with my aunt and she never came back and━" jacksons sentence is abruptly cut off by mark gently rubbing his thumb alongside jacksons. 

comforting jackson in silence, as tears already begin to stream jacksons cheeks. "i━im losing everyone" jackson stutters out a sob, clutching onto marks hand. "i can't lose you and jungkook to" he continues. 

mark nods, already knowing where jackson was going. "he can't go into the system mark, god knows where he'd end up" jackson gently dragging his thumb across marks. mark nods once more, following jacksons sentence. 

"i want to take him" mark says very softly, jacksons eyes widen in response. "y━you do?" jackson says in disbelief. jackson knowing mark was to young to take on such a responsibility, and barely able to care for himself. 

"the new house" mark whispers, "we have room" he finishes. his voice wavering as jackson wipes his cheeks, ridding himself of his tears. "are you sure about this?" jackson asks, tracing marks jawline with his index finger. 

mark nuzzles his nose against jacksons fingertips, melting under his embrace. nodding into jacksons palm as jackson cuffs his cheek. "mark, i love you" jackson says quietly, marks warm smile greeting jackson in response. 

"i love you so much" jackson continues, leaning up to place a soft kiss against marks forehead. brushing the messily placed blonde strands out from his face. "we can do this, together" jackson whispers. 

"please never leave me" jackson pleads, mark holding out his ring finger to jackson. "i promise, i'll never leave again" mark says, having every intention to keep that promise. to fight his demons till the bitter end, to never give in. 

jackson laces his ring finger around marks, the two confining in their own promise. one of the nurses peaks her head around the corner before jackson can finish his sentence, interrupting the two. 

"you can come in" jackson says softly. intertwining his fingertips through marks, and resting their hands on the bed. marks mother coming in first, forcing a smile at the two. soon trailed by jacksons aunt, still with a sleeping jungkook in her arms. 

marks mother takes a shaky exhale as she braces herself for jacksons answer. the pair having every reason not to take in jungkook, having every reason to be selfish for themselves. having every reason to need to take care of mark before they could take care of anyone else. 

knowing that jackson had never taken on such a responsibility, mark still being barely an adult, and already thrown into adulthood. the pair having not even moved into their new house, barely having packed as they had so much on their plate. although the words that escaped jackson, shocking the entire room.

"we'll take him"


	103. Chapter 103

"markie!" jungkook squeals as he wakes up, instantly spotting mark in the hospital bed. "i missed you, i missed you" he says as he wiggles out of his aunts arms. his aunt placing him down on the floor, in which jungkook quickly rushes to the hospital bed side. 

"are you okay?" the small boy frowns. mark nods, a gentle smile curling his lips as he hides his arms beneath the blanket. "i'm fine" he whispers to jungkook, taking care to hide the cuts that lather his wrists. 

jungkook runs to jacksons side, giggling as he hops into jacksons lap. "can i lay with markie?" he asks, jutting out his bottom lip. jackson glances at mark, whom in return nods. scooting to the edge of the bed to make room for the child. 

jackson picks jungkook up and places him at marks side, mark still masking his arms beneath the blanket. a small whimper escaping him as jungkook leans against his arm. although going unnoticed by the child, as hes far to fascinated by getting to see the pair again. 

"kookie, you'll be staying with jackson and mark for a while" his aunt says, her voice being the only thing to resonate the surrounding silence. jungkook tilts his head to the side adorably in confusion, although still excited about getting to stay with mark. 

"they're moving into their new house, so you can have your own room and━" although his aunt is swiftly cut short by a pouting jungkook. "b━but i wanna sleep with markie" tears swelling in the corner of his mahogany orbs. 

"of course you can sleep with us" jackson says, the teary eyed boy filled with excitement. "but we have to wait till mark can come home with us" jackson says. jungkook nodding in agreement, "were not going anywhere without markie" he smiles. 

"why don't we let him get some rest? and we'll go get you a snack" jackson smiles. "marks mother will stay with him and take good care of him for the few minutes were gone, i promise" he says. jungkook nods, hopping off the bed and back into jacksons lap. 

jackson takes jungkooks hand, standing up and leading him from the room. marks mother instantly sitting down at his side, practically weeping as they left the room. "jackson?" jungkook asks quietly. 

"why does markie have cuts on his arms?" jackson freezes at the question, tightening his grip on jungkooks hand. "well" jackson says as he takes jungkook out of sight of the room. standing in front of the vending machines, kneeling down to jungkooks height.

"well sometimes, mark gets really sad" jackson begins, taking both of jungkooks hands. "and sometimes, he hurts himself because hes sad" jackson continues. jungkook nods as he ponders on jacksons words. 

"so its our job to make sure markies not sad?" jungkook asks curiously, to which jackson nods. "yes" jackson says briefly. "i think his scars are beautiful" jungkook says as jackson takes back to his feet. 

"they're beautiful, because they're a part of him, and hes beautiful!" jungkook exclaims, jackson nodding and smiling. "mark is quite beautiful" he chuckles, placing a few quarters in the vending machine. 

jungkook picks out his selected snacks, jackson placing them in his hands. guiding him back towards marks hospital room, where marks mother sits at the edge of the bed teary eyed. wiping the tears that rid her cheeks as they enter the room.

jungkook runs back up to marks side, placing one of his chips on marks blanket. mark hesitant to take it as the cuts are visible on his arms if he removes them from under the blanket. "markie its okay, i still think you're beautiful" jungkook says.

marks eyes widen as jungkook sits his head on the edge of the bed. smiling at mark as mark slowly moves his arms from under the blanket. marks mother choking out a sob as she sees marks arms, lathered with cuts. 

jungkook gently places a chip in marks hand, in which he graciously accepts. pressing it to his lips as jungkook giggles, "markie you'll always be beautiful, okay?" jungkook says, gently picking up marks arm. 

"don't hurt yourself markie, jackson and i will always be here to make sure you're not sad" he says. standing on his tiptoes to place a soft kiss to marks wrist. although taking care not to hold onto a part of marks freshly cut wrists. 

"always here to make markie happy!" jungkook giggles, climbing make into the bed to join marks side. feeding him small portions of chips, jackson taking seat back at marks bed side. glancing back at marks teary eyed mother. although catching a glimpse of the smile curled at marks lips.


	104. Chapter 104

"when can markie go home?" jungkook whispers to jackson. sitting in his lap as mark sleeps, jungkook having refused to leave marks side. much like his brother, the pair sitting next to marks hospital bed. 

"in a few days" jackson whispers back as he rubs jungkooks back. catching a glimpse of the luminous clock that hung the wall, reading nearly half passed midnight. jungkook sleepily resting back into jacksons arm as the pair both gazed at mark. 

jungkook lets out a small yawn as he squirms in jacksons arms trying to get comfortable. jackson rolling his shoulders back into the seat, "and then we can move?" jungkook asks tiredly. "yes" jackson whispers, his dark lashes blinking shut. 

jackson nearly falling asleep before he hears a slight whimper escape mark. instantly opening his eyes to the sight of marks iv in his hand bleeding. "shit, shit, shit" jackson mumbles, jungkook already having fallen asleep in his arms. 

jackson assuming must of partially torn it out in his sleep, the iv still somewhat in the top of his hand. although surrounded by crimson, the scarlet staining the hospital sheets. "okay, uh, fuck" jackson sleepily mumbles. 

jackson attempts to maneuver jungkook out of his arms as he stands. although to no avail as jungkook quickly clings onto him in his sleep, jackson letting out another string of mumbled curses. 

mark lets out a soft whimper as he attempts to move his hand. only causing more crimson to drip onto the sheets, crunching his bottom lip at the stinging sensation. jackson panics, leaning over to press the button to call for the nurse although waking up jungkook in the process. 

jungkook at first not processing the situation, although causing havoc once he sees the blood on marks hand. "is markie dying?" jungkook asks worriedly, almost screaming at the sight of a bit of blood. "no, no, no" jackson whispers, attempting to hush jungkooks tone. 

to no avail, as jungkook only continues to yell, attempting to jump to marks side. "markies gonna die" jungkook wails, tears streaming his cheeks. jungkook continues to sob as he clings to marks side, forcing mark to whimper in pain as he makes contact with his hand.

a bit of blood wicking jungkooks fingertips, only causing him to cry more. jackson in utter panic as he attempts to pry jungkook from marks bedside, one of the nurses finally coming in. jungkook having well, made it sound a lot worse then it truly was.

"hes gonna die, hes gonna die" jungkook repeats as jackson finally pulls him off the bed. mark chuckling a bit as the nurse makes her way in. "kookie, i'm fine" he promises softly. "my iv just came out, see?" the gentleness to his tone, still able to send flutters through jacksons heart.

the nurse cleansing marks hand of crimson, removing the iv and placing it in a different portion of his wrist. putting on a small gauze on top his wound, all the while jungkook diligently watched from jacksons arms. 

"i━is he gonna b━be okay?" jungkook hiccups, jackson nodding as he hugs jungkook tightly. marks gentle gaze glancing over at the pair, opening his arms the moment the nurse finished bandaging his hand. 

jungkook wasting no time in jumping from jacksons arms and climbing into the bed. plopping himself down on top of mark, and snuggling into the crook of his neck. mark soothingly rubbing his back as he can feel the dried tears streaming jungkooks cheeks. 

jackson sighs as he takes his seat back at marks bedside. perhaps exhaustion having kicked in as jungkook fell asleep nearly in a minute. curling tightly into marks side as he slept, jackson chuckling as he whispered. "parenthood" he mumbles. 

mark smiles in response, "parenthood" he says back softly. brushing his fingertips through jungkooks brown locks, listening to jungkooks soft breaths against his neck. soothing him in the best way possible, "parenthood" he whispers to himself.


	105. Chapter 105

marks dark lashes fluttered open, the morning light peaking through the curtains. perfectly illuminating his porcelain complexion, rolling his head to the side to gaze at an already awake jackson.

jackson staring at mark and jungkook curled up with each other. a loving smile curling his lips as he watched the pair. marks gaze meeting his, and god did those eyes get to him. the same eyes he had fallen long in love with, the same eyes that were his sanctuary. 

mark lets out a soft giggle as he notices jackson lost in his train of thought. jackson mentally slapping himself, although his heart still quivering at the sound of marks gentle giggles. jungkook still curled tightly into marks side, sleeping peacefully. 

"are you hungry, sweetheart?" jackson whispers, the back of his palm caressing marks cheek. mark nods, melting into jacksons embrace as jackson brings his thumb to stroke his husbands cheek. 

"and what would my beautiful princess like to eat?" jackson cooes, tracing his thumb alongside marks jawline. "chips" mark sleepily mumbles, bringing his head up to place a soft kiss against jacksons thumb.

"your wish, is my command" jackson chuckles, withdrawing his hand and leaning down to kiss marks forehead. "i'll be right back" he says softly, mark nodding as he wraps both arms around jungkook.

jackson hums as he walks from the room, making his way towards the vending machines. rummaging through his pocket to pull out his wallet, although marks mother catching him in the hall as he walks. 

"jackson" she chirps happily. jackson jerking his head back in her direction, his gaze meeting her grin. "i just talked to youngjaes mother, she said their going to release mark today" she says, a smile curling jacksons lips.

"my husband and i were wondering if you two needed any help moving?" she asks. jackson pondering on the request momentarily, "actually" he says. "could you watch jungkook for the day?" jackson requests.

marks mother nods, "just so we can have a day to ourselves, you know?" jackson chuckles. a plan already concocting in his head to surprise his husband, pondering on his thoughts for a moment. 

"can you take these to mark?" he whispers, holding up a few bags of chips. "i have a uh, phone call to make" jackson clearing his throat mid-sentence. marks mother chuckles as she nods, taking the bags of chips to hand. 

jackson breaths a sigh of relief, slipping his phone from his pocket. waiting until marks mother was out of sight, and having rounded the door to marks room. listening to the gentle sounds of jungkook waking up, and cheering that mark was okay.

jackson chuckles to himself as he walks down the hall. scrolling through his phone, gazing at a list of unsaved numbers. assuring he was out of distance for mark to hear him on the phone once he pressed the phone to his ear.

"yeah, i'd like to order a dozen roses"


	106. Chapter 106

"alright beautiful, lets get you out of here" jackson cooes as he enters the room. marks mother at his bedside, helping the nurse to put mark in a wheel chair. jackson takes his place behind the wheel chair quickly to push it. 

jungkook happily jumping out of marks mothers lap and into marks lap. "kookie, you'll be staying with marks mom for the day" jackson says softly. brushing marks messily placed bangs from his face. 

jungkook frowns a bit, turning to hug mark tightly. "i'll miss you, markie" jungkook whispers, mark hugging him back. a small whimper escaping him at the contact made with his wrist, although still whispering back non-the-less. 

"i'll miss you to" marks mother pulling jungkook out of marks lap just before mark can finish his sentence. "be good for her, okay?" jackson says gently, placing one hand on jungkooks cheek. jungkook nodding before letting another frown curl his lips. 

jackson pushes mark from the room, waiting till they were out of sight from marks hospital room to speak. "sweetheart" jackson says as he hears mark sniffle a sob. "i━i dont wanna l━leave him" mark cries softly. 

"sweetheart, i know but its just for the day" jackson stopping the wheelchair. making his way in front of it to lean down ahead of mark. picking up marks uninjured hand and pressing a soft kiss to the back of his palm. 

"you need a day to relax before we start moving" jackson begins. although already having devised a plan to make the day as special for mark as possible. jackson resumes his position behind the wheel chair, continuing to push it down the hall.

"jaebum will take us home, youngjae called him" jackson continues. mark neglecting a response, only nodding a bit. jackson wheeling mark from the hospital and to the front of the parking lot where jaebum awaited them. 

jackson opens the back door, picking mark up to help him be seated. assuring mark was safely in the car, and buckled ( drive safe kids ). and then rounding the back of the car, sitting on the other side of mark. 

mark resting his head on jacksons shoulder the moment hes seated. fluttering his dark lashes sleepily shut. "morning" jaebum chuckles as he adjusts his mirror, gazing back at mark rested upon jacksons shoulder. 

jackson smiling at him before letting out a gentle hum towards mark. pushing his bangs from his face once more, adjusting his disheveled strawberry blonde locks. mark snuggles against jacksons shoulder as jaebum drives the car towards their apartment. 

jaebum occasionally glancing back at the pair, jackson whispering in marks ear. the likely hood of his whispers being promises to that everything would be okay. jackson having laced together their fingertips, squeezing marks hand in reassurance. 

jaebum pulls into the apartment lot, carefully going over the speed bump. although mark still waking up from his short-lived slumber, rubbing his eye sleepily. "almost there, sweetheart" jackson hums gently. 

mark nods against jacksons shoulder, wrapping both arms around one of jacksons arms. whimpering slightly as his wrist made contact with jacksons skin. jaebum pulling into the closest spot possible to their apartment building. 

"i'm gonna carry this stuff up, and then ill come get you in a few minutes, okay?" jackson says. a grin plastered across his lips, having tried to hide it to no avail. a puzzled look gracing marks angelic features, although to tired to protest. 

mark unraveling himself from jackson, relaxing back into the seat. jackson quickly jumping from the backseat and taking to the trunk. pulling out the gifts that had been left for mark and taking them to hand.

slipping past mark and making his way into the apartment building. quickly pattering his heavy foot-steps up the stairs, picking up the bouquet of roses sat outside their door. studying them to assure they had the proper card on them with the written message jackson had told them to deliver. 

placing the card back gently into the roses, unlocking the door and making his way inside. rocky instantly rushing to his side, barking as jackson placed the roses on the counter. jackson leaning down to pet the dog before taking to a bag on the counter. 

pulling out an assortment of movies that he knew were marks favorite. as well as marks favorite hoodie, and marks favorite type of tea. setting the tea to brew as he adjusts the bouquet of roses. 

quickly rushing to the tv to put one of the movies in the dvd player, and finally making his exit from the apartment. his heavy footsteps pattered out the door and down the steps, of course joined by rocky who couldn't wait to see mark. 

jackson rushing out the building, rocky darting to the car the moment he spotted mark sat in the back seat. pawing at the door to be let in, mark letting out a soft giggle as he opens the door and steps out. 

jackson mouthing a quick 'thank you' to jaebum before lacing his fingertips through out marks. the pair, joined by rocky making their way into the apartment building. "alright, sweetheart" jackson says as he guides mark up the stairs, and towards their apartment


	107. Chapter 107

jackson opened the door gently, guiding mark and rocky in ahead of him. mark pauses as he notices the roses sat on the counter. alongside an assortment of his favorite movies, and tea. although before he can withdraw his mind from the fact, jacksons arms were around him. 

jackson bent down, "you deserve the world" he says softly. his lips against marks cheek, that light touch sending shivers through marks nerves. shivers that made him tremble with anticipation. 

"i━" jackson begins, although soon cut off by mark gripping onto his shirt and pulling him down. the rest of jacksons words lost against marks lips, jackson kissing mark back gently, carefully.

mark knotting his fists into jacksons pristine white button up. pulling jackson harder against him, jackson groaned softly, low in his throat. his arms circling around mark to gather him further against him, closing the distance between their bodies.

every fiber of marks body melts into jacksons, his fingertips lacing through jacksons hair and pulling him closer. the two seemingly forgetting to breath as jackson breaks away, "i love you" he whispers softly.

although mark only returning him with another passionate kiss, breaking away as he pants heavily. "i love you" marks voice barely that of a whisper. although jackson understanding all the same.

jackson pulls mark back into the kitchen, mark spotting his favorite hoodie lay across the counter. instantly rushing up to put it on, slipping off the sweater he was wearing and pulling the hoodie over his head. 

the sleeves falling over his hands, bringing them to his face to allow jacksons black-cherry scent to consume him. jackson wrapping both arms around his husband, pulling him gently into his embrace. 

"wanna watch movies in bed or couch?" jackson says. tightening his arms around mark as they sway back and forth. "bed" mark mumbles against jacksons chest, the older chuckling a bit. "alright, sweetheart" jackson says, picking up one of the movies and pulling mark gently to the bedroom. 

mark crawls atop the bed, opening his arms for jackson to join him. in which jackson graciously does, putting the movie into the tv then joining mark at his side. mark rolling onto his side to face jackson, his face rested at jacksons chest. 

snuggling his face into jacksons chest, letting his black cherry scent consume him once more. mark letting out a muffled mumble against jacksons chest as he attempts to slip out of his leggings.

jackson chuckling as he knew his husband hated sleeping with pants on more then anything. mark finally slipping them off and crawling on top of jackson, letting out a huff once he was fully ontop of jackson. 

straddling him as he gazed down at jackson proudly. "goodjob, baby" jackson hums, resting both hands on his husbands perched hips. mark giggles as he crawls off top of jackson, although not getting very far before jackson switches their positions. 

jackson hovering over every inch of marks body, pressing his chest against marks tiny stature. jackson stares at mark for a moment, lost in those eyes. mark lets out another soft giggle, wrapping both arms around jacksons neck, gazing back up at him. 

"i love you" jackson whispers softly, leaning in against mark. the two now face to face, breathe to breathe, jackson never having felt so close to his husband. the older leaning in, gently kissing marks lips. 

"i love you" mark whispers back after jackson pulls away. jackson momentarily gazes at mark, marveling in his beauty before leaning in for another kiss. although this kiss filled with much more passion, not as gentle as the last. 

his kisses growing more urgent, more confident as he brought one hand to marks head. pulling at his hair a bit to deepen the kiss. mark arching into him slightly, jackson's other hand working around his waist. jackson feeling each crevasse, each line along his hubands perfect physique. mark feeding out soft moans against jackson's lips, driving jackson mad.

jackson breaks their kiss, marks lips swollen, cheeks flushed with hues of crimson. although jackson not backing away, instead kissing at marks jawline. earning another held back moan from mark, kissing lower towards marks neck.

mark feeling jacksons hot breaths, then the tender brush of his lips against his skin. jackson latching onto marks now flawless, unbruised skin. after a few delicate touches of jacksons warm lips against his skin, mark arching farther into his boyfriend. jacksons kisses against his neck becoming harder, more urgent.

jackson slides one hand around marks waist, closing the distance between their bodies as he pulls mark closer to him. a wave of pure pleasure jolts through jackson's entire body as marks intoxicating lavender-pine scent intoxicated him.

jackson works his lips down marks neck, placing small marks of love in his path. although jackson sat in awe at the unintentional display of seduction beneath him, marks moans driving jackson absolutely crazy.

kissing marks earlobe first, softly although with just the right amount of passion. working his way back down marks neck, the younger letting out a mix of whimpers and soft moans in anticipation. 

jackson hands sneaks up marks hoodie, palming at marks waist. jackson places lingering kisses against marks neck as he makes his way down to marks perched collarbones. knowing just the right spot to coax more sinful, beautiful sounds from marks lips. 

mark arches into jackson, letting out a loud moan as jackson kisses at the dip of his collarbones. jackson working his hands up and down both of marks sides. jackson withdrawing his palms to slip off his shirt, lazily tossing it to the side.

jackson pulling the hoodie over marks head, gazing back down at marks perfect physique. the black duvets perfectly contrasting marks porcelain complexion. "you're so beautiful" jackson whispers, leaning down to press a kiss against marks collarbones. 

mark threads both hands through jacksons hair, letting out a string of moans as jackson kisses down his chest. jackson leaving a trail of hickeys down marks chest, all the while listening to marks soft moans of desperation. 

jackson gazes up at mark, his head thrown back to expose his slender, bruised neck. hickeys trailing from his collarbones, all the way down his chest. jackson kisses back up his chest, kissing up his neck and to his earlobe. although the next words he hears mark whisper gently, making his heart nearly skip a beat.

"i want you"


	108. Chapter 108

"i want you" mark whispers, and god does jackson feel his heart nearly skip a beat.

marks head rocks back against the pillow, back arching against jackson in anticipation. another soft moan escaping his lips, jacksons fingertips lingering across his waist. in this moment the rest of marks clothing is practically a hindrance, but jackson solves that problem in under a minute.

stripping him completely, mark tugging at the waistband of jacksons jeans in desperation. jackson chuckles a bit, leaning down to reconnect their lips as he slips off his jeans and boxers in one go.

mark makes a soft noise in the back of his throat, sliding his lips against jacksons. jacksons lips fit so perfectly into his own, as if their sole purpose was to be there. marks fingertips gently tracing along jacksons spine, nails slowly sinking into his skin as their kiss grew rougher, more urgent.

mark breaks their kiss, throwing his head back and allowing jackson to kiss down his neck. "jackson please, i need--" mark moans breathlessly, "yeah baby?" jackson murmurs softly against his bare skin. 

"tell me what you need" jackson stated in a low growl, kissing into the dip of marks perched collarbones. "you, you, i need you" mark begs, lifting his hips from the bed to grind against jackson. 

mark to far gone to be embarrassed about his desperation for the older, sinking his nails into the skin of jacksons back. jackson brings two fingers to marks lips, to which mark quickly takes into his mouth. 

sucking on the tips of jacksons fingertips, fluttering his dark lashes shut as he does so. sucking on his fingertips as if he was made for it, jackson collecting a bit of saliva from his cheek before withdrawing his fingers. 

placing two fingers to marks entrance, slipping them in and forcing a gasp from mark. mark whimpering softly, sinking his nails into jacksons back. lacing his back with furious red strikes, running them down his spine. 

pain only being felt for a few more moments before jacksons fingertips graze the exact spot he was looking for. "t-t-there" mark manages to moan out in between his ragged breaths, pushing himself down against jacksons thick fingers. 

"hmm, here?" jackson says with a teasing tilt to his tone. pushing his fingers farther up the spot mark wanted with force. "jackie, please, please, please" mark moans out loudly, his voice quivering with each harsh thrust of jacksons fingers.

mark curls fists into jacksons hair, pulling his head down and whining lowly in his ear. "fuck me" he whispers impatiently. jackson withdraws his fingers, marks legs raveling around his waist as he aligned his length against mark.

"j-jackson, please" mark whimpers, throwing his head back just as jackson rolls his hips forward. thrusting up into mark and gripping the back of his neck to pull him into another kiss. mark hungrily kissing him back, moaning softly into his mouth. 

"m-move p-please" mark manages to moan out his broken request. jackson slowly rolls his hips back and forth, searching for marks hand and lacing their fingertips together. mark squeezes jacksons hand, tightening his legs around his waist. 

marks other hand still clawing into jacksons back, lacing his spine with furious red strikes. dizziness filling marks head once jackson snaps his hips forward and grinds down on him in the process. 

marks moans growing louder and louder, jackson slamming into him at a blissfully slow pace. "i love you, i love you so much" mark murmurs softly. "love you too, sweetheart" jackson whispers. 

"har..harder" mark whines, holding jacksons hand tightly. jackson complies, picking up the pace just a bit as marks moans grow far more vocal. "jacksonyesyesyes" mark moans, slurring his words together as jackson thrusts into his weak spot. 

jackson receiving noises from mark that were far to beautiful, having no idea his husband could be so vocal. his moans urging jackson to fuck him harder, faster. the bed beginning to rock against the wall loudly. 

marks moans almost as loud as the sound of the wooden bed frame slamming against the wall. still held onto jacksons hand tightly, jacksons lips finding their way back to marks. kissing him both passionately and desperately.

marks other hand cuffing jacksons cheek, parting his lips and allowing jackson to ravish in all. jackson closing his eyes and savoring each loud moan mark fed into his lips. god it was everything jackson had ever dreamed of, comforting, passionate. 

jacksons thrusts getting impossibly rougher, coaxing every possible noise from mark. "jackson, oh god" mark screams, drowning in the ecstasy of jacksons harsh, deep thrusts. "come for me, sweetheart" jackson murmurs, feeling his orgasm winding tightly in his abdomen. 

and mark does just that, legs shaking violently around jacksons waist as his orgasm rips through him. jacksons name being the last word to escape his lips. jackson soon following suit and coming deep inside him, pulling out just as slowly as he had entered. 

mark a panting mess, releasing his hold on jacksons hand and wrapping both arms around jacksons neck. sweat lathering both their bodies as they attempted to regain their composure, jackson resting his forehead against marks. 

jackson leaning in to press another soft kiss against marks lips. "i had no idea my baby could be so vocal" he chuckles, marks cheeks instantly consumed by crimson. "i-i.." mark whispers, the blush ran across his cheeks deepening. 

"it's cute" jackson murmurs softly, "everything about you is beautiful" he says. mark giggles softly, cupping both jacksons cheek and pulling him into another gentle kiss. "you're beautiful to" mark whispers, feeding another giggle into jacksons lips. 

jackson groaning loudly as he heard rocky begin to paw at the bedroom door, letting out loud whines. "okay, okay" he mumbles, unraveling himself from mark and taking to his feet. opening the door as rocky instantly darts in. 

jumping on the bed, nuzzling his nose into the sheets before curling into them at the end of the bed. jackson about to lay back down on the bed, although hearing a gentle knock against the front door. 

"oh shit" he mumbles, the fact of jungkook being dropped off having completetly slipped his mind. scrambling to put on his jeans, throwing on one of his t-shirts whilst tossing one to mark in the process. 

mark giggles as he watches jackson struggle to button his jeans in such a hurry. pulling the shirt over his head and blowing a kiss at jackson as the older shuffles towards the door.


	109. Chapter 109

"jackie!" jungkook squeals as he jumps into jacksons arms. "hey buddy" jackson chuckles, "you have fun?" he says, swaying jungkook in his arms. "mhm! we got you and markie a present!" jungkook giggles happily. 

"oh?" jackson chuckles, mouthing a quick 'thank you' to marks mother. carrying jungkook in the apartment, and inviting in marks mother. mark appearing out the bedroom dressed in one of jacksons much to large for him t-shirts, and a pair of jacksons sweatpants. 

"markie, markie, markie~" jungkook chants happily, squirming out of jacksons arms. "markie can't pick you up right now baby" jackson says. jungkook frowns, although understanding all the same.

"has boo-boo's on his arm?" jungkook asks, referring to the cuts that lathered marks wrists. jackson nods, running one hand through jungkooks hair. "but you can sit in my lap, yeah?" mark says softly, sitting down in one of the chairs. 

jungkook practically jumps into his lap, "got you a present" he giggles. jungkook rummages through the pockets of his jeans, curling his fist and holding it out to mark. mark gently holds his hand out, widening his eyes when jungkook drops a pin in the shape of an angel into his hand. 

"its for you" jungkook says. "because you're my angel!" he finishes, slipping his hand back into his pocket. turning to face jackson, although still sat in marks lap. "i asked markies mommy how you met markie and she told me you saved him" jungkook says, not knowing the full extent to the story. 

"so i got you this!" he says cheerfully, pulling out a circular pin that says 'hero' on it. "because your markies hero" he says, "you protect him from all the boo-boo's!" jungkook giggles. jackson shocked by the statement, although taking the pin into his hand non-the-less. 

"hero" jackson whispers to himself. jungkook returns his attention to mark, wrapping both arms around him and hugging him tightly. "but even with your boo-boo's you're the most beautiful angel ever" he whispers to mark. 

mark smiles, giggling a bit and hugging jungkook back. "thank you, darling" he says. marks mother bids her farewell, exclaiming how well behaved jungkook was and making her leave. jackson closes the door gently behind her, jungkook still jumping up and down in marks lap. 

"markie!" jungkook shouts, causing mark to flinch a bit. "whats wrong?" marks gentle tone asks, jungkook tilting his head to the side a bit. "you have boo-boo's on your neck to?" marks cheeks are instantly flushed with hues of crimson at the comment.

"i-i-i, u-uhm.." mark stutters softly, jerking his head in jacksons direction for help. "those are just uh, special bug bites.." jackson says, scratching his head a bit. "ohhhh~" jungkook says, nuzzling his face against marks chest. 

"why don't we start packing, hm?" jackson says, attempting to divert the topic. jungkook nods happily, squirming out of marks lap and waddling next to jackson. "what're we packing first? we get to move" jungkook says, sticking the tip of his finger in his mouth. 

jackson nods, holding his hand out for jungkook to take. "and you get your very own bedroom!" jackson chuckles, although jungkook quickly shakes his head. "if i have bad dreams, can i sleep with you and markie?" he asks, voice wavering.

"of course, darling" marks angelic tone says gently. "lets go pack, mhm?" mark giggles, taking to his feet. and god do those giggles still quiver jacksons heart, each and every time he hears them. 

jungkook rambles on about his very exciting day with 'grandma'. how they went to the park, bought icecream, and then got the presents for mark and jackson. all the while helping toss clothes into the boxes for packing. 

and for the very first time, in a long time; mark feels alive.


	110. Chapter 110

its nearly midnight when jungkook finally falls asleep, jackson carrying him into their bedroom. laying him down on the bed, and making his way back out the room. mark occupied packing up kitchen utensils, not hearing jacksons heavy footsteps behind him. 

jackson wraps both arms around marks slim waist. kissing into the crook of his neck, and resting his head against marks shoulder. "how are you feeling, beautiful?" he hums softly, mark giggling and placing the last bit of silverware in the box. 

"i'm okay" he says softly, the gentleness of his voice still fluttering jacksons heart. "you sure about that?" jackson whispers, kissing into the crook of marks neck. earning a soft giggle from his husband, mark reaching for the tape to finish packing the box. 

"were almost ready" mark whispers softly, attempting not to wake a sleeping jungkook. "i'll call the movers in the morning, you'll love the house" jackson whispers back. slipping his phone from his pocket, mark turning to face him.

mark leans back against the counter, jackson flipping through photos of the house. it wasn't anything to fancy, a simple two story house. three bedrooms upstairs, two bathrooms. and a kitchen, dining room, living room and bathroom downstairs. 

but mark loved it non-the-less, the house painted a soft blue. windows and doors trimmed with a milky white. "there's a garden in the back, maybe you could get into it" jackson chuckles, mark nods slowly, still in awe at the house. 

mark stands on his tip toes, placing both hands on jacksons muscular chest. leaning up to press a soft kiss to jacksons cheek, sporting a pout. "whats wrong beautiful?" jackson murmurs, slipping his phone back into his pocket. 

"sleepy" mark whispers, leaning in against jacksons chest. "here" jackson chuckles, winding one arm around marks slim waist. "you go get some rest, and i'll finish the packing so its all ready in the morning" he says. 

mark whines softly, although not resisting jackson. allowing jackson to guide him into the bedroom quietly, where jungkook was still peacefully sleeping on their bed. he lays mark down next to jungkook, jungkook curling at marks chest the moment he lays down.

a smile curls marks lips, wrapping one arm around jungkook. for the first time in a while, jackson realized that marks smile was genuine. that it wasn't forced, that for the first time in a while mark was actually happy. 

that the lingering self destructive thoughts that usually plagued him, had disappeared. jackson pulls the heavy duvets over top his two babies. leaning in and pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads. 

listening to marks shallow breaths as he quickly drifted to sleep. his dark lashes sleepily fluttering shut, head rested just above jungkooks whom was curled at his chest. jackson watches the two momentarily. 

silently thanking god for blessing him with the two in his life. loving jungkook and mark more then anything, moved then he loved himself. he whispers a quick 'goodnight' to the pair, smiling and quietly closing the door. resuming to finish the packing as his babies slept peacefully.


	111. Chapter 111

jackson spent the next few days packing up the apartment, occasionally bringing boxes to their house. mostly having movers do it for them, whilst they cleaned the apartment. of course with the help of jungkook.

finally the day coming where it was actually time to move. jungkook dashing around the apartment playing with rocky, soon picked up into jacksons arms. "there's my little kookie" he chuckles, jungkook happily bouncing up and down in his arms. 

jungkook giggles, allowing jackson to sway him back and forth. rocky taking rest on the couch, dressed in his 'service dog' vest in preparation for the move. "whens markie getting up?" jungkook whines softly, jackson chuckling in response. 

"how about you watch rocky, and i go wake up markie?" jackson says. to which jungkook happily nods, squirming out of jacksons arms and sitting down the couch next to rocky. jungkook waddles off the couch and towards one of the shelves. 

rocky's treats set aside on a low shelf for jungkook to feed the dog. "sit rocky, sitttt~" jungkook hums softly, giving a treat to the dog once rocky sat a top the couch. jackson smiles, rounding the corner into their bedroom. 

mark sprawled out across the bed, curled beneath the heavy duvets and sleeping peacefully. dressed in one of jacksons old t-shirts, much to large for him and hanging off one of his shoulders. 

jackson gently lays down next to him, brushing his cheek gently. "time to wake up, sweetheart" jackson whispers, instantly earning a whine from his husband. "sleepy" mark whispers back into the duvets. 

snuggling further into them, ignoring jacksons attempts to wake him up. "baby, come on" jackson whispers, leaning in closer to make. jackson knew they're four things mark loves in this world, him, jungkook, sleep, and cereal. so of course he uses one to coax mark out of bed. 

"i bought more of your favorite cereal~" jackson snickers. mark instantly fluttering his dark, perfectly curled lashes open. "coco puffs?" mark whispers, jackson nodding slowly with a grin plastered across his lips. 

mark darts out of bed, happily skipping into the kitchen. jackson follows him out, in awe at marks beauty. he watches as mark climbs onto the counter, attempting to reach the cereal at the top shelf. 

jackson chuckles at his attempts, guiding a pouting mark to step off the counter. getting the cereal for him while mark claps happily. pouring it into a bowl, as mark would throw a fit if jackson put milk in the bowl first. 

he pours milk over top of it, handing it off to his smiling husband. mark joins jungkook and rocky on the couch, eating his cereal and feeding jungkook spoon fulls. even though jungkook had already ate, he always stole bits of whatever jackson or mark were eating.

jackson hums a soft tune as he finishes packing up some boxes. feeling his phone vibrate gently in his pocket. slipping it out, answering it and pressing it to his ear. youngjaes chirpy voice greeting him on the line. 

"hey, they need you at the store" youngjae says softly, "something only you can handle apparently" he grumbles. jackson chews into his lower lip, knowing he had to drive jungkook and mark to the house soon. 

"i really can't right now jae, i can't just leave mark and jung-" he says, swiftly cut off by youngjae. "i'll just come pick them up! and take them to the shop after you get everything sorted" he offers. jackson hesitant, although accepting. 

"i'll get ready, then be on my way" jackson says, hanging up the phone. he sighs softly, making his way over to the couch. "kookie, i need to talk to markie for a minute, could you go sit in our room?" he asks. 

jungkook nods firmly, guiding rocky to follow him into the bedroom. mark stares at jackson, a puzzled look gracing his features. "i have to go handle something at the store baby" jackson begins, mark frowning a bit. 

"will you be okay here with just jungkook? youngjae should be here soon to pick you guys up" mark ponders on the thought momentarily before nodding slowly. "you sure?" jackson whispers, lacing his fingertips together with his husbands. 

not wanting mark to do anything stupid, although knowing how much progress mark had been making with jungkook around. "promise" mark giggles, holding his pinky out for jackson. jackson ravels their pinkies together tightly, pressing a kiss to his hand. 

"finish your cereal and go get dressed" jackson hums.


	112. Chapter 112

jackson sighs softly, nervous to say the least. he pulls into the shop parking lot, parking in employee parking. slipping his phone from his pocket, smiling when he saw the wallpaper of mark and jungkook snuggled up and asleep. 

he slips his phone back into his pocket, making his way into the shop. almost instantly greeted by employees, who were panicking. he calms them down, listening to them explain one of the shelves had fallen over in the store. 

sighing once more, wondering how jinyoung had ever managed the store on his own. he helps them pick it up, reorganizing the shelf and listening to their explanation as to how the hell it happened. 

jackson, in his forgiving nature not firing any of them. only continuing to go around the store and make sure everything was in order. helping to move boxes from the store room, dusting shelves and setting up various shelves.

he occasionally checks his phone, half an hour already having passed and youngjae still not having arrived with mark and jungkook. he calls mark, although not getting an answer as mark rarely even used his phone.

only using it to take cute pictures of jackson, him and jungkook. or to let jungkook play games on it. he takes a deep breath to steady his nerves, knowing mark wouldn't do anything stupid with jungkook around. 

continuing to manage the store, assisting customers and guiding employees. he makes his way over to the clothing section, chuckling when he remembered his first time buying mark clothes. how youngjae had suggested leggings and mark had worn them ever since. 

he takes a few items to hand, buying mark a few new sweaters and pairs of leggings. clicking his dress shoes against the floor as he waited for mark to arrive. dressed in a pair of black slacks, with a white button up tucked beneath them. the top two buttons undone, and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. readjusting the collar of his shirt as he walked around the clothing department. 

picking out a few new toys for jungkook. blocks and things to build, alongside some bath toys and other various things for rocky. although the dog already had two nice beds, jackson thought why not buy him another one? as jackson was in the habit of spoiling all three of his babies. 

he pays for the items, walking them out to his car and putting them in the backseat. catching a glimpse of the photo he kept behind the steering wheel. a picture of mark, his blonde hair messily fallen across his face, and dressed in jacksons favorite 'wang' hoodie. 

the hoodie sleeves fallen over his hands and propped up to his face. smiling happily in the photo, sat on the edge of the bed as jackson had taken it when mark first woke up. he smkiles in adoration for his husband, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket once more. 

furrowing his eyebrows together when youngjaes mothers name lit up across the phone. presuming the woman was working at the hospital, and questioning as to why she would be calling him.

non-the-less, he answers the phone, pressing it to his ear and freezing once he hears her words. "jackson" she says softly, voice wavering. "th-there's been an accident"


	113. Chapter 113

jackson practically jumped into the drivers seat. having hung up the phone after managing to stutter out he was on his way to the hospital. tears swelling in his eyes as he tightly gripped the steering wheel. 

wondering why everything that could go wrong, always somehow managed to go wrong. he was happy, mark was finally happy. youngjaes mother having been in a rush to get off the phone, not answering as to if any of the three were okay. 

jacksons grip on the steering wheel tightened, swerving through traffic in an attempt to get there faster. watching the cars go by him, thinking how his babies were in the hospital all because he didn't drive them. 

his vision goes blurry due to the tears, furiously wiping his cheeks to rid himself of them. leaving his cheeks a molten fiery crimson. cracking his neck and attempting to steady his nerves as he drove. after what felt like an eternity pulling into the all to familiar hospital parking lot. 

plagued with the thoughts of marks third time in the hospital. although this time not intentional. he jumps out the car, slamming the door shut and locking the car. dashing into the hospital, and attempting to blabber out an explanation to the nurse at the front desk. 

the nurse directing him to a floor designated for surgery, his heart sinking the moment she did. he shakily makes his way into the elevator, tears still sat streaming his crimson consumed cheeks. 

he silently prayed to himself, elevator dinging at his floor and taking a step out. his eyes instantly meeting youngjae sat in the corner of the waiting room, his mom sat at his side. holding an icepack over his eye, bandages wrapping his head and portions of his arms. 

he gazes over at jackson, staring at him with widened eyes. jacksons heavy footsteps slowly patter over towards them. stood trembling and violently shaking ahead of them. barely able to stutter out a broken and fragmented attempts at words. 

"j-jacks i-i do-don't know what happened.." youngjae begins softly. "we, we were driving and a car r-ran the light and slammed into us an-and" he continues, although bursting into tears the moment he did so.

"there was so m-much bl-blood.." he whispers to himself. bringing his knees to his chest and sobbing into them. youngjaes mother rubs circles along his back, the boy obviously blaming himself. 

he continues to stutter out muffled sobs, brokenly attempting to explain himself. youngjaes mother bringing her gaze up just enough to meet the emptiness in jacksons eyes. "they're both in surgery" she whispers softly. 

jackson nods, only a few people in the waiting room sat around them. presumably waiting for their loved ones to get out of surgery. jackson takes a seat next to youngjae, his sobs stifling and sitting in silence as he waited.

some of the people around them falling asleep whilst they waited. although jackson not able to, he wanted to cry, yet he didn't. he wanted to scream, yet he didn't. he didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to fix it.

because he always knew how to fix it, he always knew how to heal and this time he didn't. he sat, wondering why it had to happen to him. he wanted to sit and loath in self-pity, yet he didn't.

he just sat, hands folded at his lap, waiting and praying. what felt like hours passed by, jackson not bothering to gaze at a clock. the only movements he made were to take out his wallet from his pocket, to gaze at the photo of jungkook and mark he kept in it. 

he danced the photo beneath his fingertips, bringing it to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to it. "i love you both, so much" he whispers to himself. he sits back into his seat, rolling his shoulders back and continuing to keep the photo in between his fingers. 

he hears one of the main doors open, a doctor making his way out. his coat drenched in crimson, and a mask still covering his lips. his face devoid of any emotion, speaking to one of the nurses and then approaching jackson. 

jackson forces a smile across his lips when the surgeon approaches him. unsure of if he had been working on mark or jungkook. as the two were in separate surgeries, the surgeon sighs softly, sitting down next to jackson. 

the nurse having a sympathetic look across her soft features. jackson breaths out unsteadily, turning to face the doctor. and if his heart could shatter anymore, it did it that moment. 

"he didn't make it" the surgeon says softly.


	114. Chapter 114

"jungkook didn't make it" the surgeon says softly. despite it all happening so fast, jackson felt like it all went by slowly. his face contorted to one in denial, and then one into acceptance. he nodded slowly, tears beginning to rerun down his cheeks. 

he shakily takes to his feet, youngjaes mother attempting to stop him. although dashing away from them, running into the nearest bathroom. he slams the stall door shut, backing himself up against the wall. 

he slides down the wall slowly, stuttering out a sob. bringing his knees to his chest, sobbing into them. there was a static in jacksons head, a side effect of the grief. his chin trembling against his knees.

the pain came in waves, flooding him with each and every grieving emotion. his minutes of choked sobbing separated by short pauses to draw breath. his pain an open wound, crying with rawness. 

he shakily takes his phone out of his pocket. gazing at the photo of mark and jungkook that lit across the screen. stuttering out another sob. he refused to look away from the photo, lips trembling and shoulders heaved with emotion.

his other hand clutching into a fist, knuckles turning a ghostly white. he rocks himself back and forth against the wall, just before bringing his gaze up to the ceiling. his grief surging with each and every expelled breath. 

shakily taking to his feet, slipping his phone back into his pocket. he turns around, tightening his fist and jerking his arm back. slamming his fist into the wall, stuttering out a sob as he does so. "why" he whispers to himself.

"why, why, why, tell me why" he screams, continuing to hit the wall and leave markings behind. his knuckles now bloody, drenched with crimson and bruised. he takes a step back, stumbling a bit and breathing unsteadily. 

"dad, mom, an-and now you too" he whispers to himself. staring at the ceiling, tears running down his cheeks. jackson feeling around in his pocket, pulling out the pin that jungkook had given him.

he chuckles a bit through his tears, blood dripping onto the small pin. he slowly puts the pin onto his shirt, moving to the sink to wash the crimson from his knuckles. his breaths steadying, slowly but surely coming to acceptance. 

he knew he needed to be strong. to be strong for mark, and youngjae. he knew he needed to be strong for his parents and jungkook who were all looking down at him. he holds a paper towel over his knuckles, cleansing the wounds. 

allowing the tears to silently stream his cheeks. making his way out the bathroom and make towards the waiting room. spotting youngjae and his mother still sat in the corner of the waiting room. 

he slowly makes his way over towards them, although before having the chance to sit down the surgeon who was working on mark appears. prepared to deliver the news to jackson.


	115. Chapter 115

jackson breaths heavily, tears still staining his crimson ridden cheeks. youngjae still sat shaking next to his mother, sobbing into his hands. his mother still attempting to console him, to no avail. 

jackson braces himself as he slowly makes his way over to the surgeon, who was of course waiting for him. forcing a smile across his face, and taking a breath in an attempt to steady his nerves. 

relief washing over him the moment the surgeon said, "he made it through the surgery". sniffling a bit and taking a shaky exhale, although soon cut off by a swift "but". "hes lost complete vision in one of his eyes" the surgeon says softly. 

"and 25% in the other eye" he finishes, bringing his gaze down. "c-can i see him?" jackson says with pleading eyes. the surgeon nods, guiding a nurse towards them. briefing jackson on how mark would be considered legally blind. and how he hadn't been told the news about jungkook yet. leaving it up to jackson to tell him. 

knowing mark would be overwhelmed with the news, and understandably freak out. the nurse guides jackson down the hallway and towards one of the recovery rooms. the hallway was white, long, bland. 

above each door was a bold font, indicating the room number or surgery room. the hall was splotless, and devoid of any dust. lights lit the hallway that were quite to bright for jacksons eyes. 

the nurse guides him down the hall, informing him that mark likely wouldn't remember any of the events to happen in the next few hours. as the anesthesia was still wearing off. jackson takes it all the information, making note not to mention jungkook.

they round the corner into marks room, where he was lay across the bed. iv's in his arms, hospital equipment next to him monitoring his condition. a gauze and bandage wrap his eye, while his other eye is fluttered shut. 

the hospital room is plain, devoid of beauty. the walls a simple cream colour, white curtains lazily pulled together over top the large window at the other side of the room. the flooring a light gray, jacksons dress shoes jostling across them loudly. 

the air a pure fragrance, not sterile or bleach like yet still clean. although soon pervaded by jacksons intoxicating black-cherry aroma. his heavy footsteps pattering over towards the bed, only the faint beat of the monitors resonating the surrounding silence, faint relaxing music played in the back.

jackson sits down in the chair placed next to marks hospital bed. gently reaching over to marks hand rested in his lap and lacing their fingertips together. marks dark lashes fluttering open, tilting his head over just a bit to see jackson. 

a small smile curling his lips once he does so. "i missed you" mark whispers softly, relaxing back into the bed. jackson knows marks still heavily induced by the drugs, probably not even remembering the car accident. 

"i missed you to, my love" jackson whispers back, lightly tracing his thumb against marks. "wheres kookie? is he alright?" mark asks, a hue of worry pervading his tone. "hes in another room" jackson says, voice wavering and cracking. 

"hes fine" jackson says, shakily exhaling and nodding. he squeezes marks hand in reassurance, watching as mark closes his eyes once more. falling back asleep with ease, jacksons hand tightly wound in against his.


	116. Chapter 116

jackson spends the next few hours at marks side. not leaving even once, despite his hunger. the nurses having came in occasionally to monitor him, now informing jackson they would be moving him from the recovery room. 

meaning the anesthesia had weared off, he makes his way from the room. stepping out into the hallway, marks mother spotting him from the waiting room. she darts over towards him, the nurses only having allowed jackson in the room until mark was transferred. 

worry gracing her features, jackson stuttering out a sob as he trembles in front of her. she wraps both arms around him, allowing him to weep against her shoulder. her husband stood at her side, pity invoking his masculine features. 

"hes, hes al-all i have left" jackson murmurs softly against her shoulder. she rubs circles alongside his back, attempting to console him. the nurses already having informed marks mother and her husband that mark was now legally the blind. 

the pair opting not to bring it up around jackson. as he already knew and they knew reminding him would only bring him more sorrow. marks mother guides him down the hallway, and down the elevator to the floor mark was being transferred to. 

once they reach their destination floor, much more colorful then the rest of the hospital. a cream color shaded the halls, various artistic pictures lay against the walls. plants sat in front of some rooms, lively despite the situation. 

they take their seats in a waiting area, jackson remaining entirely silence. contemplating how he was going to tell mark, as he was probably the only one mark would accept the news from. marks mother and step father offer to be there for the news, jackson taking it into consideration. 

he sits, completely still in the waiting room. his thoughts enveloping him, his heart shattering with each thought of how mark would react. quickly ripped out of his haze when marks mother shook his shoulder, whispering as to how he could see mark now. 

he nods, allowing marks mother and step-father to follow him. they make their way down the hallway, jacksons gaze glued to the ground as he walked. marks mother and step father trail behind him quietly, stopping ahead of marks hospital room. 

he shakily exhales, rolling his shoulders forward and fighting back tears. gently opening the door, eyes met with mark sat up on the bed. one of his eyes still bandaged, and the other one a clouded gray with hues of brown peaking through. 

mark brings his gaze up, making out jacksons figure with the sight he had left. "jackie" he whispers softly, a small smile curling his lips. "hi sweetheart" jackson says, taking a tentative step forward towards mark.

a confused look graces marks features when his mom and step-father trail in behind jackson. a sympathetic look enveloping their features. he tilts his head to the side a bit, only jacksons footsteps nearing him resonate the surrounding silence. 

the heart monitor beating faintly next to him, his arm held out with one iv in it and another in his hand. "wheres kookie?" mark asks almost instantly, jackson chewing on his lower lip as he attempts to hold back his sobs. 

mark looks to his mother, then his step-father for an answer. the two only shaking their heads as jackson continue to walk towards marks bed. mark darts his attention over towards jackson, already knowing the answer that was about to escape his lips. 

"baby.." jackson begins, motioning to hold marks hand. although mark quickly jerking his hand back, hand trembling and staring at jackson with widened eyes. jackson gazes at the ceiling teary eyed, nodding slowly and bringing his gaze back down. 

"he died in surgery sweetheart" jackson says quickly, voice cracking. mark sits frozen in place, instantly turning his head to his mom. his mom only nods slowly, watching as the tears swelled in marks clouded eyes. 

"baby, listen to me.." jackson whispers, inching closer to mark. mark places his hands on jacksons chest and quickly shoves him away from him. sniffling and stuttering out a sob, he drops his gaze to his lap. 

"h-hes n-not" mark whispers to himself. "hes not, hes not, hes not!" mark screams, ripping out the iv in his hand, crimson beginning to drip down onto the white sheets. mark rips the other iv out of his arm, shakily attempting to step off the bed.

falling almost instantly, luckily caught in jacksons arms. jackson hugs him tightly, mark thrashing around in his arms. hitting jacksons arms and attempting to pry them off from around him. 

"i ne-need to see him let me s-see him" mark screams again. his mother and step-father stood in horror, yelling for the nurses. jackson now drenched in the blood that was gushing out of marks hand and arm. 

a few nurses rushing in, shoving his mother and step-father out the way.


	117. Chapter 117

"he needs me, hes hurt, why would you let me see him" mark screams while the nurses attempt to man handle him from his arms. the nurses attempting to calm mark down, still wound in jacksons arms. 

squirming and fighting against his grip, "baby hes gone, hes gone" jackson whispers softly against his ear. mark stutters out a sob, no longer resisting jacksons hold on him. only slowly sliding down to his knees, blood still dripping down his hand and arm. 

he sits like that, legs sprawled out in front of him, sobbing. "it-it, i-it should've be-been me.." he whispers to himself, in between his broken and choked sobs. the nurses rushing everyone out of the room, picking mark up and beginning to cleanse his wounds.

jackson begs to stay with him, although is soon rushed out alongside marks mom and step-father. the pair wait in the hall, silence sat between them. jackson shivers, slipping his phone from his pocket. 

tears swell in his eyes the moment he lays eyes across the wall paper. jungkook and mark peacefully curled up together, asleep in each others arms. chewing into his lower lip, biting back his tears. 

leaning in against the wall, running his fingertips across the pin jungkook had gotten for him. he stays there, marks doctor approaching them. explaining the situation, and his condition. how his vision only had the chance of worsening. 

having lost complete sight in his left eye, and nearly 25% in the other. no operation able to repair it, and the chance of losing the rest of his vision was high. jackson talking to the doctor about how he already has a service dog, and training rocky to help him with his vision.

giving them information as to how marks cane needed to be white. as it was the color used to show people were visual impaired or blind. how he wouldn't be able to do some of the activities he use to due to slight brain damage. 

hindering his activities in self care, and simple things like brushing his teeth or showering. although stating that this would indeed get better, with time of course. jackson without a second guess taking on the responsibility for mark.

his mother and step-father offering to help care for him. due to jackson having work and other responsibilities. jackson takes it into consideration, although wanting to be with mark as much as possible. 

"the house i bought is two stories" he whispers quietly to marks mother. the doctor goes onto explain how the cane will help mark get up and down the stairs. but that its still important jackson monitor him to make sure he doesn't fall while he gets used to it.

also going on to talk about mark would have to get use to the furniture in the house. how it should be relatively easy as he did have some of his vision. although still well over legally blind. 

"there isn't much more we can do for him, as they're no other major injuries" the doctor sighs softly. "when can i take him home?" jackson says, folding one arm of the another. the doctor glances down at his notes, pondering on his thoughts. 

"we'll see how he is tomorrow, but do remember this both overwhelming for him and a grieving process" he hums. jotting down a few notes on his clipboard and moving into the room to check on mark.

marks mother offers to go buy the cane and other materials for mark. jackson allows them, leaving him only waiting in the hallway for mark. he waits for nearly thirty minutes, the nurses presumably attempting to calm mark down. 

one of the nurses exiting the room, the doctor trailing behind her. jackson forces a smile across his lips, the nurse holding the door open for him to enter. mark laying on the bed, arm held out with newly iv's placed into his arm. 

the hospital blanket pulled up over his chest, and arm laying over top of it. he doesn't avert his gaze from his lap when he hears jacksons heavy footsteps patter in the room. tears still streaming down his cheeks.

jackson takes tentative steps forward, until hes sat in the chair next to marks bed. mark doesn't speak, just bringing his gaze up to jackson, teary eyed. jackson reaches out for his hand, slowly lacing their fingertips together. 

brushing his thumb soothingly against marks. watching mark attempt to hold back his tears, although stuttering out a soft sob. jackson stands up, leaning over and hugging mark gently.


	118. Chapter 118

mark barely speaks over the next day, refusing to eat until jackson fed him. waking up the next day and waiting till he could finally leave. refusing to sit in a wheel chair despite his problems walking due to his vision. 

his mother having dropped off the fold-able white cane. indicating that he was indeed now legally blind. he holds the cane out in front of him with one hand, the other hand threaded with jacksons fingertips. 

jackson allows mark to lead them. as that was mark wish, not wanting to force jackson to do everything for him. with the little vision he has, and the help of his cane he guides them to the elevator. 

jackson presses the button to take them to the first floor, mark leading them out the moment the elevator doors open. jackson smiles a bit, proud of marks attempts. mark bringing them to the front desk, while jackson signed them out. 

as much as mark wanted to write, he knew he couldn't. jackson finishes, thanking the nurses that had helped them and leaving. once they get to the parking lot jackson takes the lead, for multiple reasons. 

as first of all he didn't want mark walking into traffic due to not being used to his cane yet. and as he remembered where he parked, so it was easier to find if he was walking ahead. he squeezes marks hand in reassurance as they walk, guiding mark towards their car. 

he opens the door for mark, helping him to fold his cane and get into the car. mark folds his hands at his lap, waiting as jackson rounded the front of the car.  jackson sighs softly as he takes his seat in the car, reaching his hand across the center console for mark to hold. 

"we're gonna to the house, i had them bring rocky and-" jackson says as he starts the car. although not finishing his sentence before mark interrupts him. the first words mark has said to him in 24 hours. 

"we're not going home" mark whispers. jackson furrows his eyebrows together, turning to face mark. "you don't want to?" jackson asks, feeling mark squeeze his hand. "i want to go somewhere else" mark says softly, almost to softly. 

"wheres that?" jackson asks, brushing his thumb against marks soothingly. "i want a tattoo" mark says bluntly, jackson widening his eyes in response. "babe are you sure you're okay?" jackson asks, worry pervading his tone. as mark did have minor brain damage, despite that the boy was thinking quite clearly. 

"i'm okay, and i want a tattoo" mark repeats, voice wavering. "pl-please" he says, holding back his tears. as he had barely stopped crying since he found out the news. in truth jackson wanted to cry to, although was attempting to be strong for mark. 

"alright" jackson says, squeezing marks hand and relaxing back into his seat. "and what do you want it of?" jackson asks, mark only shakes his head. "you'll see.." he whispers faintly, tears now running down his cheeks. 

jackson nods, pulling out of the hospital parking lot. thankfully knowing a parlor jaebum had gotten all his tattoo's done at. mark remains quiet the entire time, not saying another word. jackson pulling into the tattoo parlors parking lot minutes later. 

he parks the car, jumping from the drivers seat to round the front of the car and open the door for mark. he helps mark unfold his cane, hoping rocky would make it easier for him to get around on his own. as mark demanded his independence and not to burden jackson.

jackson holds his hand, leading them to the shop and holding the door open for mark. listening as mark gently tapped his cane in front of him, leading them to the front desk. "hello" the man sitting behind the table says with a smile. 

"hey uhm, were looking for who does my friend jaebums tattoo's?" jackson asks, the mans face lighting up. "that would be yoongi" he says, shouting out for the man. a man shorter then jackson peaking his head around the corner, dyed mint cream hair fallen across his face.

"they're lookin' for a tattoo" the boy hums, yoongi nodding and coming around the corner. "thanks jiminie" he says, pecking the boy on the cheek and guiding jackson and mark to follow him. 

"my name is babe not jimin" the boy huffs as yoongi walks away with a chuckle. bringing the pair to his room where he drew and tattooed. "alright so which one of you is getting the tattoo?" he asks, taking a piece of paper to his lap. 

"me" mark says softly, yoongi studying the bandage wrapped around his eye. as well as his other eye that was a clouded gray, although hues of brown still seeping through it. "are you..?" yoongi asks, not attempting to be rude. 

"hes blind, yes" jackson finishes, visibly crunching into his lower lip. "ah okay" yoongi says with a smile, "so what are you looking to get?" he says softly. a tear visibly running down marks cheek. 

"an angel" he whispers. 


	119. Chapter 119

"an angel?" yoongi says, jotting it down. "and where do you want it?" he asks. mark holds out his arm, pointing to the inner portion of his elbow. "mhmm~" yoongi hums softly, "i'll get something drawn up for you" he says. 

he makes his exit from the room, leaving mark and jackson sat next to each other. mark folds his cane up in his lap, still holding onto jacksons hand. mark looks around the room, taking it in with the little vision he had left. 

"whats this look like?" mark asks softly. he points to one of the pictures hung up that yoongi had presumably drew. in short it was the head of a clown, with extravagant makeup drawn across its face, making it look on the scarier side. 

"well" jackson begins, clearing his throat. "its a clown, but its only from the neck up" he says. "but not the shoulders, and its all in black and white, you can see the top of his clown suit with a kinda puff ball attached to it" 

"the collar of the suit is hung low, and theres a bunch of shading in his neck" he chuckles. mark smiling happily, as if jackson were his eyes. "and then theres this kinda diamond shaped black things drawn over his eyes. and he has makeup drawn all over his mouth like black lipstick" mark lets out a soft giggle. 

"his eyebrows are drawn really high, and he has makeup painted over his smile" he continues. "he doesn't have any hair, just one of those weird party hats with a puff ball on the top" he finishes. 

"oh and duh he has a red clown nose except its gray like black and gray shading!" jackson says with a huff. "so he has a gray clown nose?" mark giggles a bit, jackson happy hes finally talking. the two forgetting their sorrow for the moment.

yoongi returns with a drawing in hand, smiling at the pair. "hows this?" he says cheerfully, holding it in front of mark. "ja-jackie can you?" he asks softly, to which jackson squeezes his hand in reassurance. "of course" he hums gently, pressing a kiss to marks cheek. 

 

yoongi passes off the drawing to jackson, allowing him to examine it. "so theres the angels head, and its got curly hair, but not to curly, straight on the roots then curly at the ends" jackson begins. "kinda how your hair gets sometimes, but its adorable" he adds.

"anyways" he says with a click of his tongue. " the angel is laying down, its head rested on one of its arms, you can see both its arms and one of his shoulders and the side of its body" he says. "and then you have the wings, their all black and white like the rest and very detailed but not to detailed"

"the eyes are nice and simple, like the rest of the face, its cute" he finishes with a smile. "co-could you add one more thing?" mark says softly. yoongi nodding instantly, letting out a small "yes" as he remembered mark couldn't see him well.

"c-can you uh-uhm.." mark says with tears beginning to swell in his eyes. "can it say, 'jungkook' in a circular motion at the top of its head?" he says, voice wavering. yoongi catching onto the fact that the tattoo was a memorial. 

he adds the name, showing it to jackson for him to pass onto mark. "its beautiful, its all small capitals and thin but bold at the same time" he smiles. "its perfect" he says, tightly holding onto marks hand. 

"ok-okay" mark says, taking a breath to steady his nerves. "lets do it" he says softly. 


	120. Chapter 120

jackson didn't make any comment as to how the area mark chose was the area yugyeom had branded him when he was attacked. the brand having healed and faded for the most part, only slightly raising up. 

mark makes it through the tattoo, fighting for the pain for his baby. finally making it through the tattoo, coming out more beautifully then it was drawn. yoongi wiping it down after he finishes, holding up a mirror for mark to look with the little vision he had. 

he smiles a bit, looking over to jackson. "is it pretty?" he asks, to which jackson reassures him it is. "its beautiful" jackson whispers, staring at jungkooks name written above it. "so how much is it?" jackson turns to yoongi who only shakes his head. 

"free" he smiles. mark running his fingertips over the tattoo, "if i can ask, why an angel?" yoongi says softly. "because" mark begins, keeping his fingertips traced over jungkooks name. "i was his angel, and now hes mine" mark finishes, a tear streaming his cheek. 

"thank you" he says softly, unfolding his cane and taking to his feet. yoongi smiles at the pair, not knowing what he would do if his and jimins baby, taehyung died. "lets go home, sweetheart" jackson says, thanking god mark couldn't see the tears welling in his eyes. 

jackson bites back his sobs, attempting to be strong for mark. thanking jimin at the front desk, and opening the door for mark. mark allows jackson to lead them to the car, and open the door for mark. 

mark folds his cane back up, placing it in his lap. reaching his hand over the center console, waiting for jackson to interlace their fingertips as he sat down. jackson does just that, staring the car and taking hold of marks hand. 

mark rolls his hoodie sleeves back down, covering his hands and almost jacksons hand. jackson having brought marks favorite 'wang' hoodie to the hospital for him to wear. the hoodie bringing mark both solace and comfort. 

remaining quiet as they drove to the house. jackson regretting not bringing mark to the house sooner, as he would now never see it fully. he parks the car in their drive way, rounding the car and opening the door for mark. 

allowing mark to find his way to the door, of course with jackson holding his hand. jackson unlocks it, stepping inside and guiding mark in behind him. mark feels around with his cane, exploring around the house a bit. 

finding his way to the stairs, huffing a bit as he stood in place above them. "here baby i'll carry-" jackson says, although swiftly cut off by mark making his way up the first step. he taps his cane in front of him, feeling the step ahead of him and then moving up one. 

continuing up with jackson trailing behind him. making his way up the first ten stairs, and then rounding the corner up the next five. "you should rest" jackson whispers, wrapping both arms around marks waist. 

feeling marks chest rise and fall, knowing all to well mark was fighting back his sobs. he unravels jackson from around him, tapping the cane ahead of him. finding his way to one of the bedroom doors, and feeling his fingertips across the door. 

jackson gulps visibly, mark running his fingertips across 'jungkook' in pasted lettering across the door. he drops his hand, finding the door knob and opening it. making his way into the room until he finds his way to the bed. 

jackson follows close behind, a tear running down his cheek as he enters the room. watching as mark lays down across the bed, folding up his cane next to him. reaching around until he found one of jungkooks stuffed animals laying on the bed. 

bringing it to his chest, and burying his face into it. stuttering out a quiet sob against the stuffed animal, and hugging it tightly.


	121. Chapter 121

mark awakes hours later, unaware night had nearly enveloped the sky. he reaches around for his cane, unfolding it sitting up. keeping the stuffed animal in his clutches, as well as the angel pin still on his hoodie. 

he feels around with the cane, stepping up off the bed and making his way out the doorway. hearing the gentle humming of jackson downstairs, presumably unpacking boxes. mark feels down the steps, making his way down one step at a time. 

feeling the area ahead of him before he went onto the next step. rounding the corner after stepping down the first five. guiding his way across the small landing and down the next sixteen. 

jackson hears his light footsteps pattering down the stairway. as well as the gentle tapping off marks cane against the oak hard-wooden floors. "sweetheart?" jackson says, earning marks attention. 

"do you need help?" he asks, as mark still hadn't learned his way around the house. "i want to go outside" mark says softly, jackson puts down the box he was unpacking. his heavy footsteps making their way to where mark was standing ahead of the stairway. 

he gently laces his fingertips through out marks, guiding him to the front door. "you don't even have shoes on" jackson whispers, "i know" mark says softly. jackson continues to guide him out the door, and to their front porch. 

three steps lie ahead of them, as well as three chairs sat in their front yard. mark taps his cane to guide him down the steps, jackson allowing him to take the lead. mark curls his toes against the stone pathway that lead up to their porch. 

walking off of one and feeling the grass around him. "we can sit, go forward" jackson hums, knowing mark wanted to do things for himself. mark feels the cane around, still holding onto jacksons hand. 

jackson guiding him in the right direction, until mark found his way to one of the chairs. taking seat in it, and folding his cane in his lap. "wheres rocky?" mark says softly. "hes inside, sleeping in the bed i bought him in the dining room" jackson whispers. 

mark sighs a bit, relaxing back into the chair. "whys the sky look like?" he asks, tilting his head to the side a bit. "well" jackson clearing his throat a bit. "they're scarves of clouds painting the skies" he begins. 

"the houses line the sombre grey sky, although saved by a band of salmon swirled into it. dusky grey peaks give an edge to the roofs of the houses, clouds soothing them with a bit of a charcoal colour" he finishes. 

"is it pretty?" mark asks softly. his bleach blonde hair messily falling across his face, waving with the sharp winds. "it is" jackson whispers, "but it looks like it might snow" he continues very softly. 

"we should go in" he says, mark only shaking his head a bit. "just a little longer, please" mark whispers. he feels his feet around the grass, curling his toes into the dirt. it was cool against his feet. likely because it had snowed just a few days ago. 

"he always talked about wanting to build a snowman" marks voice wavers. jackson already noticing the tears that were now streaming his cheeks. "come here, darling" jackson whispers, guiding mark to stand. 

"you'll get frostbite if we stay out here any longer" jackson attempting to divert the topic. as even mentioning jungkooks name brought him to the edge of tears. he guides mark back inside, allowing mark to explore a bit with his cane. 

hearing rocky run up to him, happily rubbing against his legs. mark leans down, rubbing the dogs ears. jackson guides mark to the living room, allowing him to sit on the couch. mark remains quiet, silence becoming their solace. 

jackson begins unpacking the rest of the box, sitting items on top of the mantle. mark hears the gentle clinging of items together. "do you want me to turn on the tv?" jackson asks softly. mark only shaking his head. 

"jackie" mark says after a bit of time. "yes, sweetheart?" jackson asks, having been distracting himself with unpacking the house. "i want him cremated" mark whispers, speaking slow and softly so he didn't stutter.


	122. Chapter 122

it had been a week since the incident, mark barely spoke and jackson had yet to return to work. jackson now sat at the couch, sipping his coffee while mark sat next to him. mark feeling his fingertips across the braille learning book jackson had bought for him. 

jackson guiding his fingertips to each letter mark was learning. 'a' was a single bump, while 'b' was two vertical bumps and 'c' was two horizontal bumps. mark was learning quite quick with the help of jackson, although insisting sometimes to do it on his own.

his vision now completely gone, depending on his cane, rocky and jackson to get around. "whats this one?" mark says softly, feeling his fingertips across four dots in a square formation. "its 'g'" jackson says, guiding marks fingertips to the next letter. 

mark already having mastered the first four, jackson opting to work in small sections. mark about to ask what the next one was, although a knock against the door resonates the surrounding silence. 

jackson furrows his brows together, taking to his feet. readjusting the collar of his white button-up, tucked beneath his black slacks. "hello?" he says, a delivery man stood at the doorway with a box in hand. 

already knowing what it was, taking the box to hand without a word and closing the door. he quietly makes his way back over to mark, taking seat back down next to him. "is it them?" mark says softly.

jackson can barely make out words, fighting back his tears. "yes" he manages to choke out, taking a deep exhale. he carefully opens the large box, despite his fears having made a small surprise for mark. 

he pulls out the silver necklace, shaped like an anatomical heart. some of jungkooks ashes lied in it, taking it to hand quietly. the rest of his ashes placed in a medium sized urn. mark remains still, hands folded at his lap. 

"sweetheart" jackson begins softly. holding out the necklace in his palm in front of mark. "feel" he whispers, voice cracking. mark brings his fingertips to feel the metal heart, tightly incased with some of jungkooks ashes into it. 

"i-is this?" mark whispers. "some of them" jackson whispers back. "its a necklace, for you" jackson continues. "the rest are in an urn, we'll put them in the middle of the mantel with the rest of his memorial" 

"thank you" mark says, a tear beginning to run down his cheek. jackson leans in, pressing a kiss to marks cheek. "do you want to wear it?" he says. mark nods slowly, allowing jackson to wrap the necklace around his neck, hooking it in the back. the heart of the necklace falling just above his heart. 

 

jackson takes to his feet. placing the urn gently on top the mantel, that lied directly above their fire place. candles sat on either side of the urn, along side a framed photo of jungkook and mark. the same one jackson had set for his phone background, of the two sleeping together.

he glances back at mark, who was now fiddling with the necklace between his fingertips. "jackson" he says softly, "yes, darling?" jackson making his way back over to his seat next to mark. 

"do you want to continue learning or are you done for the day?" jackson asks. mark only shakes his head, feeling around for jacksons hand. jackson laces their fingertips together, just before placing a kiss to marks curled fingertips. 

"can we talk for a moment?" mark whispers, squeezing jacksons hand in reassurance. "of course, my love" jackson whispers. "did you pack up his room?" mark asks, having told jackson to leave it as it was. 

"no" jackson answers in short.  "okay" mark whispers, shakily exhaling.  "jungkook is gone mark begins softly, his voice wavering. "an-and there's no-nothing i can do to bring him back" he continues. 

"but somewhere out there, there is a baby that's either existing, or waiting to be born" jackson only nods, allowing mark to continue. "we will never be done grieving, and if we wait for that then life will pass us by" he says.

"and with that, i want to choose hope, and i want to choose life" he says, attempting to hold back his tears. "i'll never get over him, and maybe i can't bring him back, but i can make a difference in another childs life" he finishes. 

"i want to adopt a baby" he whispers. 


	123. Chapter 123

jackson sighed softly as he awoke the next day, mark still peacefully asleep next to him. having made the appointment to speak with an adoption agency. after questioning mark as to if they were even ready, but mark insisted he was.

mark curled up with the heavy duvets, always pulling them off of jackson in his sleep. jackson brings a tentative hand to brush his thumb over marks cheek. mark fluttering his dark lashes open, feeling his hand around until he felt jacksons arm.

"good morning" jackson whispers, lacing his fingertips together with marks. "we should shower" jackson says softly. mark nods slowly, allowing jackson to pull him up and out of bed. jackson guides him through their bedroom, picking up pairs of clothes from their drawers. 

he leads mark into the bathroom, holding onto his hand while he starts to run the water. "okay babe, arms up" he hums, turning on the shower. mark complies, holding his arms up allowing jackson to strip him of his sweater, and other clothing. 

jackson releases his hold on marks hand to strip himself. relacing their fingertips together, and guiding mark to step into the shower. closing the glass shower door, allowing mark to stand under the water. 

mark closes his eyes, steam beginning to run out the shower door and making the bathroom misty. layers of vapor clinging to the twos skin as if they were coats, mark brings one hand up and forward.

dancing his fingertips across jacksons tense muscles. feeling the soft skin of jacksons shoulder blades, drawing his fingertips down jacksons muscular chest. "can i wash your hair?" mark whispers. 

"of course" jackson hums, taking marks hand and holding it out, placing a dollop of shampoo on his palm. jackson leans down to marks height, as he was nearly a foot taller then the boy. mark rubs his palms together, dancing his fingertips around until he felt jacksons wet brown hair. 

slowly running his fingertips together through it, rubbing his palms across jacksons scalp. he finishes with a bit of a huff, jackson switching their places so he could rinse his hair. mark remains quiet, allowing jackson to shampoo his hair and then rinse it. 

"i wanna use your body wash" mark whispers. jackson complies, gently wiping the wash against marks skin. jackson doing the same after he had finished with mark, rinsing the conditioner he had placed in marks hair. 

jackson holds marks hand as he guides him to step out the shower, turning off the water. he puts one towel on marks head, then wraps another around his body. drying himself off, and then mark next. 

jackson attempts to be strong for mark, although every little thing reminded him of jungkook. jackson himself not knowing if he was truly ready for another child. as they were both in the process of grieving. 

tears beginning to run down his cheeks, although unnoticed by mark. as jackson cried quietly, not even sniffling. furiously wiping his cheeks to rid himself of the tears, and guiding mark back into their bedroom. 

he dresses mark first, dressing him in a pair of leggings to bundle his thin legs. pulling a thermal top on him first, then a red pullover sweater. the sleeves fell well over his hands, while the hem curled around his upper thighs. 

tossing marks old clothing in the laundry bin, then dressing himself. pulling on a white button up, and tucking them beneath a pair of black slacks. while mark sat on the edge of the bed, hands folded at his lap.

tears still streamed jacksons cheeks, mark may be blind but he wasn't stupid. "you're crying" mark whispers, earning jacksons attention. "i miss him" jacksons voice cracks, wavering. 

mark holds his hand out for jackson to take, jackson sitting down on the edge of the bed next to him. leaning against marks shoulder, as mark wrapped both arms around him. tears swelling in the corners of marks cloudy eyes. 

one of his eyes still masked by the bandage that jackson had routinely changed. the two sat there, tightly raveled with once another. silence becoming their solace, only the sound of their stuttered sobs resonating the surrounding silence.


	124. Chapter 124

the two pulled themselves together, agreeing to still go to the appointment. mark unfolds his cane, using it to lead them down the stairs and out the door. bundled tightly in the sweater and thermal jackson had dressed him in. 

stepping out the door, light snowfall falling across their skin. mark smiles a bit, knowing how much jungkook would've loved to play in the snow. he leads jackson to the driveway and towards their car, jackson starting the car then opening the door for mark. 

assuring he was safely buckled and seated before gently closing the door. mark folds his cane up in his lap, jackson runs inside to get rocky. putting on his service dog vest then dashing back out towards the car. 

reopening marks door, and allowing rocky to jump into marks lap. the dog was big to say the least, but mark wouldn't have it any other way. running his fingertips through the dogs fur. jackson having trained rocky to follow commands to help guide mark on his own. 

such as 'forward' or 'left'. jackson wipes the snow from the front of their car, hopping into the drivers seat next to mark. having started the car for mark so he would be warm and toasty, pulling out the driveway. 

reaching his hand across the center console, lacing his fingertips with marks. mark remains mostly silent during the car ride, listening as the cars raced past them. jackson squeezes his hand in reassurance as they pulled into the orphanage. 

jackson sighs softly, letting go of his hold on marks hand and rounding the car to open the door for mark. mark holding rocky's leash in one hand and his cane in the other. opting to allow rocky to guide him for the moment, the dog jumping out first.

he assist mark in stepping out the car, taking marks cane into his hand. so the pair could still hold hands, as it was always comforting for mark. jackson holds open the door, guiding mark and rocky inside. 

almost instantly greeted by a woman, jackson explaining they had an appointment. the woman leads them to an large room, presumably the office for children and potential adopters to meet.

jackson brings his gaze around the room, the office was covered in photos of children that had been adopted. babies, toddlers, and teenagers of all races and colour. some black, some latino, some white, some asian. 

he guides mark to sit down at the table, the woman sitting down on the other side of them. "my name is lisa and ill be assisting you two in your adoption process" she smiles. "i'm jackson, and this is mark" jackson hums softly. 

"what age range would you be looking for today?" she asks, flipping through a series of papers. jackson looks to mark, as they hadn't talked much about it. "any age is fine" mark smiles, "which child has been here the longest?" he asks softly.

"we have some that have been here for 3-4 years" lisa replies. mark nods slowly, "can we meet them?" he continues. "of course" lisa says, flashing a smile and taking to her feet. "follow me" she hums, jackson holding marks hand and guiding him to follow them back out the door.

lisa guides them towards the back of the orphanage, where children were playing. some were teenagers, while others were younger. the kids instantly turning their attention towards rocky, all of them wanting a chance to pet the dog.

mark happily lets them pet him, playing with him as mark and jackson made their way to sit down. taking seat in one of the play areas for younger children, lisa points out some of them who had been here their entire lives. 

most of the attention is focused around rocky, a few kids sitting down talking to mark and jackson. they sit there, playing happily with the children. jackson notices a kid who could be no more then 14, taking seat next to mark. 

mark doesn't notice his presence, causing the teen to furrow his brows together. "are you blind?" the child says softly, mark jumping a bit. mark only nods slowly, "whats your name?" jackson asks. 

"namjoon" the teenager smiles a bit. "whats yours?" he asks. "this is mark, and i'm jackson" jackson hums,  pointing to mark then himself. "and this is rocky" mark adds, holding the leash up proudly. 

the kids to focused on the dog to take any interest in mark and jackson. rocky jerking around the leash a bit as he played with the children, causing the leash to run up marks wrist. jackson quickly helps him, accidentally running up marks sweater sleeve.

exposing the scars and cuts that lathered his wrist. mark quickly pulls his sweater sleeve down, although namjoon seeing them. he remains still for a moment, before speaking softly. "my mom always used to tell me, that all the  _angels_  have scars" he whispers. 


	125. Chapter 125

"what happened to your mother?" jackson asks softly. mark obviously on the verge of tears, attempting to bite them back. namjoon only smiles a bit, leaning in a bit closer to the pair as he didn't want the children to hear. 

"my dad killed her" he whispers softly. mark flinches a bit, a frown curling his lips. "i'm sorry" mark whispers back. "its okay, shes an angel now" namjoon hums, gazing at the children still playing with rocky. 

"she had scars to, just like yours" namjoon whispers. "but only the strongest angels get scars, thats what she always said" he smiles once more. "you're mother was right" jackson says, squeezing marks hand in reassurance. 

"are you completely blind?" namjoon says, tilting his head to the side. "yes" mark says in short. "could i see your hand?" namjoon asks, mark hands the leash over to jackson. holding his small hand out for namjoon to take. 

namjoon puts his palm against marks, "this is 'a'" namjoon says. making a formation of his fingertips against marks palm. "its sign language, its how you talk to the deaf and blind" he smiles, making another formation of his hand. 

"b" he chuckles a bit. "and so on" he finishes. "thank you, how do you know that?" mark whispers softly. "before my mom died, she was deaf. so i learned sign language for her" namjoon says cheerfully. it was a bit of a shock to jackson, that namjoon could be so happy even after all he had been through. in a way, it reminded him of mark. because mark somehow always managed to smile after yugyeom, the trial, all his attempts to end his life, and jungkooks death. he hadn't seen mark smile much sense jungkook died, but sometimes a small smile curled his lips. often times when rocky was in his in his lap, or jackson was teaching him braille and he was proud of what he learned. 

"sweetheart, can we speak for a moment?" jackson says, gently pulling mark up. "here" mark says to namjoon, handing him rocky's leash. "so he can stay and play while we talk" and namjoon takes hold of the leash, allowing the other children to play with rocky. jackson kept hold of marks hand, and gently guided him to a more private corner of the room. 

"do you have any children in mind?" he asks once they're where no one can hear them. mark ponders on the thought for a moment, jackson truly didn't believe mark was mentally ready to take on something this major. but if its what mark wanted, then jackson wanted it as well. 

"namjoon" mark murmurs softly, "do you like him?" he asks, holding tightly onto jacksons hand. "i do" jackson whispers back, soothingly tracing his thumb over marks as he knew it comforted him. "you go sit with him, and i'll get the paper work and payments sorted" and mark nods along, allowing jackson to lead him back over to where namjoon and the other children were seated. 

namjoon passes off the leash back to mark, and rocky nuzzles against marks leg before resuming his attention to the children. mark was at ease, so rocky didn't need to be on high alert. "namjoon" mark says softly, not earning any of the other childrens attention as they were focused on rocky. "would you be willing to come home with jacky and i?" he says, and namjoon chuckles at the nickname mark had for jackson. 

"if you'd like me to" namjoon whispers back, and a smile curls marks lips. namjoon spends the next hour teaching mark more sign language. it wasn't that mark needed it, it was just for fun. mark attempting to make the letter formations with his fingers in namjoons hand, and succeeding a bit. 

after a while jackson finally emerges from the womans office, a mountain of paper work in his hands. jackson doesn't tell mark that he spent nearly three thousand dollars to adopt mark, because he knew mark would feel guilty. even though jackson had more then enough money to support them and a child, mark always felt bad for spending his money.

"ready to go?" he says, causing mark to jump a bit. "sorry darling" he chuckles, namjoon holding onto marks hand to help him stand out without stepping on someone. saying goodbye to the children playing with rocky, as rocky took the lead on guiding mark out the building. "so i really get to come home with you guys?" namjoon says, in a bit of disbelief that someone had actually taken interest in him. he was fourteen, and had been with the orphanage for over six years. 

"yup, yup" jackson says, making sure mark was safely walking through the parking lot. once they got to the car, jackson opened the back door seat for namjoon, who quickly crawled in. next leading mark around the car, and to the passenger side. holding his hand over marks head to make sure he didn't bump it getting into the car. 

namjoon smiles at how much jackson secretly did for mark, just because he loved him so much. he wanted to take care of mark like that to, because in a way mark reminded him of his mom. and mark was just as strong, if not stronger then his mom.


	126. Chapter 126

mark fell asleep on the car ride home, as it was nearly ten pm and night had enveloped the sky. rocky slept peacefully in his lap, while faint music played over the radio. jackson finally pulling into the houses parking lot, driving carefully not to wake his sleeping baby. 

jackson jumps from the drivers seat and opens the back door for namjoon, and then opens the passenger door where mark is seated. "heres the keys, take rocky inside and take off his vest if you can, i'll take him to our room" jackson says, and namjoon nods along. taking hold of rocky's leash, and taking him inside. 

jackson smiles as he picks mark up bridal style, marks small body melting against his muscular chest. carrying mark up the sidewalk, and gently kicking the door the rest of the way open with his foot. namjoon was on the living room couch playing with rocky and one of rockys toys, smiling at jackson as he walked by.

jackson keeps his steps quiet as he carries mark up the stairs, and into their bedroom. he lays him on the bed, and then pulls the heavy duvets over top of him. taking marks cane to hand, and then placing it down on the bed next to him. tip-toeing out the room, flicking the light switch off, and then making his way down the stairs.

namjoon was still seated on the couch, jackson rounding the corner with an exhausted sigh and taking seat next to him. "not tired?" he asks, and namjoon only shakes his head and tugs at the toy rope in rocky's mouth. "i usually don't sleep till late" namjoon frowns a bit, always having stayed up with the kids at the orphanage who couldn't sleep. "mark almost always falls asleep before me, its cute how sometimes he'll try to fight it" jackson chuckles. 

namjoon smiles at him, all while rocky playfully growled at the rope in his mouth. "you really love him, don't you?" namjoon asks, and jackson nods instantly. "hes been through a lot, but the day i met him i knew i wanted to spend the rest of my life with him" jackson says, and namjoon cocks his head to the side. "how'd you meet him?" namjoon asks, jackson sighing softly. 

"you won't tell him if i tell you, right?" jackson asks, namjoon nods quickly. "well i had this friend at work, named yugyeom. he was a rich kid, kinda spoiled but we were friends" jackson rambles a bit. "anyways" he says, getting himself back on track. "he asked me to help him with the some paperwork at his house, and i had never really been to his house so i didn't suspect anything. but once i got there, his knuckles were bandaged and he told me he'd burn himself or something. then before he left, told me not to wake up his boyfriend" jackson goes on.

"mark was yugyeoms boyfriend?" namjoon catching onto what jackson was saying. "yup, and i seriously have the worst bladder like ever, so i really needed to pee. so i went on a search for the bathroom but all the doors were closed, i ended up jiggling the door knob to the room mark was in, and he opened the door" jackson chuckling at remembrance for the story. 

"the first time i saw him god he was so beautiful, but now hes even more beautiful in truth. i didn't know what to say because i was so taken back by this angel standing in front of me. and somehow i managed to stutter out that i needed to pee and mark let me use their bedrooms bathroom" jackson says, namjoon only petting rockys head and listening to jackson speak. 

"once i got done, and i came out to thank him he was changing. he had bruises all over him, his ribcage and collarbones were perched, lathered with scratches and bite marks, he was in pretty bad shape" jackson sighs. "he lied to me, told me yugyeom cut himself cooking and thats what messed up his knuckles, so i caught on pretty quickly yugyeom was hitting him" and namjoon frowns at the fact.

"so once yugyeom got back, i made up some lie i needed to stay there and sleep in their room because i was scared to be alone. it worked, but mark wouldn't admit yugyeom was hitting him until i left and came back and asked him for the truth, i gave him a phone to text me on so i could make sure he was safe" jackson says.

"and eventually i was there and yugyeom came home one day, i hid in the closet while he yelled at mark and started hitting him. even though i didn't know mark well, i couldn't just watch the person i was falling in love with be hurt like that. so i came out and kinda messed the guy up" jackson chuckles, scratching the back of his head. 

"i took mark back to my apartment, and we've lived together ever since, almost about a year" he says, the numbers of it always confusing him. "he had a rough time trying to find his place in the world, tried to runaway at one point because he missed yugyeom, hurt himself and tried to take his life a few times. everytime he did i begged whatever god there was not to take him away from me, hes my everything" tears threatening to run down jacksons cheeks. 

"and after it i was so busy and neglecting him that he kept hurting himself and i didn't even know. i blamed myself really, after we got married i just got so caught up in things and lost in them" he says. "my little brother lived with us for a while, his name was jungkook and thats why mark has a tattoo, to remember him by. i got his ashes put into the necklace around his neck. him and mark and a friend of mine were all in a car accident, thats how mark lost his vision and jungkook died in surgery" he sighs. 

"mark begged me to adopt a child, he didn't want to sit and wallow in pain, he never did, hes not like that" jackson admits. "he wants to make a change in the world, hes never asked for pity, and never asked for things to be easier. hes the strongest person i know, and hes just almost nineteen" jackson smiles. "he'll take amazing care of you, and i know you'll take care of him" he says, wiping his cheek.


End file.
